Buddy Fight Ace : Another Path
by shinkuso77
Summary: Sets in the Ace timeline, Katogawa Ranma (sixth grader) one day found himself off a buddy rare on one occasion before the streaming of his friend Mikado Yuga and a new adventure starts *bad at summaries also i'll update the character info after they release in the characters bar* I don't own buddyfight though NB: I'll just put some character on first on the meantime
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Gargantua Dragon

A/N: This story is more of a role reversal sometimes the sequence didn't happen nor it is related to Ace just a heads up also

Disclamers: I don't own the logo nor the content all rights to bushiroad and buddyfight also with it's characters

* * *

"My name is Ranma, I'm a sixth grader, My friend is the ace of Games I'm off to see him today it's Saturday after all I hope he didn't mess up again like what he did last time but it was a lot of fun…." The 12-year-old boy begins his introduction he has an orange brown hair which shaped upward-facing crescent and wears a white collated shirt with beige hat.

At the riverbank Yuga is waiting for him

"Ranma you're late…" His friend shouted and everyone calls him ace of games he has dual hair colored of red and blue, he also wears red and white short sleeve jacket over a dark long blue sleeved-shirt

"Well you're here early.." Ranma said as he gets his equipment ready

"I'm just too excited I can't wait to do the channel.." Yuga said cheerfully

"Well oh well.." Ranma thought to himself and using his contraption he begins to film and all of the sudden Yuga did his thing again by coming up with a weird but astonishing game on the while ranma was stating of the main event but was intercepted by it and start filming yuga as he was serious about it then starts using his earphone and it was a perfect hit to the trash can as it went in kids or viewers everng to praise him like ace of games or something

"Now it's the time for the main event.." Ranma said as he begins the introduction

"We made this out of Water engine, Rc vehicle and super conductive skateboard to make this a flying hovercraft" Yuga begins to ride it on

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Haru thought he was his little brother standing by seeing the action up front as they saw that yuga begins to ride it and finally he falls from it as the hoverboard is destroyed

"It was a fail attempt but the viewers like it.." Ranma said in a response that the hoverboard is destroyed

"Well there is something I wanted to show you…" Yuga said after they ending the show ( blog video)

As yuga shows his gargantua punisher card to Ranma he was amazed

"This is a rare card where did you get it?!" Ranma shouted

"Actually I found it after I wake up in my parents photo frame…" Yuga said

"You know your dad is a legendary buddyfighter you know…" Ranma said as he is still amazed

"Is that so… well…" Yuga said as he sees ranma's smile

"This will be…" He thought

"Well you have this card why didn't you buddyfight?!" Ranma shouted

"Well I'm a little but interested but with school work and all you know…" Yuga said

"Well let's do it let's do a buddyfight…" Ranma said in an enthusiastic voice

As they walk to the card shop ranma told yuga about the different worlds and how it is a buddyfighters with a buddy and why it is called buddyfight then at the store Ranma explains it is necessary to build a start deck and also while they were talking he showed that there is two pack left

"What will you choose yuga?" Ranma asked

"Well I'll let you choose first this time…" Yuga smiled

"okay then i'll choose this one…" Ranma said as he smiled as he choose the right packet while yuga is choosing the left packet as ranma goes outside first Yuga just smiled and holds the pack tightly

Outside Ranma is setting up for a video recording camera

"Okay while I set the camera…" Ranma said as he wa setting it wanting to film it

"Let's get started…" Yuga smiled

At an unexpected turns of event Ranma's pack and Yuga's card is resonating emitting an aurora as the pack shines bright and many blades come out and into the pack as it float revealing the blue deity combat dragon

"Are you my buddy?" The blue dragon saw ranma

"Me but I… finally a buddy rare?!" Ranma said as he was happy about it

"Time to saw it for myself if he is the right one…" Someone who is the head of the buddy police looking at the screen

"Would you like more tea with that…" His secretary and or wife said

"Thank you… now…. let's greet him… and could you plese bring me the new core gadget…" The blue haired head officer said

"Very well as you wish…" His wife smiled as he prepared his things

Back at the scene where yuga and ranma are

"Woah this armor is cool… what are they made up… what kind?" Ranma becomes more curious

"This boy… he is my buddy? It wasn't what I expected but…" Garga thought to himself

"Before you ask so much question please introduce yourself…" He asked to Ranma

"Well my name is Katogawa Ranma and this is my friend Mikado Yuga and his brother Mikado Haru" Ranma introduced Yuga and Haru

"Well can you answer my question?" Ranma asked

"As a deity of combat I limit my speech.." Garga said

"Well since you're name pronounce long we'll call you Garga.." Ranma thought of the naming

"Do as you please.." Garga said

"This strong fighting spirit…" The blue dragon feels a large fighting aura around there

"Yosh I'll set it into auto mode.." Ranma said as he puts the camera on auto

After that they rush to look that a flying car appear and it was the blue haired officer who is one of the now important buddy police officer his name is…

"so the one who is chosen by the sword is none other than Katogawa Ranma huh I was hoping it was gonna be you.." Tasuku sighed as he looks at Yuga but then looked at Ranma

"So you're the one right? The one that once wield my sword…" Garga said

"What a coincidence.." Tasuku smiled

"Well who is he?" Yuga asked

"Don't you know…. He is Tasuku Ryuenji one of the most important in the buddy police…" Ranma said to Yuga

"Well enough of that…we should talk a lot sometimes.." Tasuku said to Yuga

"And as for you Katogawa Ranma would you buddyfight me now.." He asked to Ranma

"Yes!" Ranma was speechless at this point

"I'm gonna buddyfight the commissioner tasuku this is gonna be cool…" He thought to himself

"Yes.. this is how it should be…" Yuga thought to himself

"Well firstly this is your core gadget.." Tasuku said as he gives Ranma his core gadget with blue and red color mix together

"My own core gadget!" ranma shouted as his eyes shines

"what is a core gadget?" Yuga asked

"That is well it's how you fight with your buddy and the buddy then is registered through the buddy database…" Tasuku explained

"Ah I see that makes sense.." Yuga said

"Well a deck is consist of 50 cards…" Ranma said as he hand pick the cards that he wanted to use and of course putting gargantua dragon

"You might be needing this.." Yuga gives his gargantua punisher to Ranma

"But this is your card…" Ranma said

"Well you can have it…" Yuga smiled

"I'm not gonna get it I'm just gonna borrow it got it!" Ranma said as he didn't want to just get the card for free

"Yes yes… well good luck.." Yuga said as he tries ranma's video capture thing

"Well now… do like what I do…" As they both now on the field and Jackknife appears on his side of the field and his deck core change into a golden pulsar

 _ **"Luminize! Future Dragon that soar the Galaxy! Future Dragoners!"**_ Tasuku shouted

 _ **"Deity Dragon that combat the land , luminize Dra Deity!"**_

As both Tasuku and Ranma luminize their deck the gauge is up right while the flag isn't like before where the buddy must hold it it's like a more futuristic flag

 **"Star Dragon World!"** Tasuku shouted as his flag appeared and also jack but with his regular mode

 **"Dragon World!"** Ranma shouted

(Ranma: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Tasuku: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Oh, before I forgot there is a new rule you can draw and charge and draw at the first turn…" Tasuku said

"Yes…. Okay… let's begin…" Ranma said as he gathers the courage to fight him

"You know the rules right…" Tasuku asked

"Draw is… you draw from your deck and then charge is you put the gauge in there right…" Ranma showed the gauge counter that is shown as white

"As expected ranma he knows the basic while I know it now…" Yuga sighed

"Next I call to the center rainbow vision shadowscare(size: 1 att: 6000 def: 1000 crit: 2)…" Tasuku said as he calls calmly

"Rainbow vision shadow scare attack the fighter oh before I forgot you can call with size three or less…" He smiled

"Got to write that one on…" Yuga said as he puts some note on what to get to buddyfight basics even though he didn't play it much or just look at it on tv sometimes using his small notebook and write it with some pencil.

"Vision Nailer!" Shadow scare attacks Ranma directly but he is having some fun

"Wow this is cool…" Ranma shouted

"My turn ends here…" Tasuku smiled

(Ranma: life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Tasuku: life: 10 gauge: 3 hand: 6)

"My turn Draw and charge and draw!" Ranma shouted

"hmm first…" He thought as he was picking his hand cards

"first up mout garda right call (size 1 attack: 3000 defense: 2000) next up center gardog ( size 1 attack: 4000 def: 2000 crit: 2) his skill gauge 2 plus…. Then left garcat call (size 1 attack: 5000 def 1000 crit: 1) effect one draw and one charge " He makes his move

"Gardog attack shadow scare!" Ranma was ordering gardog

"Leave It to me dog!" Gardog attacks directly at shadowscare and destroy it

"Next garcat and mout gardna effect life + 1 gauge + 1 !" Ranma said as he recovers one life

"Leave it to me!" The attack landed a perfect hit

"Mout Gardna…" Ranma said

"Leeave it to me!" Mout gardna first attack hits bu at the second attack Tasuku guarded himself with earth barrier

(Ranma: life: 9 gauge: 6 hand: 5)

(Tasuku: life: 7 gauge: 3 hand: 5)

"Hmm not bad…. Using mout gardna and attacking me in the process you seem promising but it's my turn now.." Tasuku smiled

"Ranma is great…" Yuga looked at Ranma fight now

"He is cunning…" Gargantua dragon looked at Ranma and he still confused on why he didn't call him

"My turn again right draw and then charge and draw…" Tasuku said as he begins his turn a new

"Left one more shadow scare then right star dragoner jackknife right buddy call (size 2 attack 5000 defense 5000 crit: 3 ) with a buddygift I receive one lifepoint…" Tasuku said

"Buddygift huh… when a buddy was called you regain one life…" Ranma sighed

"Jack effect I searched the top 3 card of my deck and then equip it to jack Crossnize!" Tasuku shouted

"Ignite Blade!" Jack shouted

"Equip saber! By paying 1 life (att: 6000 crit: 2)" Tasuku said as he equips his item

"This is cool…" Ranma said

"Star saber effect!" Tasuku said as he pays 1 gauge and puts one card from drop zone to jack's soul and one of the top card in his deck to jack's soul

"And then.. I call golden dragoner , jackknife size 2 attack and defense both 6000 and critical 2 then I activate jack's ability I destroy your mout gardna and gardog… then my life and gauge will be up by two then cast star jack boost I get a one gauge and one draw… if my life is 7 or up" He activated his spell and also calls a new jackknife on the field

"This is cool… brother…" Haru said

"Yeah right…" Yuga smiled

"Ranma go don't lose!" Yuga shouted

"Shadow scare!" Tasuku and shadowscare begins to attack Ranma dealing 4 damage

"Now jack!" Tasuku smiled

"Leave it to me!" Jack shouted as he attacked Ranma directly

"Jack has double attack this is the end…" Tasuku said as jack begin to attack ranma for the second time

"Hmm well… I just have one thing to say cast! Green Dragon shield!" Ranma smiled as he deflect the attack and also regain life

"Not bad… well that's it for me…" Tasuku smiled

"You're good…" Jackknife said

(Ranma: life: 3 gauge: 6 hand: 5)

(Tasuku: life: 9 gauge: 6 hand: 3)

"Well I think it's finally time to let loose…" Ranma was smiling and having the time of his life

"Draw then! Charge and Draw! Garga it's time for you to shine" He shouted

"Hmm finally huh.." The gargantua dragon looked at Ranma

"Equip by paying one gauge Deity Sword, Garblade (att: 6000 crit: 2)" He said as he equips the sword

"Hmm I think he might be it…" Tasuku thought to himself

"Gargantua Dragon! Right Buddy Call!" Ranma shouted

"Yeah!" Garga shouted as he was called to the field and ranma gains 1 life

"Gargantua Dragon size 2 attack 7000 def 4000 critical 2 and he is my powerful buddy the deity of combat…" Ranma smiled

"All enemies are powerless before my blade…" Garga said as he was on his battle stane

"Tasuku wanna use move?" Jack asked

"Jack move to the center…" Tasuku said

"Garga-san it's nice to meet you again, cat…" Garcat said to him

"Hmm just be useful…" Garga sighed

"Got it cat!" Garcat shouted

"Let's go garcat let's link attack…" Ranma said

"Okay leave it to me cat!" The two link attack and clears one of Jack's soul

"Now second attack!" Ranma shouted as he clears jack second soul

"My turn!" Gargantua dragon attacks but it was blocked by mars barrier

" I have second attack!" The blue dragon shouted

"I cast another mars barrier!" Ranma shouted

"Did he have that card in his deck?" Yuga thought about using that card about now

"Garga let's show them G-evo… now Garga! Gargantua dragon mode switch!" Ranma shouted

"G-Evo is an ability that garga have by putting a card with the same name or ability with G-Evo tag with it I can put it on top of him from my hand " Ranma smiled

"Mode Blast!" Garga begins to change color to red and has different design than before

" Gargantua dragon mode blast, size 2 attack 10000 defense 6000 critical 3 when he comes to the field he gains 1 critical…" Ranma smiled as Garga destroyed Jackknife

"Damn!" Jackknife shouted

"Now second attack!" Garga attacks tasuku

"Heh…" Tasuku smiled as he didn't have any card left to protect him

"It seems that you are worthy now…" Garga said seriously to ranma

"What is happening here?" The Gargantua punisher card changed into a new design

"This is…" Ranma said

"It has become Deity Gargantua Punisher use it well…" Garga said seriously

"Yeah got it!" Ranma smiled

"Final Phase! Cast!" He shouted

 _ **" Deity Gargantua Punisher!"**_ Ranma stanced as he called out the gargantua punisher sword that comes out from the ground

"Finisher! Deity Gargantua Punisher…" The sword hits Tasuku like it was and he remembered like fighting Gao back then for a mere second as his life turns to 0.

"That's for the win!" Ranma smiled

(Ranma: life: 4 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

(Tasuku: life: 0 gauge: 6 hand: 0)

"Thank you for the amazing fight…" Tasuku smiled after he taked back ranma and yuga back to around ranma and yuga's neighbourhood

"Let's meet again Katugawa ranma.." Tasuku smiled

"No wonder he is good his uncle too…" He thought as he leaves

"Yuga could I go back to your place?" ranma asked

"Why?" Yuga asked

"Well my mom and dad isn't home so you know…" Ranma smiled

"Well I could go with you…" Gargantua dragon said as he turns into his buddy form and went into yuga's home

"We're home…" Yuga smiled as he opens the door

"Ah you're home late…" it seems paruko wasn't aware since he was just talking to someone in her adult youth she was married to Gao and also had been mature ever since

"Well ranma got a buddy and also I watch him fight… buddyfight sure is fun…" Yuga smiled

"Is that so I'm glad to hear that…" Paruko smiled

"Hmm your hair is pointy…" Ranma began to touch garga's hair

"cut it out, child…." Garga said as he was irritated by ranma constant touch

"it seems you're still a wanderer after all and also gained a buddy…" Hearing that voice ranma actually knows that sound

"That irritating sound…" Ranma sighed

"Oh he is on a visit and searching for ranma…." Paruko said as he knows him also well

"Uncle Gaen?!" As Gaen Kyoya appeared to be taller than he used too he seemed to mature a bit from his perspective

"It has been a while hasn't it Ranma…" He smiled as he appeared to Ranma

"Who is he?" Yuga asked

"You know the rival he had other than the buddy commissioner I told you.. he is ranma's uncle and the head of Gaen Corp he is Gaen Kyoya.." Paruko said

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Mikado Yuga…" Kyoya gives a sinister look like he always do when greeting for the first time

* * *

Ranga Channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga appeared in the back ground

" Today we're gonna be talking about this card" Yuga said as he shows the card

 **Card details:**

 **Impact (sign)**

 **Deity Gargantua Punisher**

 **You may only cast this card when your opponent life is 5 or less neither your opponent or you have monster in the center**

 **[Cast cost] [Pay 2 gauge]**

 **Deal 5 damage to your opponent , this card can't be nullified and it's damage can't be reduced**

"This card deals 5 damage to your opponent when you or your opponent doesn't have card in the center area…" Ranma smiled

"Oh yeah this card can't be nullified or reduced that means it's powerful card, right? As expected from my father's card that evolved" Yuga smiled

"That's all for this chapter…" Ranma said as he wanted to close the channel

"So what did you think of this card?" Yuga asked

"We're off to work on our next video so check this one…" Both Yuga and Ranma said as the Ran-ga channel closes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship battle! Ranma vs Yuga

That night

"Uncle what are you doing here?!" Ranma shouted

"Well since you're not at home basically I'm going in here… after all I'm visiting for a few days and I'll be off again…" Kyoya smiled

"Is that so?" Ranma sighed

"Well this is the living room.." Yuga shows Garga his living room

"I just think of something good…" He smiled as he saw some apples

"Well let's just put at it…" Ranma smiled

Yuga throws some apples into garga's pointy hairs or at this rate furs and make some content but was scolded by Paruko and they had to eat at them and close the channel

"Thank you for taking care of him…" Kyoya smiled

"No problem…" Paruko said

"His parents is so busy he forgot to tend on him…" Kyoya said

As they were talking Garga was wondering if the food is safe or not

"Well try one…" Ranma smiled

"Okay…" Garga looks at the takoyaki and taste it as he can't hold himself he eats all of the takoyaki

"That is too much…" Yuga thought

"Don't worry we still have more…" Paruko sighed as Kyoya looks at Yuga's movement

After a while Kyoya goes home immediately and let ranma stays for a while

"Yuga let's play…" Ranma smiled

"Yeah just a bit.." Yuga said

As they play yuga plays without a buddy and loses the match in a 3 win streak win by Ranma

"Ah I'm not good at this…" Yuga sighed

As garga finishes his bath also he was fascinated by it and Paruko called ranma and says it's late

"Ranma it's already 8PM you better go or your uncle will be worried…" Paruko said

"Yes I'll be right there…" Ranma said

"Let's go Garga…" He smiled as he and garga went back home and yuga saw them going home while he was holding a picture between him and garga that went white and he scratch it up into pieces as he close the balcony door

"Goodbye Garga…" Yuga said in a different tone

The Day where yuga and ranma have their fight

At Ranma's household as he wakes up he saw breakfast is ready

"Uncle you don't have to cook…" Ranma said

"Well I didn't want too but since I was here why not I'm trying to be a good person…" Kyoya smiled

"Stop.. trying…" Ranma said as he gulp down the food it was just scrambled eggs but it tasted something unique and also garga tasting it

"is it good?" Kyoya asked as both of them finished it quickly

"Seconds!" They shouted

"Well well who says I'm a bad cook…" Kyoya smiled

"Mom did but this was amazing…" Ranma shouted

"Is that so… living in many places now a days seems pretty useful.." Kyoya smiled

"This is the first time I tried this so called omelette but this was the most beautiful thing I've ever eaten…" Garga seems fascinated and his eyes sparkled

"Well you got energized.." ranma smiled

'I'm sorry…." Garga sighed

"no no it's fine…" Ranma said

"The bed was comfy… thankfully I soft my fur first…: Garga said

"Right…" Ranma said

"Are they your parents?" Garga asked as he saw the family picture

"Yes they seemed so busy all the time other than weekends but still they rarely stays home…" Ranma sighed

"Well you've got a match today right.. go for the win…" Kyoya said seriously

"Yeah!" ranma shouted as both of them leaves

"Heh… youth and also something is wong with mikado's child… I don't know what it is but… it's something about the captured worlds from yamigedo huh…" Kyoya sighed as he smell something burning

" I leave the meat in the oven again where is a butler when you need one!" He shouted

On the way to school he met Yuga and Haru on the way

"Yo Ranma…" Yuga shouted

"oh Yuga yo… as I was saying.. garga… " Ranma smiled as he told about how he met yuga at the first time on elementary school and they were in sync

"And also this is called aibo academy it's also yuga's father where he finishes his school and one of the school with the strongest buddyfighters around…" He continued telling garga

"Yuga nii-chan I 'll be off now…" Haru said as he goes with the other student on his grade but yuga looked a bit worried nonetheless haru said he'll be fine about it and he is off…

"Now that I think about it I was with around haru's age when I start buddyfighting…" Ranma said

"well you're a veteran of course you do I see you in class playing…" Yuga said as he went on ahead

"Hmm… I hope what my uncle said isn't true…" Ranma sighed as he thought about it

As they walk onto the school building they were greeted by many on Ran-Ga channel fans thankfully Yuga and Ranma make it out

"So soft…" One of them said

"This.. then how about this!" Garga turns into his real form and tried to scare them like battz did in Buddyfight X but to no avail the fans just keep on getting more excited

"Sorry!" The gargantua dragon goes back into Ranma's bag as a card

At class

The teacher is explaining about Math & Science while Ranma is distracted by his uncle's words

 _ **Flashback that night**_

 _ **"Ranma there is something I need to talk to you…" Kyoya said as Garga takes another bath he seems getting used to it**_

 _ **"What is it uncle?" Ranma asked**_

 _ **"Just one question… how long have you been friends with him?" Kyoya asked**_

 _ **"Since we're in the first elementary school.. he is like I mean yuga is my best friend…" Ranma smiled**_

 _ **"Just one word of advice don't befiend him that close… it's just my hunch…" Kyoya said**_

 _ **"He has something you didn't know about so be careful where to act.." He continued**_

 _ **"Yes Uncle…" Ranma said as he nodded and plays with Garga while setting up futon for the night as garga made with his skill to look softer**_

 _ **"Wow so soft" He said to Garga**_

 _ **"Of course it's just one of my custom deals…" The blue dragon said**_

 _ **"Well let's get to sleep few days from now is gonna be great…" Ranma smiled as they tuck in for the night**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"It's time for lunch break!" Ranma smiled as he hears the bell ring

The Ran-Ga Channel appears to be streaming

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Yuga and ranma makes silly face when they introduced the opening scene

"Alright today on Ran-Ga channel we'll have a special show showing our fights live today and note that this is gonna be yuga's first fight" Ranma said

"Not technically the first but oh well.." Yuga smiled

"I wont go easy on you Ranma…" Yuga smiled he is playing without a buddy

"Same here…" Ranma smiled as they wanted to luminize but then appeared someone riding a takosuke and it was somewhat sibling or cousin of yuga

"Warp Successful!" Takokichi shouted

"Well I am Ion Nanana!" The purple haired girl on Takokichi said

"Yuga congrats on your first buddyfight but where is your buddy?" She asked to Yuga

"Oh sorry I didn't get a buddy…" Yuga sighed

"Hmm is that so well good luck ranma is a tough opponent anyways let the fight begin!" Ion shouted

 _"Deity Dragons who combat in land, Luminize! Dra Deity!"_

 _"Burning like an Inferno, with limitless Spirits, Luminize! Crimson Dragon Fist!"_

"Open the Flag!"

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Dragon World"**

Ranma looked worried at Yuga it's his first time buddyfighting and he can't lose this fight but on the other hand garga looks at Ranma he seems to put a bit care at Ranma since he would get distracted at some point

(Ranma: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Yuga: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

"My turn draw and then charge and draw!" Ranma calls garbird to the field on the center area (att: 4000 def: 1000 crit :2) then garbird attacks Yuga directly

"Ranma takes the hit directly what will Yuga do?" Ion commentated on it

(Ranma: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Yuga: Life: 8 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

"Let's go Ranma…. Draw and then charge and draw" Yuga was excited

"First up… Left call… crimson battle, Burn guts Dragon (size 1 att: 4000 def: 1000 crit :2" Yuga said

"Yosh my turn to shine!" Burn Guts shouted as he pulls his punch

" Equip! Crimson Fist, Dragoplus(att: 4000 crit: 2) and then right call Crimson Battler, Greatest Dragon! (att: 4000 def: 100 crit: 1)" Ranma said as he equips his item and call another card to the right

"The Dragon Spirit!" Greatest Dragon shouted as he uses his aura and ramna was dealt with one damage

"What is that card?" Ranma did'nt know of that card

"Greatest Dragon when called to the field and I have a fist item I get to deal you one damage and one draw!" Yuga draws a card and then Greatest and Burn Guts attacks Garbird instantly as they both destroyed Garbird one at a time

"Now my turn! Drago plus effect when this card attacks it gets critical based on the monster on my field" Yuga shouted as he attacked and deals 4 damage

"That was sure a punch Yuga good job for your first official buddyfight…" Ranma said

"First buddyfight huh…" Yuga said it with a low tone that only he can hear but ranma hears it a bit blurry

"Yuga did you say something" Ranma asked

"No.. That's it for my turn…" Yuga smiled

(Ranma: life: 5 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

(Yuga: Life: 7 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

"My turn Draw and then charge and draw!" Ranma looked at his hands and equip garblade then call both garcat and gardog to left and right position

"Burn guts please move to the center…" Yuga smiled

"As you command "Burn Guts move to the center

"Garcat attack the center!" Ranma shouted

"Cast Dragonic Counter!" Yuga said

"What?! Dragonic Counter then…" Ranma said as he didn't believe Yuga would do something like this in his first fight

"Now Gardog disappear.. burn guts come back…" Yuga said as he replenish burn guts

"Then! I'll do it my self!" Ranma shouted

"I knew you'll gonna do that cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Yuga shouted

"I guess that's it for me…" Ranma smiled

(Ranma: life: 5 gauge: 5 hand: 5)

(Yuga: Life: 8 gauge: 2 hand : 4)

"My turn Draw and then Charge and Draw!" Yuga shouted as he calls again Burn guts to the field

"Greatest time to exit the field… and I call! Bay Rush Dragon to the right (att: 5000 def: 1000 crit 2)" as he continued and begins his attack phase with burn guts and Bay rush attacks making ranma's life at 1

"Ranma this is the end!" Yuga shouted

"Cast Blue dragon shield!" Ranma shouted as he is in relief to have the card

"Ahh! Almost… my turn ends…" Yuga smiled

(Ranma: life: 1 gauge: 5 hand: 5)

(Yuga: Life: 8 gauge: 2 hand : 4)

"Yuga…. That's amazing are you sure you're just been playing this?" Ranma asked

"Yeah… I built this deck overnight from my father trunk shed and some of the pack I buy yesterday…" Yuga smiled

"Well I better not disappoint you…" Ranma smiled as he draw then charge and draw

"I just can say one thing! Ranma! Why are you not serious yet?!" Yuga shouted

"What did you mean?" Ranma asked

"Is there any disturbance in your heart?" Garga asked

"You must be thinking what your uncle said right?" Yuga asked

"What? But how did you know?" Ranma asked

"I just had a feeling… my mom said that yesterday…" Yuga smiled

"Yeah…" Ranma said

"Well a buddyfight is a buddyfight right we should leave the real world problem behind after all we're having fun right? Let's enjoy the moment" Yuga looked ranma in the eye

"You're right yuga…. Then it's my turn!" Ranma shouted and he buddy called Gargantua Dragon (Size 2 att: 7000 def: 4000 crit 2)

"All enemies are Powerless before me!" Garga shouted

"Garcat clear the center!" Ranma said as Garcat clears burn guts that is in the center but then Yuga used barbed wire and rest Ranma's item

"Garga I'm counting on you!" He smiled

"As command!" Garga attacks Yuga directly but then ws halted by green dragon shield and Garga attacks the second time

"Cast White Dragon Shield!" Yuga decreases the damage he take from Garga

"This is intense…. Yuga's defense can be called aces like the title himself…." Ion commentated

"As Ranma attacks Yuga keep on dodging it…" She said with full enthusiasm

"Well who better else that teach me how fun buddygfight is…" Yuga thought but he was worn out from that intense defense

"the only way you can win is to be having mode blast in hand and also Gargantua Punisher…" Yuga said seriously

"We'll see… then let me say this…" Ranma smiled as he picked the card upward

" . Activate!" He shouted as Garga changed into Mode Blast

"As I thought so… Good Game Ranma…" Yuga smiled as he was attacked by Garga twice and only had 1 life remaining

"Ranma time for final phase!" Garga shouted

"Final Phase cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Ranma shouted as he uses his impact card

"I was right…. Without garga… I…. but if Ranma is happy then…" Yuga thought as his life turns to 0 and smiles.

From other place Subaru the ace of study looked at the match

"Katogawa Ranma huh.. as I hoped from him…" Subaru said

Meanwhile after the fight Ranma and Yuga got caught up in the rain

"You're not coming inside?" Yuga asked

"No.. my uncle would be mad…" Ranma smiled as he goes over and went on as fast as he can but then after a while on the little bridge near their between the house district not far Yuga fetch ranma an umbrella but the view turns into sunny blue sky as they look at it

"The view was aces…" Ranma smiled

"Yeah right… Ranma will we be able to stay friends?" Yuga asked

"Of course… and bringing an umbrella like this is so you…." Ranma smiled

"Ahaha right…." Yuga puts up a little laugh

"I promise… we'll be friends forever…" Ranma smiled as they saw the view

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" They shouted

"Hey, fans once again we'll be revealing today's card of the day…" Ranma smiled

"Today Well be showing this card Gargantua dragon" Yuga said as he presented the card

 **Name: Gargantua Dragon**

 **Size: 2**

 **Power: 7000**

 **Defense: 4000**

 **Critical 2**

 **You may use this card with all flags**

 **[Call cost] [Pay 1 gauge and put the top card of the deck into it's soul]**

 **at the end of the battle this card attacks call up to one Dragod monster from your hand on top this card**

 **[Double attack] [Soul Guard]**

"garga is size 2 with soulguard and double attack and also can activate , you can put any Garga to the top of this card without paying the call cost" Ranma said

"Whether or not you activate it affects on how much damage you can deal…" Yuga said

" So how was today's card?" Ranma asked

"Well I hope you can get card to match with this and that's for today's chapter.." Yuga smiled

"So stay tune and check this one.." They said as the Ran-Ga channel finished and appear the logo

* * *

 _A/N: For The GUEST that commented hmm maybe but it's better not to say a thing or two… if it was Yuga would be more dangerous than Ranma that's for sure…_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Clash Ranma vs Ace of Study, Subaru

The night a boy with platinum blonde hair with four different spikes with star-shaped birthmark in the center of his forehead, he also has bright blue eyes, he wears a gold-trimmed grey long coat with cyan and white accents on his cuffs is a constellation and his shoes is white with gold corolation as he saw the card in his hand glowing

"Cross lend me your strength…" Subaru said as he also look at the stars

"Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia at your service…" His buddy appeared before him he ws a golden dragon with rainbow wings

" I would like to know a boy known as Katogawa Ranma… what will happen to me with his relationship? Will I be able to get a long with him? I want you to foretell the future…" Subaru said calmly

"You're showing a motivation on someone very well I shall predict your future…" Cross Astrologia said

At Yuga's room after the match it seems that he was keeping the deck together

"Dad I'm sorry on the phone I said I was gonna win but it's impossible…." Yuga said as he cried a little in his desk

"If only…. If only…" He said as he clench his deck tightly

"No… I can't be like this…" He said as he smiled and wipe out his tears

"This is for ranma too… I can't be like this…" He said convincing himself but it is shown that a small shadow is forming behind yuga but it quickly disappeared

The next day

"woah the Ran-ga channel is going downhill…" Yuga said

"well I can blame it all Garga do is training and meditating.." Ranma sighed

"Hmm let me think… yeah if only he can be like that reality shows on tv you talked about.." Yuga said

"Speaking of TV I just remember that our school.." Ranma just thought of it as it was Sunday

"It's time for our Sunday afternoon Quiz show Super Difficult Question Ace of Trivia, Today's challenger is our youngest" The host stated

"Aibo Academy, sixth year, first class Subaru Hoshiyomi…" Subaru introduced himself

"Subaru is a boy gnius who gets top grade in all of his classes and is known as the ace of study…" The host stated the fact about Subaru

"I don't know about genius but there are people call me the ace of study…" Subaru said calmly

"Ace of Study huh he really is smart…" Yuga smiled while seeing the tv

"Garga come check this someone from schools such us as is on a quiz show…" Ranma politely asked Garga to join in

"I have no interest…" The blue dragon said

"But a quiz show is where people fight over who is smarter it's like a combat but with your mind…" Ranma said as he tries to lure Garga to watch with him

"Did you say combat?!" Garga said as he is triggered by the word and joins them

"Alright Subaru are you ready?" The host asked

"Yes" Subaru said with a simple answer

"The first question is mathematical, It's a topological theorem about the characterization of the 3-sphere—" The host states the question

"There's no way anyone would know the answer…." Yuga said as they looked it seriously

"Yeah…" ranma gulped

"The answer is Poincare conjecture." Subaru answerd calmly

"He isn't the Ace of study for nothing…" Yuga said while he is in awe

"Answering such difficult question this guy really is aces…" Ranma said excitedly

"The second question is on the topic of science… The velocity of galaxies receding from the Earth is proportional to their distance" The host said and dictated the second question

"It's Hubble Law…" Subaru said it calmly

"The third topic is History, The famous quote Earth is blue—" The host stated the third question

"Ostroumov" Subaru answered calmly yet again

"The fourth question, in modern art…" The host stated the fourth question

"Black Hole M-Spheres…" Subaru answered and it was correct

"The fifth question about music England…." The host stated the fifth question

"Gustav Holst…" Subaru answered the last question correctly

Paruko seemed to be making juice and put it in the table for both Yuga and Ranma

"Amazing, He answered all correctly…" The host claps his hands

"Subaru wins the perfect answer prize and it's the state of the art telescope…" The host reveals the prize

"Thank you.." Subaru smiled

"This young man is quite something…" The host praised him

"After this commercial break, our next challenger…" The show go on a commercial brake

"Ranma it's your uncle he called…" Paruko interrupts them

"Yeah uncle yes yes… I 'll be right there…" Ranma said as he close the phone

"Garga let's go home…. Uncle is back from his shopping…" He said to the gargantua dragon

"Very well…" Garga said

As both of them leaves Yuga goes upsair in his room looking at the drawer and opening some book

"Sure is nice to be him.. He is the ace of study after all.. I'm just a natural gamer…" Yuga said as he read some book

"Yuga Your Dad is calling…" Paruko shouted

"Okay mom I'll be right down just a minute… just when I wanted to read.." Yuga sighed as he headed down leaving the book on the desk

Meanwhile after lunch Ranma is strategizing his deck in his room

"Subaru sure is incredible…" Ranma said while Garga is sighing

"Let me guess you don't like to lose to someone…" He continued on talking to Garga

"As a deity of Combat I loathe the word lose and yet I lost to that child, Subaru…." The blue dragon seemed angry

'I know…. In that quiz right…." Ranma said

"Yeah is there something else?!" Garga shouted

"Garga…. Well I don't know much about that quiz so maybe I'm also at a lost…" Ranma smiled trying to cheer the blue dragon up

"You do? Sorry if I behave like that" Garga asked as he suddenly not angry anymore and apologized

"Well I'm not good at either as a combat or mind but I do know this… everyone has their capabilities…" Ranma smiled sincerely

"to cheer you up… I'll make my special food…" He said

"What food?" Garga asked

After a while there is a sound of misfortune of Garga shouting

"That was horrible!" Garga shouted

"Sorry I'm not much of a great cook… well I am but I just get weirded out at some point where I made weird food…" Ranma sighed

"Next time cook better…" Garga said seriously but then they laugh together and the food scene must be blurred for safety reasons

The Next Day

Ranma told to Yuga on the way to school that Subaru is a buddyfighter but he kept it a secret and well they wanted for yuga to fight Subaru for negotiations

At school

"Woah… the class is crowded…" Ranma said as he saw everyone was trying to get near Subaru

"What is going on here? Yuga asked

"Well we tried to get to talk about subaru's show yesterday to him but there is an invisible wall" One of his(Subaru) classmate said

"Well let me try it wasn't real is it?" Ranma asked as he wanted to go to Subaru but then he stared at him and he suddenly was pushed out like there is an invincible wall

"It's true…" He said

"Well you're katogawa ranma fro second class right? I remember now…" Subaru said as he remembers ranma because of his silly drawing at the second grade that made Ranma furious

"Oh right…" Yuga said

"Why you-! Blabbering about my past like that!" Ranma said even though he was furious he is also embarrassed by it

"All I did was state on fact…" Subaru sighed

Thy heard the bell rings

"Let's go back to our classroom" Yuga said

"What about the buddyfight?" Ranma asked

"Leave that to me…." Yuga smiled

At the library that day

"So he always hangout in the library huh it's quite hmm I don't know…." Yuga said as he wanders the library and he saw Subaru picking out some books and finally picking it up and stares at Yuga who wanted to come near him

"Woah really an invincible wall…" Yuga said as he squeezed through or slide through the invincible wall

"I'm Mikado Yuga…" He introduced himself to Subaru

"I know you're the ace of games everyone talked about…" Subaru said calmly

Later after they walkthrough the hall

"I'd like you to buddyfight me…" Yuga said

"Well you're a buddyfighter right?" He asked

"Hmm but… I'm not interested in buddyfighting you in the moment.." Subaru sighed

"Is that so?" Yuga asked

"But… I want to have buddyfight in which buddyfighters help each other improve I'm sorry to ay this but you didn't have a buddy but if you have other stuff I'll be willing to help…" Subaru said

"Then… I do have one request in mind I know that there is no one that amuses you in this academy but facing him maybe …" Yuga said looking for an alternative way

"What do you mean?" Subaru asked

"Fighting Ranma and his buddy you've been curious about it right?" Yuga asked

"How did you know?" Subaru asked

"I think your buddy maybe agreed to it…" Yuga said

" Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia…" He smiled

"How did you know who I am by any chance?" The star dragon world dragon and also Subaru's buddy appeared

"just hunch…" Yuga smiled

"But as my prediction fortune telling would say Subaru is going to win…" Cross Astrologia said

"In buddyfight there is a thing called something unexpected will happen and your astrological science experiment one of star dragon world secrets…" Yuga said with a serious smile

"Hmm I like to see that happen but how did you know about star dragon world secrets…" Cross Astrologia said

"Oh that it's hmm let see ring a bell of a monster called athora … nope I've said too much Then go fight him you'll know for sure… then I'll be waiting…" Yuga smiled as he leaves

"Subaru I'm not supposed to be the one telling you this but be cautious of him…" Cross Astrologia said

"Yeah got it if he knows about star dragon world…." Subaru said

Before the lunch break bell ring Yuga meet up with Ranma

"So how did it go?" Ranma asked

"I failed… he didn't want to fight me but I think… he is gonna want to fight you instead…" Yuga smiled

"But.. But it's supposed to be your fight…" Ranma said seriously

"No.. No… It's yours and also I think Garga also want a revenge on the school quiz yesterday.." Yuga said calmly

"Yes that's right…. I'll also fight…" He said as he comes out from ranma's deck

"Well ranma I better pack up your video cam for the fight it's all I can do… bye bye…" Yuga smiled as he goes back to class

"Yuga…." Ranma said

After School at Aibo Academy Fighting stage

"Okay everyone it's buddyfighting time…" Ion commentated on the fight

"Ranma good luck…" Yuga said as he filmed the whole fight

 **"Celestial Spheres, Guide Dragons… Luminize Triangular Galaxy!"**

 **"Deity Dragons who combat in land, Luminize! Dra Deity!"**

As they both use their core gadget to luminize Subaru's was more like of the sphere that he talked about on the quiz show but with smaller size besides him

 _"Open the flag"_

 _"Star Dragon World"_

 _"Dragon World"_

(Ranma: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Subaru: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

"Yuga recommend me to fight you so I hope this is worthed… Katogawa Ranma" Subaru said calmly as beside him Cross Astrologia or cross for short

"Okay.." Ranma said

"My turn draw and then charge and draw…" Subaru said as he begins his turn

"I call govern star bodure (att: 4000 def: 3000 size: 1 crit: 1) with its effect I get an item from my deck…" He continued as he gets an item from his deck

"Then Guard seer dragon, Gyron (att: 3000 def: 1000 size: 1 crit: 2) to the left" He uses Gyron to attack ranma directly as he ends his turn

(Ranma: life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Subaru: Life: 10 gauge: 1 hand : 5)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma said as he makes no reaction to a card he draw but put up a little smile and equips Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade(att: 6000 crit 2)

"Then Garcat call (size: 1 att: 4000 def: 1000) then right buddy call Gargantua Dragon (att: 7000 def: 4000 crit: 2 size: 2)" He smiled as he buddy called Garga

"That gyron has something dangerous…" He thought

"All enemies are powerless before my blade…" Garga said as he decreed his coming

" I don't have dragonic counter last turn huff this is a bad situation…" Ranma thought

"Garcat attack the center.." Garcat wanted to attack the center but he must attack the left monster by force

"Tch then" Ranma attacks Gyron and went to attack the center but then he was halted by mars barrier

"He should have destroyed that gyron first his effect is a bit annoying…" Yuga saw the fight

"In his hands…. Even if ranma uses G-EVO…" He thought

"Go Garga attack the center and use your 2nd attack to attack the fighter…" Ranma shouted

"Hmm something is coming" He looked at Subaru's expression

"Ranma!" Garga shouted

"Yeah! act-!" Ranma shouted and Yuga saw it with his own head

"Ranma don't… " Yuga wanted to stop ranma but there is nothing he can do as Ranma already uses and turns Garga into Blast Mode

"My Garga has critical of 4 with double attack you're finished…" Ranma shouted

"You've made a beginner's mistake or you're desperate… remember this in buddyfight there is a way to prevent your monster like this Cast Crystallization phenomenon" Subaru said as he cast his spell and garga can't move

"What is this?!" Garga shouted

"Crystallization Phenomenon… as I fear… " Yuga sighed

"What is that card brother?" Haru asked as he was beside him

"That card… by paying 1 life he can rest any monster in the field and the monster on his center must be destroyed gyron part was to secure as minimum damage as possible and probably he still has a defense spell if it's go wrong…" Yuga said thoroughly

"Wow brother you know a lot as if you've been buddyfighting a lot.." Haru said

"Is that so? Well…. Just a hunch… in theory it's a lot more sense than fighting on the field so yeah and… I'm not that good." Yuga smiled as he pat haru on the head

"Brother stop it…" Haru said

"Sorry…" Yuga smiled

"Tch I end my turn…" Ranma thought as this can't get any worse

(Ranma: life: 9 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

(Subaru: Life: 7 gauge: 1 hand: 4)

"This turn is gonna be the last watch closely… this is what cross astrologia predicted…" Yuga said seriously

"Equip Seerbow, Babylon (att: 6000 crit: 2) then govern star dragon, Fret( size 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 1) to the left and his effect one draw then buddy cal … Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia to center (att: 6000 def: 5000 crit: 2)" Subaru stated and Cross goes to the center in his real form

"I will bring victory just like what's written in the stars to Subaru…" Cross said

"As I thought… Galaxy Formation" Yuga sighed as he saw Cross Astrologia, Fret and Subaru's item shine

"Galaxy Triangle?" Haru asked

"You'll know soon.." Yuga smiled

"Having gain the three light of stars, a great triangle appers in the sky above… activate Galaxy Formation!" Subaru shouted

"Brother what happen?" Haru asked

"This is ad for ranma… that formation is what cross astrologia's signature pattern remember our dad's friend talk about this the last year he visit?" Yuga asked

"Yeah so?" Haru asked

"Cross astrologia galaxy formation if you have him in the center and monster in the left and you have an item equip all cards on the field gains critical + 1 and penetrate…" Yuga explained Subaru's formation

"That would be bad for ranma nii-chan…" Haru stated

"I just hoped ranma has enough shield to pull it through this turn.. it's gonna be rough…" Yuga said

"Cast Enhancement tactic all my monster and item gain 3000 power" Subaru stated

"Come huh…" Ranma look at his hands

First Subaru attack with Fret and it took a direct hit

"Next…" He stated as he attacks Ranma directly with his item that can be attacked even on the center explained by Ion

"Cast Deity Green Dragon Shield!" Ranma shouted as he protects himself

"That is it Ranma!" garga shouted

"Pointless second attack!" Subaru said as it hit a direct attack

"Cross go attacks Ranma…" He ordered his buddy

"Cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Ranma shouted as he desperately protects himself but Cross attacks with his second attack

"Ranma" Garga shouted

"Now Final Phase…" Subaru said

"Cast Impact.. this impact can only be used when galaxy formation is complete…" He stated as a triangular appeared as static on Cross Astrologia

"Tri Star Decision…" He uses Babylon and launch a static arrow magnified by the triangular energy directly to Ranma causing his life depleted to 0

(Ranma: life: 0 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

(Subaru: Life: 8 gauge: 0 hand: 2)

"Game end winner Hoshiyomi Subaru…" Ion stated

"Everything is Mental…" Subaru says his catchphrase

"Shine forth star of glory…" Cross Astrologia stated

Later after the fight that afternoon

"Thank you for fighting with me…" Ranma smiled

"Just say it.." Yuga smiled

"As a buddyfighter your skill isn't that high yet…" Subaru stated

"It's just a bad hand and you're really good…" Ranma stated

"I hope you'll fight me again…" He continued

"I'll think about it…" Subaru said as he leaves

"As usual you can't say no to a sincere word huh Subaru…" Cross said

As Yuga and Ranma was about to walk home Garga suddenly ran off with his card form

"Garga wait!" Ranma shouted

At night Ranma found Garga on the field sulking alone

"Found you…" Ranma smiled

"What do you want?" Garga asked not wanting to see him

"Don't be like that…" Ranma said

"I'm just angry and frustrated…" Garga said

"Then we'll win the next time…" Ranma smiled

"But I the combat deity never lost!" Garga shouted

"wait… you were angry about your lost at Subaru's quiz yesterday.." Ranma taunt him that makes Garga a little triggered

"Just kidding just kidding we'll try harder next time okay… Now that we learn about his tactics…" Ranma smiled

" His tactics that is right.." Garga said

"But defeat is something we can learn from and buddyfight is a lot more fun that way…" Ranma smiled

"Fun…" Garga said and thought that this boy touch his very soul as they look at the beautiful night sky

"According to astrology science Katogawa Ranma will make something inside of you change…" Cross on the other area said that to Subaru who is star gazing

"Tonight the star seems more beautiful right…." Subaru said as they gaaze the sky

At Yuga's house yuga is sorting his book as it looks like full of photo and saw that the one with Subaru changed and he turns to another page and it's the Aces of Sports and he smiles as he closes the book

"The next alteration…" Yuga said as he close the book and put it back in place with the others

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" Both Yuga and Ranma appears

"Hey fans it's time for some special card…" Ranma said

"Today's special card is this…" Yuga stated as the card info appears

 _Name: Cross Astrologia_

 _Size: 2_

 _Attribute: Astro Dragon_

 _[Call Cost] [Pay 2 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into its soul]_  
 _"Galaxy F" If you have an 《Astrodragon》 on your center and left, and an 《Astrodragon》 item equipped, all cards on your field get critical+1 and [Penetrate]._  
 _[Double Attack] [Soulguard]_

"Cross Astrologia a size 2 monster with 6000 attack 5000 defense and critical of 2 with galaxy formation the catf on your field get critical + 1 and penetrate and combine it with Tri Star Decision and it would be a blast.." Yuga said

"So what do you think of today's card?" Ranma asked

"I hope you put that card in a good deck and that's it for today so next time check this one…" Yuga said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : the transfer student is the Ace of Sports

At Yuga house Garga, Ranma and Yuga is seen forming an upgrade on ranma's deck

"Hmm should I go with this?" Ranma asked as he shown the new mode of garga and that's mode sonic

"Yeah go with that… it has a sweet move ability along with Garga " Yuga puts on initiative

"Oh yeah Yuga about this.." Ranma said as he wanted to give back the Gargantua Punisher

"Oh that ranma don't worry just keep it as long as you want…." Yuga smiled

"I'll be sure to give it back after ABC cup I swear…" Ranma said to Yuga with sincere expression

"Okay it's up to you Ranma.." Yuga still smiled as he saw ranma and Garga really got into it

At School

"Ace of Sports?" Yuga saw from ranma's phone

"Yeah he excels in all sports and also he is a good buddyfighter…" Ranma sai d

"So what do you want to do with it?" Yuga asked

"Have him fight you…" Ranma suggested

"No no.. no… that is a bad idea I'm not good like you did with Garga remember…" Yuga said

"suit yourself…." Ranma sighed

"I'll be attending at this Aibo Academy, You can call me Rikuo Masato.." The new student reffered as Ace of Sports said as his appearance is that he wears a blue jacket and also has green spike hairs and blue headband to match his style, he also wears a chocolate colr long pants

After school Ranma and Yuga looked at how Masato is coaching the lower grade at football

"Always think about your teammates and pay attention to where they are!" He shouted as he try to coached/ helped them

"The ankle biters played better than usual…" Yuga said

"Right, like they were different people…" Ranma sighed and then he smiled at them

"a true swordman has a skilled teacher as well… this is also the path of the blades" Garga always thought of it as the way of the sword with everything he done or others

"Defense is attack and attack is defense so when your attacking watch how your opponent will defense while you are defensing think on how your opponent will attack that's all…" Masato finally gives the lat advise before all of the football team leaves

"Who are you guys?" He noticed Ranma and Yuga

"I'm Katogawa Ranma.." Ranma introduced himself

"I'm his buddy Gargantua Dragon" Garga introduced himself as Ranma's buddy

"And I'm Mikado Yuga.." Yuga introduced himself

"Your face seems familiar…" Masato looked at Yuga more intensely

"We've got a speciality channel on PalTube called Ran-Ga channel…"

'You monsters did you know what you're doing is wrong!" Masato said seriously and he was angry at them

"Huh?!" Ranma and Yuga was dumbfounded by this fact

As they saw the clip someone is framing yuga for it as he tried to trick the buddy police officer car

"That wasn't me and I would never…." Yuga sighed

"Don't Play dumb…" Masato said seriously

"Then what do you want us to do prove our self and play with yu some sports game?" Yuga asked and it's quite specific

"Ho… great… you know the roll…" Masato said as he smiled while he explains if he plays with him then he'll know what what's truly in yuga's heart

"Very well… As long as I justify my actions and I know what sport will it be" Yuga smiled

"Yuga sure is excited right garga?" Ranma asked

"Yeah right…." Yuga said

"If we're talking about contest I can't sit still.." Masato buddy appears to be pumped and he was thunder axe agito the link dragon order leader

"As both agito and Masato pumped up

After a while the game was explained by Ranma to be One-Man Baseball and also opens the Ran-Ga channel as Yuga begins to show what to do with the game as he hits and gets the ball before it falls

Masato tries it first and then hits the ball a bit far and tries to catch it into unbelievable height and he finally catch it on time

"For share!" Masato shouted as he did it and Agito cheer him on

"I've got it…" Yuga thought as he hits the ball with full swing and tries to run for the ball as fast as he can but he almost had the ball with the palm of his hand where it falls short with that seriousness Masato saw Yuga's Determination

After the match Yuga and Masato sits on the chair near there

"Why did you hit it in the outfield?" Masato asked

"When I saw you play… my body works on it's own it's like I want to pass the limits that I have now…" Yuga said seriously

"When I saw that well.. I'm convinced that you're not the one making those videos…" Masato said as he smiles

"I already unmasked the villain…" As he shows the video to Masato and Yuga it was shown that someone with green hair and an eyepatch seems to want to ruin their reputation he done it by using the newest app to render the image in 3D

"I've already sent a report on paltube to delete this video…" Ranma said

"I'm sorry for not believing the two of you… for that evil Paltuber…" Masato said as he felt guilty for accusing them

"Well I do have one suggestion…" Yuga smiled to them while ranma seems to be in a gasped

"Lunch break at Aibo Academy meaning Buddyfighting Time!" Ion commentated on the match to come it was Ranma fight's against Masato

"why didn't yuga buddyfight he wanted this after all but now…" Ranma thought

 _"The dragon deity that combat the land luminize Dra Deity!"_

 _"The link spiral is the chain of bonds Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!"_

Masato shows his deck core case and it was his wrist band plain and simple

(Masato life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma life : 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

 **"Open the Flag!"**

 **"Ancient World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

"Katogawa Ranma hits the first hit and landed on Masato dealing him 2 damage with his item" From where ion commentated it seems Subaru is watching from the library

(Masato life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma life : 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"My turn Draw then charge and draw!" Masato said as he begins his turn

"Equip Order's Axe, Wild Axe(att: 3000 crit: 1), then to the right assailant tategami (size: 1 att: 5000 def: 1000 crit: 1), Harahara center call (att: 4000 def: 4000 crit: 1) , then thunderaxe, agito left buddy call! (att: 6000 def: 3000 crit: 2)" He begins his move by equipping some items and calling monster and also his buddy monsters

"Ranma be careul for his D-Share things is about to get ugly…" On one thought seeing Ranma fights is a bit concerning even if he is a veteran

"Joy, Strength, Sadness it's time share these feelings with our comrades…" Masato said

"Dragon Share!" they all shouted as the field of Masato is glowing

"Tategami attack the fighter!" Masato commanded as Tategami attacks Ranma directly

"the scary thing about Dragon Share is when they are all in the field hara-hara gives 2 life to all that attack including himself tategami when he is on the field and your monster has soul he discard it one and Thunder axe agito giving all of them double attack" Yuga said as he thought of the situation

"He is called ace of sports not for nothing…" He said seriously

"For Share" Masato cheered on them

"Nice Link Dragon Order!" His monstered cheered

"Hmm can I ask one thing the data doesn't match their cards…" Ion's buddy said

"Well that's because of Dragon Share… My monsters can share their ability with one another…" Masato said calmly

As masato attacks ranma directly he keeps on getting the hit and finally thunder axe agito last attack ranma just smiled

"This is fun!" Ranma said while he feels the satisfaction of the fight where every minute is breath taking

"Cast Deity Green Dragon Shield!" He guarded it with one shot and regains 3 life

(Masato life: 17 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

(Ranma life : 5 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"My turn Draw then charge draw! Cast dragonic charge plus! Hmm then I call to the left garbird (size 1 att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 2) then gargantua dragon right buddy call! " Ranma shouted

"As commanded!" garga goes to his position

"cast… gar-oracle…" Ranma said calmly as he gains 2 life and 2 draw

 _ **"Cast Dragon Breath!"**_ He gets rid all of Masato's field except for Agito who guard with soul guard

"Returning life while keeping his hand at bay that is Ranma…" Yuga look at Ranma's play is a bit better than his

"garga garbird attack the fighter!" Ranma shouted as they both attacks with addition of Garga double attack

" activate!" Ranma thought about

"Hmm masato said that.." He saw his hands and he had two option go for offensive or defensive

"Change mode Sonic!" Garga shouted as he changed into his sonic mode with green armor and a shield gives Ranma 2 lifes and 2 draw

"What is this?! By gaining life Ranma's life miraculously gone back to the start of the battle…" Ion commentated

"we're back to square one…" Ranma smiled

"You're really a good fighter but it ends here" Masato smiled

(Masato life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

(Ranma life : 8 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

"Draw and then charge and draw! I call tategami and then I add tategami and agito on the field with other 4 more D share cards on my drop I call to the center Spiral Thunder Axe dragon, King Agito!" Masato said as he begins his move while Agito transform into his fully grown form of King Agito

"King agito is a size 3 attack and defense of 7000 critical of 2 and then he gains all of D-share ability in his soul... The king of link dragon has appeared My buddy strongest form…." He explained

"This is bad…" Yuga saw that and hope for the best

As Garga moves to the center to protect Ranma he was destroyed instantly and by the end of the turn he was dealt with 5 damage

"That was close…" Masato said

"His life is still 3 we can do this…" Agito said

"Yosh that was a relief… but this is last turn" Ranma sighed but in his heart he knew he was excited

"draw then charge and draw!" He pulled off a last draw to determine his faith

"Cast one more Gar oracle then cast dragonic charge " He said

"all is set now I call garga to the area where he was destroyed last turn and equip him with this dragonic thrust!" Garga gains the ability to penetrate" Garga, garbird and Yuga attack accordingly making king agito's soul into just one and don't forget a penetrate ability making his life at 10

"He is surely a skilled buddyfight Ranma… this is what he should be doing…" Yuga saw the surrounding

"Now ! Mode Blast!" Ranma shouted as Garga turns into his blast mode and attacks the center destroying king agito and giving a penetrate damage and the second attack as an icing that masato's life becomes only 2 life

"Ranma Final phase!" garga shouted

"Yeah Final Phase Cast!" Ranma shouted as he uses his Deity Gargantua punisher to finish Masato up

(Masato life: 0 hand: 3 gauge: 0)

(Ranma life : 5 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

"Game end Winner Katogawa Ranma" Ion commentated

"That's a nice fight thank you…" Ranma said with a smile

After the fight Masato and Ranma shake hands

"That was a nice fight I didn't know you were a bit tough…" Masato said

"I had fun too… Really fun since a long time…" Ranma smiled sincerely

"It's true it was an interesting match…" Subaru and his buddy was behind them and then congratulate them

As Yuga saw them talking it was like a dejavu

"So this is what ranma feels…" Yuga said as he holds his chest seeing them

"Brother?" Haru saw Yuga's expression

* * *

That night

"Yes Dad got it… I've still got after summer to think about it yeah yeah got it…" Yuga hold out the phone

"So Brother are you going to be here?" Haru asked

"No I still don't know… Dad said he said for me to think about it during this summer well I already answered I'll be staying…" Yuga smiled

"Brother…." Haru said

"It will be fine…" Yuga smiled while hiding his feelings and hugs his little brother out

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" As usual Yuga and Ranma is giving off today's special card

"Today's special card is…" Yuga said as he revealed the card of the day

 _ **Name: Thunder Axe Agito**_

 _ **Attack: 4000**_

 _ **Defense: 1000**_

 _ **Critical : 2**_

 _ **Attribute: Link Dragon**_

"It's a size one Dragon Share monster, Monster that have dragon share can share their ability, Agito can share his double attack with the team or other monster " Yuga explained

"Gather all kind of Dragon share to make it a formidable combo.." Ranma said

"What did you think of this chapter card?" Yuga asked

" So now we're off to another video so check this one…" They close the video stream


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: ABC Cup Begins

"Here we are again at the event we've been waiting for the ABC Cup…" Ion commentated

The competing competitor are Ace of Games, Yuga as he finishes his opponent with his item, Ranma uses his Deity Gargantua Punisher, Subaru, the ace of study with his perfect impact tri star decision and also the ace of sports, Masato the four of them made it through the preliminaries

"I can't wait for the ABC Cup.." Ranma said calmly he was also walking with Yuga and Garga

"As long as we enter we should aim for stronger.. Victory is the only goal!" The Gargantua Dragon seems motivated enough to win

"Yeah let's work together to be number one buddyfighter…" Ranma said that

"Fighting is important but we are already guaranteed to be on the fmain tournament…" Yuga smiled

"Why don't we put something new on Ran-Ga channel it has been a while…" Ranma said as he show his phone to Yuga

"Right…" Yuga smiled

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo! Today we're gonaa…." Yuga and Ranma make another video showing an octopus dumpling contest

On the other hand Subaru and Cross saw from the library about the Ran-Ga channel activities

"Garga is skillfully using toothpick but if you look at it closely…" Ranma said as he show it closely it was a small version of garga's sword

"That isn't toothpick but a sword?" Subaru wondered about it

"We're off to our next video so check this one…" Yuga and Ranma close the video

Subaru is actually secretly laughing while Cross seems to see it weird on why he is laughing

On the afternoon it is shown that Masato is working pretty hard doing pushup because he can't defeat ranma

"That ranma is good… I can't defeat him…. He is one step ahead of me…." Masato said as he tries another set and thought about a card if he can't get the card before the ABC cup it is going to be a disaster

The Next Day

"Clean up duty is a drag…" ranma sighed

"Don't be like that Ranma…" Yuga said

"Is that Masato?" He point it on the window as many team wanted him in their clubs even the Tea ceremony club which is weird since Masato didn't want to disappoint them he agree to help all of them out

"The ace of sports no… Masato sure is popular…" Yuga said calmly

"Masato likes to help others so club activities really suit him…" ranma explained

"Who is that?" He asked

"That's Banjou Onizuka from junior high division" Yuga explained banjou wears his uniform but more like a street punk version he has spiky long hair with a blue bandana and also blue with yellow t-shirt motive

"You're all in My way Beat it!" He shouted

"I've been waiting and waiting but you've not introduce yourself.." he continued with his carefree attitude

"Introduce?" Masato seemed weirded out

"Yeah right.. you must first introduce yourself to the toughest guy in this academy…" Banjou said while irritated by Masato's presence

From the look of it is that Ranma and Yuga is trying to stop them

"Stop that both of you didn't have to…" Masato tried to stop them from doing it

"Well how about…" Ranma said

"No.. Ranma that is also impossible I saw your deck in the locker room pass from here…" Yuga said calmly

"Wait we're in the class—" Ranma seemed to be in confusion

"That's right wait how did you?" Masato asked calmly

"Quit the chattering already! I can tell you're one taugh brawler…" Banjou swing the baseball bat but onto the ground

"sorry but I refuse I don't get into a brawl… if it's martial arts with the set rules then I will humbly accept…" Masato said still at a calm state as Banjou trying to swing the bat to Masato Garga interfere with his toothpick size sword

"This has gone of long enough I thought this was an arguments between youngster I tried to stay silent but now I think it ends here using weapon on unarmed person isn't fair and not in a gentlemen way… Now you should be ashamed of yourself scum" Garga sighed as he destroyed the baseball bat

"If weapon isn't enough then I'll do it with my fist…" Banjou said as he wanted to face Garga and instead cross appear out of nowhere

"That's enough both of you…" He sighed

"Yeah Garga that's enough…" Ranma said to his buddy

"Well I wanted to stop it but…" Yuga sighed

"I know Yuga…" Subaru comes in

"You know right fighting outside the time and place inside our school will be the disqualification from your ABC cup and also you just go to the min tournament Senior Onizuka…" He explained calmly to Banjo

"Whoa whoa boy… they might be onto something here it would be best to walk away…" His buddy comes out and he was an ape of some sort

"we'll just crush them there the right way right?" He said to Banjo

"Works for me fine… Yu! See you on the stage…." Banjo pointed at Masato and leaves with his buddy

At the castle card shop

Ranma, Yuga and Masato is buying packs of cards or searching for one

"That banjou…" Masato said

"Well.. what can you do he has got into many fights and certified as a bad guy in school…" Ranma looked at some card pack and pick one

Outside they all open their packs

"Yuga did you get something good?" Ranma asked

"Not saying… but it would be useful…" Yuga smiled

"For Share!" Masato seemed to found what he needed most

"He hardly can contain his happiness" Ranma saw Masato's expression

"Ranma there is that scoundrel over there…" Garga is pointing at the senior that they fought

"Check out brawlzeus…" Banjou said excitedly as he shown his new shirt and it's the latest Gen Gramps

"Looking Great…" BrawlZeus seems to compliment his partner

"Now let's get started…" Banjo seems to rearranging his deck as he explain that he wanted to be the best in buddyfight or brawling

"He is quite studious in buddyfight that's new…." They were spying on them while Ranma defines banjou similarity with him on being the strongest

"I think that senior Onizuka got a little rounder since he got into buddyfight…" Ranma explained

"Finally ABC Cup Begins!" Ion commentated

The contestant of the main round has appeared and they are Onizuka Banjo, Rikuo Masato, Kurouze Raito ( he was a kid with white spike round hair shown),Sekai Mamoru( He has orange hair with like a Saturn shape), Mikado Yuga, Kakogawa ranma, Hoshiyomi Subaru and Yumegatari Mel ( she was shown as a shy girl with white hair and wears a red, while shaped ribbon)

"The tournament brackets will be shown like this…" Ion's buddy put up some button and it appears to be the align on who versus who

"Yuga Brother, Ranma Brother… Both of you look so cool!" Haru shouted from the spectator's seat

The first match will be Rikuo Masato versus Banjou Onizuka

"How about a bet between the loser and the winner…" Banjou said

"Sounds good to me…" Masato smiled

Banjo shows his core deck case that's like a hammer and put it in the ground he is in

"I'll conquer this world with my fist Strongest Luminize! Legend of Strongest Top Fist!"

"The link spiral is the chain of bonds… Luminize! Spiral Link Dragon Order!"

 _ **"Open the flag!"**_

 _ **"Danger World!"**_

 _ **"Ancient World!"**_

* * *

(Masato life: 10 hand : 6 gauge : 2 )

(Banjo life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Strongest Draw then Strongest Charge and Draw!" Banjou starts his turn by calling Crazed Warfficer, Gutsares to the center (size 1 att: 6000 dfe: 1000 crit: 2) then Bash sage, Bashermest strongest call (size 1 att: 6000 def: 2000 crit: 1)" Gutsares attacks Masto directly and he gains 1 life while masato was taking damage

"Hmm.. Msato is gonna be in great danger…" Yuga saw the fight from another place with Ranma

"The ffect of getsares or in this case plunder… he can gain 1 life if he destroy a monster or cripple away your life my turn ends here…" Banjou said as he ends his turn

(Masato life: 8 hand : 6 gauge : 2 )

(Banjo life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"I call on keen ear jisen to the left (att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size 1) his effect my gauge is plus by 1 then center I call on Kaina (size: 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 1 size: 1) and then buddycall to the right my buddy thunderaxe agito (att: 6000 def: 3000 crit: 2 size: 1)" Masato starts his turns

"We are link dragon we fight for Masato let's go!" Agito declared it to his followers or comrades on the field

"Equip Order axe, wild axe! (Att: 3000 crit: 1)" Masato equips his item

"Cast Linkdragon Order Repost" He continued by using a spell that increase his gauge by 2 and life by 2" He continued as Agito attacks the center with Dragon Share active

"Cast invincible knuckle" The spell nullified the attack and gives masato one damage as Agito Tried for the second attack it was also halted by another one while Banjou is laughing but on the side note he gets a hell of a beating with all of the other monster chipping his life instantly to one

"Never laugh at any side matter well that's why Danger World is such a risk…" Ranma said calmly from the spectator seat

"You know?" Yuga asked

"My uncle's right hand uses danger world he is good at it but senior Onizuka not so much.." Ranma sighed

"It seems that Masato's victory is guaranteed…" Ranma said

"You think so… but I think this has just begun… if you say danger world has some risk then… the trouble is gonna be this turn… that 10 life of masato won't help and also Banjo can sweep those life in one turn if masato didn't get careful…" Yuga sighed as he look at the match calmly

"Yuga is right on this one just watch something unexpected is gonna happen…" Garga seems to be seriously watching

(Masato life: 10 hand : 3 gauge : 4 )

(Banjo life: 1 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"The spell that's gonna change the tide is…" Yuga said as he saw Banjo drawing the card and smiled

"Strongest draw then charge and draw! Cast! Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf…" Banjo gains 8 life due to that spell

"8 life up…. That card… it doesn't just do that but" Ranma saw that Banjo steals Masato's gauge as he ws shocked

"Equip Skygod Jacket!(att: 7000 crit: 2)" Banjo equips his item

"I use ypour gauge, life and one of your monster! I buddy call! Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus!(Size 2 att: 6000 def: 2000 crit: 2) " He called his buddy

"Banjo senior plunder fighting is coll but also Masato's usual dragon link is cool…" Yuga said as he is excited

"Whose side are you really on?" Ranma said as he wonders who is Yuga's side

(Masato life: 2 hand : 3 gauge : 2)

(Banjo life: 12 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Draw then Charge and Draw!" Masato shouted as he draw the right card and he smiles

"I take agito, 2 kaina, a jixen and Tategami with wild axe from the drop zone and pay 2 gauge center call! Spiral Thunder Axe, King Agito!" Agito evolves into his primal state his king form as Masato destroyed brawlzeus, King Agito deals 8 damage with his double attack and his ability that gain all d-share within his soul

"Come huh his sure pattern the no cost impact…" Yuga thought as he saw seriously at Masato's play

"It's too late…. Look at his stage…" Ranma said

"You think so…" Garga asked

"No… it's fine like this as long as agito is there…" Yuga sighed as he saw to it calmly

"Yuga how can you be so sure?" Ranma asked

"Let's just wait and see shall we…" Yuga smiled

"All you can do is end your turn with my plunder ability.." Banjou said as Masato looked at him seriously

"well I'm done here there is no point in watching… " Yuga gets up from his seat

"Yuga where are you going?" Ranma asked

"It's determined that Masato is gonna win… Take care of Haru okay… I'm off I need to be ready…." Yuga sighed

"Final Phase!" Masato shouted as Yuga begins to leave the field

"Cast Thunder Tornado Dragon!" He uses his impact with no gauge then as we saw Yuga leaves the arena

"Our orders anthem! Unison!" Agito ordered

 _The linked Dragon spiral is the chain of bonds_

 _We all want Masato to say For share so we join our forces and fight in his names_

 _Oh, we are dragon link order_

The link dragon order with Masato sang their usual victory chant after the match outside

"Go ahead and scold me what you want…" banjou said

"No I just want you to hear me out I know how you can get stronger in buddyfight and that's by channeling your activity through buddyfight" Masato smiled

"do you want me to stop brawling?" Banjo asked

"Well if you can senpai but if it's not then just try to tone it bit by bit… I know you can do it…" Masato said cheerfully

"Well a defeat is another way of getting stronger that is what my buddy said…" Garga saw what had happened as he is giving some advice

"I'll challenge you on whatever boxing or karate" Banjo left both of them

Meanwhile at the library

"How can this be…." Subaru said as he was buddyfighting against Yuga it is different from the last time

"Now then Athora…." Yuga was about to attack but the bell to close the library is on

"Let's call it a draw…" He smiled as he get his deck

"That's a star dragon world deck where did you get it from?" Subaru asked

"Oh that…. Well I couldn't win can I Subaru-kun you had a barrier ready but the bell barely save me the next turn you're gonna win…." Yuga sighed as the battle was tough with still Subaru with in the lead even so he is getting cornered as he said something about rentalling the deck at the store so he could get it back by the day

"I'll just give one clue…. What if your triangle galaxy is broken what would you do? I'm going home now… if you could please watch this…" As Yuga gives footage of the fight just now as he smiled he leaves

"Should we tell about this fight?" Cross asked

"No let it be…" Subaru said as he calm himself

"I'm now getting a bit suspicious…." Cross said

"So do I…. Cross… he isn't as reckless as I thought he would be " As Subaru holds the disk that shows the fight just now

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both yuga and Ranma shows on the picture

"Hello fans today we're gonna show you the card of the day…" Ranma continued

 **Card details :**

 **Impact**

 **Name: Thunder Dragon Tornado**

 **Effect: You may only cast tis card if you hace a monster with D share on your field and your opponent has 4 or less life, If you have a monster with spiral D share on your field you may cast this with no cost**

 **[cast cost] Pay 2 gauge**

 **Deal 4 dmage to your opponent**

"The card of the day is Thunder Dragon Tornado this card can only be cast if you have a d-share on your field and your opponent has 4 life or less.." Yuga explained

"Usually it costed 2 gauge but if you have spiral d-share or King Agito you can use this with no cost powerful right?" Ranma said continuing the explanation

"We're off to our next video so check this one.." Ranma and Yuga close the video after explaining the card

* * *

 _ **NB: sorry for the long update college mid term was harsher than usual… Well I just have to give the last panel for story purposes since it was announced that Subaru in the new episode last week lost to his bestfriend without a hissatsu so I'm just prepping this one with that and also shows Yuga in this one if he plays other decks (I give too much info) anywho 'm off to the next chapter bye bye) shinkuso 77 out…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Yuga vs Ranma, The Crysalis Prism

After the fight they made a recap of the buddyfight happening with masato and banjo and ends their ran-ga channel

"Hmm the channel had pits of like" Ranma sighed

"Right…" Yuga said

"Well you fought great…." Ranma said

"I don't blame them…" Yuga sighed

The clouds on the sky is raining while he , Ranma and Haru saw the news and it's about Subaru and Masato well some for ranma but Haru rooted for Yuga

"Ranma I heard that you're the one that defeated Comissioner Tasuku…" Masato waltz in, they are in hype of knowing Ranma defeated him

"You didn't ask…" Ranma said

"Didn't you watch our channel?" Yuga asked

"To fight you…" Masato said calmly

"But there will be no opportunity for you because I'll be the one that defeat Ranma…" Subaru was there as well

"why is that?" Masato asked

"Because the one that will defeat ranma in the semi final will be me…" Subaru continued

"so this is what it feels to be left out…" Yuga thought

"Yuga you didn't have something to say?" Ranma asked

"No.. Nothing…" Yuga smiled as he saw a text on his phone

"Mom is calling…. I better get this…" He said as he talks far away from everyone

"Yeah.. um.. yeah got it…." Yuga sighed as he closed the phone

"From you mom why?" Ranma asked

"Nothing…" Yuga said as they wait for the rain

That Night

Someone knock the door and it sounded familiar to Paruko as she opens the door

"Is Yuga around?" The grown up looks like Kanata for short note he was one of Gao's Friend even if he was has grown up he still resembles the odd presence he had a long time

After a while,

"So that's it huh Kanata…" Paruko sighed

"Yeah… well the match was moved to the day you buddyfight and I can't bring my buddy there…" Kanata smiled as Yuga and Haru went down and saw Kanata they were fans of him at the soccer competition or team

"It's really him!" Yuga said

"And I'm his partner…" Athora appeared using his buddy form

"I've got an idea… I can use the one Buddy system…" Kanata saw Yuga

"Well I'm not a buddyfighter just a fighter…." Yuga sighed

"Well you used athora quite a lot…." Kanata smiled

"Well I do but I haven't had a buddy so…" Yuga said

"The one buddy system is buddy for a day… but we rarely use it right? And also we need Gao's permission.." Paruko said as he wanted to call Gao

"No need he owe me one…" Kanata shows the owe me one ticket he and Gao made up

"so what is a one buddy system?" Yuga asked

"It's basically an unused system where you can borrow a buddy for a day if the condition is me…" Paruko explained

"Kanata I've never been with anybody other than you it would be kinda awkward…" Athora said

"Don't worry it would be for the buddyfighting other than that you'll be fine…" Kanata smiled

"If you say so…" Athora smiled

"just one thing don't show athora unless it involves buddyfight got it…" Kanata warned Yuga

"Got it…" Yuga smiled

The next day after they went to Card Castle it was raining hard and they have to take a stop in front of some café

Some girl with purple pony tail hair girl with red and white attire saw them and wave while she let them in

"Yuga what's that many pack for?" Ranma asked

"Oh I'm just building some new deck don't mind me…" Yuga smiled

"And by the way this is a nice café…" He continued

"This is our delicious pizza and on the house…" The girl greeted them

"So this is a pizza…" garga said

"woah cool…" Haru saw that

They all tried it even Garga can't stop his tastebuds and chugging the pizza

"I'm glad that Yuga like it…" The girl smiled

"Wait… are you Miko?" Yuga asked

"What makes you notice?" The girl asked

"It's because yuour bell hair band…" Yuga smiled

"Well my full name is Miko Mikono…" The girl introduced herself

"This is your parents café?" Ranma asked

"Yeah… I can treat all of you in for pizza…" The girl smiled

"I'm not sure it would be wise…" Yuga sighed

"Just one thing how did you know us?" He asked

"Well I'm a big fan of Ran-Ga Channel so I would know…" Miko explained

"Yuga at the preliminary you worked hard…" She smiled

"Thank you… But I'm still not that good yet.." Yuga said

"Well as for Ranma.. You and Garga are good… I would like to see your match but I lived in a different school I'll just watch the vid then" Miko said as he sighed

After Ranma and Yuga part ways

"Okay you can come out now Athora sorry for that.." Yuga sighed

"Why didn't you introduced me to them?" Athora asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise…" Yuga smiled as he saw some packs

"After all this time I don't plant on losing…" He thought as he goes inside the house with a serious face

Meanwhile with Ranma he is starting to build a deck and saw the mode switch

"This will be a good card.." Ranma saw that

The day of the fight Yuga comes in to school holding his deck

"Let's go…" Yuga thought as Ion commentated on the two Ranga Channel facing each other

"A battle between best friends this is a need to watch…" Masato saw the fight also Subaru saw the fight with that deck case seems familiar as he thought about last time where yuga almost beat him

 _"The deity combat dragon that combat on land luminize! Dra Deity!"_ Ranma luminized his deck

 _"In the farthest white stream of cosmos, Now shine as the Crystal…"_ Yuga said as he uses Kanata's deck core case as it turns into a crystal soccer ball

 _"Luminize! Crystalization Nexus!"_ Everyone was in gasped

"Ranma you had a buddy?" Ranma asked

"Just for the day and with this Ranma…. I'll defeat you…." Yuga said seriously

 **"Open The Flag!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

"Gargantua Dragon!" Ranma shows his buddy

"Athora.." Yuga said calmly

(Yuga: life: 10 gauge: 1 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life : 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"let's get into it as long as I'm here I'll not let you scratch my temporary buddy…" Athora spoke

"Wait a minute what do you mean by temporary buddy?" Ion asked

"I use the one buddy system… well it wasn't well known but it doesn't matter right.." Yuga smiled

"Draw then charge and Draw!" Yuga start his turn

"Equip! Crystal Spike Eon! (att: 0 def: 4000) by paying one gauge…" He equips his item

"Blue Crystal Dragon Kalvados enring! Center Call!" (att: 7000 def: 7000 crit: 2) kalvados fighter attack!" The attack hits ranma directly dealing 2 points of damage

"That ends my turn…" Yuga ends his turn

(Yuga: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life : 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Yuga is plotting something…" Ranma thought

"Draw then charge and draw!" He surely knows that he hasn't seen yuga fight with this deck before

"I call garga to the right area and I gain buddy gift…" Ranma said as he calls on Garga right on the bat

"gardog left…" He said as he called on gardog and then he cast dragod breath to destroy kalvados

"Now for the damage!" Ranma said but Yuga didn't receive any damage

"Crstal spike Eon effect number one… if my buddy is named athora I can't be dealt damage…" Yuga said as he was free from the damage drawback

"effect number two all my center monster gains 4k attack and defense…." He continued

"well then Garga and Gardog attack kalvados!" The two destroyed kalvados

"Kalvados effect I gain 2 gauge…" Yuga said

"But I still have a second attack!" Garga tried to attack Yuga

"Cast Bewitching Crystal…" Yuga said as a purple crystal appeared and redirected the attack instead to him but to Gardog instead

"Bewitching crystal…. A spell that redirects the attack to other monster on the field either your own or your opponents

"Sorry…" Garga said

"I end my turn!" Ranma said as he can't deal damage to Yuga this turn

"Draw then charge and Draw! Let's go Athora!" Yuga smiled

"You've never asked…" Athora smiled

"Center Crystal Heaven Dragon, Athora Crysalis Buddy call! (Call cost: 3 gauge and 2 cards on soul)" Yuga shouted as he buddy calls Athora and his new form as there is crystals on the left and right position and at First athora descend with his original form then he was engulf by the crystal changing his form into half golden and half silver his wings also spread high

"Size 3 attack: 8000 defense 7000 critical: 1" He explained

"Finally it has been a while since buddyfighting!" Athora seemed to cheer a lot

"Then left and right I call on Rizzling with their effect I draw 2 new cards and then cast enhancement I draw one card and charge one…" Yuga said as he calmly set the field up

"This pattern it reminds me off.." Subaru thought as he saw the plays that Yuga play isn't like his usual

"Go everyone attack Ranma!" Yuga shouted as Crysalis attacks ranma directly and in his life it has like one crystal counter

"Second attack!" He shouted

"Cast deity green dragon shield!" Ranma deflects the attack

"What is that counter?" Garga saw a counter on Ranma's life

"The clock is ticking Ranma… with every attack…" Yuga said calmly

"This fight isn't like your usual fight Yuga…" Ranma said

"Well think of this a warm up in facing Subaru…" Yuga smiled

(Yuga: life: 11 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

(Ranma: Life : 9 gauge: 4 hand: 2)

"My turn draw then charge and draw!" Ranma shouted

"By paying 1 gauge equip garblade!" Ranma equips his item

"I and Garga will link attack on Athora…" They began to link attack on Athora

"Second link attack!" They attack again

"Cast! Brush Upper! And Eon effect!" As Yuga gives ranma 1 life by kicking an energy ball at him and he gains 1 life

"My effect! One more crystal counter shall bestow upon you.." Athora said

"Cast Chrysalis Prematural it adds another crystal counter to your life" Yuga said

"That crystal counter bothers me…" Masato said

"Draw then charge and draw! Rizzlings attack Ranma!" Yuga shouted and he ends his turn

(Yuga: life: 12 gauge: 5 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life : 6 gauge: 4 hand: 2 crystal counter: 5)

"Ranma can't even breakthrough yuga's Center!" Ion commentated

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma draws his card

"Cast gar oracle I draw 2 cards by paying 1 gauge!" then the wind feels breeze

"If you get to the main phase Athora effects activate if you have 4 or more crystal counter by using them all I can deal 3 damage to your life!" Yuga shouted

"That is crazy!" Masato saw that and Ranma has gone down to 3 life

"Could yuga be defeating Ranma at this point…" Subaru saw what was happening

"Not yet!" Ranma shouted as they both attacked athora

'Soul guard as many times as you want I'll protect my buddy!" Athora stated

"Eon effect!" Yuga said as he deals another damage

"Garga attack grizzling on the right!" Ranma shouted

"Cast mars barrier!" Yuga protected his right monster

"Garga activate! Mode Sonic!" Ranma shouted

"Got it!" Garga change to his sonic mode and Garga attack Yuga then successive cast Gar energy! As he destroyed Athora in the center on his own

"This is bad…" Yuga thought

"Cast Gargantua Mode Switch! Come back Gargantua Dragon!" Ranma shouted

"Got it Ranma!" Garga turns bck into his usual form and attack Yuga with double attack

"Now Garga activate! Change again! Mode Sonic!" Ranma shouted

"A second mode sonic?!" Yuga was shocked

"Garga attack Yuga directly!" Rnma shouted as Yuga look at this hand he can't guard with his hands

"Now it's my turn!" He attacks Yuga directly

"Final Phase cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Ranma finally defeats Yuga

"You did a good job Ranma…" Garga commented

"Yuga that was a good fight… You sure know how to mess things up.." Ranma smiled

"Yeah…" Yuga smiled

(Yuga: life: 0 gauge: 5 hand: 5)

(Ranma: Life : 6 gauge: 4 hand: 2 crystal counter: 0)

After the fight outside

"Yuga that fight was a bit trickier than I thought" Ranma smiled

"Well I got to play athora a lot in my alone time but I'm sure that fight would be boring…" Yuga sighed

"Oh well anywho today was fun just the way it did" Ranma smiled

As Ranma goes first yuga seems to clinch his hand

"The cards in your hands are 3 proto barrier 1 earth barrier and 1 spell why didn't you shield on the last one?" Athora asked

"Clearly my mistake…" Yuga sighed

"but even if I survive there is 2 rizzling I can't finish him that turn…" He continued

"You got a point.." Athora smiled

"Or I'll be dragging the fight… " Yuga said

"tell me the real reason…" Athora said calmly

"I don't know… I think I just you know… don't want my best friend to lose this is important to him…" Yuga sighed as he walks back to his house

That Night Kanata went back as he know it he saw Yuga and Athora seemed to be enjoying one another in his room

"You're not going to pick him up?" Paruko asked

"I'll leave to it they are enjoying their time…" Kanata smiled

"Athora so that's how you and Kanata-san met…" Yuga smiled

"Yeah…" Athora said as he eats some more takoyaki and saw an old drawing book hides down the bed

"What is that?' he asked

"That's my sketch book…" Yuga said

"Can I saw it?" Athora asked

"Sure…." Yuga said as he shows athora the book

"This is cool…" Athora said

After a while Kanata picks Athora up and he wlks outside with Kanata

"So how was today?" Kanata asked

"It's cool… " Athora smiled

"Kanata I wanted to ask do Gao ask about Yuga frequently?" Athora asked

"Not really he seems really busy…" Kanata sighed

"I see… so that's why Yuga is a bit gloomy in his room.." Athora thought

"Well how was the game?" He asked again

"Where should I start ah yes.." Kanata begins to explain his day

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-ran Ga woo!" Yuga and Ranma appeared

"Hey fans today we'll be having 2 cards to show the first up is.." Yuga said

 _ **Name: Gargantua Mode Switch**_

 _ **Type: Spell**_

 _ **Race: Deity Dragon Tribe**_

 _ **[Cast Cost] [Pay 1 gauge]**_  
 _ **[Counter] G•EVO Call up to one 《Dragod》 monster from your hand on top of a 《Dragod》 monster on your field without paying its [Call Cost]**_

"This card lets you call a g-evo from your hand without call cost" Ranma explained

"The next one is" Yuga said

 _ **Name: Heaven Crystal Dragon Athora "Crysalis"**_

 _ **Type: Monster**_

 _ **Race: Prism Dragon**_

 _ **[Call cost] [ pay 3 gauge and put the top 2 card from the top of your deck into the soul]**_

 _ **Effect :**_

 _ **When this card is on the field you cannot be dealt damage by effect cards**_

 _ **When this card attacks or your other prism dragons attack put 1 crystal counter on their life**_

 _ **choose one of this effect:**_

 _ **If you have 4 or more counter deal 3 damage**_

 _ **If you have 7 or more deal 6 damage to your opponent**_

 _ **Once per turn and this effect can be activated only on your opponents main phase**_

 _ **[double attack] [soul guard]**_

"So if you have four counter you get to deal 3 damage while 7 you get to deal 6 damage pretty neat right.." Yuga smiled

"So how was today cards?" Ranma asked

"Hope all of you can work things out…" Yuga smiled

"We'll be working on the next chapter…" Ranma explained

"So check this one…" Ranma and Garga close the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: Finally off from break I'm gonna do 2 chapter this week (maybe) so look out for another chapter on the weekend shinkuso 77 out…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mel's Adventures in Fairyland, Reverse Prince Subaru's Curse!

"Long, Long ago there was a sweet princess who wears a bonnet made of cotton candy" Someone narrated the story and the girl that was supposed to be her buddy has similar trait until she sneezed

"Uh let's pretend that doesn't happen!" Her buddy someone using a red hood just like from the fairy tale the red riding hood began to swing her wand and made the scenery change yet again

"The princess who is an intervert and loves to read books she specifically like folk tales then she meets him…" Her buddy narrated again

"A wonderful young prince…" Her partner was looking at a wrong page that shown Ranma, Banjou and Masato finally on the Subaru page

"A handsome prince that is who he meets…" Her buddy begins to narrate again

After class

"Hey Yuga.. wanna go to that pizza place again?" Ranma asked

"Yeah.." Yuga smiled

"Where is your buddy?" Ranma asked

"I said before it's just for the day…" Yuga sighed

Meanwhile the girl that was narrated was named Mel (a real person)

"He is so dreamy.." Mel saw Subaru is reading a book at the library

"I wanted to know what book he reads but.. but…" She instantly gets shy look just like ( a reference from Naruto when hinata look at naruto) she would get nervous and runs instantly to a safe place far away

"I just don't get enough courage telling him I mean the prince…" Mel begins her low phase yet again

"Mel! You've got to screw your courage to sticking places…" Her buddy appeared right in front of her

"Tomorrow is the third battle of the ABC cup… and that features you and your prince Subaru…" Her buddy gives her courage

"But mel is an ugly duckling… so it will all go wrong…" Mel said while she is still nervous and shy

"Mel is like a princess, like cinderella, like the sleeping beauty and little mermaid…" Her buddy reassured her again

"No not the last one but you'll get a happy end besides the ugly duckling turns into a beautiful swan…" Her buddy gives some motivational words

"All right mel will gather courage…" Mel tried to be brave for her own sake

"Uh Subaru-sama good day let's give our all to tomorrow.." She uses her sweet smile

"That's perfect just like you I'll be your glass slipper" Her buddy said

"Glass slipper?" Mel wondered

"Put it like this just like when you wanted to talk to the prince but you run away and eventually the prince will seek out to the princess and say" The image of Mel and Subaru depicted in a kind of cinderella tale except for the shoe it is substitute with a buddy card and at the end it was she saying her buddy name as Red riding hood, Emma while Subaru in not in his nature offer an axe or a buddy rare

"But But! If I dropped it in purpose that means I'm not honest…" Mel began to wonder again and interrupts the imagination and was thinking about the pinnochio and with that the link dragon take the cake while they slide down through mel's long nose while singing their catchy linkdragon song

"What if there where giants?" She asked

"When that happens you just need to greet them kindly.." Emma or her buddy said calmly

"You're right if I greet them they might transform into forest pixies.." Mel said

"Giants good day.." She smiled while the link dragons yelled _**Yeah**_.

"If you don't hurry Subaru might left…" Emma said

" Yumegatari Mel is off to see her prince…" Mel said while eating her literally candy hair

Unfortunately for Mel she is talking to Subaru when he is reading so he got hit by an invisible wall after she faints a little her buddy drag her while Subaru didn't notice a thing

At the café Ranma and Yuga is greeted by Miko on the shop

"Yes we have come for the delicious pizza…" Garga said

"Eat up… so when can I expect a new video of Ran-Ga channel?" Miko asked both of them while it seems they are focusing on the pizza

"We'll work on it… I just thought of something great…" Yuga smiled

"I can't wait…" Miko smiled

"Subaru is in the third match… right?" Yuga asked to Ranma

"Right…" Ranma said

"With somebody hmm I forgot.. hmm ah I remember Yumegatari Mel…" Yuga said

"Um so?" Ranma asked while still eating his pizza and drinking the water to fresh up and talking again

"what was she do?" Yuga asked

"oh you mean the preliminary I don't know much… well she is a fifth grader after all…" Ranma said

"Actually I'm a buddyfighter too but I haven't had a buddy…" Miko continued

"Same here.." Yuga smiled

"Someday I like to have a buddy perfect for me…" Miko smiled

Meanwhile with Subaru

"Are you strengthening your deck against her?' Cross asked

"This isn't for tomorrow match this is for when I win the third match and face off against Ranma…" Subaru said

"Oh so for him you didn't need to prepare for tomorrow?" Cross suggested

"Tomorrows match is just like a waypoint for me…" Subaru said calmly as he was watching the Ran-Ga channel on his phone Cross seems to think he is a fan but Subaru can't say much about it the video was showing that a Garga challenge where Yuga throws some Takoyaki and perfectly Garga catches it all and gives a pizza as a reward where Garga is mad about it like he was a dog or something and after that they make some kind of pun and closes the video

"You're a fan alright…" Cross seemed reassured

Mel and Emma trying to figure what happen last time on the river bank while mel thinks that Subaru is in some kind of curse and she thought it was from a pied piper story and made some reference to snow white and the snow queen

"We got a lot of comments like Garga is cute…" Ranma smiled while seeing garga they were also at the river bank

"They called me a combat diety cute that's a disgrace…" Garga argued

"Watch out!" Emma pulls and run while dragging mel in a high speed

"What was that?" Yuga thought

"I think that's mel…" Ranma said

Somewhere Emma is comforting the newly awake Mel that her love will break the curse of the prince just like in the beauty and the beast

"Prince Subaru might be tough but you must win…" Emma continued

They then begin to reminiscence when they met it was when emma was a bit younger and opens a fairytale book of the red riding hood and found the buddy rare and she was a bit shock when it is revealed that Emma was a monster in the dungeon world

The next day

"The fight of hosyomi Subaru and Yumegatari Mel is about to begin…" Ion commentated

 _"Guided by the crystal spheres an the guidance of dragons luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

 _"Long time ago in a faraway land there where a story Luminize! Once upon a folk tale!"_

Their deck core case shows up while mel has somewhat like suzuha type of core in her usage but it's more of floating than suzuha that you know carried by her butler

"Open the flag"

 _"Star Dragon World"_

 _"Dungeon World!"_

(Subaru: life : 10 gauge: 2 hand:6)

(Mel: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand:6)

Mel was the first to go

"Draw then charge and draw.. Equip! Illusions Folktale, Echt Biblio( att: 3000 crit: 1) then center buddy call! Red riding Hood, Emma (att: 6000 def: 1000 crit: 1 size: 1)" She started by equipping her item and calling her buddy

"Let's go mel! Let's break the prince curse…" Emma said confidently

"What are they talking about.." Subaru seems to wonder

"Oh they were talking about breaking your curse or something…" Cross explained while Emma attacks

(Subaru: life : 9 gauge: 1 hand:6)

(Mel: Life: 10 gauge: 3 hand:5)

The next turn Subaru charge a fierce attack by calling to the center bodure to his left incevron (size : 1 att: 4000 def: 1000) and equipping his item seerbow, Babylon and also dealing much damage

(Subaru: life : 9 gauge: 1 hand:4)

(Mel: Life: 6 gauge: 3 hand:5)

Mel turn has come again he calls emma to the left position and man eating wolf (att: 5000 def: 300 crit: 1) to the center while Hunter Jordan (att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 1 size: 1) to the right while ranting about saving subaru from a curse while Subaru thought it was astrategic dugeon world theme or strategy created by mel and also all of them attack subary at the same time by destroying emma mel called to the center the red cape dragon but(att: 9000 def: 900 crit: 3 size: 3) due to oversize man eating hunter and Jordan leave the field

"With this transformation I gain 4000 power and now I'm at a critical of 7!" Emma who transform into the red cape draagon attacks Subaru directly with her fire but was blocked by the proto barrier and Mel uses her item to bring back the monsters on her soul due to stacking of emma effect

(Subaru: life : 3 gauge: 2 hand:3)

(Mel: Life: 7 gauge: 5 hand:5 Folktale item soul: 3 )

Subaru is still confused but he figure out the solution and that isn't to think of the code at all as he calls Cross Astrologia to the center and fret to the left

"Cross let's defeat them for real!" Subaru said seriously

"Yeah got it!" Cross stated back

"Cast! Proclamation: Decisive Point!" All of his monster gains 3000 ower boost and bonus of drawing a card

Fret attacking the center but was blocked by Mel's defensive spell also it has an effect of destroying one monster on the field while regaining 2 life Subaru attacks with his arrow but mel uses her item effect and switch out the center for another Jordan but the second attack hits and lnded a massive 3 critical penetrate

"I feel bad for mel… it was just a misunderstood.." Yuga saw from his spectator seat

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked

"I'll tell you on the way…" Yuga sighed

As the attack continues cross dealing out 3 damage of each his attacks so double making it a 6 damage

"Even if one life I can…" Mel said

"The galaxy formation is complete Final Phase Cast! Tri- Star Decision!" Subaru said as he launch his impact and wins the fight

"It's all in the mind…" He said his catchphrase when winning

"Shine Forth, Star Of Glory!" Cross exclaimed

(Subaru: life : 3 gauge: 0 hand:2)

(Mel: Life: 0 gauge: 6 hand:4 Folktale item soul: 1 )

"Prince Subaru curse I wasn't able to break it…." Mel was letting down with her buddy on the chair

"That was fun…" Yuga appeared out of nowhere while Mel was in her own fantasy

"But I lost to Subaru and can't break his curse…" Mel stated still in a gloomy state

"Oh about that I think I have to state the serious fact… Subaru is like that when he is reading books.." Yuga sighed

"Wait a minute so he isn't under a curse?!" Enma stated

"Nope… it's just his thing.." Ranma said

"So could we be friends?" Yuga asked

"Um okay and this is as a gift…" Mel gives out some of her cotton candy to Yuga

"Woah this is good.." Yuga smiled as he let Garga and Ranma tried

"Hoi Subaru! You should try this cotton candy it's good!" Ranma shouted to him as he pass by

"Yeah sure.." Subaru said as he tried the cotton candy and he wanted to congratulate to Mel and she fainted

"Oh don't worry she is really happy.." Emma smiled while the others even Subaru wondered

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Ranma and Yuga appeared again

"Hey fans we are gonna have a new special card for the day…" Yuga said as they show the card

 **Name: Tri-Star Decision**

 **Type: Impact**

 **World: Star Dragon World**

 **Effect:**

 **You may only cast this card if your opponent's life is 5 or less, if you have an 《Astrodragon》 on your left and center, and you have an 《Astrodragon》 item equipped.**  
 **[Cast Cost] [Pay 3 gauge]**  
 **Deal 5 damage to your opponent!**

"Tri star decision an impact card that can be used if you have an astro dragon to the center and left while you equip an item you can use this impact if your opponent has 5 life or less and deal 5 damage pretty neat right… it's the ultimate astrodragon key card" Ranma explained

"What did you think of the cards?" Yuga asked

"Hope you all do the cards best within a powerful deck" Ranma said

"Now then we're off to our next video so check this one…" Both Ranma and Yuga stated as the screen blanks meaning the video is over

* * *

 ** _A/N: okay I had a bit confuse about mel but oh well she is kinda cute some sort and_ Arcana I _thank you for pointing that mistake I sometimes had a double line of the character saying on another character hopefully I won't make another of that mistake so shinkuso77 logging out… oh fyi I'm gonna be uploading maybe 2 chapters a week (maybe) if I can so that I won't be missing too much stuff only until chapter 13 though and then it will be 1 chapter a week_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Deity Descend, Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu

The fourth match was Sekai ( he is a yellow haired Saturn guy that was mentioned) wins agains Raito

"Hey everyone thanks for cheering on me!" Raito said cheerfully

"The semi final will consist of… Ranma vs Subaru and Sekai vs Masato…" Ion commentated and said that the semi final will begin in 3 days

"Raito is clearly holding back…" Yuga saw from the spectator line very seriously as he remembers Raito fighting style

* * *

At the café

It seems that Miko is watching the Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga opens the show

"We've waited for summer vacation to begin so…" Yuga said

"Ran-Ga channel has come up with something special for the channel" Ranma continued

"We're going to introduce some of Ranma's deck monster…" Yuga stated

"First Gardog…." Yuga said as he introduced his dog monster

"he is calm and collected he is a reliable monster that has great judgment if you have another dragon tribe this card adds 2 gauge" Ranma explained

"Leave it to me…" Gardog said

"Good job Gardog…" Ranma smiled

"Next up Garcat…" Yuga said introducing the red cat

"sometimes he is a little enthusiastic and sometimes annoying but this hot blooded monster is raring to go… when he appears when there is other deity dragon tribe you get a gauge and 1 draw for free " Ranma explained

"All right I'm gonna do it, cat!" Garcat said enthusiastic manner

"And also he is good at mechanics stuff I presume…" Yuga added some facts

"That is also true but I'm not that good I still need to learn, cat…" Garcat said still on his good mood but Ranma calmed him down

"Finally it's Garbird…" Yuga introduced the lazy bird

"Hey Garbird it's not the time to sleep" Garcat tries to wake him up

"What is it?" Garbird puts up a lazy face tried to wake up and Garcat wanted Garbird to do a good pose but he just can't and then Garcat helps to put Garbird in gardog's back

"What a useless lump he is…" Ranma sighed

"Ranma please don't say that… he is maybe gonna save your butt one day just saying…" Yuga smiled

"Right.. Right… if it ever happens…" Ranma sighed as they talked they show that Garbird is sleeping again

"Well we're off to our next video so check this one…" Yuga smiled and the stream ends

"Hmm well it was different than we met…" Miko sighed

"Miko we're back…" Yuga said as he opens the door to the café

"I've made some pizza if you want to have more just tell…"Miko smiled

"Yeah…" Garga said

"Your new video is funny…" Miko compliment their video

"this is a problem… I've contacted the others but they are busy.." Yuga sighed as he close the phone

"so why don't you have a buddyfight with me…" Ranma said

"Well that's my mom get so mad about using my dad's deck that I have to reconstruct a new deck but there isn't any progress yet…" Yuga sighed

"Right… my mom is so angry well she never been that angry before…" Haru said

"Speaking of which I wanted to try a new fighting style…" Ranma said

"A new fighting style huh…" Yuga said

They then went outside for a walk to the castle

"Well me and Yuga meet up on the first day since elementary division…" Ranma said telling their story

"Well tell me how you met Yuga…" Ranma asked

"Well how could I say this…" As they look at the playground nearby

"Yuga smile quite a bit but at first he can't seemed to find a friend…" Miko explained they were childhood friend although at first Yuga isn't really that social kind but after a while he finally get friends and played with them it was shown in a flashback that Yuga and Miko played together

"ah so that's how it went…" Ranma said as Da-dan was seen spying on them

At the castle

"Why didn't you told me?" Haru asked

"Well you were there I wanted to tell but there weren't any time and it will be weird.." Yuga sighed

"So that's why…" Haru said

Yuga hides his real mood as he was buying a new pack and there isn't a buddy rare as Yuga saw Ranma is seating outside wondering what Miko knoes more about yuga

"Don't think about it that much… we lived in a different school so she doesn't know me much…" Yuga smiled as if he knows

"Wait Yuga what did you say?" Ranma asked

"Nothing…" Yuga sighed

"Well did you got any buddy rare?" Ranma asked

"Not in this pack either…" Yuga sighed

"Brother! It's an emergency…" Haru shouted as he called for Yuga

On the other side of the other store Da-Dan was introducing his channel while Miko is scared as some of the flying contraptions tried to zap her because she said the ran-Ga channel

As she was scared her pack shines and appeared in front of her as the pack is floating it turns into a deity to be exact her appearance depict a wise deity that wears a red kimono and also has a similar trait as the god of sun Amaterasu in the folks story

"I am electro deity of Light, Amaterasu What is your name?" She said her name and also a grand entrance

"It's Miko Mikono.." Miko introduced herself

"It's a good name…" Amaterasu said while Yuga and Ranma was astonished by it also Da-dan likes her even more now

"Now close your eyes…" Amaterasu continued as she glows and possess Miko

"I will not let anyone threaten my new buddy.." The deity in Miko said as she blast Da-dan away

"Possessed ability…" Yuga said

"It's possessed miko.." Garga said

"Now let's get along Miko-chan…." Amaterasu comes out from her

"Ever since a child I always wanted a big sister… so I'm happy to meet you…" Miko said cheerfully

"Oh my then I'll be your big sis…" Amaterasu said

"oh yeah yuga wanna fight me?" Miko asked

"I don't bring my deck so Ranma will you fight her.." Yuga said

"Totally…" Ranma said calmly

"Then let's do it…" Miko smiled

As we saw Miko and Amaterasu arranging their decks Yuga just sighed with Ranma looking at his deck

"Yuga is there something wrong?" Ranma asked

"Well this time how about I'll take the film again since you're buddyfighting…" Yuga said as he gets Ranma's equipment's

"well yuga is acting a bit suspicious…" Ranma thought but he didn't think of it too much

At the arena Ranma and Miko's battle is about to begin

"Ranma even if this is my first fight I won't get it easy with you…" Miko said cheerfully

"I'm looking forward to it…" Ranma said excitedly

 _"Purge Evil, Purify the unclean, and protect the innocent Luminize! Blessed Heavenly Light!"_

 _"Deity Dragon that combat the land, Luminize! Dra Deity!"_

Miko luminized her deck core case and it looks like a flying mirror just like Amaterasu would use

(Miko: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"I wish I was the one facing Miko but… I'll lose…" Yuga sighed as he wondered while filming the whole fight

Miko starts her turn by equipping kagura bell of worship (att: 3000 crit: 1) and attacking Ranma directly with one damage

Miko: Life: 10 gauge: 3 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life: 9 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma said

"Here comes huh possessed…" Yuga said seriously while it seems Miko is ringing the item

"what is possessed?" Haru asked

"Well let's just see but it gives the item a new ability… I don't know that much just that is what I know…" Yuga sighed as he remembers in another or in his real memory he was fighting just like this scene

"enjoy it ranma.." Yuga said while no one is hearing him with such a low voice

"What was…" Ranma saw that in awe

"That is…" Garga was also in awe and also due to the posess the item that is now miko use gains 8000 defense

"then garbird left call then cast gar oracle by paying 1 gauge I draw 2, garcat center call and Gardog right call" Ranma said as he set up a full board

"Amaterasu effect I gain 4000 defense and it becomes 12000 and I gain 2 life" Miko said then Ranma ordered his three monster to attack Miko directly

"Cast Ceremonial, Water Mirror" She protected herself and gains 3 life and Ranma ends his turn

"You're a great medium.." Amaaterasu smiled to his partner

(Miko: Life: 16 gauge: 3 hand: 8)

(Ranma: Life: 9 gauge: 4 hand: 5)

"What is a medium?" Haru asked

"A medium is people who can host deities and spirits…" Subaru interrupts them

"You know everything right…" Masato also comes there

"Subaru wanted to watch Ranma's fight live…" Cross explained

"Masato also felt the same…" Agito said

"Why things like this feels like dejavu.." Yuga looks unesy and thought it in his head

"I equip Unruly electro deity, Susanoo!" Miko said as she chose the card to equip as possession

"So it isn't only her buddy but others too…" Agito said

"I call guardian electrobeast, komaji to the left ( att: 5000 def: 3000 crit: 2 size: 2) then I call to the right guardian electrobeast, Komaichi (Size: 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2). " She called her monsters that increases her life and also gains 3000 power with critical of 1 then by paying 1 life she gets penetrate and triple attack

"triple attack?!" Garga gasped the first attack ranma gets a penetrate hit but on the second and third attack he uses the deity green dragon shield twice in a row at komaji's attack he uses gar-parry to dodge it but alas he can't protect komaichi's attack

(Miko: Life: 16 gauge: 3 hand: 8)

(Ranma: Life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 4)

"My turn draw then charge and draw I equip garblade then right buddy call then cast dragod's breath" Ranma said as he cleared Miko's board as she use Amaterasu to strengthen his field yet again as the three (Ranma, Garga and Garbird) link attack Miko uses the ceremonial fire mirror to block the attack but Ranma and Garga uses the double attack and deals some damage

"Gargantua Dragon G evo activate change! Mode Blast!" Ranma shouted as Yuga looked at this and he was sure a real dejavu because of Garbird Garga gains 3000 power surpassing Miko's shield and attack twice dealing 8 damage

"Final Phase cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" He uses his impact but in the end Amaterasu block it with her spirit form so Miko didn't get hurt

(Miko: Life: 0 gauge: 3 hand: 7)

(Ranma: Life: 8 gauge: 0 hand: 0)

"That was a good fight…" Garga said

"yeah that was a good fight Miko.." Ranma smiled

"You hear that sis? It was a fun buddyfight…" Miko smiled

"We lost I was so useless…" Amaterasu turns into her buddy form and lock herself

Outside Ranma was asking Yuga if he got some of the good footage

"Did you got the footage?" Ranma asked

"It's all in your recorder…" Yuga said as he gives back Ranma's stuff

"I'll edit it…" Ranma smiled as he close his tab

"Brother! It's an emergency…" Haru shouted

"Hmm what is happening?" Yuga asked

"Amaterasu didn't want to come out…" Miko said

"I've got an idea.." Ranma suggested

At the café it was full pack that afternoon with Ranma and his friends as Subaru is giving free tips on books that make Mel blushed while it is secretly that banjou likes Mel that makes Masato gasped in shock

"If we get altogether like this… then maybe…" Ranma smiled as he was beside Miko

"wait a minute where is brother?" Haru asked as he saw that his brother wasn't with them anymore and Ranma gets a text from Yuga that he will go back home first he didn't feel so well and asked him to get his little brother home if the party is over

"A toast to the first round of ABC cup!" Ranma shouted and it seems that Amaterasu comes out from her cage and wanted to join in the fight

"Looks like it worked out…" Garga smiled

Meanwhile we now saw Yuga gone home first as hw now in his room drawing after searching for something first it was something of a phone number

"With this… Ranma will…." Yuga said as he called the phone number after he draw

"Excuse me… I mean pardon me…" He said as he seems to call on someone on the phone while dropping it saw that as Ranma's Parents phone number

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga appeared

"Hey Fans it's time for our card of the week…" Yuga stated

"This weeks card of the week is.." Ranma shows the card

 _ **Name: gargantua Dragon Blast Mode**_

 _ **Type: Dragod**_

 _ **[Call Cost] [Pay 2 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into its soul]**_  
 _ **When this card enters the field, for this turn, it gets critical+1! Then, if it entered by G•EVO, for this turn, this card's attack cannot be nullified and its damage cannot be reduced if it is attacking alone!**_  
 _ **[Double Attack] [Soulguard]**_

"It's a form that let Garga attack twice and also when it enters the field it gets a one critical pretty neat…" Yuga said

"Well when it is called in it can't be nullified and reduce when attacking alone…" Ranma continued

"So how was today's card?" Yuga asked

"Hope everyone make use of the card in today's view…" Ranma said

"Well we're off to our next video so check this one…" Yuga and Ranma close the channel broadcast


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Defend Peace, Galaxy Exalt Cosmoman!

* * *

A night before the ABC cup it is shown that masato was jogging through the woods when he hears an alarm, he heard a transmission from a buddy police of an illegal monster (kaiju like) and he saw that Mamoru was running it seems he is also a buddy police

"what is mamoru senior doing here?" Masato is hiding behind one of the trees and he saw that Mamoru turns into Cosmoman or his buddy(His appearance is like an ultraman but with a more retro look)

"The mysterious hero who protects people from illegal monster, Cosmoman is actually Mamoru Senior… should have figured it…" Masato looks shock and surprise as he saw Cosmoman is attacking the illegal monster but then the illegal monster fired a red laser beam directly at him as the monster wanted to fire a second one Cosmoman protected him it seems that when cosmoman is on earth his energy depleated faster and Masato fainted while knowing that his senior saved his life

After a while Masato wake up and greeted by Mamoru

"What happened?" Masato feels a light headache

"Oh you've waked up… don't worry you are just unconscious for a while…" Mamoru said

"Thank you senior…" Masato said

"Oh I was just passing by here and saw you fainted that's all…" Mamoru said while trying to look for a reason

"What happened to the monster?" Masato asked

"You mean Dorcas he fled underground… Cosmoman time limit is far too fast…" Mamoru confirmed the situation

"To defeat that Dorcas…." He explained

"To defeat that Dorcas he needs to be stronger.." Masato thought

"You're the ace of sports right could you make me tougher?" Mamoru asked a favor to Masato

The next day it is shown that Yuga and Ranma is swimming on the sea beside the seaside café and garga shows his swimming technique after they are done they go to the sea side café where the link dragon order are and they saw agito frowning.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Yuga asked

"oh it's you guys…" Agito said

"Where is Masato?" ranma asked

"He is preparing for the semifinals…" Agito said

"Why are you doing this?" Yuga asked

"It's actually so that we can have a treat for masato I mean a nice meal so we start doing some business…" Agito sighed

"You guys have no customer…" Ranma said as he saw the other link dragon seemed hopeless

"Ah I know.. all you need is an advertisement let's do a Ran-Ga channel special…" Yuga suggested

"That's good…" Ranma agreed

The Ran-Ga channel seemed to be on As we saw that Ranma wa showing that they are at the Cho-Dai area the sea-side café and Yuga was showing that they are gonna built a crazy and wild video live the first act is the watermelon Pinata and garga was the first to go as also it is shown that they also made some delicious desert and food after Garga achieved they end the video there where people started coming in and buying the foods

"The place is pact finally we can treat masato to a feast…" Agito said

"Well a feast is great but isn't there something that masato needed other than that" Yuga smiled

"What would it be?" The other link dragon beside masato asked

Meanwhile it seems that Masato is helping Mamoru with his training

"That's it Keep up!" Masato shouted

"Yeah…" Mamoru was dodging some axe that Masato throws at him but at one point he failed

"Don't give up Cosmoman!" Masato shouted and Mamoru seems kinda surprise that is when he hit his head with some of the wooden axe as it seems mamoru is worried about him but he just give an I'm fine kind of look

At the afternoon after the practice they were washing down some sweat with cold water

"Ah so fresh…" Masato said

"Why did you call me cosmoman?" Mamoru asked

"Well that's because it kinda remembered me of that monster.." Masato said as he was trying to come up with some excuse and it didn't seem that Mamoru noticed and he leaves and that's when Raito appears

"it's so exhausting talking to Mamoru-san right? You've must have figured out Mamoru's secret identity" He said behind Masato

"You know too?" Masato looked behind him although a bit weird he doesn't mind

"I'll tell you all about how Mamoru meets cosmoman.." Raito begins to tell the story

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **One year ago…**_

 _ **Looks like Mamoru is walking on the city with a new card pack and hears somewhat like an earthquake of the illegal monster he sought and he saw a dog that was going to be hit by a falling rock**_

 _ **"Watch out!" He shouted as he was trying to protect the dog and that's when his pack shines and cosmoman was there to help him as still unofficial buddy and rumor be told that is when they both work day and night to build peace and stop illegal monster**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Well that's what I've heard anyway…" raito said calmly

"So that's their history…" Masato said

"The illegal monster that appeared yesterday is the same as when he got attack, Dorcas" Raito sighed

"Is that true?" Masato asked as Raito nodded

"I see so that's why mamoru senior asked me to train…" Masato said

"For senior it was like a destined enemy or so I say…" Raito said calmly while he cringe a little

"Why?" Masato asked

"Well the truth is I hate the word destiny.. it's what my father always say" Raito said calmly

"You know sure a lot of Senior Mamoru…" Masato said

"I'm his opponent after all… and I gather info" Raito said

"I see I'm grateful because of it thank you very much for sharing with me…" Masato said

"I've got to do some way to tell mamoru senpai how grateful I am by assisting him…" He continued

The next day

"Keep it up senior…" Masato said as it seems that mamoru is getting a lot better and finished it off by using his kick attack as the training finishes the linkdragon order comes in and greeted masato with some gift and it's a buddy pack

"Well Ranma was the one that suggested it…" Agito said

"I think I'll give something in return what would you like?" Mamoru asked

"Well nothing just that I have a request please don't hold back on this match…" Masato said

"Very well…" Mamoru said as both of them seen eye to eye

At the ABC cup semi final round 1 Ion was commentating on both buddyfighters , masato and Mamoru

"Good luck, Masato…" Haru said

"I think we're getting some good footage today…" Ranma said calmly

"Yeah but I'm still rooting masato on this.." Yuga smiled

"I'm just wandering why are you watching other fights when you're usually not watching other fights other than me and Ranma…" Garga said as he look at the back to Subaru's seat

"I think Subaru learns something recently…" Cross stated

"Yeah since the Mel incident I need to be cautious even to my enemies so gathering info is a must and also other than that I need to observe someone else as my worthy opponents…" Subaru sighed as the fight begins

(Mamoru: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Masato: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

 _"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds luminize! Spiral Link Dragon Order!"_

"Well then I better get serious in this fight…" Mamoru smiled with relief

 _"I will protect everyone smiles with burning justice! Luminize! Cosmo Justice!"_

Mamoru's core deck was almost the same with what the buddy police uses bt it is an orange color

 _ **"Open the Flag!"**_

 _ **"Ancient World!"**_

 _ **"Hero World!"**_

"Wait Mamoru's buddy is Galaxy Exalt, Cosmoman…" Ranma saud while Yuga just saw it seriously

"This is gonna be a tight match…." He thought

Masato begins his turn by calling agito to the right area and heavy striker, kaina to the center and agito attacks mamoru directly

"For share! That's it for my turn…" He ends his turn

(Mamoru: life: 7 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Masato: life: 11 gauge: 1 hand: 5)

Mamoru begins his turn by draw and then charge and draw then cast hyper energy to increase his gauge

" I call on Falcon No 2 (att: 3000 def: 3000 crit: 1 size 1) to the right and activate his ability by discarding one Galaxy defense team I look the top 5 card of my deck" He look at his deck and chooses one Galaxy exalt and galaxy defense team and also calling falcon no 1 (att: 5000 def: 3000 crit: 1 size: 2 )

"As I said before… I'm going to get serious" He continued by paying 2 gauge and transform into Cosmoman (Size 3 att: 10000 def: 8000 crit: 2 soul: 3)

"Woah cosmoman just transform into cosmoman…" Ion commentated

"That is pretty cool right yuga…" Ranma asked Yuga but he is in a serious look and made him a bit weird to react

"I see the true identity of Cosmoman is Senior Mamoru himself…" Subaru said calmly

"You've guys just noticed it huh if Masato didn't have any shield left this turn will be it…" Yuga sighed

"What do you mean yuga?" Ranma asked

They saw as Masato being attacked by Mamoru kaina was destroyed by falcon no 2.. as addition he receive a penetrate damage, then falcon no 1 continues then finally Cosmoman with the first attack he damage Masato to one life left

"Second attack!" Mamoru shouted as he in the form Cosmoman attacks

"for each card of my soul I gain 1 critical and effect of Falcon No 1 I gain another critical…" He explained

"That's a terrifying 6 critical if this lands then Masato will lose…" Ion commentated

"Cast undying link dragon order…" Masato protected himself at the last minute

"At the end of the turn his soul is decreased by one…" Cross explained

"That is just how powerful Cosmoman is…" Raito appears out of nowhere

"Raito?" Ranma and Yuga looked at him

"But at the end of the turn his soul is depleted by one…." Raito said calmly

"Well the phrase great power comes great sacrifice I guess…" Yuga said calmly

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked

"When his soul is at zero… his transformation is cancelled…" Raito said

"Well even if it's that powerful is either Masato finish it before the three soul auto destruct itself or he needs to finish up before Cosmoman 3rd attacks comes in or maybe uses tategami effect…." Yuga said

"That's right you've seen it from my perspective I see using tategami with d-share might do the trick…" Raito smiled

"Well I'm just assimilating the image in my head if I'm not wrong cosmoman have to finish him next turn on his turn and also it makes sense why his timer is so fast…" Yuga sighed as all of them watch the continuous of the match

(Mamoru: life: 8 gauge: 4 hand: 4)

(Masato: life: 11 gauge: 1 hand: 5)

Masato's turn as he start to call harahara and tategami with the d-share he puts one of cosmoman soul and harahara also gains the skill then they do a link attack but was block by cosmo barrier that negates all damage to 1 for the turn as it have 3 more attack all of masato's monster attack with link and also restoring his life in the process as he ends his turn

(Mamoru: life: 5 gauge: 4 hand: 4)

(Masato: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 2)

It's mamoru's turn again he attacks with all his might and making masato's life into 4 with all his attacks

"Final phase!" He said as he was firing a beam of light

"Astium Photon wave!" He casted his impact at Masato but masato had one life left

"What is going on?" Ion asked as she replays the motion on the screen

"Cast! Link dragon Links!" Masato cast his spell and gain a life just enough to take the impact while surviving

"Masato he… really what I expected…" Yuga said as he respect Masato

"This card is the card that Agito and the others give it to me I don't want to waste their efforts…" Masato said and he seems excited

"So the power of teammates love and care is what brought this miracle…" Mamoru said as he ends his turn and the transform is undone

(Mamoru: life: 5 gauge: 5 hand: 4)

(Masato: life: 1 gauge: 2 hand: 1)

"Even if I know this is gonna happen again… it's really not bad to watch…" Yuga thought

"Spiral Thunde Axe, King Agito center call! And attack!" Masato shouted as the first attack hits the second was block by mamoru by a spell called I've seen through your move

"Final Phase!" He shouted

"What?!" Mamoru looks a bit surprised

"Cast Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Masato cast his impact and wins the fight and as usual they cheer their link dragon anthem

(Mamoru: life: 0 gauge: 5 hand: 4)

(Masato: life: 1 gauge: 0hand: 0)

After the match

"Congratulations on winning…" Mamoru congratulate Masato and they both shakes hands as his Saturn shape ring on his head beep it was the signal of the illegal monster and he turns into Cosmoman and fights off

"Just like the linkdragon order support me we'll support you senior!" Masato shouted

"Everyone let's go!" He shouted

"Don't give up Cosmoman!" They shouted

Mamoru as Cosmoman remembers on the training he had with Masato and use it well and finally defeated the illegal monster

"For share!" Masato shouted

"Everyone thank you so much…" Mamoru said as he already undone his transformation and pick the illegal monster card and handing out Cosmoman merchandise he made himself

"I don't know how to say this… I should be grateful or embarrassed…" Raito stated

"Just a quick question why did you hide your identity?" Cross asked

"The reason is… super hero needs a secret identity right?" Mamoru said

"A common hero thing but not necessarily needed…" Yuga sighed and then Mamoru's Saturn beep again

"Another trouble I think I don't need to hide my identity right…" Mamoru said

"Right…" Ranma said

"Cosmoman I need your power… Transform!" Mamoru transform into cosmoman and battles against another illegal monster at other place

After mamoru leaves the other also leaves except for Yuga and Raito it seems that he told Ranma to go on ahead

"How did you know a lot about Mamoru it seems the two of you is quite close with each other more like one place…" Yuga asked

"As I said to masato it was info…." Raito said

"So that's it…. And don't forget this…." Yuga throws a buddy police communicator with Raito's name in it

"This is my communicator…." Raito said

"Don't leave it in one place Raito… well I'm not sure if it yours but oh well… i just wanted to return that and I know you're not serious it was just an act between you and Mamoru senior…. Ah I said too much…. Just forget what I say… I'm just saying nonsense…" Yuga smiled as he leaves

"How did he know I wasn't serious with Mamoru senior…" Raito thought but he let it be for this while as he contacted Tasuku

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

" Ran Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga shows their signature appearance

"Hey fans today we're gonna show today's card of the day" Ranma said

"The card we're gonna show you is this…" Yuga shows the highlight card

 _ **Name: Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito**_

 _ **Type: Link Dragon**_

 _ **Effect:**_

 _ **[Call Cost] [Put up to a total of six 《Linkdragon Order》 monsters from your field and 《Linkdragon Order》 from your drop zone into its soul & Pay 2 gauge]**_  
 _ **"Spiral D Share" This card gets all the " D" of [D Share] in its soul.**_  
 _ **[ Soulguard] [D Share] (All cards with [D Share] on your field get the following "D".)**_  
 _ **" D" This card's souls cannot be dropped by your opponent's card effects.**_

"He is a size 3 also you can put up to 6 cards from drop zone and field King agito also is the only monster that has Spiral D-share basically he can gain all the ability in your soul that is a D-share he also has double attack and the ace of the link order…" Yuga explained

"If he is in the field he also can make use of the impact Dragon Tornado Drive for a no cost…" Ranma continued

"So how was today's card hope everyone can use it well…" Yuga said

"We're off to our next video so check this one…." Both Ranma and Yuga ends the channel


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Win the Rematch! Ranma vs Subaru

That night Subaru is star gazing and accompanied by Mel and her buddy Emma

"It's almost the semi-final and I wanted to cheer Prince Subaru…" Mel said

"Ypu came all out here so it's a first right…." Emma smiled

"But I'll be bothering him if I say hi…" Mel said

"Then I'll show you something interesting…." Cross said as he shows Mel and Emma his talent on predicting the future as he shows the tool to do it (a sphere)

"I'm a practitioner in Astrological Science, a combination of science and astrology…" He explained to them

"So what are you going to predict?" Emma asked

"The semi final my master and Ranma's fight… now let's predict it…. I ask the countless stars to grand me Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia, Knowledge of the future" Cross said seriously as he tries to predict Subaru's future but he can't unfortunately due to unknown reason

Meanwhile,

"Tomorrow after that is Ranma's match I couldn't wait…" Yuga said as he still draws his book

" Well at least the Ran-Ga channel is still intact and also my time limit…." He sighed as he close his book and watch some of the content that ranma edited out

The Next Day

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Yuga and Ranma makes a special video

"Today we're gonna have a shave ice eating battle…." Ranma said calmly

"And all battle of combat I can't stand by and watch…" Garga interrupted

"On your marks!" Haru shouted as he whistles both Ranma and Yuga starts eating the ice shave and got a brain freeze

"Haha youngsters just this little ice…." Garga seems to be doubting them but when he bites it and he too got the brain freeze

At café mikono it seems that Miko and Amaterasu is watching their stream

"Just watching them already got us brain freeze… Right Amaterasu?" Miko laughed

" Yes…" It seems her buddy is washing the plate and she suddenly knock most of them and hides away in her buddy form lock in a pet lock cage

At the end of the video it seems that Ranma is the winner after all

"When I put my mind into it I can beat Yuga and Garga anytime!" Ranma laughed while Yuga and Garga still recovering from the brain freeze so they looked at him weirdly but Yuga just laughed

"Ranma yeah yeah you win… You always win as a console price" Yuga laughed as he went back to get something on what to be a hat but with shaving ice logo on it and the screen shows the ace of ice shaving

"Wait this wasn't…." Ranma thought while Yuga queue ranma to improvise

"Right! I'm the ice shave winner…" He laughed

"You totally made it up right brother?" Haru asked

"Shhh… just let him enjoy his moment…" Yuga said with a low voice

Later that day Ranma and Yuga went to the castle as a reporter was searching for Ranma

"Are you Katogawa Ranma could we have a moment…." The female reporter asked as she wants to interview him

"Sure…" Ranma said

"A TV reporter…. Huh…" Yuga saw Ranma with a TV reporter

"As you all know Aibo Academy ABC cup has been drawing more attention this year…" The reporter introing herself and then interview Yuga and Garga

"So Ranma you're a veteran in this buddyfight?" The reporter asked

"Well yes… actually… I was teached by my uncle…" Ranma smiled

"Your uncle who could that be?" The reporter asked

"It's is it okay if I say it out loud… It's Gaen Kyoya!" Ranma said and then hiding his expression while at home it seems that Gaen was watching it and broke a plate

"The Gaen Kyoya?!" The reporter and everyone was astonished by the fact

"Yes…" Ranma said as he thought he will be scold by giving his name out loud (he means kyoya)

"Moving on…. So you're Gargantua Dragon a deity of Combat right?" The reporter was speechless so she tries to derive the question as she knows a long time ago Gaen had done some good and bad things

"Yes…" Garga said

"Now I'd like to know your aspiration to the semi-final part of ABC cup…" The reporter asked Ranma

"Well as long as I participate I'm going to be the academy number one that's for sure…" Ranma said

"We'll certainly win the battle…" Garga said seriously

"Thank you for both of your time…" The reporter said

"Wait a minute I wanted to for my best friend to say and supported me after all…" ranma said as he dragged yuga in

"Well I just hoped for both of you to win.." Yuga smiled

Later that day at Café Mikono

The door opens with Yuga and Ranma marching in together while they saw Amaterasu in a maid outfit

"I designed it myself…" Miko said

"That's looks nice I guess…" Yuga smiled

"We don't pay attention much…" Ranma sighed as they saw Subaru seating right over

"So… it's almost time…" He said as he sits eye to eye with Subaru

"Yeah our fight right.. " Subaru smiled

"This time I'll win…" Ranma said

"That is also my intention…" Subaru agreed

"What's wrong?" Garga saw Cross sighed

"I'm always the same" Cross looks away at Garga

That night

"Everyone it's almost time…." Haru said as they were watching the news at Ranma's house since Kyoya invited them as they watch the news it seems that the one got caught on camera is just Ranma and Garga

"Brother you said you were there…" He asked

"I think the duration but… I'm just glad that I say what I got to say.." Yuga smiled after a while they had to eat Kyoya's food

"This is good…" Haru said

"Right…" Ranma smiled

"Yeah…" Yuga said as he sighed

After they all eat Yuga and Haru goes home while there it seems that Yuga begins to doubt himself

"Is this right…. I've been in that spot…." Yuga ws seeing the water as he leans to the bridge for a brief look out

"Brother is something wrong?" Haaru asked

"Nothing… Nothing at all.." Yuga smiled

"Brother I hate to say this but you're not so motivated at all is this because of dad?" Haru asked politely

"No not that don't worry…" Yuga replied with a fake smile

"Brother… you can go if you want too I'll be alright…" Haru said to his brother

"But haru…" Yuga said

"Brother you only have a few more day to choose… so pick which is best…." Haru smiled

"Yeah… Haru…. I'll think about it…" Yuga smiled at leat now he can make the decision he wanted to make as they go back home

Meanwhile with Subaru and Cross they are on the park star gazing

"What is it Cross don't try to hide anything?" Subaru asked

"Okay you got me… I'll explain myself…" Cross explained what happened the other night

"You can't see the future?" Subaru asked again as he hears cross explanation

"Yes I used my astrological science to predict the fight between you and Ranma but the answer is nigh…" Cross sighed

"What an unusual sighting seeing you like this…" Subaru still smile

"Well this is the first time I had this result and about that thing you asked for…." Cross said

"Yeah… but… I was happy about this fortune telling because now I can enjoy the fight other than knowing I'll win because it will be boring right?" Subaru asked

"Right…. And now another of the fortune telling you asked for about Yuga…" Cross said

"So how was it?" Subaru replied by asking a question

"He is clearly hiding his true potential…" Cross said

"So… my hypothesis is correct if he has a great buddy then…" Subaru thought up as they saw the stars

Back at Ranma's place he can't barely sleep and saw Garga was fencing

"Can I join in I'm not good at swords but can you teach me?" Ranma saw Garga as he begins to train with him

"Yeah sure…" Garga said as he tutors ranma on the basics and he still remember the day when he was outclassed by Cross

The Next Day

At the arena where the ABC cup was broadcasted Ion commentated on the top contender Subaru will face off against the veteran Ranma

"I guess I'll be the one filming again.." Yuga smiled

"Don't lose! Ranma!" Haru shouted

"Which one will you be rooting for?" Agito asked

"I think I'll root for Ranma… I wanted to fight him more…" Masato declared on who he is rooting for

"If you support for Ranma then I'll support for Ranma too.." Banjou was in a seat behind them

"Mel you're sad because everyone is supporting for ranma.." Emma look at his partner

"Mel wanted prince Subaru to win…" Mel said while sobbing

"Then… have some faith in Subaru…" Yuga said to Mel

"But…." Mel said

"Then how about this… I'll support Subaru with you…" Yuga tries to comfort her

"Okay…." Mel said as she gets herself some courage to believe in Subaru winning

"Well I'll try to cheer both of them…" Yuga smiled as he cheers both Subaru and Ranma

 _"Deity Dragon that combat the land, Luminize! Dra-Deity!"_

 _"I'm guided by the celestial sphere and the guidance of dragon luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

(Subaru life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Yuga life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

On the first turn ranma equips Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade and attacks Subaru directly as he ends his turn

(Subaru life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Ranma life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Equip seerbow, Babylon and call fret to the left…" Subaru starts calling his monster and gain 2 gauge and then proceeds to call to the center and his buddy cross astrologia to the center area

"The galaxy formation has activated but…" Yuga saw all of it on what to expect

"Next hiding bomber.." He said with a low voice

"Cast Proclaim: Battle Supplies!" Subaru gains 2 gauge, 1 life and 1 draw and he smiled

"Now! Cast Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber!" Ranma shouted as he uses a counter spell that destroy fret and also negating the galaxy formation

"Excellent battle tactics…" Garga compliment him

"I realized it if I want to battle star dragon world I must be like one and also fighting athora also reminds me that I must be 2 steps ahead of my opponent…" Ranma sighed

"it seems you've improved but… I'll be the one that win.." Subaru said as he all-out attack with Cross and Ranma just use this time to build resources for next turn

(Subaru life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Ranma life: 4 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

"No this turn will be the last draw then charge and draw! Time to seal all of your arsenal cards Subaru! I only need a card to do it" Ranma declared on Subaru

"Right Gardog Call!" He call on Gardog

" I know you had some spell to force Garga to rest Cast Set Spell! The gate of combat shall be open…" Ranma continued by setting the set spell and the field on his side turns into something of a ruin

"Gargantua Ruins - Gate of Combat Deity-!"

Flashback

After Ranma and Garga went training it seems that kyoya is waiting for them

"Are you all done training good…. I won't be able to help much but I know you can use this card well.." Kyoya throws the card to Ranma

"Gargantua Ruins -Gate of Combat-" Ranma saw the card

"This is my training ground… it has an omnious effect…" Garga explained

"Then… let's put this in the deck I'm sure it will be useful…"Ranma smiled

"Good idea…" Garga said

End of flashback

"Gargantua Dragon Right Buddy Call!" Ranma shouted

"Tch…." Subaru thought as he know that card is gonna be trouble

"This ruin dispel all of your card effect of rest to my monsters!" Ranma shouted

"What the?!" Yuga saw it was an all new spell that shuts the rest spell of Subaru and they had the same reaction ( Subaru and Yuga)

"Well then I've changed my mind…" He thought as he saw Ranma's progression and clenching his hands

"Garga attack Cross now!" Ranma ordered

"Got it!" Garga attacks cross for the first attack but on the second attack garga wanted to attack

"Cast! Buff Grinder!" Subaru said as he destroyed Ranma's set spell

" ! Activate change gargantua dragon mode blast!" Ranma shouted as Garga change his form

"Cast Immobalize Tactics!" Subaru rest garga down then gardog attacks Subaru after that Ranma attacks and wanting to do a second attack but was block due to earth barrier

"Cast Gargantua mode switch!" Finally Ranma uses it to his advantage to call on gargantua dragon mode sonic but Subaru counters it with crystalize phenomenon as he knows he wont be able to end it here if he hadn't drawn that 2 card

"I made a rookie mistake of using that card when I'm not supposed too…" Subaru noticed his mistake

"Cast Gar Cmon!" Ranma cast a new spell as seen on Subaru's face he didn't have any defense spell left and Yuga call on Garcat to finish the job and attack Subaru making his life at 4

"This has been fun but Final Phase! Cast! Shin Gargantua Punisher!" He casted his impact and Subaru and finally wins the match

(Subaru life: 0 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

(Ranma life: 7 gauge: 3 hand: 1)

After the match

"Buddyfight is truly profound you are truly my long life rival Ranma but what was your last card in hand…" Subaru smiled as they shake hands and asked

"If you want a challenge I can fight you I guess… oh that.. it was another Gar-c'mon" Ranma smiled

"I never expected this…" Cross sighed

"So as an insurance you're good…" Subaru thought

"Ranma! Let's battle in the last fight!" Masato said as he goes by to him and also Banjou while Yuga slowly back away and goes first without them noticing except for Mel and Emma

"I'll be looking forward too!" Ranma smiled as Haru noticed that his brother wasn't there

"Brother where did he go?" He wondered

"What is up?" Ranma asked to Haru

"My brother was here a while ago…" He said

"Yuga was here…" Ranma didn't noticed

That night Haru was seeing his brother room as Yuga was packing

"Brother there you are…" Haru saw his brother was packing his things

"Brother what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm packing…." Yuga said

"Packing for what?" Haru asked

"I'll do what dad said…. I'm leaving Aibo Academy…." Yuga said as he was shown without expression while still packing for his stuff only his shirts and other things

"I'll tell everyone then…." Haru said

"Please don't… just don't… I don't want to say anything to them… please…" Yuga said as he tells Haru

"Okay brother… I'll not tell the others…" His little brother said while sobbing and hugging his brother

"There there and I'm sorry for leaving you…." Yuga comfort Haru while in his drawer the book he used to draw shines and turns into a core case with a deck on top of the pack that he bought the first time

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!"

"Hey Fans Today we're gonna show a new card today!" Yuga said

"And today's card is…" They introduced the new card

* * *

 _ **Name: Gargantua Ruins, -Gate of Combat Deity-**_

 _ **Type: Spell**_

 _ **Attribute: Dragon Tribe**_

 _ **Effect:**_

 _ **[Set] (This card remains on the field.)**_  
 _ **《Deity Dragon Tribe》 on your field cannot be [Rest] by your opponent's card effects.**_  
 _ **[Counter] 【Act】 During your opponent's turn, if you have a 《Deity Dragon Tribe》 item equipped, you may put this card from the field into the drop zone. If you do, for this turn, the next time damage would be dealt to you is reduced by 3.**_

* * *

"This card negates your opponent from resting a dragon deity so use it wisely…" Ranma said

"And also if it's my opponents turn you can reduce the damage of that attack by 3 neat right…" Yuga said

"SO how was today's card?" Ranma asked

"Hope all of you got the needs to use it in a powerful deck…" Yuga said

"Now then… we'll be off to our next video so check this one!" Ranma and Yuga stops the stream and the screen faded black


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: ABC Cup Finals Ranma vs Masato!

"Woah I'm so excited…" Ranma is still thinking about the fight they had to do tomorrow

"It seems that fighting the link dragon order is gonna be the peak that decides it all…" Garga agreed

"Well since Ranma defeat me and Subaru it will be easy…" Yuga smiled

"Well since it's gonna be a grand fight why don't we pump up the fight…" He suggested

"Pump up.. oh yeah how was the video last night?" Ranma asked

"I've upload the offline version already…" Yuga smiled

"Then I'll saw it…" Ranma said as he saw that yuga did it pretty well

"How about we do a poll on who is gonna win…" Yuga suggested

"Great Idea…" Ranma smiled

At the school that masato is working out

"I've already got on a deck to fight ranma but… he is strong…" Masato thought as he putting up some of the barbel down

"Even if so.. his fighting spirit is high I need to train even harder…" He thought

"Cool!" Both Ranma and Yuga seems to watch his move and comes out from his hiding place

"That is totally good…" Yuga smiled

"What are you guys doing here?" Masato asked

"this is so sudden but…." Yuga said as he explain to him

"That is great you have my blessing…" Masato said

After a while Yuga begins the channel this is his first time doing the interview so he is a bit nervous but he acts like nothing happen

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo! Today we will have a new special segment called Veteran Ace Interview..." Yuga said as he introduced the new topic

"Well let's introduce both of them… the first one is Ace of Sports Rikuo Masato and the other one is our own veteran buddyfighter Kakogawa Ranma…" He began the interview

"Let's see ttheir ambition first… first up is masato…" Yuga gives him a chance to speak

"As soon as I was transferred to Aibo Academy, I was given the honor to participate in the ABC cup I made ton of new friends…" Masato said and then grab hold of yuga onto his part of the camera

"I feel the same too as soon as I got my buddy after so many tried I also got many wonderful friends… That means a world to me…" Ranma smiled

"And also thank you yuga… if it isn't for you…." He smiled widely

"I don't know what to say…. Let's just continue on…" Yuga said

"During tomorrow's match I'm not holding back…" Masato said

"Well me too… I'm not gonna hold back if it's a buddyfight!" Ranma puts up a cheerful smile

"Be sure to cast your vote…" Yuga said as the screen of the video showing on who to vote Masato or Ranma

People all over the town is casting their vote even Miko but the result shows they are on a tie as Yuga saw it

"Well now it's time for buddy corner…" Yuga said

"We the member of Link Dragon Order have trained hard with Masato" Agito said

"So vote for Masato.." Harahara said

"I, too have train on a daily basis those who believe in me and Ranma should vote for ranma…" Garga said

"Garga this time we'll defeat you!" Agito shouted

"Oh… a declaration of war…" Yuga stated

"shall we celebrate it with a song?" Kaina asked

"Not this again but in 3.. 2..1…" Yuga thought as the transmission on the video is jammed

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked to him

"I think it's jammed it's must be…" Yuga said as it ws what he thought it was Da-Dan

"Here is Da-dan…" The evil Paltuber appear once again

"That evil pal tuber strikes again…" Masato commentated

"I think he has taken over our program and also blocking our channel…" Ranma helps Yuga check the channel and also Da-dan seems to promote his own program that make Ranma's face humiliating

"This is unforgivable!" Garga shouted

"Well…" Yuga said as he saw the place it was at Aibo Academy

"Everyone split up!" Agito said to the link dragons

"no wait…" Garga pulls out his sword and spins it as ot was directed at Da-dan's coordinate

At the gym old property warehouse

"It's time to go now huh…" Dan was finishing his channel up as he saw outside while opening the door it was Ranma and Co.

"That was enough of that!" The linkdragons beat him up and tie him up

"Okay the channel is on…" Yuga said

"Now apologize to the paltube in front of everyone!" Ranma shouted

"You dummies!" Dan shouted as he hopped away

"let's go after him!" Agito shouted

"No need Agito.." Masato said

"We've also got a big match… very well a good idea…" Ranma smiled

"let's have a good fight tomorrow…" Masato said

"Right!" Ranma said as they shake hands

"That's it for today's broadcast even though it is a bit of a hassle.." Yuga said

"Well our next video is coming so check this one!" Ranma, Yuga and Masato said their goodbye

At Café Mikono

"Cool! We got like 200,000 subscriber…" Ranma said while seeing the channel

"and 20,000 views if you add it…" Yuga smiled

"Especially the part where ranma and masato is interviewed…." Miko smiled

"so who won the vote?" Amaterasu asked

"we really didn't know it got hacked in the middle…." Ranma said

"If it had continue Ranma will surely win…" Miko said

"Ahaha I don't really think so…." Ranma laughed

"I see…" Miko smiled

"Anyway do your best…" Yuga supported Ranma

"Oh yeah yuga could you today come to my house?" Ranma asked

"No I can't…. sorry…." Yuga thinks of an excuse

"Why?" Ranma asked

"I didn't do most of my homework…" Yuga said

"Ah is that so… well I hope you'll come tomorrow.." Ranma said as he go with Garga

"You're lying…" Miko stares at Yuga

"Is it that obvious…" He sighed

"What is going on actually…." Miko said to him again with a serious face

"I know this will shock you but…." Yuga begins to explain and Miko is a little shock by the fact

"Tomorrow… it's gonna be my last surprise to Ranma…." He said it to Miko

"So you're gonna bring his parents to the buddyfight?" Miko asked

"Yeah…. That's why and his parents are so busy that I have to talk to them through the telephone just to convince them…" Yuga said

"Yuga…. You're really not bad at all just the same yuga who cares about his friends…" Miko smiled

"Yeah… but please don't tell him okay…" Yuga smiled

"Okay my lips are sealed and also not telling him about your stuff…" Miko smiled

The next day before the match an hour early Yuga was at Ranma's house

"Where were you last night?" Ranma asked as he wonders where everyone at his house more so his best friend just run off

"Sorry I was doing homework as you say…" Yuga smiled

"Since when did you care for homework?" Ranma asked

"Do you know where my uncle is at?" He asked again

"I don't know…. Oh yeah I forgot about yesterday…. I wanted to give you this…" Yuga said while giving a card

"Combat deity pulsation?" Ranma said as he wonders

"It will help you in the next fight to go with dragod crystal…." Yuga smiled

"Right…. After all…. This is one way to counter the thunder dragon tornado…" Ranma smiled

"well my mom pack this for you.." Yuga said as he gives some breakfast takoyaki

"Hmm wow…." Ranma smiled as he eats all up and then they head off to the stadium

After they eat they went to stadium together but before they enter Yuga walk behind real slowly and stop for a second

"This is checkpoint…" He saw Ranma go inside the stadium

Inside the stadium Ion has announced today's fight but then he got some excitement news

"What what is this?! We have some thrilling guests today!" Ion shouted as Ranma already in the field and also Masato

"What is going on?" Ranma asked

After a while they saw that Kyoya goes into the stadium with Ranma's parents his father was somewhat like him except older while his mom has the same color hair except longer and looks charming while Rouga who now was one of Kyoya's right hand(His appearance is almost the same but taller and longer hair a bit)escort Ranma's parents to the designated seat

"Please follow me this way…" Rouga said as he escorted them while Ranma is a bit shock

"Mom and Dad?!" He thought

"Rejoice to buddyfighters!" Kyoya had another mike given by Ion and now on the center stage

"Uncle did you plan this?" Ranma asked

"Of course not it was a mere coincidence today your parents get off their work that's all… this ABC cup… right…. Has been on for ages let's have fun and may the winner be in glory!" Kyouya shouted as he done his speech and goes to his seat

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Rouga sighed

"I think I'm just getting the vibe on again.." Kyoya smiled

"Our ranma…. In the fighting stage…. It's like a dream…" Ranma's mother smiled

"We may not be able to support him but he is there on stage…" Ranma's dad was proud of his son

"Just one question how did you get here?" Kyoya asked

"Well someone convince us to come…" Ranma's mom smiled

"And pretty good with his words too…" Ranma's Dad replied

"I see…. Well after this match you're going to work again right?" Kyoya asked

"No.. we're taking the whole day off just for this…." They replied

"I see well enjoy the match.." Kyoya smiled

"this match will be exciting for all he is my rival after all…." Subaru said as he show from the side lines

"This match will change everything…." Cross said

"Will the winner be Masato or Ranma!" Ion commentated

 _"The link spiral is the chain of bonds… Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!"_

"Mom.. Dad.. look at this…. I'm going to win…" Ranma thought as he gets serious

 _"Deity dragon that combats the land Luminize! Dra-Deity!"_

(Masato: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Ancient World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

Masato starts his turn by casting dragon emperor legend and equipping his item WildAxe and then calling the two kaina to the center and right

"It's time! Left buddy call!" He said as he buddy called Thunder Axe Agito

"It's time to share our power to Masato!" He shouted as the dragon share activated and Agito attacked Ranma directly but he casted white dragon shield

(Masato: life: 11 hand: 7 gauge: 4)

(Ranma life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw first off equip Garblade! Then cast! Gar oracle" Ranma draw 2 cards to his hands

"Cast dragonic charge left Grom Gardna(size 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2) and to the right buddy call! Gargantua Dragon!" He called his buddy

"All are powerless before my blade!" Garga shouted as he attacked kaina but masato blocked it with undying link dragon and he gains 3 life then glom gardra effect activates as he destroyed Agito and deals 1 damage but he still has soul guard and many of the audience cheers on Ranma

"This is the point where Ranma gives up…" Yuga thought but he must stay at least until the end of the match

"Thois is what it feels is it envy or something else… so this is the feeling when you see from the sidelines" Yuga felt it for the first time the feeling he can't comprehend just yet as he hears everyone is cheering for Ranma and holds his chest tightly and saw how ranma has grown after all he is the skilled one

"Gargantua Dragon activate!" Ranma shouted

"Mode Sonic!" Garga change iinto his sonic mode

"Garga let's go!" Ranma shouted

"Yeah!" Garga said

(Masato: life: 14 hand: 3 gauge: 4)

(Ranma life: 11 hand: 5 gauge: 1)

-To be continued in the next chapter-

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Ranma and Yuga appeared on the screen

"Hey fans today we'll be bringing you a special card…" Yuga said

 _ **Name: Glom Gardra**_

 _ **Type: Deity Dragon Tribe**_

 _ **Att: 3000**_

 _ **Def: 1000**_

 _ **Crit: 2**_

 _ **Effect:**_

 _ **When a 《Dragod》 monster on your field attacks, destroy a monster on your opponent's field. If you do, deal damage to your opponent equal to the size of that monster!**_

"Glom Gardra is a size 1 monster with 3000 attack and 1000 defense with 2 critical…" Ranma said

"basically when you had him on the field when you had a dragod on your field everytime you attack with a dragod it destroys a monster that makes it a counter to destroy your opponent monster.." Yuga explained

"So how was todays card I hope all of you will be able to use it…" Ranma said

"So check this one!" Yuga and Ranma ends the channel broadcast

* * *

 **A/N: As i say before until chapter 13 it will be double upload starting at chapter 14 it will be once a week shinkuso 77 out**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Who is the academy Number One? The card that determines victory

(Masato: life: 14 hand: 2 gauge: 4)

(Ranma life: 11 hand: 5 gauge: 1)

"This match has been turning up everyone…. Masato's center is empty…" Ion commentated

"Go garga attack the fighter and glom ability activate!" Ranma ordered garga to attack

"Got it!" He shouted as he attacks Masato directly

"Glom you're next…" Ranma said asglom attacks masato

"Ranma is hitting it up to the max! masato now has 5 life left!" Ion commentated further

"That's it for my turn!" Ranma ends his turn

(Masato: life: 5 hand: 3 gauge: 4)

(Ranma life: 11 hand: 5 gauge: 1)

"My turn cast divine dragon creation!" Masato starts his turn by drawing 2 cards and paying 2 lives and then he calltategami to the center and also using this he destroyed one of garga's soul

"This time!" ranma thought as he didn't want to use shield cards he is just hoping for the best

"now I'll attack that glom while agito get rid of Garga!" Masato shouted as garga move to the center and also be destroyed Ranma got hit twice due to King agito's critical 5 and also due to philosophia effect

"He didn't shield…" Yuga saw Ranma's expression like he was really enjoying it

"Ranma you're so good I can't be stronger than you now…" He thought hopelessly

"Brother are you alright?" Haru asked

"I'm fine… I'm going to the toilet… I need to go…" Yuga acts like he got to go to pee

"Don't be long because the best part is about to begin…" Haru said

"Okay… I'll be back real quick.. but if I take too long could you go home with Ranma instead…" Yuga smiled

"Okay brother…" Haru said

But outside Yuga walks slowly as he leaves the arena

"This is where we differ in path…" Yuga sighed as he leaves the arena

Back inside the Arena

"Final Phase! This is the part where I win Cast! Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Masato unleash his impact as he saw Ranma's life turning to 0 there was a light in the life

"Cast Dragod Crystal!" Ranma shouted as his life turns into 1 back

"What?!" Masato gasped

"ah made it on time I didn't need the dragon shield… " Ranma smiled

(Masato: life: 3 hand: 0 gauge: 1)

(Ranma life: 1 hand: 5 gauge: 1)

"MY turn Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma shouted

"Garcat right call…" He draw one and charge one and cast dragonic charge plus to up his gauge by 5

"This card…. Yuga.. I drew it…." He thought to himself as he saw the card that Yuga give

"gargantua dragon left call!" Garga was called again to the field the first attack was Garcat and Ranma's link attack while the next one is Garga's attack

"Now Ranma only has Garblade's second attack unless…" Cross said

"G-Evo activate! Change gargantua dragon mode blast!" Ranma changed Garga to his Blast mode and do another double attack

"You had me worried there…" Masato said as he looks at agito's soul

"Don't worry we'll win… Masato…" Agito said

"Cast Combat Deity Pulsation…." Ranma said as he cast the spell as he believes that he has only 1 to 4 card chance on winning as he look the top 4 cards of his deck and one of them is Garga and he called it to a position he was in the last time at first everyone was like tense but in the end it all worked out

"This is the last! Final Phase!" Garga destroyed Agito while Ranma attacked Masato directly and declared a final phase

"Cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Ranma finally finished off Masato and won the buddyfight

(Masato: life: 0 hand: 0 gauge: 1)

(Ranma life: 1 hand: 2 gauge: 3)

"The winner is none other than our veteran Kakogawa Ranma!" Ion shouted

"I can't believe we win…." Ranma said happily

"Yeah but we won…" Garga said

As Ranma was celebrating he mention Yuga's name

"What is taking brother so long he should have been here…" Haru said

After the match

"Woah I never expected you to do that…" Masato said as he said to Ranma about not doing a guard against the 5 critical agito at the last minute

"Well I just hope we can buddyfight again…" Ranmasmiled as they high five

"Both of you did well…" Subaru congratulate on them but was pulled to a high five with them was a bit weird for him

"Acknowledging each other strengths in battle buddyfight is truly wonderful…" Garga said

"Because he battled ranma his strength goes beyond stronger after this…" Agito said

"That's for Subaru too I think…" Cross said

"Ranma….. congrats on your winning…" Haru congratulate him

"Where is yuga?" Ranma asked to him

"He said he was going to the toilet but he didn't comeback…" Haru sighed

Ranma began searching for him even bumps into Banjou

"It's my fault sorry… but you're fight with Masato is truly at it's best…" He said

"Uh have you seen Yuga? I thought he was on the toilet" Ranma asked

"No… he wasn't here…" Banjou replied as he was in the restroom at the time being

Meanwhile Yuga is already home editing the video as he gives some kind of excuse to let him be at the moment on his room alone

Back at the Academy it seems that ranma is searching everywhere for him but he was also been searched by his parents for the ceremony and finally been found

"You're here son…" His father was dragging him along as he found them

"Dad did you know where yuga went?" Ranma asked

"We'll talk after the winners ceremony we have a lot of catching up to do.." His mother is also there and they go to the awards ceremony

At the award Ceremony Ion was waiting

"Sorry for the hold up… we will now begin the awards ceremony" It looks like Kyoya is handing out the trophy whilegarga also step on the stage

"Congratulations.." Kyoya smiled

"Thank you…" Ranma said as he was speechless

"Did you find Yuga?" Subaru asked as he saw the award ceremony

"No sorry he is gone without a trace…" Cross said

After the award ceremony

"We'll be heading out first…" Ranma's Mom smiled

"Don't take it too seriously mom…" Ranma smiled

"Well we'll be waiting at home.." His dad said

"Oh yeah just one question who told you all about this?" Ranma asked

"Of course it's one of your friends…" He smiled

"My friends?" Ranma wondered

"He said he wanted this to be a surprise…" His mom continued

"a surprise…." Ranma said but he was glad that they could make it this is really a rare moment for him

"I just need to think where yuga is…" He thought as he calls Yuga and waving to his parents a goodbye

"Whoa Amaterasu…" He saw that Amaterasu is jumping on his face

"Congratulations on winning…" She said while in her buddy form and invited him and haru to the victory party

Ranma wanted to call on Yuga but it was the opposite that happened

"Sorry for calling did you get the surprise?" Yuga asked

"Oh so you're the one that invited my parents…" Ranma said as he sighed

"You didn't like it?" Yuga asked

"Of course I like it!" Ranma smiled as he also invited Yuga to the party

"I'll be there as soon as I can please look out for my little bro he is quite handful…" Yuga smiled

"Okay just don't be late…" Ranma smiled as he hang up

"So where is my brother?" Haru asked

"He said he have to edit wait…. I can edit that but that's a first to everything…" Ranma smiled as he sensed something really weird that Yuga wanted to edit a video in the first place but he let it slide

Meanwhile with Yuga he was trying his best to put the video as fast as he can

"Editing is quite hard…." He remembered that day

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **In the come future**_

 _ **"You are off pure heart I grant thee a wish to turn back time…" A sword more like laevantinnappears with white scale**_

 _ **"Turn back time…." Yuga said**_

 _ **"You wanted your best friend freed from his nature…" The sword read his mind**_

 _ **"So you can do it?" Yuga asked as it was shown garga was there too**_

 _ **"But what will you give in for the trade!" The blade turns into Black color it's like double sided**_

 _ **"My everything!" Yuga shouted**_

 _ **"Yuga don't he is tricking you!" Garga shouted**_

 _ **"Very well! My young boy you are such an interesting creature very well!" The Sword was a Lost World monster that can bend time and now was on his hands**_

 _ **"Sorry Garga… this is what I have to do alone…" As a barrier seperates him from Garga**_

 _ **"This will suck all my power but… come find me if you've done your task remember you can alter the past but will you be able to resist what is to come…" It looks like Yuga opens a portal to the past using the sword**_

 _ **"Say my name!" The sword shouted**_

 _ **"Vanity Time Sword!" He shouted as the portal begins to turn back time as he was on the first day before he picked garga up and went on with it**_

 _ **"This time Ranma…. I'll carry your burden…" He thought as he goes to the cardshop like nothing ever happen**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"And also that dream…" Yuga thought about his strange dream last night

 _ **Flashback at his dream**_

 _ **He saw all of whom he meet vanish as they walk together even garga**_

 _ **"This is your future the one that you change for your friend…" A dark sinister voice was calling out to him**_

 _ **"So this is my future…. And also what ranma sees " Yuga said but in the peak of his mind he doesn't want to be left alone just like that time when he was at the second grade**_

 _ **"You'll be left alone…" He wanted to catch up but he can't and fall into the dark abyss**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"The video is done…" Yuga said while he wait for the video to upload he began to feel something from the drawer it's giving off something like a dark smoke that goes to him

"What is-!" He can't respond to it

Meanwhile at the café

"You came too, Mamoru…" Haru said to Mamoru

"It's a victory party after all…" Mamoru smiled

"I don't think you won't come…" Masato said as he was talking to banjou

"I've come for the party…" Banjou said while looking at Mel

"That isn't all the reason…" Masato shouted

"Thanks for the wait! This is Miko's special Pizza!" Miko and Amaterasu served up some of the pizza

"Where is yuga?" She asked

"I think he is uploading some video about today in the ran-ga channel" Yuga said

Subaru was watching very clearly as he was a bit shock

"What is it?" Masato asked as he saw Subaru's tab

"Look on the ran-ga channel now!" He shouted as all of them saw the video at the end it was shown that this video was gonna be the last one of yuga in Ran-Ga channel

"Brother last video?" Haru wondered

"Wait this is a prank right…" Masato said

As they was talking like that ranma comes into the shop

"No.. this isn't a joke it's my last one…." Yuga sighed as he saw them with cold eyes as also he returns ranma's tool back to him

"You're acting pretty weird!" Subaru shouted

"Hmm Ranma congratulation on your win…." He said pretty calmly

"I wanted to chat more but I think I don't want to ruin your party so I'll just take my leave after all this is a lame party …" Yuga said as he leaves the café

"What was that sinister aura…" Garga thought

"I'll go after him!" Ranma shouted as it seems that Haru wanted to go but this is important to Ranma so he just wait instead

* * *

Ran-ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" They shouted

"Hey fans today we'll be including some new card of the day" Yuga said

"And today's card will be" Ranma said

* * *

 **Name: Combat Deity Pulsation**

 **Type: Spell**

 **World: Dragon World**

 **Effect:**

 **You may only cast this card during each player's attack phase.**  
 **[Counter] Drop the top four cards of your deck, choose up to one 《Dragod》 from among them, put it into your hand, or call it on top of up to one 《Deity Dragon Tribe》 monster on your field by paying its [Call Cost]. You may only cast "Combat Deity's Pulsation" once per turn.**

* * *

"This card can be used for both defense and attack you can choose one dragod from the 4 top card of your deck either add it to your hand or call it to the field…" Yuga said

"This card is pretty advantageous in some cases so use it wisely…" Ranma said

"So how was today's card?" Yuga asked

"Hope everyone have fun using this card…" Ranma said

"We're off to our next video so check this one!" Both Ranma and Yuga's screen faded as the ran-ga channel logo appears


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Lost World! Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer part 1

Few days later… Ranma is still wondering what happen yesterday and why Yuga is acting different while still not eating his food just playing with it

"What is wrong?" Kyoya asked

"Nothing…" Ranma sighed

"Is it about your friend?" Kyoya asked

"Even if I was happy I got to talk with my parents in a while but last night…." Ranma explained of what happen yesterday

"I see… well my hunch was right…." Kyoya said as he said to ranma when Yuga visits them

"I want him to talk that himself…" Ranma said

"Well eat your breakfast first…" Kyoya sighed as he know from first glance as Ranma goes out first and he have a quick talk with Garga

"That dark aura was the one you said and it looks familiar…" Garga said

"I see… it's the old legend right…. Where the deities fight him…. and you seal them away…" Kyoya sighed

"How did you know?!" Garga asked

"Ever heard of Black Deity, Azi Dahaka?" Kyoya smiled

"The evil deity…" Garga said

"Once an evil deity… he gives me the info before he went back to sleep…" Kyoya explained

"I'm sure he is also searching for evidence related to this.." He sighed

"Who is he?" Garga asked

"The commissioner…" Kyoya said

"I better go catch Ranma up…" Garga said as he leaves

"This is interesting development indeed right azi dahaka…" Kyoya smiled widely

Meanwhile at Yuga's home it seems that Yuga didn't leave his room at all from that day

"Brother… breakfast is ready…." Haru said as he knocks his brothers room but to no answer and he is really worried about him

Inside the room it seems that Yuga is seriously looking at his cards and puts up a creepy smile as he puts the card back to his core and opens the door

"I'll be right over…" Yuga replied to Haru with his usual look like nothing has ever happen

"Brother you made me worried for a second…" Haru said

"I can't be like this when I'm around you haru can i?" Yuga thought

At the living room after they done eating

"Well your transfer resume is complete.." Paruko said as she is giving him the the resume and she is a bit worried

"I'll be fine mom…. After all this isn't what dad wants anymore but what I must do…" Yuga said seriously

"You need to register some form… there…" Paruko said

"is that so then I better get going then I'll miss you.." Yuga smiled as he goes to the train station after eating to get the transfer ready

After a while Ranma is knocking at the Mikado's residence door and he was greeted by Paruko

"Excuse me is Yuga home paruko-san?" Ranma asked

"Oh he was gone to the train station today…" Paruko said

"The train station to where?" Ranma asked

"to his new school…" Paruko said

"Wait… he is transferring from aibo academy?!" Ranma was a bit shock

"He didn't tell you I thought he did…" Paruko said as he once talked to his son that he was already telling ranma about it

"He is leaving…." Ranma then remembered their promise before the ABC cup

"Thank you but I have to go now…" He bowed and leaves

At the new academy it looks like Yuga was handing his slip to the principal

"Welcome to Hakuren Academy…" The principal greeted him but then he didn't speak as they begin the transferring procedure

At the café

"He was acting strange… after his last video… I mean first and last…. I never thought he would be like this like a different Yuga…" Miko said

"The Ran-ga channel also didn't receive any update… I think he wants to leave without saying anything" Subaru sighed

"You don't have to state the fact…" Masato said

"No.. Go on…" Ranma said

"I think as you said if he didn't say he was transferring he doesn't want to see any of us when he leaves…" Subaru said as he gives out a hypothesis

"Shall I use astrological science…." Cross said

"Forget about fortune telling let's ask him directly.." Agito said

"Now where did you say Yuga always hang out maybe we can find him…" Masato said

"We from the link dragon order… will help…." Agito said

"Now where would be his usual spot…" Masato said even though ranma thanked him he doesn't want to be thanked as they search out for Yuga with only him and Subaru on the café along with Miko

"I thought when he said goodbye he was joking…" Miko sighed

"Wait miko what did you know?" Ranma asked

"Before the match that day when you go home he said he will be giving a surprise his last surprise and as a farewell gift…" Miko said

"farewell gift…." Ranma sighed

"Then… Cross! If your astrological science still applies…" Ranma shouted

"I'll do my best…" Cross said as they were outside and it looks like cross was having a hard time

"SO what is it cross?" Subaru asked as he also doesn't want to lose track of Yuga as he was an interesting one indeed

"something was interfering something dark…." Cross said

"Something dark…" Yuga asked

"And also powerful beyond my imagination…" Cross said as he was won out into his usual form

"well I think we better look for him to confirm the truth I haven't said this but I fought Yuga once…" Subaru sighed

"You fight him once?" Ranma asked

"It was during before your fight at the ABC cup I think… and I didn't want to lose a pontential fighter like him…" Subaru said as he tries to find a way to contact to Yuga for Ranma after Cross idea backfired at them

"If only there were some way…" He said and gives some idea to Ranma on using his tools or at say Ranga Channel

"3… 2… 1…" Garbrd begins the set for Ran-Ga channel while Garcat is videoing since He can't

"Yuga it's me Ranma! Where are you?! If you get these message please contact me immediately!" As they begin the video and close it and then they begin searching the town

That night to no avail after he had dinner he was called by none other than Yuga

"Yuga…." Ranma said

They were at a riverbed near their house

"He said to meet here…." Ranma said as he look for Yuga

"I'm here…." Yuga said as he was behind him

"Yuga where did you go everyone is worried!" Ranma shouted but he didn't answer

"Oh yeah I wanted to give this back…" He said to Yuga as he was giving back the deity gargantua punisher back to him but to his surprised reaction he slaps the card on the ground meaning he rejected the card

"I don't need that card…." Yuga was showing no expression when he do that and also Ranma picking the card back

"On the side note let's buddyfight… and for no intervention… also if you win by then i'll accept the card back..." He smiled as he puts up a darkness dragon barrier on his hand

"Dark dragon barrier activate!" they were brought into another field like a skull lair of dragon or some sort from the item he holds in his hands

"This isn't a virtual system…" Ranma thought

"It's a neat gadget I found in my fathers closet even my mom didn't know about…" Unknowing to them Raito seems to step in and watch the fight

"if we fight him we might be able to know what he thinks…" Ranma said

"Surely it's a waste of time going to this era…"Yuga sighed

"What do you mean?!" Garga shouted

"Before we fight let me explain… to both of you… do you really think it' s a coincidence you got garga… Ranma? " Yuga asked

"It's destiny!" garga shouted

'What if I say I change the destiny…. Well I'll let you speculate.." Yuga puts up a wicked smile as he holds his deck

"Then let's begin!" Yuga smiled as he brings out his deck core case

 _"The deity that combats the land luminize! Dra-Deity!"_

 _"open the gate to an unknown dimension and reveal an unknown power! Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

Yuga's core case appeared to be what or same like kyoya but nonetheless instead of red color it was purple

 _ **"Open the Flag!"**_

 _ **"Dragon World!"**_

 _ **"Dragon World!** **"**_

(Yuga: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

Yuga didn't seem to have a buddy looking from his place but something sinister was behind him

"What is that.." Ranma sense the presence

"You'll know later Ranma…" Yuga said calmly

"SO do you think who would win?" Raito said while filming the fight

"Winner or Loser will be on a priority for us…" His buddy gale was beside him

Ranma started to to equip garblade and attack Yuga directly

(Yuga: life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma life: 10hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw… Dimension Dragon, Agonia (att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2 size: 2) Right call then I call on Dimension Dragon, Odio (att: 1000 def: 1000 crit: 1) and I use his ability…" Yuga said as he receive some damage as he looks through the deck and put a card to the drop zone while at the end put it on top of the deck after agonia is destroyed and activated agonia's effect as he look the top 4 cards on his deck he put 2 cards on top of his deck while the other 2 on his gauge

"I activate D-Rainbow life it has 2 effects and I'm choosing the first one…" He said while throwing 10 cards from his top deck to gain 5 life

"Now I call on him next my personal favourite Dimension Dragon, Ire(att: 6000 def: 5000 crit: 2 size: 3) to the right…" He said while calling the monster to the left area

"Cast D-suction!" He destroyed Odio and gain 1 life and draw two c and then ire attacks Ranma and his effect when dealing damage as Yuga saw the top 3 cards of his deck putting 2 cards to drop and one to hand

"It's like he didn't even use his hands but he gain many life from it quite a skill one…" Gale commentated

"It's as if he knew what is coming I think he is trying to prevent Ranma's impact I presume…" He continued

(Yuga: life: 14 hand: 7 gauge: 3)

(Ranma life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

"Draw then charge and draw first off right garcat call and activate his effect" Ranma draw one card and gain one gauge and to the left he called garga

"All are powerless from my blade!" Garga shouted as he was going to the field

"Garcat attack ire!" Ranma shouted

"Cast Dragonic Force Field! This card makes my left and right monster can't be destroyed for this turn…" Yuga cast a spell

"Garga!" ranma said

"Got it!" Garga attacks Yuga directly the first time but the second time he was smiling widely and cast d-alteration and nullify the attack

"The second attack is nullified and if it's 3 or more attacks this turn your attack phase ends…" Yuga explained

"What?!" Ranma was a bit surprised but nonetheless he ends his turn

"Long ago there was an earth shattering battle…" Yuga said with a sinister smile

"When the deities were creating various worlds a certain world was born, the monster there love to destroy and slaughter even some of them have imaginable power of knowledge but eventually they sought another world…" He continued

"The deities worked together to battle them of course with the power of the other deities and Gargantua punisher I can seal them in another dimension…" Garga explained

"Due to their tyrannical act they were outcast to another alternate dimension and forgotten but one live to tell the tale…" Yuga sighed

"One?" Garga looked at him

"Yeah but this isn't the time for me to tell you is it Garga…. And so the world was forgotten and now we call them this world… Lost World" Yuga said calmly

"Lost world?" Ranma asked

"It's like commissioner tasuku said…" Raito looked at it seems sparks of purple lightning comes from Yuga and also the card in his hands

"Yuga!" ranma shouted

"Stay back Ranma… this sinister vibe it's him…" Garga said as he holds Ranma up from going further

"What is wrong with Yuga?" Ranma asked

"I think he is enthralled by this dark being a denizen from Lost World…" Garga said

"Argghh!" It's the first time Yuga felt this way in the longest time feels like the pain was becoming his own joy

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"My job is done…. Just maybe I can get a break…" Yuga sighed as if he wanted to be there but he can't he is just being him before all the ace ofgame stuff on pal tuber and close ranma's video cam after uploading the video**_

 _ **"I wish I was there…" He continued as being this way he can't just do whatever he can**_

 _ **"Ranma is too skilled even for me.." He puts up a fake smile**_

 _ **He hears something from the drawer and tries to approach it as he opens it he thought why there is a deck case there and time stop for him for a while and he remembered the day he gives the garga pack to Ranma while he get the pack**_

 _ **"You're…." Yuga said**_

 _ **"You finally remembered" The sinister sound said to him as Yuga touch the pack he was sent to another dimension with his spirit**_

 _ **In another dimension shrouded in darkness**_

 _ **"Where am I… this is what Ranma sought… the another dimension…." Yuga said while looking around**_

 _ **In front of him was somehow a skull face armor dragon appeared in front of him**_

 _ **"No need to fear… you are the one that changed your destiny…" The dragon said**_

 _ **"I remember now… with him vanity sword…" He had a hard time thinking about it**_

 _ **"This is an alternate time if your friend had garga where it was intended to be… pretty frustrating right…" The dragon interacted with him and asked him on what his purpose really is…**_

 _ **"First up I'm Vanity Husk Destroyer… and here to grant you power beyond your imagination…" The dragon opens his true form looking like a purple dragon**_

 _ **"Lost world…" Yuga said**_

 _ **"You have saw it first hand on what we can do so I'm not going to tell any further just one question remain will you grasp this power or be outwitted by your own pure selfish decision…. You've got nothing to lose… now choose… and also I forgot to tell you one thing… if you do this you can never go back" The dragon said as it seems Yuga is tainted by it and thought on that's why the sword said that thing and shows the things he accomplished as Garga's partner**_

 _ **He was back onto his room and was grabbing the pack**_

 _ **"Right.. I was selfish…. Even if he know.. I'll get left behind…. I desperately need a buddy without a buddy I… very well… And live however I will is what you said to ranma right then I'll do it" Yuga said as he now know what he must do and open the pack even if his heart say it wrong**_

 _ **"Where is my book?" Yuga asked to himself but all he saw was a deck core case and saw some of the cards is what he drew**_

 _ **"If this means ranma doesn't turn into this…. Then so be it…" He sighed**_

 _ **"Your book of ideas is your deck core case now... the source of the image you saw..." From the looks of it in his hand it was vanity husk card**_

 _ **"My image..." Yuga said as he firmly grip the deck core case**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Ranma I'll show you the deck that should have been yours!" Yuga shouted as his appearance changed his vest turns into black and grey color while his shoe had almost same trademark his eyes turns into red color and his hair turns into darker blue and purple color

"Yuga did you-!" Ranma looked at the way Yuga now as he pays the remaining gauge from his hand

"Behold the flag that you sealed away! This card can be played from the hand!" Yuga showed the card

"A flag from hand?!" Ranma is confused

"Cover the flag ! Lost World!" yuga's flag instantly changed to a dark skull themed

"His flag change?" Ranma gasped

"Let me show you the power that is beyond common sense" His deck seems to float onto the sky as the a dark crack appear on the sky swallowing the cards

As everyone saw from outside a large tornado appeared out of nowhere Masato and Agito was wierded by it while Subaru explains the phenomenon at his area but he can't just see a reason to why while Miko is terrified and Amaterasu shielding her like she knows something dangerous is happening

Back to the fight

"Lost deck come to me!" The crack on the sky open a dimensional gate and new cards appeared but this one is a black one and the core change into a more demonic stage with black little wings that appeared

"The door to nothingness is open and the demonic dragon shall be freed! Deck Change! Lost Vanity Dimension!" Yuga smiled slyly as his buddy appeared infront of them and it was a familiar face to Garga

"Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer…" He looked at ranma directly

(Yuga: life: 12 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Ranma life: 9 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" This time the one that appeared on Camera is Garga and Ranma

"Hey fans starting today we'll be the one showing new cards of the day…" Garga introduced himself

"Today's card is…" Yuga introduced the card

* * *

 **Name: Lost World**

 **World: Lost World**

 **Type: Flag**

 **Effect:**

 **you cannot choose "Lost World" as your initial flag, and all flags may have up to two of this card in the deck.**  
 **You may use Lost World cards. This card gets the abilities of the flag chosen by "Be lost".**  
 **"Be lost" At the end of your opponent's turn, choose one of your flags, and you may pay 2 gauge. If you do, put this hand card on top of the chosen card, remove your deck from the fight, shuffle your Lost Deck and put it in the fight. You may only use "Be lost" once per fight.**

* * *

"Unlike normal flag this flag it must be put on your deck and at the end of your turn you need to pay 2 gauge and cover your own flag and change your deck to lost deck…" Ranma said

"Since lost deck is powerful you can only put 2 cards on your deck this lost deck has imaginable ability and powers even I can't explain.." Garga continued

"What do you think of today's cards? Hope you all can use this cards well.." Ranma said

"so we're off to our next video so check this one!" Garga and Yuga close the video


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Lost World! Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer part 2

"That's….. Yuga… Buddy…" Ranma saw Vanity Husk and was surprised by it

"Vanity Husk Destroyer…" Garga saw the skull dragon

Meanwhile Subaru and Masato meet up

"Did you guys saw that strange cloud?" Masato asked

"Yes indeed…" Subaru replied

"It must have something to do with some buddyfight we came here but there is no fight as you can see…" Cross explained

"We also the same…" Agito said

"I can't contact Ranma for some reason…" Masato added

"Perhaps the one is fighting Ranma himself…" Agito said

"I would like to see who his opponent is…" Agito commented

"I'll try to find Ranma's coordinate with my astrology science…" Cross said as he determines Ranma's location

* * *

Back to the fight

(Yuga: life: 12 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Ranma life: 9 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

"Remember when our ABC cup do you think I was serious about when i was losing to you…" Yuga said calmly

"What o you mean?" Ranma asked

"Even without a buddy I know what would you do and thought but I let it slide…" Yuga explained that he had necessary cards to survive the turn but he was letting it go for Ranma's win

"Why did you do that?!" Ranma was pissed off

"Think of it as a handicap match…. So now I won't be as nice as I was before…" Yuga said with a sinister smile

"Handicap.. so this time you're…." Ranma said

"Yes…. I let this happen.." Yuga replied

"And of course to prove a point that destroyer is gonna beat you.." He then points at Garga

Ranma is looking serious if that time Yuga is serious he can basically beat him with that in mind he is pretty caoutious

"It has been a while Gargantua Dragon.. no.. in reality…" Destroyer speaks to Garga

"what are you talking about?" Garga still seemed confuse

"Maybe this will jig your memory…" Destroyer showed his skull armor form

"Ranma I think this is a battle I can't lose too.." Garga seemed to be alerted

"This is an interesting battle I wonder if I'll be getting mad at if I enjoy this…" Raito saw it calmly

"However this is a fascinating battle" Gale replied

"Draw then charge and draw.." Yuga begins his turn

"We need to be cautious when he is using that lost world card…" Garga said

"This is pretty nostalgic when you say that but who I am to judge why don't I show you…" Yuga said as he called Iregeit delusion to the left area

"Irregeit delusion has size of none his attack is 15000 defense of 7000 and critical of 2 he has a triple attack" He explained

"Let's do this my master.." Irregeit spoke

"Agonia Dyvgivalam center call…" Yuga called another lost world monster to the center

"I'll show you my true power…" Dyvgivalam spoke

"He has the same power and defense of delusion but he has 3 critical and move ability (also penetrate) with something in store when he is destroyed…" Yuga said as he explain his monster effect

"They have incredible in both manner…" Ranma tries to see a flaw but there is none

"Hmm it's really beyond common sense…" Garga said while seeing them in action

"This is what's great of Lost World.. They are beyond your mere common sense.." Yuga said as first off Ire attack ranma and he pick one of three cards from his top deck and put it in his hands the next one is delusion who has triple attack and he drew a card due to the effect as for the triple one Ranma dodge it with Deity Green dragon shield at the last one

"Agonia Dyvgivalam!" He ordered his center monster to attack with calm reaction as Ranma is struggling to gain his life and successfully guarding himself with another deity green dragon shileld and yuga ends his turn

"You did well Ranma!" Garga compliments him

"I would think that he should have finish it this turn but nonetheless he is number 1 of ABC cup and also a skilled fighter so he knows what he is doing…" Raito said

"I'm curious about his buddy's ability…" Ranma said

"That curiousity will be the death of us…" Garga warned

(Yuga: life: 12 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

(Ranma life: 9 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

"Glom Gardra call!" Ranma start his tun by calling glom gardra and garga attacks the center while destroying it yuga gains 3 life back due to Argonia effect

"even if he is chipping his life he gains it back seems like a skilled player…." Gale commentated

Garga's second attack hits Yuga directly and this time

"G-Evo activate! Change! Gargantuan dragon mode Blast!" The first attack hits Yuga the second attack he halt it with dimension absorb

" I pay one gauge and change gargantuan dragon mode switch!" Ranma uses the chance to attack again but yuga knows this move and uses drago trap and the first attack of Yuga was halted by two blue dragon shield

"I dare you to use that impact!" Yuga shouted

"Okay you ask for this Yuga Final Phase! Cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher! Yuga!" Ranma shouted as the surrounding turns into smoke but to his surprise Yuga still have 7 lifes left

"What is happening?!" Ranma was curious

"With this card…. Vanity Desperate Life… by putting my top 10 cards of the deck all damage for this turn dealt to me returns my life back to the starting of this turn if my life is 3 or less " Yuga explained while

" I could use vanity cell but it would be such a waste…" He sighed

"You've used it well…" Destroyer said

"The condition is I have to use rainbow life once in a fight…" Yuga said calmly

"And by returning rainbow life to the bottom deck I draw 2 cards…" He sighed

"but the next time I get rainbow life I automatically lose…" He said calmly

"There is approximately 14 cards or less in his deck so It's still a long last before he lose…" Ranma thought

(Yuga: life: 7 hand: 3 gauge: 5)

(Ranma life: 9 hand: 3 gauge: 4)

"Draw and Final charge and Draw!" Yuga said as he is determined to finish Ranma this turn

"To save you… I'll let myself be what I despise most…" Yuga said that in a low voice

"Yuga then stop this! Maybe we can talk about this!" Ranma shouted

"Why you help me bond up with my family?" He asked

"I thought it was a way to redeem myself… I sweep away my only chance but it doesn't matter now I know it truly what should be my real calling…" Yuga said calmly

"let's clear this up real quick.." Destroyer said

"I got it…." Yuga said to his buddy

"Equip! Vile Demonic Sword, Zero Requiem (att: 10000 crit: 1)" A black sword was at his hands just like the purgatory sword but it has a skull motive and also a sinister vibe on it

"Now let's end this…. Right buddy call now witness the vile demonic dragon that is gonna destroy all of your hope in winning! Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer Descend! " Yuga shouted

"His size is none he has 30000 attack 10000 defense and critical of 3 he is my buddy from another dimension!" He explained

" Raito I have to…" Gale said as he leaves

"Got it i'll keep in touch…" Raito said

"Sorry I have to copy your style in the past but I have no choice cast dimension razor…" Yuga destroyed glom and Garga

"You're still way to soft…" estroyer commentated

"Shut up! Now! Let me start!" Yuga smiled slyly as he attacked Garga

"Cast Deity Green Dragon shield!" Ranma protected Garga but due to one of the effect of Yuga's item he have to discard one card

"Second attack!" Yuga attacked garga directly but Ranma didn't get any life back

"Effect… if my opponent can't discard a card from his hands his life is decreased by 2 and when Destroyer is around you can't gain life…" He attacked Ranma with his sword from behind

"Destroyer! Send Garga to the afterlife!" Yuga shouted

"I shall grant your wish… Dimension Gate Origin… When I'm on the field I can destroy any card on my opponents to the drop zone" Destroyer said as he destroyed Garga

"Second attack…" Yuga said

"I shall grant your wish…" Destroyer said as he was destroying Ranma's item and dealing damage to him

"You must be curious about my impact right about now right… but it wouldn't be fun showing it all how about a handicap before hand I'm just going to show this to you and just this once no encore! Final Phase Cast! Vanity Corruption!" Yuga shouted as Garga is summoned back to the field at the center

"Garga?" Ranma asked but Garga isn't saying anything as they saw he was surrounded by a dark energy and it is shown that Destroyer is using his power on Garga and he changed into purple color and facing to Ranma even if he didn't want to attack him he must

"This impact… let's me call one card from my opponents drop zone and it gets a 3 critical when its called and he must attack his owner .." Yuga said as he didn't face Ranma anymore as Garga attacked Ranma directly s he lose by his own monster and the grip on garga ends and he pass out on his buddy form

(Yuga: life: 7 hand: 0 gauge: 0)

(Ranma life: 0 hand: 0 gauge: 3)

They return back into the river bed after the fight

"Garga are you okay?" Ranma asked as he saw the unconscious garga

"There is something I must do… to fight you…. If not you'll just chase me… again… and again… so forget about me… forever…" Yuga said calmly but in his mind he thought as what is best for ranma is to just stay awa from him

"So that's why you're fighting me?" Ranma asked

"Goodbye…. Ranma…." Yuga said as he leaves but he feels his body was a bit drain but he didn't show any of it to Ranma as he walks away

"Wait Yuga!" Ranma shouted as he suddenly fell into unconsciousness

Somewhere it was shown that a boy with his buddy a sword that was watching their fight

"You're right…" He sighed he was only shown wearing a hat

"We need to meet him in public…" The sword said as he glow

"We'll got our chance soon enough…" The boy replied as he close his tab

After a while,

Masato and Subaru found Ranma and Garga unconscious

"What in the world happen…" Cross said as Ranma seems to be waking up

"Please take care of Garga I need to catch up with Yuga…" ranma said as he gets up and run

"Ranma!" Subaru shouted

"Where are you going?!" Ranma saw the way to his house but there is no one there but at the bridge where it seems Yuga was going back to his house while holding destroyer

"So this is what it has to have the power…" Yuga said while secretly smiling

"You have to take a new name…." Destroyer said

"Maou Yuga… how would that sounds like…" Yuga asked

"That's not too bad I thought you would use something lame like vile.." Destroyer said calmly he was gonna suggest it but Maou as in Demon King sounds as good

"Errghh.." Yuga seems to not in control of his powers just yet not like Ranma( in his timeline) who actually acquainted to this and almost fall but he got back up and stand again

"Yuga!" Ranma shouted just as far away their home is split off by a small bridge

"Is this the endfor our…." He aked to Yuga

"Before you continue… it was far too late… far too late for me to go back…" Yuga ordered Destroyer as he comes out in his true form

"This is the path he chose to be …." The skull dragon blast the bridge as it was shown a smoke but Yuga is unconscious and was on his palm as the smoke clear the bridge was destroyed and also no Yuga or Destroyer in sight

The day after it was announced on Yuga is transferred and now ranma isn't paying attention

"Yuga…." Ranma said as he still thought about the day when Yuga asked him to make idea for a video

Meanwhile we now see Yuga in his school uniform walking in to the new academy with destroyer in his shadow

"Let's go…" Yuga said calmly as he walks inside the academy

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Where am i?" He is shown at his new place to stay that was near the school and also Gao's home stay or somesort**_

 _ **"You've waken up…." Destroyer in his mask form greeted him**_

 _ **"Did I just…" Yuga asked**_

 _ **"You aren't fully in control yet…. And also…. This is your chance…" Destroyer said**_

 _ **"Got it time to warm up…" Yuga said calmly as he look seriously at Destroyer with a sinister smile**_

 _ **End Of flashback**_

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Ranma and Garga appeared

* * *

"Hey fans today we'll be showing new cards and that's… this card…" They show the card of the day

* * *

 **Name: Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer**

 **Type: Monster**

 **World: Lost World**

 **Attribute: Lostvader/Dimension Dragon**

 **Att: 30000**

 **Def: 10000**

 **Crit: 3**

 **Size: None**

 **Effect:**

 **If this card is on the field, your opponent cannot gain life!**  
 **This card on the field cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.**  
 **"Dimension Door - Origin -" When this card attacks, put a card from your opponent's field into the drop zone!**  
 **[Double Attack]**

* * *

"He can't be destroyed by your opponents card effects… And while this card is on the field you can gain life but that isn't all when he attacks he can destroy one card on your opponents field no matter what card it is to the drop zone so ffect that prevent your opponent cards from being not destroyed is nullified with this card…" Ranma said as he explained destroyer effect

"Because Lost worlds monster led by vanity husk Destroyer they didn't have any size which is handful and you don't have t worry about size limit…." Garga continued

"so how was today's card I hope everyone have a good time using it…" Ranma said

"We're off to our next video so check this one…" He and garga close the video


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Get Stronger, Ranma A new beginning

The next day it seems that the bridge is out of service due to the prior day mishap and also it has some keep out sign and it seems that Ranma is reminiscing on what happen and that last part where he got attacked by his own buddy

"Yuga…" He clenched both his hands and garga was behind him looking serious

Later that day at lunch it seems his parents is coming home to eat with him and made ranma's favorite food and they begin to eat but it seems that Ranma didn't have enough appetite to eat that day

"Is my cooking bad?" His mom asked

"It tasted the same…" His dad answered

"No not that…. Mom, dad… I rarely speak this… can I ask… what is it to lose a precious friend?" Ranma asked

"hmmm about that….. I don't know…. How to say this but…. If that was to came through then maybe speak up to him the next time you meet or in your case buddyfighting…. Get stronger…" His dad said

"Get stronger huh…" Ranma still looked down but at least it gets him a little bit motivated to et up even Garga is eating too

"Now eat up or I wont make any got it!" His mom shouted

"Right!" Both Garga and Ranma eat a lot that night

The Next Day at café mikono it seems that Garcat is hearing the conversation(Ranma and his parents) with Gardog and Garcat

"Ranma and Garga looks so down cat…" Garcat explained to the others

"Really it's that bad?" Miko asked

"He even didn't eat dinner last night…" Garcat exaggerated

"He did eat" Gardog sighed

"I heard he has been listless on school too.." Masato said

"I knew it he must be devastated about Yuga…" Garcat seems to be worried

"It has only been a few days…" Subaru said

"and master garga didn't eat too.." Garcat still the drama cat that he is exaggerated some details

"What?" The others seemed to be worried about that and it's either worried or surprised

"Even when Paruko made their favorite food he didn't even twitch…" Garcat said it again

"I wouldn't say twitch…" Gardog know that garcat is being over dramatic

"I'm not lying!" Garcat shouted as he searched an alibi with Garbird as the bird that he is didn't even notice and goes to sleep

"I'm worried maybe that he will get kidnap by the evil witch of the forest…" Mel commented

"And the evil witch will transform him to a frog, swans or even the beast and other creature" Emma added and Subaru just sighed

"I don't really get what you're saying but I think that's about right…" Garcat seemed to be happy

"No I'm pretty sure it's wrong…" Cross objected that idea

"At this rate Ranma won't get his groove back…" Garcat said and mentioning he won't buddyfight

"I don't ever want to think about that we can't let that happen.." Amaterasu said as it seemed miko is let down even if she knew barely of Ranma since he is buddyfighting for a long time for some reason he doesn't want him to quit

"We've got to find a way to cheer him up we're his friends after all…" Masato said

"Even if I barely know Ranma I don't want him to feel down…" MIko sighed

"Ranma is my rival I can't have him stalling out.." Subaru said seriously

"WE're going to cheer Ranma up!" Garcat shouted as he put his leg on the table

"Hand off from the table…" Gardog said while it seemed he is irritated

"You are doing it!" Garcat said

"This is paw!" Gardog valued a meaningless argument

Meanwhile at the Buddy police headquarter it seems that tasuku is watching the video

"Hmm I can't believe yuga is one of the lost user…" Tasuku sighed as he knows the phrase

"But Lost World monsters known as the lostvaders never stop slaughter and destruction…" Jack added

"He survived huh after that bloodbath vanity husk destroyer…" Tasuku seemed eager at this point

"The lostvader that ws destroyed by destroyer began to affect the corpses of various monsters.." Gale explained

"And it seems that the monsters can be resurrected through a flag called lost world.." Raito added

"As we feared lost world isn't just a legend…" Jack said

"They are operating in the open now… you're telling eme that we as buddy police can;'t act officially.." Raito prove his point

"For the buddy police we need more evidence.." Jack explained

"so we'll need more evidence…" Gale said

"Jack, gale please I need your help to investigate other worlds being affected by lost world.." Tasuku asked a request

"Raito please follow Yuga… with this inform I can't alert his parent yet or they'll notice…" Tasuku sighed

"I know his dad is a little hard headed okay…" Raito said even if he didn't want to surveillance him he got no other choice an order is order

"Hmm I've got an Idea and also pursuing him is no good since where he is heading is beyond my reach…" Tasuku sighed

"Beyond your reach even the buddy police?" Raito asked

"Yeah it was an academy he attend as a high schooler… we call it hakuren academy… every buddyfighter is welcome there and they have strict rules about unauthorized people getting in…" Tasuku sighed

"a school orientated to buddyfighters huh…" Raito said as him sneaking everyday is gonna be a breeze

Meanwhile back to Yuga he was at his home reminiscing at what happen at the last he saw Yuga even though they were best friends it's as if he didn't know him by far as he saw his deck

"Yuga… now that you're gone I should have felt sad…." He thought

"Ranma as I thought you're…" Garga looked at ranma

"Masato?" Ranma saw his phone rings

At the park

It seems that Masato is bringing too much sports equipment

"Do you like sports?" He asked to him

"I don't really do it that often but I sort of like it…" Ranma answered but then Masato grabs him and they do a lot of activities like baseball even to his surprise he manage to swing the ball and next is swimming which he is great at while at Tennis it seems he was losing badly at the game but Garga wonders why he must participate the next one is Kendo which he can actually do and lastly football which he is bad at kicking and misses most of the time where garga laughed a bit with Agito but he was tired after that and he got a call from Mel and headed to the café

"I wanted to read a folkstale to you…" Mel said while ranma is listening to the story he felt a bit sleepy but try not to sleep well as for garga he slept all the way through and then something is broatcasted through the Ran-Ga channel and it was with Garcat, Gardog and Garbird doing a plagiarism of Ranma and Yuga's previous channel and it looks worse as they saw it but an A for getting cheered up as they want to upload it (Garcat, Gardog and Garbird) suddenly deleted all the content except for the challenge and it seems that Miko and Masato seemed alerted since Subaru is a bit of Fanboy about this as he barged in

"Who si putting dull video on the channel?!" Subaru shouted

"Huh…" Everyone gasped except for ranma who hears it

"What happen?" Ranma seems to be waking up

"Nothing at all…" Garcat seemed to hide the video cam but ranma can smell lying

"Something feels fishy…" Ranma said as he looked at Garcat

"Ah the pizza is ready!" Amaterasu in time suit out a pizza from the oven

"It's for you and Garga.." Miko said

"You guys better keep this a secret or Ranma will know…" Masato wisper to them

"Ran-ga Channel.." Subaru seemed to be talking but everyone stop him since if ranma know he'll be mad

The pizza was too large for them to swallow but they'll give it a try

"It's too bad about Yuga even though he is my childhood friend… I didn't know he felt that way… but I want you to be happy!" Miko shouted

"Well as a rival I don't want you to be down.." Subaru sighed

"I'm not that down but I've got a feeling someone is wrecking at my video camera…" Ranma sighed

"Is that so… well Garcat and the others said that you were going to quit buddyfight…" Miko said

"Quit buddyfight as if…" Ranma smiled

"although I thank you for the support…" Ranma smiled as he eats the pizza with garga

"Oh you didn't tell them about that…" Amaterasu said

"No not now…" Miko said

"Well look forward to what you humans called a surprise…" Amaterasu said while Ranma and garga look dumbfounded

"What is this?!" Ranma saw his phone and drop it as he shows no emotion

"Let me see…" Garga looked at the phone and saw most ran-ga channel content wipeout except for a dull video when he thinks about it it's not that bad

"It's a good time to run now.." Masato said

"Run!" Garcat, Gardog runs while Garbird didn't budge and sleep like usual

"get back here!" ranma shouted as they were pounded one by one mostly garcat while gardog only had minor issue and garbird didn't get a hit

"This is all your fault!" Gardog shouted

"MY fault! How is it mine!" Garcat shouted

"And why didn't Garbird get some?!" Gardog said to ranma

"Because he is asleep all the time and his knife skill is good…" ranma sighed

"I know you wanted to help but please don't where is my video recorder…" he asked as Garcat give it to him and he took some micro sd card when things go wrong and re uploaded the video and said sorry to all his viewers for the mishap

"Next time ask me first before uploading…" Ranma sighed

"Yes…" Garcat said

"Will do…" Gardog said

"well that video isn't that bad Garcat seriously… I help you with edit next time.." Ranma smiled even after he was mad

"Okay…" Garcat is happy even though he got a beating it was worth it

"You didn't get that mad?" Subaru asked

"I know they are trying to help in a good way… so I let it slide it could have been worse I could just sleeve them back to a card like what hmm Yuga's dad do to his partner " ranma smiled

"The card sleeve no! Not that!" Garcat shouted

"what is a card sleeve?" Gardog asked

"Basically this one…" Garga showed one and when inside he can't be called outside of buddyfights

"that is horrible…" Gardog said

Later after they went back home and it seems his mother come back home early not as usual and he was in his room talking about what the surprise will be

"Ranma can I ask are you really? Forcing yourself to be happy?" Garga asked

"You saw through me…" Ranma smiled

"If I wasn't defeated by Destroyer let alone attack you… you wouldn't have lost your friend… And also I can say only this… I had a strange dream…. As If before on what he said that I was his partner…" Garga said while saying what's bugging on his mind

"You're wrong you're not the only one defeated so am I… and also yeah from the look of it that should have been the case…" Ranma said as he thought about what he hears from Yuga himself

"but if it had been the opposite I would have been appearing to him like it should be instead… he knows what is going to happen and let it slide it's kinda ironic.." garga sighed as he felt that ranma suffered because he is his buddy

"No you're wrong… even if that happen deep inside me Is telling me that I should confront him one more time to uncover the truth… and also he must have an experience more than me if that's true… I don't know why I should be sad but I feel happy and excitement that he is the one that helps me… he connect me with my parents after all.. I want to thank him… and also to say it wrong to do this…" Ranma said seriously

"Facing destroyer and Yuga again he might know something I don't even so… I want to fight him even more now…" He smiled

"You're quite something…" Garga smiled while Ranma's mom seen quietly from the door and she just left with the laundry

The next day at the front of the academy it seems that he was surprised by someone from behind even though he still thinks of where is Yuga right now

"Are you surprise?" MIko asked as Ranma seemed surprised that miko was there and catch her up as she goes to the class

Miko introduced herself to the class and it seemed that Ranma is happy and at lunch time they were having a buddy festival

"I'm sure that yuga is still buddyfighting.." Ranma said

"I also got to face destroyer again…" Garga replied

"I'm sure if what my dad said is right… then I'll be sure to meet Yuga again…" Ranma said

"What are you doing standing there come on or you'll lose your title…" Subaru said

"I'm coming!" Ranma shouted

As the day come by we saw that Tasuku is announcing the Buddyfight play-offs and it's rule

"So this is what commissioner tasuku said about luring them…" Raito said

"Yeah totally…" gale said

"So… if this is a tournament than Ranma will surely participate this will get interesting…" Raito said

"Yeah…" Gale said as he agrees with him

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-ran ga Woo!" Ranma and Garga appeared

"Hey fans we've come up with another special card!" Garga said

"And today's card is…." Ranma said

* * *

 _ **Name: Vanity Corruption**_

 _ **Tyoe : Impact**_

 _ **Effect :**_

 _ **This card can only be cast when you are using lost world**_

 _ **[pay 3 Gauge and have a Vanity Husk on the field ]**_

 _ **When this card is cast call an opponents monster from the drop zone to his center nullify all their ability and the card can be called without the call cost . it gains this ability:**_

 _ **Dragon World: the monster you call gains a critical of 5 and can't be nullified if it's attacking alone**_

 _ **Star dragon World: It gains triple attack and can't be reduce**_

 _ **Ancient World: You gain x3 life the critical of the monster that is called**_

* * *

"This card has a sinister condition when it's casted and resurrect as dragon world it gains 5 critical while star dragon world gains triple attack and ancient world gains x3 life of it's critical"

"It can be used offensively and defensively whether what you're fighting at…." Garga continued

"So how was today card I hope everyone put to use of this card…" Ranma said

"So we'll off to our next video so check this one.." Garga and Ranma close the video

 _ **A/N: next time I'll be doing an original chapter to tell Yuga side of the story so stay tune i just noticed that Masato's enemy is coming on next week so yeah be looking forward for the ace episode next week (well on my part i alter a lot of the scene here and there for my story purposes)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Welcome to Hakuren Academy , Maou Yuga vs Kiritsugu Reira

At the same time that ranma is reminiscing himself that day Yuga is greeted to the school although it was a few days so it's still a welcoming

Yuga sighed as he headed to the library and remembered the first time he was here

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **the day he was in the academy the first day he was to see the principal first**_

 _ **"Sorry for being late…" Yuga said calmly**_

 _ **"It's fine…" The principal was shown to be gremlin in his adult hood it seems that he had changed way to become a principal in this school**_

 _ **"There is some work you have to be working please sit a while…" The other figure was an older version of Noboru in a suit I think he has given up on the tiger thing**_

 _ **"Did you have a buddy?" He asked**_

 _ **"Yes…." Yuga said**_

 _ **"Where it is?" Gremlin asked**_

 _ **"He is a bit shy…" Yuga said**_

 _ **"I see… but as the son of Mikado Yuga you seem to be having a pontential… He already send his regards…" Noboru said calmly**_

 _ **"I see so Dad already contacted you before…." Yuga said calmly as he write the form he was given**_

 _ **"Your buddy is Vanity Husk Destroyer?" Gremlin saw the name seemed oddly familiar but he led it slide**_

 _ **"Now… be on your way to the faculty room the teacher will escort you…." Noboru said as they look Yuga leaving**_

 _ **"It seems that tasuku is right he has a strange vibe…." Noboru sighed**_

 _ **"But if he is really a strong buddyfighter I can't complain…." Gremlin smiled**_

 _ **Later at class the homeroom teacher let Yuga introduce himself on class**_

 _ **"My name is Mikado Yuga that's all..." Yuga introduced himself as the class is buzzing about him being the son of the great Mikado Gao and also he was the Ace of Games**_

 _ **"I hate them comparing me with my dad…" He clenched his fist going to his seat on the other note he just saw the window while the class started**_

 _ **"I don't care about being the ace of games… I've discarded it already…" It seems he was getting bored all day and at lunch many buddyfighter fight against him but he only use Athora not his real buddy and win every one of the battle without losing a fight**_

 _ **"This is boring…" He said as he looked bored at them and didn't want to fight anymore and suddenly bump into someone who is wearing a jacket like a sword and in his back it was somewhat like a sword that is covered by bandages he also wears a hat that's covering his hair**_

 _ **"Move…" The boy said to him**_

 _ **"I think you better move out of the way…" One of the other student said to Yuga**_

 _ **"No… why would I move…" Yuga smiled slyly as he seems to be getting in the way of him**_

 _ **"You're challenging me huh…" The biy grab him on theon the neck**_

 _ **"He is the number one fighter in this academy…" The other student seemed to be a bit scared**_

 _ **"I don't care…" Yuga said without a vibe and a serious look at his eyes and the boy seem to let him go**_

 _ **"Well then I challenge you to a buddyfight 4 days from now…. " The boy said**_

 _ **"What is the condition… of this fight…" Yuga said calmly**_

 _ **"Simple if I win you'll be my lacky…" The boy said**_

 _ **"But if I win?" Yuga asked**_

 _ **"I'll do whatever you want…" He said calmly as he knows he is the son of Mikado Gao**_

 _ **"This is gonna be fun!" Yuga smiled slyly as he pass the boy with ease**_

 _ **"Maybe this isn't going to be boring after all…" He said in his minds**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"What do you think of him?" Destroyer in card form asked to Yuga

"that sword is intriguing of course…" Yuga said calmly

"You mean his buddy… " Destroyer said calmly

"Yeah… that same vibe…. I didn't think it would be real but we finally met…" Yuga smiled slyly

At luch they are at the stadium it seems no one is coming and it was just the boy there

"First off before we fight I would like to know your name…." Yuga said

"It's Kiritsugu Reira…" The boy said as he introduced himself

"let's begin…" Yuga smiled as he changed his outfit to his Maou form and Reira's sword glowed

"Open the gate to an unknown dimension and reveal an unknown power! Luminize! Dimension Gate!"

"I am the sage of sword a thousand tale of sword shall be awaken…. Luminize! Tales of Swords!"

He luminized and not to Yuga's surprise it was a red skateboard

"Keisetsu the one that master the arts of sword styles…" Yuga said calmly

"You know my master…" Reira said

"My dad once fight him…" Yuga said and he asked to Reira on why he asked to fight him

"I watch your fight… and I was interested…" Reira said to him

"I'll be going first then.." Yuga said as he starts his turn and call agonia to the center

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Legend World!"**

(Yuga: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Reira life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Agonia center call and cast D-suction" Yuga gains 1 life and 2 draw

"Agonia effect…" He gains another 2 cards and gauge but discarding 1 dimension dragon

"I call ire to the center.. Ire attack!" He ordered and just dealing 2 damage while he is using ire effect to see the top 3 cards in his deck and add I 1 to his hands as he ends his turn

(Yuga: Life: 11 gauge: 5 hand: 8)

(Reira life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw Buddy Equip Heavenly Sword KIng, Laevantinn 'Arceus' (att: 7000 crit: 2) " Reira equips his buddy and his sword was out from the bandage revealing somewhat of a resemblance to demonic sword king, laevantinn but this one was the good version presumably

" then Fabricated Sword King Hovd Replica equip cast heroic tale! I pay 2 gauge and discard a card from my hand

"Now chant!" Arceus shouted as he said

"The sword talks…" Yuga said

"I am the sword that descend all now come to my aid! I sacrifice this honor…" He looked as the monster zone is locked and then see the top 5 card of his deck

"4 way sword style" Yuga said as he saw what Reira do

"My buddy Laevantinn Arceus once per three turn I can pay 2 gauge and discard 1 card from hand and equip up to 3 cards from the top 5 cards of my deck without paying the gauge cost"

"Nagel ring, Hrunting and finally Excalibur…" He said as he equips the items

"Tch… the troublesome sword has come…" Yuga saw the Excalibur

"Also finally my laevantinn can equip up to any item I want by giving up my monster zone" Reira explained

"Let's talk for a while.. before we continue… did Masato goes to this school?" Yuga asked

"Don't mention that name!" Reira shouted with anger as he attack with arceus destroying ire and continue using Excalibur as the first attack succeed the second attack didn't go well

"Cast! D-Alteration…" Yuga smiled as he block the attack and ending Reira's attack phase

"That was too close…" He said while smiling slyly

"But it seems I hit the jackpot.." Yuga begins to grin

"I end my turn…" Reira looked at him with despise

"When you end your turn! I can use this card! Yuga shows the lost world flag and appears like a dimension rift that suck his deck changing it into a new deck with black cards

 _ **"Cover the Flag! Lost World!"**_ He shouted as he change his flag

"The door to nothingness is open and the demonic dragon shall be freed! Deck Change! Lost Vanity Dimension!"

"Destroyer-sama…." Laevantinn saw directly from the presence that his master is here

"I can sense his imaginable power…" Reira saw that and his hands began to shake as the skull dragon appeared in front of them

"I'll show no mercy…" Destroyer growled at Laevantinn

"We can't be greedy just yet…" Yuga smiled

(Yuga: Life: 8 gauge: 3 hand: 7)

(Reira life: 8 gauge: 1 hand: 4)

"Draw then charge and draw.. one more agonia to the center and cast another d-suction

"be careful… " Arceus warned Reira

"Hannel Kaunduf right call size none attack 50000 defense 10000 critical 5" Yuga explained

"Critical of five that's impossible…" Reira gasped

"Center Agoniagill Dlyhvlam size none attack 15000 crit: 3 defense: 7000" Yuga said

"it's my pleasure to be here my master…" Hannel Kant said

"Let's get to the destructive part!" Dhyvlam said

"attack phase…" Yuga said calmly as he is doing it slow

"Dhyvalam fighter attack!" Yuga shouted

"As you commanded" The attack hits Reira directly

"Now finish this Kant!" Yuga shouted

"As you wish my master.." Kant begins to attack

"Cast Holy Grail!" Reira seems to be sweating a lot because of the talk he began to remember Masato again

"Did you and Masato best friend…" Yuga said calmly as he ends his turn

"Yes… we were friends… until he left me alone…." Reira said as he didn't show any emotion

(Yuga: Life: 8 gauge: 5 hand: 8)

(Reira life: 5 gauge: 3 hand: 4)

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It's the third grade even though Reira is friends with Masato he grew more popular and do others need instead of him as he knows he loves sport**_

 _ **"Masato…. Could we go and make another homework together or even buddyfight…" Reira said**_

 _ **"I can't so sorry… maybe next time…" Masato said as he hangs out with the baseball team**_

 _ **The day after**_

 _ **"Masato let's buddyfight…" Reira said**_

 _ **"I can't today have to help kendo practice…" Masato said as he was busy that week and by the second semester of the third grade they barely talk with one another as he saw that Masato get his buddy and that's agito**_

 _ **"He gets his buddy rare how lucky.." From a far Reira saw it that afternoon Masato tried to talk to Reira but he was busy with his thing and that's looking at his deck**_

 _ **"Look what I got a buddy rare cool right…" Masato shows to him Agito**_

 _ **"That's cool…" Reira said while putting up a fake smile and for the day they talked about buddyfight and by the end of the third grade he also pulls a buddy rare but by the time Masato also transfer to another school again**_

 _ **"I despise him…" Reira said as his buddy arceus comfort him**_

 _ **"As long as I'm here… you will not lose…" Arceus said**_

 _ **"Yeah… I know…" Reira said it in a cold tone ever since then he distant himself from the other classmates**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"so when did you meet with Masato?" Yuga asked

"We are childhood friends" Reira sighed

"Is that so… then be stronger… and defeat him…." Yuga said

"Defeat masato…" Reira said

"Yeah… and I can give the power to defeat him…" Yuga said as he lure his hands to Reira

"The power to beat Masato…" Reira said as he puts down his items but he isn't giving up in this fight just yet as he draw and then charge and draw the forst attack is using his laevantinn the second and third hits Yuga directly

"Hrunting!" He shouted as he hits Yuga directly

'Yes that's the spirit! Let it out!" Yuga was smiling slyly

"This is the last Nagel ring!" Reira shouted

"Cast! Dimension Absorb…" Yuga said as he is giving damage and neutralizing the attack

"I end my move…" Reira said

(Yuga: Life: 4 gauge: 5 hand: 7)

(Reira life: 2 gauge: 3 hand: 4)

"Final turn! Draw then charge and draw! Now Quiver in terror and lose all your hope Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer left buddycall!" Yuga shouted as Destroyer appears in front of him

"Dimension Gate… Origin…" Destroyer attacks Reira directly and firstly destroyed nagelring

"cast! Holy grail!" He protected from destroyer double attack but lost Arceus instead and all his item except for Excalibur was sent to the drop zone

"Final Phase! Do it Destroyer! Impact! Vanity Zero Blazer!" Yuga shouted as he unluashed his impact

" Now you shall be reborn and take what's yours!" Destroyer used his skull form floating and using his attack depleted Reira's life to 0

(Yuga: Life: 4 gauge: 3 hand: 5)

(Reira life: 0 gauge: 3 hand: 2)

As they finished by the buddyfight it seemed that reira agrees to do what Yuga want

"Destroyer the card that we agreed on…" Yuga said as he gives reira a black card that looks like a lost card

"With this… Laevantinn will be more powerful than ever…" Reira said as he smiled widely but something like a creepy like while he holds the card

"The lostrizer card will be a useful to you…" Yuga said as the card combined with Arceus turning into a new sword altogether

"You're!" Yuga shouted

"Finally my power has comeback…" The sword talks as he has a demon eye seeing everything

"Vanity Lost Sword…" Yuga laughed evilly and then he saw the buddy fight off ad on his phone

"I welcome you back my king…" The sword said to Yuga

"How did you know him?" Reira asked

"It's a long story but for now.." The sword reverted to his second form not so much of a demonic sword he is treated as a lost card but also legend world

"I need an ally to back me up…. Will you do it?" Yuga asked

"I'll by your ally.." Reira bowed down to him as Yuga laughed evilly

* * *

The ran-Ga channel logo wanted to appear but it was halted like static and changed to a new channel called

Maou(Demonic) Yuga Channel

"Hello strong fans of the world…" Yuga declared his appearance

"Today we'll be the one that will be releasing the the card of the day not the lame Ran-Ga Channel!" Reira said

* * *

 **Name: Vanity Zero Blazer**

 **Type: Impact**

 **Effect:**

 **You may only cast this card if you have two or more 《Lostvader》 on your field.**  
 **[Cast Cost] [Pay 3 gauge]**  
 **Deal 10 damage to your opponent!**

* * *

"The ultimate weapon of my army the lost world… you just need to pay 3 gauge and deals a massive 10 damage…" Yuga explained

"But to do this you need to have 2 lost vader.." Reira continued

"So strong buddyfighters of the country make use of this card it would be a waste if you don't use it well if you want to be strong that is…" Yuga said

"We're off to our new video so stay tune…." Reira said as it seems Yuga was leaving while laughing evilly and the camera fell with a crack and the channel faded to static

 _ **A:N: i'll be taking 2 weeks off got a semester exam coming in and also a lot of presentation maybe i'll do a 2 chapter release when i finished the test well see you... shinkuso77 logging out...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Katana World battle! Ninja vs Samurai

Somewhere in a dojo of some sort someone is crafting with a blade it was a boy with blue samurai outfit and his buddy is a black armored swordman that is making the sword or at least helping him tamping the sword

"It's complete, forsooth…" The boy said as he look closely at his golden sword

"I'm very glad for you, my lord it is indeed a magnificent creation…" His buddy saw that he is happy

"This blade will cu through all hesitation and slash every enemy, reflecting the buddyfighter's heart like a mirror" The boy said as he explained the sword

"My sword is the ultimate work of art as well as the greatest weapon…" He seems to look pretty serious and also winning the buddyfights play-off is the only way he can to prove he is the most skilled swordsman in Japan

* * *

Meanwhile at Café Mikono

"Let's see what do we got today…" Ranma open some of the pack he bought while also with Yuga's little brother just to cheer him up a bit he was shown to be getting a gar kunai and other katana worlds famous cards

"Katana world sure is cool…" Haru smiled

"Yeah… oh yeah did you know where your brother went don't mind if I ask…" Ranma said to Yuga's little brother

"My brother contacted me last night he said he was busy with his homework well he could have said goodbye…" Haru sighed

"Is that so… he can't even be a bad guy to his little brother…" Ranma sighed as he thought about it

"Ranma, so you would like to use katana world?" Miko appeared to be asking him

"Yeah… well I wanted to enter buddyfight play offs using this… and also… seeing katana world played out so well… I just got to try it…" Ranma smiled as he seems really enthusiast with it at first glance he saw KIsaragi Zanya fight on tv he wanted to use a deck just like him until recently he tried to buy a pack after seeing Miko did so well

"Well of course you're thinking about ninja right? But there is also samurai…" Miko explained

"well these are good cards in one pack…" Ranma said as he look properly in his new pack

"Why don't you put it in dragon worlds deck…" Haru suggested

"That is not possible ranma's deck is a dragon world so using it would be invalid…" Garga said

"Yeah like garga said…" Ranma agrees with Garga

"hmm…." Ranma still trying to think on how to use the card he have

"Well if you wanted there is a certain someone that uses katana world entering the buddyfight play offs" Amaterasu comes in while handing them the pizza

"Thank you…" Garga said as he thanked for the food

"Well his name is Kanesada Kaji… he is quite well known for his samurai pattern…" It seems that Miko did her research

Later that day at the riverbed they saw a crowd forming it looks like Kanesada is shown fighting one of the kid there and instantly wins when his opponent attacks him with his item and he even gives some autograph of his flag sign and also some of his personal artwork even though no one wants them because it is just weird for them but all of them take the katana world flag when the crowd is diminishe ranma went to them

"That's cool…" Ranma said to Kanesada it seems he also received one of the katana world card

"Oh you're Kakogawa ranma huh?" Kanesada asked him

"Wait how did you know me? I'm not even that famous…" Ranma said

"Well I know you from the ABC cup final that was magnificent…" Kanesada said as he smiled

"This is my friends little brother Haru…" Ranma said as he introduced Haru but when it comes to Garga

"Is that Gargantua Dragon that blade is so sharp yet tender at the same time a well craftmanship a world class at indeed!" Kanesada is magnified by Gargantua Dragon while ranma looks weirded out and haru is asking that is he good or not

"I am his buddy Kurogane" In his buddy form Kurogane is shown to be a floating head of a robot and has 2 arms and is now asking Garga for a sparring session

"very well…" Garga humbly accepted as the setting changed into like a medieval edo era kind of background the two looked at each other and fight one another through blade

"The two of them are good…" Ranma said

"Well my buddy and I worked thoroughly together perfecting the way of samurai.." Kanesada explained as the way of samurai is to make split decision on what your opponent would use and how to counter them

From the look of it kurogane is about to win when Garga back down but in an instant he seems to vanished like an after image and hits Kurogane from behind but the samurai buddy knows himself and stopped the attack while Kanesada stops the fight from concluding

"Thank you for the fight…" Kurogane seemed to be greatful of it

"Yeah that was indeed a good spar…" Garga smiled as he seemed to be enjoying it

That night it seems that Ranma is seriously looking at his cards

"Well what do you think about the fight?" Garga asked

"It was cool enough…" Ranma smiled

"Although…. You might lose that time.." He continued

"As a deity of combat it's impossible for me to lose…" Garga said still in serious tone

"Well well… how about last time when you're lose at a quiz with Subaru…" Ranma teased him

"That wasn't even! Garga said as he remembered that time and at a loss of word

"But that isn't impossible anymore…" Ranma remembered the fight between him and vanity husk

"at least now it's only vanity husk.." Garga said as he seems to be irritated to acknowledge it

"But it would be interesting… a fight between mind and body…" Ranma said as he watch one of kisaragi zanya's old fight video

"Ranma! It's time to eat!" His mother shouted

"Right Mom! I'll be right down…" Ranma shouted

The next Day at the shop preliminary in Card Shop Castle

Ion is actually the one that commentated the fight there as she introduced both Ranma and Kanesada

 _"Ninja strike from a far… the dragon ninja troop arise and call forth luminize! Dra-Ninja"_

 _"Infusing my soul into every strike! The iron blade glitters when it's drawn! Luminize! Steel Blade Dancer!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Katana World!"**

 **"Katana World!"**

When the fight begins it is shown that Yuga was also seeing the fight through his pad as he was walking to the lake near his house

"DraNinja huh…" He seems to be interested in seeing how Ranma fights

"You're happy?" Destroyer asked yuga

"Can I ask could you be used in other worlds?" Yuga smiled as he saw the fight

"To simply answer your word no…" Destroyer said

"That's lame…" Yuga laughed hardly

"Don't mock me like that!" Destroyer growled as he is a bit angry

"I just asked a question sheesh… it seems time to experiment right…" Yuga still smiling while seeing Ranma's fight even if they are enemies deep down he still feels the same way as he always do

"Could you get me to other world?" He asked

"To other world? Well then if that is your wish…" Destroyer said while he didn't know what Yuga was thinking as his buddy he must obey that is his principle and also thought this boy interest him more than he should have

"But first…." He said as he watched Ranma's fight as he needed to be one step further from him

The fight with Kanesada and Ranma begins after they are opening their flag

"What the?! How can Garga be in Katana World?" Ion was confused

"Actually…" Ranma explained that Garga is a generic world and he can fight basically on every flag possible

* * *

(Ranma: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand:6)

(Kanesada: Life : 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma called Nindog ( att: 6000 def: 1000 crit: 1) to the centerthen he called Nincat (att: 2000 def: 1000 crit: 2)to the left area with Nindog effect he adds 3 copy of Nindog to his hand while Nincat effect let him discard futon sweeping whirlwind when discarded he gains 1 gauge and a draw while nincat gains a gauge 1 draw and also 1 life

"Why are you using ninja card, forsooth?" Kanesada asked

"Well it was him that inspired me by watching a fight…" Ranma smiled as he told Kanesada that the reason he tried Katana World was when he remembered as a kid always watch KIsaragi Zanya's fight

"Nincat attack kanesada directly…" He ordered

"Okay cat…." Nincat attacked kanesada directly and ranma ends his turn

(Ranma: life: 11 gauge: 5 hand:8)

(Kanesada: Life : 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw steel frame neo (att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 1) to the left and Right buddy call…" Kanesada called on his buddy steelframe swordsman, Kurogane (att: 6000 crit: 2 def: 1000)

"Equip! Excelblade Godslash, Kanesada Equip!(att: 10000 crit: 1)" He pays 1 life and begun muttering about his rprideful item

"Sorry to interrupt kanesada-sama but we are in a fight…" Kurogane reminded him and it seems he has forgotten about it that he was in a fight and they continue the fight and with his effect he managed to destroy nindog and deal 2 damage while Kanasade gains 2 life and then neo attacks Ranma twice while Kurogane attack but was halted by Ranma as he uses art of stitching shadow to nullify the attack and negating the second attack

"Why he didn't use his item to attack is it that good? Hmm but that fight" Ranma thought as what he saw earlier when kanesada is fighting his opponent

"Could it be but I have to find out this turn…" He thought

"Draw then charge and draw" Ranma begins his turn he only equip his item

"Using garga would be a bad timing now… but" He saw shinden on his hand

"electron ninja, Shiden right call ninja analysis activate! I discard a ninja arts from my hand and draw 2 cards and the card he discard is the same as last turn so he draw one card and gain one gauge

"Kurogane effect!" He destroyed garcat

"First I'll come at you!" Ranma attacked but then he was hit by Kanesada's signature impact the pinnacle of Iai 'Godspeed' "

"As predicted now!" Shiden attacks kanesada directly and he ends his turn

(Ranma: life: 1 gauge: 4 hand: 8)

(Kanesada: Life : 9 gauge: 1 hand: 5)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Kanesada begins his turn and called silver orchid swordsman, Suzu (att: 2000 def: 1000 crit: 2) while it looks like ranma is smiling

"First suzuha.." Suzuha tried to attack Ranma but he nullify it by using Fuuton, Tengu Draft

"Now… Suzu returns to your hand.." Ranma smiled

"Next up " Kurogane's turn to attack and Ranma uses Art of stitching yet again

"If I attack and he has a defense spell then I am done for but…" Kanesada thought if he uses godspeed Iai again he would win this one the next turn as a guarantee

" You're not gonna attack me with your sword?" Ranma asked as if he challenged him to attack

"No… with this I end my turn, forsooth…" Kanesada said

"Draw then charge and draw…" Ranma smiled

"Let's go Garga right buddy call!" He shouted as he called garga to the field to the right position replacing shiden

"Anyone is powerless before my blade!" Garga said his signature line

"Nincat your turn.. call…" he draw one card and one gauge while regaining 1 life then he equips another gar-kunai by the look of it he drops another whirlwind on his deck

"Now for the main event.." He looks serious

"Kurogane effect! This is the end of the line!" KUrogane wanted to destroy garcat yet again

"Cast! Hades Flame Style: Art of Fire Manipulation!" Ranma manage to dodge it on time and also he ordered garga to attack Kurogane twice and finally destroyed him

"Gargantua Dragon activate change! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon(Size: 2 att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2)!" He shouted

"I am deity, I am a Deity Ninja, Nin!" Garga appeared in his katana world appearance and made Kanesada gasped in shock as Garcat and Garga attack together he uses his godspeed impact but he fell for ranma's plan as he finally shows garga replicate ability that halt the destruction making the impact card invalid

"Let's go garga" Ranma and Garga uses link attack but Kanesada uses his item to counterattack but it was too late

"Final Phase! Cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Ranma uses the katana world version of Deity Gargantua Punisher and finished kanesada off

"Game end winner Kakogawa Ranma…" Ion commentated

(Ranma: life: 2 gauge: 0 hand: 4)

(Kanesada: Life : 0 gauge: 1 hand: 5)

" It's my defeat… You're the champion of ABC cup isn't a bluff…" Kanesada bowed

"No.. no… actually…." Ranma explained that in his hand he didn't have a guard spell left

"so that's it huh I was over nervous yet again forsooth.." Kanesada sighed

"Well if you went with the more violent approach you can win…" Ranma smiled as he is also confused on how kanesada didn't attack him that's why he provoke him to do so but his hunch was right all along

"Well I just have one thing to say… beware for the fight to come… there is another swordman that is far more powerful than I am… forsooth…" Kanesada warned him

"More powerful.. that's cool.." Ranma didn't seem scared at all he is actually excited

Meanwhile,

"Show me the day…" As it shown a portal is open as Yuga hops onto Vanity Husk Destroyer and they left through the portal

"As you wish…" Vanity Husk seems delighted in this small trip

* * *

 **Ran-Ga Channel**

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!"

"Hey fans we're doing a special review of the card of the day" Garga said

"Today's card will be!" Ranma said as they show the card

* * *

 **Name: Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon**

 **Att: 6000**

 **Def: 6000**

 **Crit: 2**

 **Size: 2**

 **[Call Cost] [Put a card from your drop zone into its soul & Pay 1 gauge]**  
 **[Counter] 【Act】 "Replicate" Put the top card of your deck face down on the field as a "《Dragod》/size 0/6000 power/6000 defense/2 critical" monster. Then, if this card has a soul with G•EVO, you may put another copy on the field. You may only use this ability once per turn.**  
 **[Double Attack] [Soulguard]**

* * *

"This is Garga's Katana Form he has soulguard double attack and a special ability called Replicate…" Ranma explained

"The abbity let's you call multiple garga by putting top cards of your deck facedown and with you can call another one…" He continued

"Use this card to make duplicate and variety of attacks using it you can also defend using this…" Garga continued Ranma's statement

"So how was today's cad hope everyone get used to this card and put in a powerful deck with it…" Ranma said

"So we're off to our next video so check this one…" Garga and Ranma's screen faded to black as they are signing off

 _ **A/N: I thought it would take 2 weeks but nope it's extended.. i hate college ruining the schedule but now exams are over until next week presentation... for the 2 chapters since i promise it i'll upload it tomorrow i don't know if any of you will like it but i'll let tomorrow decide so shinkuso77 signing out...**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Yuga's Dungeon World adventure : Lost World vs third Omni Lord

In Dungeon World

"So this dungeon world huh." Yuga said calmly as they arrived at the world

"About the buddyfight play off do you plan to participate?" Destroyer asked

"Of course your reason is for the world to acknowledge lost world right?" Yuga asked

"Yeah that is my reason…" Destroyer said calmly

"What is your reason of recruiting the one that wields laevantinn?" He asked further

"I have no reason I just have a debt to pay that's it no other reason…" Yuga sighed

"This sense is familiar…" Destroyer said as he look around

"Familiar?" Yuga asked

"Yeah, we must be careful…" Destroyer said calmly

"Okay got it…" As they walk further they are attacked by demons and adventurer because of their presence

"This is more fun than I thought and also today's match will be the genius chess player versus Ace of Study, Subaru I wanted to watch so badly but it's gonna be a hassle!" Yuga smiled widely as he uses destroyer's power to use his own item and began fighting the adventurers

"Bring it On!" He said while smiling after a while they defeated all the people that were attacking them but try not to kill them

"That was a good warm up…" Looks like Destroyer and Yuga seems to enjoy it too much

"Could you tell me where to find the sixth omni lord…" Yuga smiled at one of the adventurer

"That way…" One of the adventurer said as he seems to be beaten up

"Thank you…" Yuga puts up a sinister smile

"As they headed to the place it was somewhat of a farm place and from the looks of it Kiri didn't age at all (a.k.a Miserea) and ice blade joker seems to farm the vegetables

"Find you…" Yuga smiled

"Did you have any business with me?" Kiri looked at them as he smiled and looked at them but then he gives a serious look

"Freeze!" Ice Blade Joker said as he saw both Yuga and Destroyer

"This sinister presence…." Kiri thought as he saw them

"Kiri-san right?" Yuga asked politely

"Who are you?" Kiri asked

"Ah we haven't meet yet…" Yuga introduced himself and Destroyer as his partner

"Why do we need to introduce ourself we should just outright crush them…" Destroyer said telepathically to Yuga

"I don't want to cause any trouble okay our mission here isn't to destroy this world not yet…" Yuga said replying to his buddy with telepathic method

"Tch as you wish…" Destroyer reverted to his skull form

"I heard you're the one that has been fighting all the adventurer and demons on this world…" Kiri said calmly but with a serious tone

"I tried explaining but I think fighting them is a no choice.." Yuga smiled

"Well try hiding your presence for once…" Ice blade Joker commented

"Let's just cut to the chase…" Kiri sighed as he was now serious he knows now that he is Gao's son and from his aura he is a powerful buddyfighter

" Oh yeah…" They hear Yuga's stomach growled as everyone hear out of that they decide to let them in their house as it looks like Yuga seems to eat as much as possible

"That was good…" Yuga smiled as he was stuffed

"Now let's talk to the chase…" Kiri said seriously

"I wanted to know this temple…" Yuga said seriously as he gives the location

"I hear from Tasuku that you! Have been trying to break into dragon world in the past…" Kiri pointed at Destroyer

"HAHAHAH! You're right!" Destroyer laughed evilly

"He was defeated by the deity's… " Yuga said calmly

"So you're going here what do you want to destroy this world?!" Kiri accused his buddy

"No-…." Destroyer said but was halted by joker

"He injured the lives of adventurer although it's funny they lost to a child and forgotten monster… I might be looking at it but you do remember me of someone…" Ice blade joker recognize Destroyers armor

"remember of someone?" Yuga asked

"Well it's probably nothing…" Ice blade joker smiled

"Before we proceed I need to test you first should I trust his words or not…" Kiri turns himself into his actual form that is Miserea

"We challenge you to a buddyfight…" He said to Yuga

"Okay if that's what you want if we win you must guide us to the location…" Yuga said calmly

"But if I win you must leave this world and go back to your own world… never come back here again…" Miserea said seriously

"Very well.." Yuga said confidently

As they both use their core gadget on it seems miserea still uses his old core gadget

"Water, Life, I who control who freezes them all Luminize! Wrath of the Ice King!"

"Open the Gate to an Unknown Dimension and reveal an Unknown Power! Luminize! Dimension Gate!"

 _ **"Open The Flag!"**_

 _ **"Dragon World!"**_

 _ **"Dungeon World!"**_

Miserea looks seriously as Yuga's buddy becomes hidden

"Let's test if Tasuku is right.." He thought about what tasuku is after

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Excuse me is this Kiri?" It seems that tasuku is at the dungeon world and knock at his house_

 _"Who is there?" Kiri asked as he opens the door_

 _"Tasuku?" he asked_

 _"Sorry to interrupt.. there is something I need to ask…" Tasuku asked to Kiri a serial of question but he didn't know what is a lost world or anything regarding it_

 _"f you know… tell me alright…" He smiled as he leaves_

 _"I can't promise anything…" Kiri sighed as he saw Tasuku leaves_

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

(Kiri: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Yuga life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"I'll go first draw then charge and draw" Yuga said calmly

"Agonia Center call and cast D-suction…" he gains 2 draw and 1 life with and when agonia is destroyed he add 2 cards to his hand and the other 2 to the gauge

"Ire left call and attack Kiri!" Yuga ends his turn calmly as he knows exactly what is Kiri or Miserea is after

"I end my turn…" He smiled

(Kiri: life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Yuga life: 11 gauge: 5 hand: 7)

"Rhodes(att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 2 sizze: 1) I call you to the right then twin tail incubus(att: 2000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size: 1) center call…" Miserea said as he gets his mission card then jaish to the right

"Set Final Mission Card World End! This card brings far memory…" He smiled as he remembered being an omni lord aide with Gao and the others

"Rhodes Dylan!" He called another monster to the field

"World end… eliminates your field and turns your life into 1… tch…" Yuga thought this might be trouble

"Rhodes attack Ire!" Kiri ordered as Ire is destroyed and one card is put to the set card and Yuga got hit by incubus

"My turn is over…" Kiri looked calm

"Draw then charge and draw!" Yuga thought as he can't use lost world it would be too fast

"hmm let's see I call another Ire to the center area…" He said as he called ire again and destroy incubus and he ends his turn again

(Kiri: life: 8 gauge: 4 hand: 5)

(Yuga life: 11 gauge: 5 hand: 8)

"is this the best you've got then I' disappointed as he draw then charge and draw

"left buddy call! Stein Blade Joker(att: 2000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size: 0) and I call myself I shall once again be the omni lord that is gonna protect this land… center call! Third omni Lord Miserea "Glacier"" Miserea appeared in his new form (att: 10000 def: 8000 crit: 2)

"I am the third omni lord Miserea, Soize 2 attack 10000 defense 8000 critical 2 and when I'm around and there is 2 or more demon lord monster I gain quadruple attack" He said calmly

"This is bad…" Yuga smiled as he saw miserea or kiri's true form but instead of afraid he is smiling because it gets him excited

"that's 2…" Miserea said calmly as joker clears the center

"Rhodes ripper!" Rhodes Dylan attacks Yuga and it hits

"3…" Miserea counts as he attack with his double attack the first one was block by blue dragon shield and the second one by D-Alteration

 **"Final Phase! Activate World End!"** As blinding light surrounds the field nothing happen but then Yuga is amazed as he look at his life counter

"My turn is over…" Miserea said calmly

"I pay 2 gauge Now look as the moment of my deck change! Come my deck! The demonic dragon has been rebirth now is the time to descend! Deck Change Lost Vanity Dimension!" Yuga smiled widely

"So that's Destroyers true form…" Miserea said as he thinks of destroyer as a threat

"Be careful my king he is dangerous…" Joker said seriously

"Yeah got it joker…" Miserea said

(Kiri: life: 9 gauge: 4 hand: 4)

(Yuga life:1 gauge: 4hand: 5)

"Draw then charge and draw" Yuga begins his turn by calling Agonia to the center position and casting another d-suction increasing his hands and gauge

"Iregeit Delusion right call then Agonia Dyvgivalam center call. And equip Vile Demonic Sword, Zero Requiem " He equips his item

"Irregeit delusion attack the center and when he attack I draw one card…" The three attack do really much as the second hit manage to put all of miserea soul to the drop zone but on the third attack delusion attacks Rhodes Dylan and destroy him

"Triple attack with that power is beyond reason…" Miserea now know why lost world is dangerous as Agonia was about to hit him he cast protection of salsana

"That's it for me…" Yuga smiled but gives off a sinister aura but it was different behind it he is almost playing against Gao

(Kiri: life: 9 gauge: 3 hand: 4)

(Yuga life:2 gauge: 6 hand: 9)

"This turn is the last! Draw then charge and draw!" MIserea shouted as joker clears the center

"Agonia Dhyvgihalam effect I gain 3 life…" Yuga said seriously

"now it's your turn!" Miserea attack but Yuga receive the two attack

"3rd attack !" He tried to attack

"Cast Dimension Barrier!" Yuga block the attack

"Quadruple attack!" Miserea tries to finish him off

"Cast! White Dragon shield!" Yuga looked with a cold and blank look but at the same time serious at Miserea

"Is that all you've got…" He seems to be glowing purple aura and Miserea looked at him he wasn't even scared in the moment

"Final Turn!" Yuga declared his final turn as he draw then charge and draw

"in place of irregeit delusion I buddy call… now quiver in terror and be despair here comes Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer…. Size none attack 30000 def: 10000 critical: 2…" He said with a sinister look

"Now let's link attack…" Yuga said as he link attack against Miserea well she block it with another protection of salsana

"Dimension Gate open! Gate Origin…" Destroyer destroyed joker

"Sorry my lord…" Joker said while being destroyed

"Joker!" Miserea shouted as his buddy is destroyed

"Zero Requiem effect…" 1 card from Miserea's hand is dropped

"Go Destroyer…" Yuga shouted as Destroyer destroyed Miserea

"Tch…" He turns back to Kiri while losing 2 life due to life link

"Cast Quissience of Cascade it decrease the damage by 3…" Kiri said as he thought he still has life left he can make it

"You thought of this right… you can make it till next turn…" Yuga attack Kiri directly

"Can I tell about my Impact card… it deals 10 damage…" He said with a sinister smile

"Final Phase! As a present we should show our true power… Cast! Impact! Vanity Zero Blazer!" Yuga enters the final phase and deals 10 damage as Kiri screamed because of his surprise and a bit of scared of that impact card

"errghh that's game…" Yuga tries to keep his balance as he seems to lose his balance while Destroyers try to catch Yuga

(Kiri: life: 0 gauge: 3 hand: 0)

(Yuga life:2 gauge: 3 hand: 6)

"Errghh you're strong.." Kiri said as he was scratch all over his body while Joker seems to get him up

"Are you alright my lord?" Joker asked

"I'm fine…" Kiri sighed

"at least now I didn't pass out…" Yuga said as he puts up a fake smile

"Very well.. I'll show you the temple.. come with me…." Kiri have to admit he lost but then he was smiling that was a refreshing fight after a lot and thought maybe visiting gao once in a while

As Yuga had barely have enough strength he hops onto destroyers back and they go to a temple and it's heavily guarded

"This temple…" Destroyer saw the temple as he is remembering something

"What's up destroyer?" Yuga asked

"I think… this is the place I died…" Destroyer said as he remembers it quite right he was once a dragon knight working in a big guild on the dungeon world and is feared and also ruthless to all his enemy

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _As he saw his near death experience destroyer can't get up he was covered in a field of blood and also fighting or war_

 _"I won't let it end here…" The dragon said as he is trying to stand even though his right hand is destroyed and also his left leg isn't functioning well_

 _"Your undying spirit…." A voice talk to him_

 _"Who are you?!" He shouted_

 _"I'm the one that is going to give you a power to fight and end this…" The voice said seriously_

 _"Just what are you?" The dragon shouted_

 _"We are lost…. Now let there be death and war… that never ends… will you pledge to our whim…" The voice said seriously_

 _"I will pledge myself…" He said seriously_

 _"With the power of lost…. You will conquer this battlefield and be our leader…" The voice then laughed evilly as the deal is done and a purple energy strike to him as he is filled with power and He was known as the Destroyer Vanity Husk Destroyer…_

 _End Of flashback_

* * *

"I remember…" Destroyer said while laughing evilly

"My comrades was killed here…" He said seriously with full hatred

"That war… it conflicts all of dungeon world… no… other world too…" Kiri said as there were also an omni lord before him

"Begone from my sight!" Destroyer shouted as he went through the pyramid passing the guard with ease

"what should we do miserea-sama?" One of the guards asked

"Let them be…" Kiri said seriously

"But…" The other guard said

"He was just a victim…. Of our old predecessor…" Kiri said calmly for the guards not to go for them

Inside the temple they were in a some kind of throne room there was a chain deck in front that was being hit by a sword to keep in tact

"Argghhh!" Destroyer shouted as he blast off the room for no reason and to the sky (Top of the temple while Yuga is looking at him

"Destroyer…" Yuga said as he now know why Destroyer is desperate enough for Lost world to be known was this reason he also feel sympathy for him now

 **" _SSSTTTOOOPPP!"_** He said loudly to Destroyer and the skull dragon remember that he was with his partner

"You're pathetic…" Yuga said calmly as this wasn't like the lost world monster he know or actually fight

"What did you say?!" Destroyer was pointing his wing gun laser at Yuga

"You died proudly you fight yourself…. Through the end there is no regret…" He said calmly

"What are you saying?" Destroyer asked

"if you want something you must earn it…" Yuga said calmly while a bit insulting the lost monster

"We finally able to catch up…" Kiri said while panting trying to catch up to them

"What is this room?" Yuga asked

"This is the throne room…" Kiri explained and Yuga saw a sword that was chained by a deck

"What is that?" He asked

"The legendary sword that seals the deck… it was powerful once they travel through dimension…" Kiri said but Destroyer sense from the deck in front of them

"Everyone…. They are here…" Destroyer seems to sense their aura

"No one has ever tried to pull it until now…" Kiri said calmly as Yuga steps and walks to the sword and pulls it off from the sealed place the temple shines as it becomes renewed by a faint light and suddenly a stair case appeared behind the throne to the top of the pyramid

Both destroyer and Yuga walks as Kiri tried to follow they were block by a force field

At the top they saw that all of Destroyer ally greeting them as they bowed to Destroyer

"Welcome Back…. Our lord and Savior, Husk-sama…" A dragon like a monster said as he wears a black butler outfit

"What are they?" Yuga asked

"We are Dimension Travelers…. We've been waiting all this time for both of your arrival…" He said calmly

"This is my Buddy… Mikado Yuga…" Destroyer act calmly to them

"What a cute young boy…" A girl with seducing look was behind Yuga

"Ahahahaha!" Destroyer laughed evilly

"Let the Vile Guild be reborn…" Destroyer shouted

"Then allow us to be your aide…." All of them bowed as they turn together into a deck

"They are… Lost world monsters…" Yuga saw the deck he wasn't familiar yet

"Of course it was my influence after all.." Destroyer sighed as he regains his buddy form and turns into a small black knight dragon

"Wow you're cute…" Yuga squealed a little

"Tch this is why I don't want to use this form…" He sighed

"Heheheh! This is interesting…. " Yuga laughed evilly as this is getting more interesting by the minute and saw his new deck

* * *

Demonic Yuga Channel

As the Ran-ga channel stream is interrupted it was the static as it is shown Yuga's channel

"Hello Again strong fighters we're here to bring out card of the day…" Yuga laughed evilly

"The card is Third Omni Lord, Miserea "Glacier"

 _ **Name: Third Omni Lord, Miserea "Glacier"**_

 _ **Size: 2**_

 _ **Attack: 10000**_

 _ **Defensie: 7000**_

 _ **Critical: 2**_

 _ **Effect:**_

 _ **[Call Cost] Pay 2 Gauge and put up to 2 cards from the top of the deck to this card**_

 _ **[Omni Lord]**_

 _ **As long as this card is on the field it gains:**_

 _ **When you have stein blade joker it gains quadruple attack**_

 _ **If you have 2 or more demon lord monsters all of your field and items gain 4000 power**_

 _ **This card cannot be affected by card effects\**_

 _ **[double attack] [soulguard] [life link 2 ]**_

"This card is on par with it's original when you have 2 or more demon lord all of your cards and items gain 4k power… also if you have stein blade joker it gains an amazing quadruple attack" Reira explained

"So that is the card of the day hope you all can get a use out of this card and tank your opponent as much as you like!" Yuga said seriously

"We're off to our next video! So watch out…" Reira said seriously as the screen goes static it looks broke yet again as Yuga leaves with an evil laugh as it is


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Chess Genius vs Ace of Study

The same day that Destroyer and Yuga goes to the Dungeon World

From the look of it Garga is training harder than he should have been

"Garga you've seem in a hype today…" Rnma smiled as he saw Garga training

"Of course with that last fight I gain a new perspective in a fight and also a new style…" He said to his partner

"Well I'm off to my room I don't want to disturb you…" Ranma smiled as he went to his room and it seems he is setting some chess board and also he is looking at the match of chess between the champion Seiji and also a chess computer called Steinz 2061

"This is gonna be interesting…." He smiled as he hears someone knocking and he opens the door

"Dad?" Ranma asked

"What are you doing?" His dad asked

"Watching some chess fights…" Ranma said

"I see…" His dad said

"Can I ask Dad did you play chess?" Ranma asked

"I do a lot on my youth day why?" His dad said and asked to him why he asked this question

"Hmm I was trying to give it a go…." Ranma said

"Well just maybe I can show you how…" His dad said calmly since that day he has been taking breaks for the weekend

"That's cool… well I wanted you to watch with me is that okay?" Ranma asked

"Sure…" His dad smiled as Ranma plays the video on air

The video shows that it was the national japan chess genius Kido Seiji he was fighting or at least facing an AI Match with a chess computer or some sort as the machine is cornered of with a check status where his pawn is moving to the opponents side he promote it to Queen and finishing the game with an outstanding play

"He is good…" His (Ranma)dad smiled

Well now can you teach me?" Ranma asked

"Sure…" As the half day went on he tried to beat his dad but he just can't and failed miserably

"Arrgh this is so hard!" He looked frustrated as he loss all the round he had at least from what he saw at the time

"Better luck next time…" His dad smiled as he was clearing up the game he got a call from Masato and finally go to the Café Mikono

At Café Mikono it looks like they are talking about Kido Seiji right now and also it seems that Miko is now giving Pizza to them

"Ranma did you play chess?" Miko asked

"I just learned about it and I really suck…" Ranma smiled

"So you're a newbie…" Miko said as she hears the bell ring on the door and it was Subaru while Amaterasu greeted him

"You're late…" Masato said

"Yo Subaru.." Ranma smiled

Subaru just smiled while bringing his best friend and they were surprised it was really Kido Seiji the famous chess player and Miko also watch his chess match

Cross explained on how Subaru and Kido met in a Standarized Mock Examination

"And on the way here we decided to meet here for a pizza together.." Seiji smiled as he was surprise to see him like this asking him to hangout which he rarely do also Masato is impressed on Subaru for having other friends but Seiji disagree he thinks that both of them are more of rival than a friend

"At the exams I'm always number one at least until I meet Subaru…"He continued as he also stated that he wanted to beat Subaru and take his title back as a top scorer in the exams

"Well you're welcome to try anytime…" Subaru replied

"You changed I thought you're always distant from people but now you've got good friends.." Seiji said as he seemed to give a bit of welcoming attitude to Subaru's changes or so it seems

Later that afternoon it looks like that Subaru is heading his way back to his apartment or house as it looks like

"Cross… did I really change?" Subaru asked

"It's more like you're reverting to your old positive side…" Cross said

"Well can I tell you the day I meet Seiji.." Subaru said

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **After the mock up test there is one chess tournament in curiosity Subaru joins the tournament as he climb his way to the top he faces a familiar face and that's Seiji as they battle their way to win it seems that Subaru is struggling a bit with how the chess works and saw an opening even though in the outside he looks calm on the inside he really appreciate Seiji**_

 _ **"Seiji this time it's the turning point…" He moves and chess piece and declares a check as the game progresses Seiji is now backed in a corner**_

 _ **"That's checkmate…" Subaru said calmly as he finished the game**_

 _ **"Tch…." Seiji said but he puts up a fake smile as he left after congratulate Subaru on the win**_

 _ **"That was a good game in a long time…." Subaru sighed and the next day he comes up to Seiji in his class**_

 _ **"Challenge me to a chess match…" He said even though he I distant to people and before he meets Ranma he considered Seiji as his friend no more like the first friend he had even though he can't express much as he saw sometimes that seiji has his own struggle he wanted to help but didn't know how and just leave to the library like he always do**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"So you met him but the chess part…" Cross said

"What I learn from Masato and ranma when I had a friend I must be at their side even though he thinks of me as a rival I always think of him as a friend…" Subaru smiled while cross seemed to go a little slow further from him

"Even though you are passive not much now but you still believe in him…" Cross said as he flew behind his partner

Meanwhile,

Seiji is shown walking as he pass by someone with a black cloak

"You're Kido Seiji huh…" The boy said

"Who are you?" Seiji asked

"I'm just giving off some advice… is this really what you truly want him as a rival?" The boy asked him again

"What do you mean?!" Seiji shouted

"You're jealous of him because he had high grades right and beat you in chess…" The boy asked

"But he doesn't know I'm a buddyfighter…" Seiji replied

"It won't change a thing… think over…on what you should do… Bye…" The boy sighed as he left

"I'll prove him wrong…" Seiji said seriously

The Next Day

Subaru and Seiji meet up for their preliminary tournament in the usual card shop

"Seiji.." Subaru said while looking at Seiji he didn't know that he was a buddyfighter

"Are you surprised?" Seiji asked

"Yeah I'm surprised lets ha ve a good match seiji.." Subaru said

"Sure.." Seiji smiled

"The fight between the ace of study and the chess genius is about to begin how will this match outcome be!" Nanana Ion commentated

"Let's begin.." Subaru said

"Sure thing I'm gonna mwin no matter what…" Seiji said seriously

"Both fighter please luminize your deck…" Nanana Ion said to them

"I'm guied by the celestial sphere and the guidance of a dragon. Luminize! Galy Triangle!"

"White Knight that descends the sky now it's time to be awakened… Luminize! Argent Knights!"

 _ **"Open the Flag!" Both of them shouted**_

 _ **"Star Dragon World!" Both of them shouted as their flag is the same base**_

"The same flag…" Subaru thinks calmly

"Subaru we need to be careful.." Cross said

"I know…" Subaru said seriously

* * *

(Subaru hand : 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Seiji: hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

"I'm going first Draw then charge and draw!" Seiji's deck core case is taking the form of a cane

"Equip! Grand Master Cane!(att: 5000 crit: 1) " He shouted

"I better watch out…" Subaru thought

"Right buddy call!" Seiji begins his strategy

"Before my master I'll be your sword and shield…" Argento lance appears (Size 1 att: 3000 def: 2000 crit:2)

"Lets begin!" Subaru said as he smiled

"Oppress!" Argento lance began on taking the left area of Subaru's field

"What is going on?!" Subaru shouted as his left side is occupied

"My monster ability oppress during my turn my monster can occupy one of your left or right field" Seiji said

"occupied my field…" Subaru said as he remembered his chess experience this is almost the same

"Now argent attack Subaru!" Seiji shouted

"As you wish argent lance!" Argento shouted as the attack hits Subaru decreasing his life

"Grand Master cane ability activate!" Argento lance stands itself and seiji does one damage to him

"That ends my turn.. Argent lance ability!" Seiji said as he gains a life and draw as he ends his turn

(Subaru hand : 6 gauge: 2 life: 7)

(Seiji: hand: 7 gauge: 3 life: 12))

"I have to get rid of him quickly… Subaru thought

"Draw then change and draw…" He begins his turn by calling Cross to the center area (att: 6000 def: 5000 crit: 2)

"Equip! Searing Bow Babylon (att: 6000 crit: 2)!" Subaru said calmly

"What should we do now Subaru?" Cross asked

"For now…" Subaru said as he attacked argento lance

"Cast Queenside Castling!"

Seiji protect his oppress monster and gains 2 life

"Cross attack him directly" Subaru said as cross attacked seiji directly

"Final Phase!" He shouted as that makes everyone wondered as Cross glowed

"The door to the future is insight set spell! Door of Stars Neutron and pay 3 life for activating it! Seiji this 2 turns will decide our faith I end my turn "The set cards is set 5 cards in it and Subaru turns into a serious look at Seiji

"What are you trying to pull?!" Seiji shouted

"This 5 cards will determine if I lose or win…" Subaru said as he thought about seiji this couple of days on how to defeat him after wondering what Yuga said this is the perfect time it seems like he gives hi an advice to this time

(Subaru hand : 4 gauge: 0 life: 5)

(Seiji: hand: 7 gauge: 3 life: 12))

"It has no cost huh… how that is interesting he is evolving this fight huh…." Reira watched from the top of the audience corner with his hood

"He!" Seiji looked at the hooded Reira

"This turn I'm gonna finish this.." Seiji said with determination

"Let me see you try seiji let's have this a good fight…" Subaru smiled with confident

(Subaru hand : 4 gauge: 0 life: 5)

(Seiji: hand: 7 gauge: 3 life: 12))

"Gialo mace right call and oppress!" Seiji starts his turn after draw then charge and draw using gialo mace to occupy subaru's right

"Pawn Verde Spear to the right(att: 2000 def: 2000 crit: 1 size : 0 ) cast! Supression Advantage.." As seiji look at his hand cards he finally had his winning pattern and destroyed subaru's item

"I call to the right pawn: Viore Sword (att: 3000 def: 2000 size: 1) and then to my center King: Rosso Specter (att: 5000 def: 5000 crit: 2 size: 3) let's go! First of my left will attack cross! Due to the giallo mace it gains 3000 power!" Seiji destroyed cross

"Cast Cristalized Phenomenon I rest your center monster! My set card drop one card and then cross gains 3000 defense then my left and right oppressed will do the job go you two!" He continued but Subaru uses 1 notify: Defensive tactics on giallo mace." Argent lance attack becomes halted also draining the power by 3000 since gialo mace is destroyed

"Then Final Phase! Cast End Game Study! Stand back up my buddy and I activate cane ability Seiji shouted and begins his attack phase again

"All of my pawn will attack your center!" He shouted

"Cast! Desperate Tactics: Star Oracle Plan this card drops 2 cards from the set soul by me paying 1 life well I'm lucky I have 2 or less cards if I didn't then it would be for naught now since 3 cards have droped this turn instead of adding 3000 defense it adds 5000 defense this means your attacks fails"

"Tch I end my turn…" Seiji said as he ends his turn

"Seiji… I know how you feel I think of you as a rival a friend and also buddyfighter that's why I'm gonna finish this and now!" Subaru shouted as if there is something in him that ignite more than his cool self

(Subaru hand : 2 gauge: 0 life: 3)

(Seiji: hand: 4 gauge: 2 life: 13)

"Draw! Then charge and draw! First the oracle plan I forgot to explain usually it takes 3 life out of me but when I have 3 or less cards it's tone down to one… I call to the right! Skyseer Bad Luck Dragon Kirina! (att: 2000 def: 0 crit: 0 size: 0)" Subaru smiled

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **When I was a kid I wasn't the smartest I liked to study more than the others I didn't have time to play with the others my dad is a part of a buddy police while my mom as usual have to standby with him**_

 _ **Subaru narrates himself as he saw seiji for the first time on chess even he defeated him easily on the first try it was by dumb luck from a theory as his last flashback flows**_

 _ **"Seiji wait!" Subaru shouted as he tried to catch for seiji before he leaves but he was too late**_

 _ **"This seems to be my karma… but he is my rival… I recognize him this was a mistake…" Subaru said as he gives up playing chess altogether after that**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Seiji that match a while back it was astonishing, I had to think hard to beat you!" Subaru shouted at his rival

"You actually think me as your rival?" Subaru asked as he is fixated on fighting Subaru that he hasn't noticed it and smiled

"Here I go! Bad luck do your thing!" Bad luck dragon put two top cards of Subaru top card and let him choose

"Now choose your left or your right.." Subaru smiled

"Heh okay then I accept the challenge I choose right…" Seiji shouted as the card isn't a monster he can't draw cards but all of his set card gauge becomes zero

"Bad luck has 2 effects it lets me get up to until 5 cards on my hand if you choose right but if you choose wrong all of my cards soul whether it be set card or my monster field is diminished to zero" Subaru said as he smiled

"You literally set this up heh!" Seiji shouted furiously

"Don't put it that way it was good luck for me.." Subaru aid calmly

"You always ticks me off!" Seiji shouted

"Neutron Blast!" Subaru activate his set cardand returned all cards on his field to the bottom of the deck including the oppress argento lance

"now for every card that is return I gain 1 life and one draw but if there is an oppressed unit I gain 1 gauge even coross is returned since neutron blast negates all other effects on my field b the time this card activates.." Subaru explains

"Total recovery…. Subaru you're good.. let's end this now I call to the center cross!" Subaru shouted

"Equip Babylon, then to the left I call on sky seer dragon fret it lets me gain 2 gauge and a draw and I'll do it again one more time.." Subaru said as he replaces the fret twice

"Complete Galaxy Formation!" He shouted

"then I call to the right skyseer dragon, barrulet (att: 2000 size 1 def: 1000 crit: 2)" He continued and then cross attacks the center ang deals penetrate of 3 damage twice destroying the king

"My center is destroyed…" Seiji thought

"Now it's my turn…" Subaru attacks with his bow and it hits perfectly but fo the second attack he use the spell proto barrier to protect himself and at last barrulet attacks but was blocked by earth barrier

"I won't be defeated here!" Seiji smiled but with determination on his face

"That is the face I wanted to see but Final Phase! Cast! Impact! The three star shall do your judgment take this! Tri Star Decision!" Subaru said as he shots his impact at Seiji but even though he lost he just smiled

"Winner is Hoshiyomi Subaru the ace of study wins it!" Ion commentated

"The power is in the mind." Subaru smiled as he do his usual pose of win as he done that Seiji leaves

Subaru hand : 5 gauge: 5 life: 7)

(Seiji: hand: 2 gauge: 3 life: 0)

* * *

Somewhere on town

"I lost huh…" Seiji sighed as he is with his buddy argento lance

"It was my incompetence…" Argento blame it on himself

"No.. no.. it's my skills Subaru predicted my deck…" Seiji said calmly

"Yo…" Reira pat him on the back

"Who are you anyway?!" Seiji asked

"I'm just a buddyfighter just like you…" My advice is that you go and meet him you'll meet me soon enough…" Reira said as he leaves him

That day at Subaru's residence he is inside his room reading some astrology book while Cross looks like he is watching Subaru up close as he hears the bell ring on his mansion he opens it and it was Seiji.

"Seiji what are you doing here?" Subaru asked

"Let's play chess again…" Seiji said as he smiled

"Sure thing…" Subaru smiled as they went to a more private place of the house there is a chess place

After a couple hours Sophia comes back from the buddy police he saw the room it was Seiji and Subaru still playing chess but it looks like Subaru is losing

"Finally I won take that!" Seiji smiled with a grin

"Let's have a rematch this time!" Subaru said excitedly as Sophia saw that she smiles as she remembers what Subaru is like back when he wasn't an ace of study he always smiles just like this and getting excited but then cross noticed that Sophia is home

"Your mom is home Subaru.." Cross said

"It seems you've been having fun.." Sophia said with her usual face

"seiji finally defeated me in something well I call that an improvement…" Subaru said it is out of his usual character to steep low of himself and brag about other success

"You're smiling again that's good… you're his friend right? Thank you for making him smile again…" Sophia smiled

"I didn't really do much…" Seiji sighed and look at the time he must be off right now if he wanted to catch the train

"Subaru see ya tomorrow I have to go now! Argento let's go!" Seiji shouted

"Just a minute go fish.." Argento said in his buddy form he was playing a regular card game with Cross

"No 5 go fish…" At the end Argento wins the card game

" I lose again…" Cross sighed after that Argento and Seiji leaves

"You had good friends…" Sophia smiled

"Yeah I do…. I do…" Subaru said as he hides a bit of excitement

"Oh yeah I forgot to cook.." Sophia said

"Finally sometime to eat outside.." Subaru said calmly

"Oh about that…" Cross tried to cook when they saw the fridge Sophia just sighed

"Let's just eat outside…" Sophia sighed

"Why mom?" Subaru asked

"Let's just say something isn't right with cross cooking today…" Sophia sighed as what seems to be the fridge it was somewhat a stew but it was that bad that it turns into purple color

At Yuga's Penthouse

"I've been waiting…" Yuga seems to be waiting for Reira

"Here is my reort on today's fight…" He said calmly as he gives a flash drive to Yuga

"Hmm good to know…" Yuga smiled

"Next up is your turn don't let me down.." Yuga said as he goes inside…

"I won't disappoint you…" Reira said as he leaves

"Now if my prediction is correct…" Yuga said calmly as he saw the fight

"That set card is only applicable within drametal other than that…" Destroyer pointed out

"So it's his cross that would be a hinderance for me if I ever challenged him… the next up don't disappoint me Reira I choose you for a reason…" Yuga smile slyly

Meanwhile

"I won't lose this time… Masato this time…" Reira said seriously as the night shown it was a half moon

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appear on the background

"We have some special card to show you today…" Garga said

"And today's card is!" Ranma said

* * *

 **Name: Gate of Star Neutron**

 **Type: Set**

 **[Cast Cost] Pay 3 life and put the top 5 of your deck to the soul**

 **Abbility:**

 **Every time a card is rest put one card from this card to the drop zone (max: 3) if there are 3 cards exactly at this turn that has been put to the drop zone raise a {Skyseer} attack or defense by 5000 instead of 3000 for every card that is put to the drop zone that turn**

 **When this cards soul reaches 0 you can return up to 3 cards from the field to the owners deck and you gain 1 life and 1 draw if you return an oppress card you gain 1 gauge for each monster returned**

 **This card can be set in the final phase of your turn**

* * *

"This card can be used specifically for against drametal combine this with bad luck dragon to up your chance." Garga commentated

"So how was the card today hope you all get to use to the card to its fullest…" Ranma said

"Well that's about it so we leave it to all of you so don't forget to check this out!" Both garga and ranma finished the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: Shinkuso here ah finally i can do a chapter here i'm so confused for this chapter and hurdle from a long story block but i'm getting back bit by bit here oh since buddyfight ace is ending what are your tought about it and also this chapter is a bit of fan service from my favorite ehm pairing Sofia and Tasuku hope all of you enjoy shinkuso 77 out.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Our New Ally? A non-evil Da Dan?

"Masato I've heard that Subaru's fight with Seiji ended with him winning yet again…" Ranma said calmly

"Is that so? Isn't that good…" Masato said with a happy expression

"And also…" Ranma said

 _Flashback_

 _That night after Seiji left Subaru opens his computer and talked with Ranma over at video chat_

 _"Hmm what did you want to tell me tonight?" Ranma said it's after family dinner after all_

 _"Meet me at the same place tomorrow there is some things I wanted to discuss about…" Subaru replied seriously_

 _"okay see you tomorrow…" Ranma smiled_

 _"What is going on?" Garga asked to Ranma_

 _"Subaru said he need to talk to us at the same place…" He replied_

 _"Then that's what we're gonna do tomorrow…" Garga said_

 _End of flashback_

Garcat, Gardog and Garbird appeared in their form looking a bit nervous

"Hmm what is this about?" Ranma asked

"Well…" Gardog explains that even though Ran-Ga Channel has been upping their design the content isn't that good not like when Yuga was around

"Right…. He made all the idea…" Ranma sighed if he wants to make an idea like Yuga he need to layback on editing for a while

"Wait if he made all the idea what did you do?" Masato asked

"About that…. I edited it and make it look better but the one that made hilarious was him and when I find the moment I just adjust it but with that gone I need more time I'm not a genius at brainstorming ideas at will.." Ranma explains that Yuga in his own way was the actor until recently before that happened he step back a bit and they switch roll.

"All of you!" Da-dan appeared like he usually does

It's the villainous youtuber!" Masato shouted

"Everyone I'm very sorry!" Da-dan begged and they went into the Miko's café

"Hmm he is here…" Subaru said

"This will not end good I told ya.." Seiji sighed

"Well let's hear what his thought first and you're here?" Ranma said as he looked at Seiji

"Of course…" Seiji said seriously

"Now…" Ranma said

Da-dan explains that he is going to stop doing his evil act but Garga still isn't convinced by it or rather surprise

"What is this change of attitude…" Garga said

"Well give him a little chance… let's see what you can do…" Ranma sighed as he looked at Da-dan's work it was amazing to them

"I've heard that Yuga transfer school right ? I want to help anything I can" Da-Dan asked

"Nice attitude…" Masato said

"Don't trust him so easily…" Agito cuts Masato out

"What about you Miko?" Amaterasu asked

"Well I think he is plotting something…" Miko said

"Are you saying that you can't trust me?" Da-Dan asked

"do whatever you think best…" Garga sighed as Ranma was looking at him

"Then we'll trust you just this time.." Ranma smiled as Da-dan then leaves with happiness

"You still trust that sly fox!" Seiji shouted

"Is there something wrong with that we need to give him a chance.." Ranma said

"It's fine seiji… let's leave things aside and beside there is something I wanted to talk about…" Subaru said as he showed the school that Yuga was taken into Hakuren Academy

"That looks strict…" Seiji said

"Yeah…" Ranma said

"Wait could you slow the camera a bit.." Masato said he wasn't reassured at first but then comes into his own conclusion but he didn't want to let everyone know just yet.

Meanwhile,

"He trust me right now my first plan is a success!" Da-Dan shows his usual attitude and refrain to say bloody eyes name

"You musn't break the taboo or else…" Bloody eyes appeared in his buddy form and explains his dragon blood eyes sect

"Anyway Ranma is so fool of himself.." Da-Dan puts up his usual act and sinister smile

The Next Day Da-Dan, Yuga and Garga goes to the Castle

"Here you are Garga and Ranma…" Da-dan gives them some takoyaki he puts some sort of spicy sauce in his mind when Ranma eats it he can get the deck from him but that failed he gets the hot sauce takoyaki and pass out. Ranma looks looks like he is buying some stuff and he got something cool it was mode cyclone

"This is cool…" Ranma said

"Boss could I see your deck.." Da-Dan asked to Ranma and he just give it to Da-Dan

"See ya sucker!" He then grabs his skate and leaves

"He stole my deck hey give it back!" Ranma shouted

"Hmm do you have an idea?" Garga asked

"Yeah sure…" Ranma smiled

At the bridge not far away

"This will be the end…" Da-Dan shouted as he wanted to throw the deck to the river but Garga appeared out of nowhere in his cyclone form

"Give Ranma's deck back " Garga said

"Heh you should tell your partner to not easily trust others so quickly.." Da-Dan smiled wickedly on the other hand garga noticed what da-dan tries to do at the time and switch the food

"It seems I would have to use force…" Garga said wanted to attack Da-dan but with a t full speed Da-dan throws it but suddenly someone catch it on time and he was none other than Seiji appear out of nowhere

"I told you to not trust him…" Seiji sighed as Argento catch him before falling to the river

"Tch I'm leaving.." Da-dan then leaves

Later that afternoon

"Thank God my deck is back so Da-Dan is still bad, figured." Ranma sighed

"Next time think clearly…" Seiji sighed

"Thank you…" Ranma smiled

"No problem see ya…" Seiji sighed

On the park

"So how does it go?" Subaru asked

"As Cross predicted Ranma is so how do I say this pure…" Seiji sighed

"That is him after all oh yeah… same time tomorrow?" Subaru asked

"Wait tomorrow is ranma's match right?" Seiji asked

"Yeah let's watch it together…" Subaru smiled

"Um sure…" Seiji said calmly

The Next Day

The buddyfight play offs begin yet again as Ion commentated on it

"Today we will have Kakogawa Ranma will be fighting against Yamada Dan.." Ion said as she commentated on both of them

"Don't call me by my real name! I hate it!" Da-Dan seemed to be hating his name a lot

"What a jerk…" Takosuke said as they begin the match

* * *

 _"Dragon Sect Appear and make your way on the stage luminize! Bloody Nightmare!"_

 _"The deity that combats the land luminize! Dra-Deity!_ "

 **"Open the Flag"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

(Dan life : 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Yuga life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

Da Dan starts off by using his item pleading gloves (att: 5000 crit: 2) then he calls shadow serve (att: 1000 def: 1000 crit: 1 Size: 0) to the left and finally

"Now I buddy call! Bloody Eyes Size 3 with power 10000 defense 8000 critical 2 " He continued as he buddy called his monster to the right

"Now is the time to submit to the convenant of blood and unleashed my accursed power" Bloody eyes said with his poetic but edgy tone

"Dragonblood Sect huh from the new pack…" Ranma thought as he can't be risky at this point of the match

"Dragonblood Eyes attack the fighter directly" Da-Dan shouted as he ordered his buddy to attack

"I told you before to not call that part of my name out loud…" Bloody Eyes whispered to Da-dan then continued to attack directly and ends his turn

(Dan life : 10 hand: 4 gauge: 0)

(Yuga life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

While they were fighting Miko looked at Ranma who is fighting against Da-Dan from the tvv

"Go Ranma don't lose to that villainous youtuber." Miko said while still pissed off

"Ara ara~ You're more passionate today" Amaterasu said while noticing that miko is in her top form cheering

"That jerk really trick Ranma as I thought well me and Seiji thought so…" Miko replied

Back to the fight

"What should I do…" Ranma thought and look at the cards in his hand cards first off he equips his garblade

"Then left call Garcat.." He called Gargat as he replenish his hands and gauge

"Leave it to me Cat!" Garcat shouted

"Right call.. My new friend Kuhler Gardra (Size : 2 att:5000 def: 5000 crit: 2) !" Ranma said as a magician with robe appears before them

"Good Afternoon my Masters My name is Kuhler Gardra use me as you please…" Kuhler smiled as Ranma uses one gauge and replenish his life by 2

"Gardra Blessing!" As the life replenished She uses her wand directly at Ranma

"Now it's fine.." He thought

Kuhler wanted to attack the center but from Bloody Eyes Effect the cursed eye she must attack Bloody Eyes and with the Counterattack Kuhler is down

"Sorry my master the rest…" She shouted as she is destroyed

"Now garcat attack the center" Ranma said as he smiled

"Tch…. You know bloody eyes has a counter attack that nullifies the ability of a card do you?!" Da-dan shouted

"I won't lose to a trickster like you… I wanted to give you a second chance fool me once you got me but fool me twice then you're dead!" Ranma shouted back like he is serious

"he is still mad…" Subaru saw from the top with Seiji and Masato

"Right…" Seiji said while agreeing with Subaru

"And then due to shadow serve you gain a hand advantage and a gauge huh…" Ranma said as he wanted to attack with his garblade but was block by Green Dragon shield and ends his turn

(Dan life : 11 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

(Ranma life: 9 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"You analyze the situation brilliantly good work…" Garga said

"Well it's because some of the card we find is useful…" Ranma smiled

"Nice fight but why did he take one damage…" Masato said while looking at the fight

"It must be Bloody Eyes ability he forces one of the monster to attack then gains counter attack.." Subaru said explain continued by Seiji

"Then when a monster is destroyed by this Blood Eyes deals 1 damage to his opponent.."

"I see…" Masato said

Da Dan begins his turn by Calling shadow serve and attack with him while Blood Eyes also gives a direct attack to him

"Now it's my turn!" Da-Dan shouted and attack with his item

"Cast Deity Blue Dragon Shield!" Ranma hold out from the attack just in a nick of time

Da-Dan then ends his turn

(Dan life : 11 hand: 3gauge: 3)

(Ranma life: 4hand: 5 gauge: 6)

"Wow Ranma magnificently now it's his turn" Ion commentated on their performance this turn

"My Turn Draw then charge and draw! Gargantua Dragon left Buddy call!" Ranma shouted

"All are powerless before my Blade" Garga appeared with his signature entrance

"Do you have a plan?" He asked to Ranma he just looked a bit relax

"Now for your funeral… Bloody Eyes effect activate!" Da-Dan shouted as it looks like Garga seems to be possessed by the eye

"No Garga don't. Is that what you want me to say?" Ranma said as he acts a bit when Garga wanted to attack then puts up a laugh after he dramatize it a bit which at first Da-dan was buying it but by the end of it he was angry at Ranma

"Just kidding Cast! Gargantua Mode Switch!" Ranma continued by casting a spell that would bypass Bloody Eyes Effect

" Change Gargantua Dragon Cyclone Mode! (att: 8000 def: 8000 size: 2 crit:2) " Gargantua Dragon then changed into his cyclone mode appearance and when he appears he destroys 2 monsters when used by

"Wait Wait why did my bloody eyes attack didn't work?!" Da-dan interrupted

"well that's because Mode Switch evolving Garga with meaning your effect is neutralized since it didn't have a target… now I call on Caliburn Gardra!(size 1: att: 5000 defense: 1000) crit: 2 to the right.." Ranma said

"You wish for my help now let's rev it up!" Caliburn Gardra said with full of excitement

"Now triple attack Garga!" Ranma shouted

"Got it!" Garga do a triple attack on Da-Dan

My turn!" Caliburn shouted

"Cast Green Dragon Shield!" Da-Dan blocked the attack

"Not Yet!" Ranma attacked right after Caliburn

"Cast! Blue Dragon shield!" Da-dan a bit panicked guard himself with a defense spell

"Now you're ready for a punishment! Final Phase! Impact! Deity Gargantua Punisher!"

"That's a wrap.." Ranma smiled

"Ranma prevail and moves up to the next stage of the preliminary shop battle!" Ion shouted

(Dan life : 0 hand: 1 gauge: 4)

(Ranma life: 4hand: 3 gauge: 0)

* * *

After the Fight Ranma meets up with Seiji and Subaru

"Good job on getting to the next stage Ranma.." Subaru said

"We're on the same shop right?" Ranma asked

"Yeah… I hope we have a great fight!" Subaru smiled

"Sure but anyway I thought that Masato is with all of you.." Ranma asked

"About that…" Subaru said

"Another match is about to start and I'm not there this is a bit sudden…" Ion said as she received a sudden call secretly

"This is messed up, chu…" Takosuke said

"Well onto the next shop fight! Warp!" Ion shouted as she warped to another preliminary fight shop

Meanwhile on Café Miko Mikono

"To make the channel goes back to rating I'll help more now…" Garga said

"You're gonna help leader?" Garcat asked

"Of course it's my job…" Garga said

"Oh yeah where is masato?" Ranma asked

"About that there is something I want to tell.." Subaru sighed

At another preliminary shop fight

"Took you long enough…" Reira smiled

"Let's settle this Reira!" Masato shouted

"As you wish…." Reira smiled wickedly removing his hood

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo! This is a special debut for us both" Kuhler and Caliburn with their SD form where Kuhler still uses her robe while caliburn is still the same except he was holding his small sword then appeared instead of Garga and Ranma

"Master Ranma and Garga isn't here for the moment so we'll change them…" Kuhler apologized to the fans for looking at the video

"Now onto the card of the day!" Caliburn shouted

* * *

 **Name: Gargantua Dragon "Cyclone Mode"**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack: 8000**

 **Def: 8000**

 **Crit: 2**

 **Call Cost: [Pay 3 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into it's soul**

 **Ability/ Effect:**

 **This card cannot be rest by your opponent card effect**

 **When this card enthers the field destroy your opponent's field if it's entere by you gain another monster to destroy**

 **[move] [triple attack] [spul guard]**

* * *

"So that's it for today's card I better get my book ready hope all of you can have a time to build this into a nice deck…" Kuhler said while yawning

"Don't forget to check us out and bye!" Caliburn runs for his life

"Master?" Kuhler saw Garga running off with anger

"You took my pizza Kuhler!" Garga shouted

"I regret nothing and besides Master always finishes the pizza!" Caliburn shouted while running away in fear while Garga looks like a hungry demon dragon aura charging at Caliburn although from others perspective they are only running from one another

"You did a video changing us a neat idea…" Ranma smiled as he walks to the scene

"It was all my idea…" Kuhler smiled

"Well then that's it for today so see you next time and check this one…" Yuga and Kuhler close the channel while it was heard that Kuhler was trying to stop both Garga and Caliburn behind the scene

* * *

 _ **A/N: I made this out of my own control I wanted the ran ga channel session ha a bit of relief story so it would be like a real Youtube Video or some sort I was experimenting on this expect like this for the near future shinkuso 77 out.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Old Friends Cross Path, Masato vs Reira

"This is a bit of a sudden but the match will be held as a sudden representative fight will begin now!" Ion shouted

3 or 5 minutes after Ranma's match ended Masato saw outside someone was looking for him

"Ah there you are Masato.." Reira smiled

"Who are you?!" Masato asked but he saw Reira's sword

"You didn't recognize me?" Reira asked back to him as he shows his deck core case

"You're Reira!" Masato gasped

"Bingo… I heard that you are doing the buddyfight play offs…" Reira said calmly

"What about it?" Masato asked

"Let's get this over with you and me one and one let's settle this Rikuo Masato…" Reira held his blade and pointed it on Masato

"Got it… I know the preliminary is gonna start about today on this shop.." Masato said

"Now would you show me the way I'm always lost at finding my way…" Reira smiled

"You're still the same as usual…" Masato sighed remembering his bad habit

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _During the first grade Masato Goes to Hakuren Academy the first time he met Reira was an accident since he just got there on a week or so there was this new kid who hadn't come to class_

 _"He is…" Masato saw the student in front of the gate.._

 _"Ah I got back to where I started…" The kid just smiled on what seems to be Reira_

 _"Who are you and why are you here?" Masato asked_

 _"I'm trying to find my class I always got lost even the teachers told me everyday I can't seem to find the class…" Reira said_

 _"You can't find the class?" Masato asked as to his belief this is the worst scenario_

 _"What class are you in?" He asked again as Reira speaks he was in the same class as Masato_

 _"Well from now on you follow me…" He continued as Reira followed him and they get to class the teacher then appreciate Masato for showing the way and Reira explains that he isn't familiar in school even after he was pointed the way he can't find it that way_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"That was how we first met…" Reira sighed as he remembered way back and they arrive at the card shop and it was also helding the preliminary shop play off's

"Let's go…" Masato said

"Yeah yeah…" Reira gives off a relax look and the shop was a bit large so using deck core case that is moving can be done and they sign each other up

Back to the present time

"Masato let's do this…" Reira looks serious as he let off his hood

"Now ladies and gentlemen let the buddyfight.. on my left is the ace of sports rikuo masato while on the right is Reira he is one to be called the prodigy of swords acquiring his dad Keisestsu Master of Sword Arts" Ion Commentated

 _"The linked spiral is the chains of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!"_

 _"Now Gather the sword that comes from oblivion come forth the terrors of Legends! Luminize! Fall Down Grim!"_

Both of them luminize their deck

From the side line Yuga and Destroyer look at the match wearing their hood to not put any attention from the fight

 **"Open the Flag!"**

 **"Ancient World!"**

 **"Legend World!"**

* * *

"First off Masato's turn!" Ion commentated

(Masato life: 10 hand: 6gauge: 2)

(Reira life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw equip Order's Axe "Wild Axe" (att: 3000 crit: 1) then he call Kaina twice to the left and center (att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 1) then called Keen ear Jisen to the right (att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2)" Masato begins his turn and attack with jisen since all of them have dragon share the ability stack and it gives 3 damage to reira

"Not Bad.. but…" Reira said calmly and smiles

"My move ends here…" Masato sighed

(Masato life: 10 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Reira life: 7 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw…" Reira said as he begins his turn

"Buddy Equip! Fall Down Sword, Laevantinn Vader… "Reira unfolds his Sword it is made up from Lostvader Armor and redesign from scrap it also gives off an ominous aura

"Laevantinn Vader?" Agito looked at the Sword

"My Buddy Laevantinn Vader has come from another dimension to rip this world in his kness his attack is 10000 with a critical of 2 but to summon him I must use all of my monster zone and 2 gauge ph yeah he is also a lost monster…" Reira said calmly

"Lets go!" He attack the left monster it was one of the monster that gives crits to another monster or card with a d-share ability

"That ends my turn.." Reira said he looks relax on this

(Masato life: 10 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Reira life: 7 hand: 6 gauge:1)

"Why did he only destroyed the monster on my left?" Masato thought

"My turn…" Masato felt something strange when he draw and charge and draw

"Agito Left buddy call! Thunder Axe, Agito(att: 6000 def: 3000 crit: 2)!" He shouted but Reira still looks relax

"Masato your link dragon order really like to share their ability that will be the end of you…" Reira speaks calmly

"You're bluffing!" Masato shouted

"Well attack me if I'm bluffing…" Eira said calmly as he saw that all of the linkdragon order didn't felt good

"I feel weak…" Agito said as he felt weak all of a sudden

"Your ability D-Share right? My Laevantinn has a unique skill whenever it attacks your monster effects for the rest of your turn is reversed…" Reira said with a wicked laugh

"Reversed?! Then!" Masato thought about it

"Your Jisen gives 3000 power down and your right monster gives minus 1 crits to all your monster and also buddy instead of double attack rest 2 of your monsters…" Reira said calmly as kaina and Jisen are rested

" Agito attack him directly!" Masato ordered

"Okay Masato!" Agito said

"With their ability reversed Masato is in trouble he only did 1 damage and ends his turn!" Ion commentated

(Masato life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

(Reira life: 7 hand: 6 gauge:1)

"Eheheh my turn draw then charge and draw!" Reira smiled while looking at his hands

"Fist up I activate this card equip! Minyas Treasure Chamber - Room of the Sword King- (att: 0 crit: 0) then I pay 1 gauge equip! Sword of the King and sham Lobera and Lobera Replica! (att: 3000 crit: 2)"

"Just how many weapon are you gonna equip?!" Masato gasped as he saw this

"My laevantinn can equip many weapons I want that is why I can't use my monster zone" Reira said calmly

"Now come hrotti… (att: 3000 crit: 2) he equips another replica weapon and cast heroic tale

"Lwt's go Laevantinn I have prepare the best cast! For the chosen one! He equips Excalibur(att: 10000 crit: 3) and Armas Replica(att: 5000 crit: 1)

"First one!" Reira destroyed his opponent center monster with armas

"Second one!" He attacked with armas and hits Masato

"Lobera!" He continued and destroyed Kaina while going for Masato's life with the double attack

"Excalibur! Take this!" He continued on the attack onslaught on Masato giving him 6 damage with the double attack

"he is stronger than I thought.." Masato thought

"ah that didn't finish you of but this will Room of the Sword King effect!" He stands his Laevantinn but instead of going for Masato he goes for Agito but the attack is block by Masato with Unyielding Link Dragon

"Final Phase… Laevantinn effect once in a game I can take 3 cards from my deck to my hand but I must pay the price of 2 life" He choose The three cards on his deck and put it to his hand and ends his turn

"By just paying 2 life Reira has just replenish his hands just what card will he use against Masato?!" Ion commentated

(Masato life: 3 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

(Reira life: 5 hand: 1 gauge:5)

Meanwhile

Subaru saw in his phone it was a broadcast news an emergency life buddyfight

"Emegency buddyfight?!" Ranma shouted as he saw the view he just runs out from the Miko's Place as he saw exactly what he saw and it was Yuga even from the hood

"Ranma where are you going?!" Subaru shouted as he was confused

"We better follow him.." Cross said with initiative

"Yeah…" Subaru follow up with Cross as they go after Ranma

"You didn't go?" Miko asked to Seiji

"This is their problem and also I didn't want to ruin their mood…" Seiji thought that Reira is the one that warn him but he is also confused on why he uses an omnious card.

Back to the fight

"Reira why did you side with Yuga you are using lostvader?!" Masato asked seriously to Reira

"It's simple I owe him.. I lost in a bet and I have to be his ally seriously I'm only fixated on defeating you… the friend I thought I had but you went away and left me in the dust…" Reira said seriously as he remembered the day yet again

"I said I was busy and also I still think of you as a friend!" Masato shouted

"As a friend… I was a fool for trusting you…" Reira said

"Yes… he never return what you have is he a friend to you…" Laevantinn talks to Reira

"Woah that sword can talk?!" Agito shouted

:So you're the one manipulating Reira!" Masato said furiously

"No.. He chose himself to wield me human…." Laevantinn said calmly

"There is no more talking! So now start your turn!" Reira shouted

"I'll be sure to bring you back!" Masato shouted as he starts his turn

"Laevantinn stand down…" Reira sighed

"Got it I won't use my ability next turn…." Laevantinn said obeying Reira

"My turn draw then charge and draw!" Masato is in furious right now as he saw reira acts like this

"Center Call! Spiral ThunderAxe, Agito! (att: 7000 def: 7000 crit: 2 size: 3)" Masato calls his buddy next form by paying 2 gauge and putting 6 cards on the soul( 4 Kaina, one Agito and one Jisen)

"I'm fueling with power!" Agito shouted

"Now let our bonds be the power spiral Dragon Share!" Masato shouted

"Go Agito attack!" He ordered Agito

"Cast Holy Grail!" Reira block the attack

"I have a second attack!" Agito attacked again

"Cast Bloody Hol Grail!" Reirra took a hero card back to his hand

"Then my turn!" Masato shouted as he attacks

"Cast Holy Grail!" Reira block all of the attack

"Then Final Phase! Cast! _**Thunder Tornado Drive**_!" Masato felt as if time is slowed as it returned to normal his like turns to 0

"What happen here?! Let's give it a reply people!" Ion shouted as he didn't know what happen

 _ **"Final Phase Cast Thunder Tornado Drive** **!** **"** _Masato uses his impact

 _ **"Counter Final! Gate Of Babylon!"** _It is shown that Masato shown to be attacked by mainly many swods from all sides reducing his life to 0…

"The key is the swords!" Reira said as he turns around while returning his sword bac to it's seal the surtr

(Masato life: 0 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

(Reira life: 5 hand: 3 gauge:1)

* * *

"Reira wait" Masato's body is full of bruises as he saw Reira walks away

"Goodbye Masato…" Reira sighed and left while in a bit late Yuga and Subaru arrived as Subaru holds Masato up

"Sorry… Ranma… And Subaru…" Masato said as he collapse

"Our job here is done let's go…" Yuga and Destroyer walks away as Ranma saw that he tried to follow their presence but outside he can't find him anywhere

"Yuga…" Ranma sighed

"We missed him huh…" Garga said

Back at the Hideout

"You did a good job…." Yuga said calmly as he was drinking some hot tea

"Heh… he was nothing I let him just now…" Reira said seriously

"I'm counting you my ally…" Yuga holds Reira shoulder and smiled

"Of course…" Reira smiled while Yuga laughed

* * *

Maou Yuga Channel

"Hello Strong buddyfighters welcome back to this weeks channel…" Yuga appeared walking from the darkness

"Time for the card of the day!" Reira said

"Today we'll be bringing not one but two card of the day first off.." Yuga explains the card

* * *

 **Name: Fall Down Sword King, Laevantinn Chaos**

 **Att: 10000**

 **Type: item**

 **Crit :2**

 **equip cost [Pay 2 gauge ]**

 **Effect :**

 **When this card is equipped you can't used your opponent monster zone**

 **When it's your opponents turn**

 **[act] Choose one of your opponents monster and it's effect is reversed and if I has a D-share then reversed all of your opponent cards instead**

 **During the Final phase one of every game you can pay 4 life or 2 life ( if you have 5 life or less and you had more than 2 hero cards equip) add 3 cards to your hand this ability can be used only if you have one or less card in hand and it's once per game**

* * *

 _ **Name: Lost Arts: Gate Of Babylon**_

 _ **Type: Impact**_

 _ **Cast cost : [Pay 4 gauge and have 3 or more item with hero attribute equip]**_

 _ **Effect:**_

 _ **Deal 5 damage**_

 _ **"Counter Final" When it's your opponent final phase cast this card and deal damage equals to your weapon plus 2**_

 _ **This damage can't be reduced by card effects**_

* * *

"First up it's the brilliant Laevantin that has been corrupted by the power of Lost Vader it reversed your opponent smonster during your turn or his turn when it's called pair it up with the impact Gate of Babylon and wave your way to victory" Reira explained

"That's it for today's card hope all of you buddy fighters make a use of those cards and reach to victory and also stay tune for more…" Yuga walks away and the screen cracks and it disappeared into static


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Maou Yuga Channel airs! Lost World Returns

The night Masato wakes up back in his house, His house appearance is like a traditional Japanese House that has a near side Dojo (almost like Gao's Season one house)

"What happen…" Masato thought as the last time he remembered he was attacked by Reira's Impact as he saw it was his grandma looking after him she was your usual kimon woth white hari grandma

"Your friend brought you back here…" His grandma said to him

"My friend…" Masato thought and it must be Subaru

"His name was Subaru grandma think…" His grandma smiled

"Grandma… I think I've done something bad…." Masato sighed

"What do you talk about?" His grandma asked

"I think I did something bad to my old friend… Reira…" Masato said weakly

"Something bad?" His grandma asked

"Yeah…" Masato said as he talks to his grandma about his time in Hakuren

"I see… you're the one that leave him aside… I don't know if this is right or wrong but what you can do is one... For now… Stay by his side just this one keep him save… both of you are friends right?" His grandma gives him a bit of advice

"Stay by his side…. But if I do that then…" Masato thought but he decide to dismiss the thought and smiled while thanking his grandma

Few Days Late at Café Mikono

"Agito you're here alone?" Ranma asked to he seemed to be sitting alone

"Where is Masato?" Subaru asked

"He…. Hasn't talk to me or the other linkdragon ever since and also he is…" Right when Agito about to talk Masato comes into the café

"SO here you are Agito!" Masato laughed

"Masato! Are you okay?" Subaru asked

"You guys really worried about me I'm flattered but there is nothing to be worried about.." Masato said acting like anything never happened

"But where are you the extracurricular are waiting for your help you know…" Ranma said calmly

"Oh about that… I'm gonna stop for a while… I think I went overboard helping everyone around… but I still do baseball…" Ranma said to everyone else that he was fine

Seiji looks serious but he didn't talk nor say what is on his mind

"Agito let's go we need to be in practice right now…" Masato said

"Right!" Agito said feeling a bit cheerful and both of them leave

"What was that about?" Subaru asked it seems like right when Agito wanted to say something he just been cut off of some sort

"Subaru… Yuga… I'm off for now I need to check on something… See ya.." Seiji smiled as he went on and goes out of the café

Outside

"Masato I want to tell them…" Agito said

"Shhh Shh… no this is my problem… I need to face it…" Masato said seriously

"So you two are still here huh?" Seiji saw Masato not far from there

"What do you want?" Masato asked

"Well I'm just checking you're not going to foolishly asked Yuga to a fight right would you?" Seiji asked

"No! of course not!" Masato shouted

"Good then it would be ashamed if you lost again…" Seiji walks away and leaves

"Lost…." Masato thought and realize something he hasn't considered about without a word he leaves with Agito

"Masato?" Agito seems a bit worried

Meanwhile,

From his hideout Yuga is now conducting his grand first airing of his new separate paltuber channel

"what do you say Gale should we check this out?" Light asked as booth of them is hiding in the bushes

"No need there is not yet pursuing it…" Gale said calmly as Light photo the hideout of Yuga

"I'm here…" Reira goes inside then he saw Yuga is waiting for him

"Let's do this…" Yuga smiled

"Yeah…" Reira said calmly

The Maou Yuga channel finally debuts as it's screen logo appeared with his initials

"Welcome to Maou Yuga Channel!" Yuga appeared on the backgound

"This is my Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer…" He shows his partner and Destroyer who reveals himself in his skull form not his usual form

"I'm the all mighty powerful Destroyer his buddy…" Vanity Husk Destroyer explains himself

"This is my reliable ally…" Yuga shows a bit off Reira

"Hello Everyone…" Reira smiled

"He is the one that beats the Ace of Sports Masato…" Yuga said clearly

"So those two are allies" Elsewhere Garga said that and also anma is looking at that seriously

"I get it on why he watch the fight but who is right beside him though.." Ranma thought about what happen a few days back

"I was able to beat masato was through his and Destroyer's Power…" Reira said calmly

"You're too nice… But there Is a truth about that…" Yuga said

"If you want to be like Ranma then follow in his footsteps.." Reira said

"For a bit we will have an entertainment showing Reira's skill as a sword master

"This isn't part of the plan but oh well.." Reira thought and just goes with it as he displayed his sword skills

"That's it… if you wanna see more of my or his work first subscribe to the channel don't forget to like it and also… See you…" Ranma said calmly as he closed the video

At the Buddy Police HQ

"It seems that Yuga's channel is reaching a fast rate of followers no.. subscribe…" Tasuku said

"I still think that we must conduct a brief investigation on this!" Light said

"Well there is no evidence that he do something bad…" Jack said

"But…" Light said

"I don't think he will do something bad since mine and his family is still affiliated but if something dangerous will happen after this I can't guarantee it…" Tasuku sighed

"But…" Light said

"No buts this is as an order stand down…" Tasuku sighed

"Got it.. Tch…." Light said and cursed a little

"We don't want to make hasty decision right now.." Tasuku said as he thought about the 20 years of following the parallel world about the influence of lost world but to no avail

Back at Yuga's hideout

"This is.." Yuga is looking at some of his comments on the recent video it was Masato's comment that he viewed this in a different way

"Just like Subaru did huh… fine…" He sighed and calls for destroyer

"What do you want?" Destroyer said in his dark knight form buddy

"I need you to make two copies of Lostvader card…" Yuga said calmly

"Why do you want to do that?" Destroyer asked

"Let's just be clear the buddy police is on to you… so give them what he wants and I get what I want what do you say?" Yuga smiled wickedly

"Fine… but don't be despaired if things don't go your way.." Destroyer sighed

"Oh about that I know clearly…" Yuga smiled as he knows exactly how to get Masato that Ranma in the past can't do to Subaru

That Night at the riverbank

"It has been a while…" Yuga said calmly as he was behind Masato who decide to meet up with him

"Masato this isn't a good idea…" Agito said

"You brought your buddy with you huh?" Yuga asked

"Fight me! If I win! Go back to Ranma!" Masato shouted

"Fine… But.. If you lose you have to be my ally what do you say? Oh and as a bonus I will quit the buddyfight playoffs also I'll broke my contract with destroyer…" Yuga seems relax

"Also I need Reira back.." Masato added

"Fine by me.. you can take your friend back if you win that is… Goodbye I'll contact you on where we should meet see you there…" Yuga smiled evilly and about to left

"Bring your buddy with you!" Masato shouted

"Sure.. Sure… We'll fight in the preliminaries…" Yuga then left

The Next day

Café Mikono

"Yuga's channel has become popular and treding topic everywhere it's like he is a different person…" Subaru said

"His channel even though it starts has the same subscriber as my channel that's good…" Ranma smiled

"Why don't you reach yuga using the comment section in his channel?" Miko suggested

"I thought of that but just let it be…" Ranma smiled

"We'll eventually fight them off so it wouldn't be a problem.." Garga said

"What's up?" Miko saw that amateasu is holding the phone and it was Yuga versus Masato on the flash

"He… didn't heed my word…" Seiji sighed

"Why is it seiji?" Subaru asked

"Yesterday I found him with agito talking and I was asking them to not fight Yuga but it seems to failed…" Seiji sighed

"I see… well it doesn't matter we can just watch and see on how it will turn out…" Subaru said calmly

At the shop preliminary

"We're here on another shop preliminary Masato against Maou Yuga is it is about to begin!" Ion commentated

"Thank you Ion for commentating…" Yuga smiled

"In person you're not that bad are you?" Ion asked

"Well we'll see.." Yuga smiled

"Now both player please luminize your deck!" Ion shouted

* * *

 _"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!"_

" _Open the door to anoter world and unleash an unknown power Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

" **Open the flag"**

" **Ancient World!"**

" **Dragon World!"**

"First up is Yuga's turn!" Ion commentated

"Draw then charge and draw…" Yuga calmly starts his turn

"Equip Dimension Autonomica, Shiro" He equips an item like a book but it has a futuristivc dragon scale like (def: 4000 crit: 2)

"Dimension Dragon, Ire center call (att: 6000 def: 5000 crit: 2 size: 3)" Yuga calls on his favorite Dimension dragon and attack with it and also due to ire effect he gains 1 card due to it's effect by looking the top 3 cards of his deck and ends his turn

(Yuga: life 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Masato: life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw!"

"During your turn I destroy ire I activate automata skill and put the top 5 cards from my deck to the drop I can activate any card from my deck this effect can only be used once per game…" Yuga explained

"The door to another dimension has opened! Cover the Flag! Lost World!"Yuga does a deck change even though it wasn't his turn yet and also his deck core design was changed with Vanity Husk Destroyer finally make it's appearance while Ion dock for cover

"This isn't normal! How can you cover your flag?!" Masato shouted

"In normal circumstances I need to do this during your turn ends but with Automata if I have a dimension dragon I can destroy him and dropping the 5 top card of my game to cover lost flag  
regarding it's condition from the top 3 cards of my deck" Yuga smiled as he pay the cost of the covering

"So that's lost world and Yuga's partner…" At Miko Mikono Subaru saw the fight between the two while Ranma and Garga look seriously

The next turn Masato is serious on doing his thing by equipping Wild Axe and then casting Dragon Emperor Legend to regain life gauge and also hand

"Cast Divine Dragon Creation and Link Dragon Anthem!" He continued by increasing his hand and then dropping the 5 top cards of his deck to the drop and gaining gauge

"Agito Center buddy call!" Masato continued by calling his buddy and 2 kaina's

"Through sadness, and joy we share our power! Dragon Share!" Masato shouted with the other linkdragon on the field along with Agito

"Now Agito go into thunder axe form!" Masato shouted as he called again his buddy and this time it's his strongest form as he put the 2 kaina's on soul 1 hara hara, 1 jisen and one spell

"5 crits and Double attack this is bad for me…" Yuga said with a grin

"Agito attack Yuga right now!" Agito attack Yuga with all his might the first attack succeded the second attack didn't hit due to green dragon shield

"My turn!" Masato shouted

"Cast! Dimension Shield! I drop a card from my hand and nullified the attack and I gain 2 gauge then I get to draw one card if my flag is lost world" Yuga said as he draw the card he neded

 _ **"Final Phase! Cast! Thunder Dragon Tornado!"**_ Masato unleash his impact at Yuga and it gives a bit of smoke after the attack hits but to all of the views excitement Yuga isn't hurt a bit

"What happen?!" Subaru, Ranma and Masato even they are stunned despite the fact that Masato just gives a good amount of damage and as he saw that Yuga is protected by something like a cell

"Cast Vanity Cell! All of your impact damage becomes 0…" Yuga said calmly as he dusted his outfit

"What?! What?! Yuga made it without a scratch!" Ion commentated

"He once said… he was lucky if he gets vanity cell so this is what he meant…" Ranma thought from Café Miko Mikono

(Yuga: life 6 gauge: 2 hand: 4)

(Masato: life: 14 gauge: 7 hand: 4)

"My turn! Draw then charge and draw! Agonia Center call then cast D-suction then Agonia effect when it's destroyed I choose 2 cards to the top then 2 cards to the gauge ! " Yuga begins his move

"Now shiver be despair! I buddy call Vanity Husk Dragon.. Size none att: 30000 defens: 10000 critical: 2 he is my buddy that has transcend to this world to be my buddy! Then by paying 1 gauge I call to the right Whistle Fedwal Ugaine size none attack 80000 def: 8000 critical 2 and equip! Vile Demonic Sword,Zero Requiem! (att: 10000 crit: 1)" He calls the two monsters out and equips his cards

"Now onto the battle step!" Yuga then attack but it was block by unyielding link dragon nonetheless he didn't get to gain life

"What just happen there?" Subaru asked to Garga on café mikono

"It's destroyer's ability you can't gain life…" Garga explained

"Second attack!" Yuga shouted and destroyed one of agito's soul

"Destroyer!" He continued

"Your wish is at my command… Dimension Door Origin!" Destroyer destroyed Agito once more and he did the same thing with the second attack (soul 2)

"That was close…" Masato said

"Even if the one monster attack he can still win…" Subaru commented on Masato's performance

"Go attack the center Fedwal!" Yuga ordered his monster to attack

"Masato we're save just maybe…" Agito said

"Masato do you really think you want to win…" Yuga said as he persuade Masato and looked him eye to eye

"What do you mean?" Masato asked

"I know everything you've got beaten by Ranma twice right…" Yuga said calmly

"You're not going to persuade me!" Masato shouted

"But I give you this he is watching…. Your friend…" Yuga said as he points to where Reira is standing and watching them fight in a nearby building

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself I know what kind of person yourself you care about your friends more than your life Cast! Vanity Despair by paying 3 life I can stand all of my monsters if by this attack phase my opponent monster isn't desttroyed

Vanity Husk Destroyer then attack and destroyed Agito

"I'm sorry! Masato!" Agito shouted

"Agito!" Masato shouted

"Fedwal attack Masato!" Yuga said calmly

"Final Phase" He continued and smile

"Cast Vanity Corruption! Call back your monster your thundersky king agito… his critical is 3 huh…. That's too bad…" Ranma smiled as he ordered agito to attack Masato

"Hwaargghh!" Masto got hit by the attack

"Cast Vanity Wave I pay 3 life and 1 gauge I return all of my monster to my hand and stand one card on my opponent or my field!" Yuga said as he returns all of his cards to his hand except his item

"What are you doing?!" Masato shouted

"Agito stand back up…" Yuga said mercilessly

"Masato I'm sorry!" Agito shouted as he attack Masato ending the battle with Yuga as the winner

"The winner is me…" Yuga said calmly with his usual pose

"

(Yuga: life 8 gauge: 0 hand: 4)

(Masato: life: 0 gauge: 5 hand: 1)

"What a horryfing buddyfight Yuga are you in the right mind?!" Ion commentated

"I thought it would be pleasuring to use his monster to finish him off after all… no nevermind.." Yuga smiled as he saw Masato

"Masato are you all right?' He asked even though he used that impact he didn't want to use it at fist but in his mind Destroyer persuade him to as his last action he indirectly look destroyer.

"What do you want? Don't act good on me…" Masato asked to Yuga

"Let's talk…" He smiled at the Ace of Sports

At the Riverbank

"Sorry for me acting like that in front of the people?" Masato asked

"It's because I'm trying to keep a villain's act…" Yuga said

"A villain's act?" Masato asked again

"I'm not doing this because I want to but I have too for Ranma…" Yuga sighed

"For Ranma?" Masato asked as Yuga tells everything

"So you're from the future… and you're terying to change Ranma's Fate so you partner up with Destroyer to do that…." He sums up all of the thing that Yuga is trying to tell him

"Yeah pretty much that's it…" Yuga said clearly

"But isn't that risky! If he finds out!" Masato shouted

"I just want to ask will you help me with this charade Rikuo Masato and this is an offer you can't refuse also this is the time that you can defeat Ranma what do you say?" Yuga asked to him with a serious tone and offer him the lost vader card

"I…." Masato answered and Yuga puts up a wicked smile

* * *

Maou Yuga Channel

"Welcome Strong Buddy Fighters!" Ranma walks calmly

"Today we'll have the card of the day and it is here…" Reira shows the card of the day

* * *

 **Name: Vanity Despair**

 **Type: Spell**

 **World: Lost Wold**

 **Cast Cost : [Pay 3 life and have 3 or more lost vader on the field]**

 **Effect:**

 **This card can only be activated when you have attacke 3 or more times.**

 **Once per turn stand all of your monsters on the field**

* * *

"Hope all of you can use this card well" Reira said

"Well that's it for the day strong buddyfighters we'll meet again…" Yuga leaves and the screen fade to static


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Target: Miko! A kidnapped Cat?

"Meow-Meow-Meow Garcat!" Garcat is singing with his usual happy and cheerful tone as he was asked to usually go to the market to get some ingredients since the house has no more stock as he walks by he saw what looks like of what agito 's shadow and follows it

"Where is it going?" Garcat asked as he follow it up

Meanwhile,

"What is taking Garcat so long?, dog" Gardog sighed

"Maybe he was you know likw always bird…" Garbird yawn and sleeps again

"I haven't see Masato after this pass 2 days…" Ranma sighed

"Here is today's breakfast.." His mom smiled as he and his dad eats up a bit but then felt something wrong

"I'll just go now…" His dad fleet away as he take his umbrella and leaves

"Mom I got to go too.." Ranma smiled

"It's raining outside where do you want to go?" His mom asked

"Um… about that…" Ranma said

"Ranma I'm back cat…" Garcat said as he puts some of the shopping he had done

"What takes you so long?" Garga asked

"I got lost again…." Garcat laughed

"Knew it, dog…" Gardog sighed

"Now got to wash got to wash garcat…" Garcat then goes to the bathroom to clean himself up but garga just look serious

Somewhere behind the bridge

"They broadcast my embarrassing moments! This is unforgivable!" Da-dan looks angry because his embarrassing moments are displayed and curses Ranma and is friends and he also looks at his channel and it was yet again asked for a deletion

"Why is my channel now I'm going to leave an anonymous comments like this is suck to Ran-ga's channel upload!" Da-dan said

"Today we've got a Ran-ga Channel special report!" Ranma and Garga broadcasted special episode about Café Miko Mikono

"I just think of something great…" Da-dan looks at the reader with the 4th rule breaking dialogue

The next day

"I see so Masato hasn't gone back to school yet huh…" Miko said with concern as they are on the rooftop

"He said about not feeling well for these past days of course that is from his grandma's letter…" Subaru agreed to talk with them at free time

"Hmm it is concerning he was fine yesterday before the…" Ranma sighed

"I also can't contact him after that fight I wanted to know what happen after that…" Subaru said calmly

"Yeah but I bought a pack for Katana World today look.." Miko said calmly and show the pack of card but then Ranma saw something good

"This is cool…" Ranma said as he look at the monster with 4000 attack and 10000 defense

"I'm no expert at Katana World but from the look of it you've got a nice card…" Subaru said calmly and then the card shines

"Buddy Rare?!" Ranma shouted

The monster appeared from the card he is called Radiant Electro Deity, Ameno-Wakahiko, He has a long brown hair and wears a deity outfit but for male

"I'm Radiant Electrodeity Ameno-Wakahiko, are you my buddy?" He bowed

Amaterasu offended by Wakahiko turns from her buddy form back to her deity form and intercept him

"I'm her buddy so back off…" Amaterasu said in a bit of angry tone

"She is too lucky…" Subaru sighed even though he is smart his luck isn't that good with packs the one where he got lucky is buying a pack with cross and that's it.

"Is that so… Just when I thought I finally met my buddy…" Wakahiko sighed

"You'll have to give up on my little miko…" Amaterasuk laughed a bit and turns into her buddy form

"It seems I have no choice except to offer Lady Amaterasu this comfortable cave complete with air conditioning and fluffy bed You could spend all year in climate-controlled bliss comes with a compliment boulder for a door…" Wakahiko didn't give up as he tries to bribe her with seriously a real stone rock with a bed complete with air condition

"What?!" The others and of course Subaru was surprised

"He is quite persistent.." Cross sighed

"You're trying to chase me off now you've made me mad!" Amaterasu is getting more angry at him for first bribing her and second try to steal her buddy.

"Act now and I'll ad d a screen tv…" Wakahiko said while Amaterasu roars back

"No.. No… if Amaterasu hid behind that boulder, I'd be in big trouble…" Miko sighed

"I'm sorry but will you help me even if I can't be your buddy?" She asked politely

"Of course milady…" Wakahiko acts like a gentleman yet again but he still persistent on making Miko his buddy while Amaterasu tries to shrug it off

"He is interesting…" Garga said

"It would be interesting to see them fight…" Ranma said while he is looking at Subaru who is fascinated by the stone

"This will do…" Subaru sighed

"Subaru?" Cross seemed to be wondering on why

At the city that day Gardog and Amaterasu is handing out fliers to Café Mikono along with Garbird and also Seiji's buddy and Cross are willing to help out

While they are giving out order Da-dan asked on Bloody Eyes for a favor

Some time passed Subaru, Ranma,Seiji and Miko walks back to the cafe

"That was a bit off…" Subaru said

"Let's eat some pizza…. Ranma said

"Great idea…" Subaru agreed

As Miko saw a note at the door of the café it was tied with a rope or some sort and they began to read it inside

Dear Miko if you want your buddy back safely you have to promise to be Da-Dan's channel official teen idol…" Seiji mimics Da-Dan voice

"That is a good impression…" Subaru said

"I've been working on it for a while well it pays off.." Seiji said

"Wait a minute… Amaterasu said she'd be in town distributing coupons…" Miko looked worried and panicked but as they wait Amaterasu comes back with garbird and Gardog then they examine the headband

"This is garcat's…" Gardog said as Ranma, Subaru and Seiji thinking the same thing

"He is useless…" Seiji sighed as he thought that Da-dan is a low life for doing something like this and getting it wrong

"I thought you were kidnapped by Da-dan…" Miko hugged her buddy

"Then the one that got with him is garcat…" Subaru said

"Then let's get to him quickly it would be a trouble if he isn't here…" Ranma said in a bit of panicked

"we're coming" Subaru said as he dragged Seiji along

"Why am I involve in this?!" Seiji said seriously

"I'm coming too!" Miko said

"But wouldn't it be wrong to come there and you're at stake.." Ranma said

"No problem I want to cear this once and for all…" Miko said

"Then let's go!" All of them hurriedly go to the coordinate given by Da-dan

Meanwhile

"The time has come the goddess will be lured by the white scroll and guided to our paradise…" Bloody Eyes said

"I don't really know what you're talking about you got the job done right?" Da-dan said and day dream about his channel who had the support of Miko as his assistant with somewhat of a phantom thief from persona 5 rip off

"There you are!" Ranma shouted

" TCh.." Da-dan loks at them and aso notice that Amaterasu is there then saw the bag as it was cut off by Gar cat's horn and while he was free he bit Da-dan finger so the reason that Bloody eyes fails is because Da-dan didn't specify talking cat since Garcat is a cat and can talk so he thinks that was his target

"I'm sorry.." Bloody eyes apologized

"This will work…" Da-dan thinks of a nasty plan as he make a trading that Miko for Garcat

"You better not make any move…" From the look of the scene Cross and Garga is reay to fight but then Da-dan then bonce garcat's body on the bag

"Tch.." Ranma and Garga stand back

"Unforgivable…" Miko said

"Is he the one that made bad thing to you?" Wakahiko appeared and possessed Miko

"All I have to do is join you right?" Miko said

"Come here…" Da-dan said

"Should we stop her?" Seiji asked

"This is fine.." Subaru smiled and Ranma reassured them by giving aserious look

"Now give back Garcat…" Miko said calmly

"Not a chance.." Da-dan aid as he uses his hover board trying to escape with bloody eyes but then Miko appeared on the air pointing her arrow on top of Bloody eyes

"Do you want your buddy to die? Give back Garcat or else…" Miko said with a threatening calm voice

"You're not my miko!" Da-dan shouted

"Forgive me.." Bloody eyes said with his poetic line he was deceived by Miko

"Take it!" Da-dan throws Garcat but thankfully Garga catch him on time

"Are you okay dog?" Gardog asked

"Let's buddyfight…" Da-dan said

"Fine I'll do it.." Miko said while if she lose she will appear on Da-dan's channel once but if she win the deal is off and they are using the Buddy standalone simulating fight as the buddy police calls it the buddy virtual system

"Thereis no stopping them huh.." Gardog sighed

"If I lose I wont come near her anymore… Maybe but if I win.." Da-dan said

"Get rolling now!" Garcat shouted

"You were kidnapped and crying just moments ago…" Gardog sighed

* * *

 _"Purge evil! Purify the unclean! Protect the innocent! Luminize! Blessed Heavenly Light!"_

 _"Dragon Sect Appear and make your way on the stage luminize! Bloody Nightmare!"_

" _ **Open the flag!"**_

" _ **Katana World!"**_

" _ **Dragon World!"**_

(Da-dan: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge : 2)

(Miko: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Equip Kagura-bell of Worship(att: 3000 crit: 1)!" Miko starts by equipping her weapon and then do 1 damage and ends her turn

(Da-dan: life: 9 hand: 6 gauge : 2)

(Miko: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Da-dan starts his turn

"Possess! Radiant Electrodeity, Ameno Wakahiko" On Da-Dan's turn Miko use her new ally ability to posses her and it's a trait to the new Katana World

"Hey nice to meet you.." With a sarcastic vice Ameno Wakahiko greets Da-dan again

Da-dan then equips his pleading gloves and called Bloody Eyes to the right area then Miko possessed by Ameno Wakahiko uses Ceremonial, Flame Mirror and block the attack

"I can't let you hurt miko." Ameno Wkahiko said

"Yes that's an excellent attitude…" Amaterasu complimented

"It's the first step to become her buddy.." Ameno wakahiko boast in Miko's body

"Don't push your luck…" Amaterasu said

Ameno Wakahiko uses his ability to decrease Bloody eyes second attack by 3000 and his defense by 3000 with critical -1.

"In that case I end my turn " Da-dan ends his turn

(Da-dan: life: 8 hand: 5 gauge : 0)

(Miko: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 4)

"Good job on protecting Miko…" Amaterasu said

"Then I can be her buddy.." Ameno Wakahiko said

"No can do…" Amaetrasu said

"Guess I can go back to her hand…" Ameno Wakahiko sighed

It's the start of Miko's turn she uses her buddy posess and used it on Amaterasu(size: 2 att: 0 def: 8000 crit: 2) to buddy posses her

"It seems that this is the best…" Amaterasu smiled while using Miko's body

From the look of Da-dan's face he is surely an open book as his plan ws for Miko to summon monsters so that bloody Eyes ability can kick in

"Cast! Ceremonial Winged Arrows!" Amaterasu in Miko uses the card and Ameno Wkahiko appeared

"Now I'm more fitting of being Miko's buddy." Ameno Wakahiko despite it was a short while he took the chance

"Just do your job…" Amaterasu sighed

The spell that Amaterasu used depletes Bloody Eyes soul while destroying it and she uses it one more to end bloody eyes and destroy him for good

"That was a relief.." Ranma saw it

"now they will not be able to counter attack…" Garga said

Amaterasu in Miko then called Electrobeast Komaichi( size: 1att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2) and Komaji(size: 2 att: 5000 def: 3000 crit: 2)to left and right position due to komaji effect she draws one card and gains 3 life while komaichi lets her and her field gains 3000 power and one critical also due to her ability she gains 8000 power and Double attack

Komaichi and Komaji's attack went through and deals a lot of damage making Da-dan's life down to 4 at the first attack Da-dan uses the spell green dragon shield and it succeeded but Miko uses this and plot a second attack and it hits but then Amaterasu uses Electrodeity Festival that lets her do another attack and finished Da-dan off

(Da-dan: life: 0 hand: 4 gauge : 0)

(Miko: Life: 13 hand: 4 gauge: 7)

* * *

"No damage…." Subaru saw it in awe

"Let's get away from here bloody eyes!" Da-dan then sprint off and runs away

"Thanks Miko…." Ranma smiled

"No problem…" Miko smiled

"Miko what do you think of my power?" Ameno Wakahiko asked

"It's reassuring…" Miko said

"Then I'll be her-…." Ameno wakahiko said

"No I'm her buddy…" Amaterasu objected and both of them are in yet another heated rivalry among deity

Meanwhile,

"Game end the winner of this card shop is none other than Rikuo Masato!" Ion shouted

"There is no obligation now right?" Masato asked as he saw Yuga seen his fights

"Nope…" Yuga smiled

"That was a nice fight…" reira said

"Senior you once said that the strong survives now… you'll lose well that's what you get for abandoning your deck…" Masato saw the unconscious Daijiro once more before he leaves

"Now since this is settled we can all go to the second stage…" Yuga smiled as they leave

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Miko, Ranma and Garga is featured in the stream

"Everyone we want to show the new card of today's episode!" Miko said

* * *

 _ **Name: Radiant Electrodeity, Ameno Wakahiko**_

 _ **Size: 3**_

 _ **Att: 4000**_

 _ **Def: 1000**_

 _ **Crit: 2**_

 _ **World: Katana World**_

 _ **Effect:**_

 _ **[Call cost] [Pay 2 gauge]**_

 _ **If this card has an {ElectroDeity} soul, this card cannot leave the field by your opponents card effects.**_

 _ **[counter] [Act] Choose a card on your opponents field and you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, draw a card and the chosen card gets power -3000 defense – 3000 and critical -1 You may use this ability once per turn**_

* * *

"This card is recommended for using it on your opponents turn so you get the idea…" Ranma explained

"With that said now I can be Miko's buddy…" Ameno Wakahiko appeared

"No can do now get out of the camera…" Amaterasuk sighed as she dragged him out of the camera and they are in a heat of conflict again

"Ow… they are fighting again please stop…" Miko stops them

"Since Miko can't close this both of us will so everyone use this card in your deck efficiently…" Ranma smiled

"So then check this one…" Both Garga and Ranma close the video

* * *

 **A/N: Shinkuso77 here sorry for not updating for so long had a tight schedule at my college for the past months i wasn't able to write i'll try to catch up whenever i can on this fic and also to anyone who still saw this fic i thank you for your patience once again im terribly sorry. so with that out of the way it's time for me to see you and adieu~ oh before i forgot shout out to "simjiaennichole & Ariz Leslie Phosphophyllite" for following the story last month i wanted to do it last month on the story but it was a tight schedule anyway thank you for the support and don't forget to R & R  
**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Ranma and Banjou! A Fiery Fight

"To all buddyfighters who watch this I'll do a good update on things at the castle preliminary shop fight Subaru defeated Banjo in the last preliminary round he has only one loss to Yuga in the round before." Nanana Ion commentated on how things will be going if Yuga lost the next fight then he and Subaru will be tied and have to fight for a proper place as shop representative

That morning Ranma and Garga is heading to Café Mikono and when they are there they saw that Banjo is there a bit of sobbing or downer than usual

"we don't know what the cause of it…" Amaterasu sighed

"Yeah when we know he was here well you should check on him then Ranma…" Miko advice to him

"Senior… Senior!" Ranma asked to Banjou feeling a bit worried

"Well he can't hear you right now he has been like this after yesterday's fight…" His buddy, Brawlzeus sighed

"I lost… first to Masato now to Subaru…" Banjou sighed

Brawlzeus explain on what happens but Ranma and the others know for sure and also Miko said that Banjou has stopped brawling and becomes a regular customer sorting out decks in the shop even he was humble t his opponents accepting every fight as explained from brawlzeus

"He is quite dedicated…" Garga said calmly

"He also become beloved by everyone he met his only goal fighting at castle but when he saw Masato isn't there he is quite a bit of shock that is the main reason and losing to hosiyomi Subaru didn't help…" Brawlzeus sighed

"Ah that fight huh… he lost quite badly…"Garga sighed

"Then I know of quite a great idea to lit up his day…" Ranma smiled as he then holds Banjou's hand and then drag him into the arcade

At the arcade

Ranma is playing some of the arcade game and he really like the crane a lot even though it is the simplest game

"You're playing this one?" Banjou asked

"I'm not very good at games…" Ranma sighed but then he finally get one of the dool and it was a miniaturize version of Garga

"Woah they sell one of these?" Garga asked

"Yeah… well they say this is a limited one…" Ranma smiled

"Let me try a bit…" Banjou said as he tried once but he gives up after 5 tries

"You're a bit bad at this…" Ranma said

"Okay what other game do you have in mind?" Banjou asked

"This…" Ranma said as they head on to the next game it was toss the ball

"Let's see…" He throws the ball directly and for the first time for him it hits the center

"Now try it…" He asked to Banjou while still a bit taunting him

"Well ypou asked for it!" Banjou shouted as he throws the ball landing a perfect hit and his sense in rivalry has come back into him

After they done playing that game it's straight off to the boxing game

"Well this is it…" Ranma said as he tried but failed he isn't into it

Since Banjou is into brawling this game isn't hard for him to win

"That was really something!" Banjou smiled as he has gone back to his usual old self

"Woah that's cool senior and it isn't whether you win or lose it is how you have fun!" Ranma said with a sincere smile

"So you're here!" 2 punks appeared or brawler presumably trying to insult them

The two punks intimidated Banjou to join them back

"Stop you two!" Ranma shouted

"What's that wanna battle with us?" The two punks then looked at Ranma

"I'll take on that challenge!" Garga said

When they wanted to fight they hear the alarm it was actually from the boxing machine it is Banjou who hit with maax power

"I take all passion from my brawling to buddyfight that is what I promise to Masato so back off" He puts up a menacing look

"We'll let you off today!" The two punks then runs off

"Thank you senior…" Ranma smiled

"No problem can we have a bit of talk…" Banjou said

"Sure…" Ranma said as they both sit on the nearby bench

"First of all thank you and second what makes you think this will work to cheer me up?" Banjou asked

"About that it was when.." Ranma begins to tell of what happen

* * *

 _ **3 years back**_

 _ **"Ranma you look down today is it because of that artwork?" Yuga asked**_

 _ **"No.. No… don't mind me.." Ranma said**_

 _ **"I think I know how to cheer you uup.." Yuga smiled sincerely and he takes him to the arcade**_

 _ **"Wait is this that new crane machine?" Ranma asked as he never played there or even asked to play**_

 _ **"Want to play it? I never win it so…" Yuga said**_

 _ **"I'll do it.." Ranma said as he tries to play it and wins a big teddy bear even though he didn't aim it. It was a lot of fun doing it**_

 _ **"Wow ranma you're good.. I can't do it after 5 tries you're natural at this then let's do it on the channel." Yuga suggested**_

 _ **"Yeah sure.." Ranma smiled**_

 _ **"Now let's take a picture…." They went to a photo booth and take picts of that day**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"So yuga takes you to this place huh…" Banjou said

"Yeah.. that was the greatest… fun… oh yeah have you heard any news about masato yet?" Ranma asked

"No… but I've heard he made it into the second round." Banjou said

"I see…" Ranma sighed

"Why do you ask?" Banjou asked back

"Nothing it's just it's hard to contact him lately…" Ranma said

"Well I better go see you on tomorrow's match…" Banjou said

* * *

The Next Day

"Today at Castle's we'll see on Banoe taking on Ranma who will win this is a match worth taking a look at…" Ion commentated

" _Ninja strike from a far the dragon ninja troop arise and call forth! Luminize! Dra-Ninja"_

" _I'll conqyuer this world with my fist! Strongest Luminize! Legend of strongest TroopFist!"_

" **Open the Flag!"**

" **Katana World!"**

" **Danger World!"**

(Ranma : life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Banjou: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma goes first and equips gar kunai attacking bajou(att: 3000 crit: 2)

(Ranma : life: 9 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Banjou: life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Strongest draw and Strongest charge and draw!" Banjou calls on Bash Sage Bashermes(att: 6000 def: 2000 crit: 1 size: 1)

"I use Ranma's gauge life and item I buddy call to the left Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus!( size : 2 att: 6000 crit: 2 att: 2000) and cast Immortal speech!" He then continues to add cards to his hand while Ranma discard one card from his hand and he was discarding a shield he doesn't need and then Bajou proceed by equipping skygod jacket and went to the offensive dealing his attacks and also as Brawlzeus attacks Ranma saw this opportunity to cast art of buddy replacement

"That was close lucky.. I only put two in the deck senior your plan fails ab bit." Ranma smiled

"That ends my turn!" Banjou said

(Ranma : life: 5 gauge: 0 hand: 4)

(Banjou: life: 9 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma smiled as he called ninbird to the right area and buddy called garga to the left area then uses ninbird(att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size: 1) to attack after the attack ninbird ability activates as he is destroyed and ranma gains one gauge as Garga tried to attack however

"Cast Invincible Knuckle!" Banjou nullified the attack and Ranma is dealt with damage while he gains life

"Gargantua Dragon G-evo activate! Change! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon(att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2 size: 2) !" Ranma said as he tried to use garga to attack but fails due to Shredding Wall Battle, a danger world defense spell

"Senior thank you but this is gonna be it" Ranma said

"Replicate activate!" He shouted as Garga use his skill to replicate himself to all field except the original (size: 0 att: 6000 def: 6000 crit:2)

Banjou seems to be confused and the attack landed a hit and the

"Final Phase cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Ranma makes the final blow with his impact but before that he uses clear serenity to up his gauge

(Ranma : life: 4 gauge: 2 hand: 0)

(Banjou: life: 0 gauge: 2 hand: 2)

* * *

From a far someone is watching as he puts a smile on his face

"Maybe I'll get my wish after all…" He said and leaves

After the fight Ranma comforts Banjou

"Sorry you didn't win.." Ranma said

"No… no problem…" Banjou said

"Well I'm just gonna let this up and go to another shop tournament… and maybe I'll be able to fight Masato then…" Banjou said

"Good luck senior.." Ranma said then Subaru appeared to congratulate him

"Congrats on passing the first stage…" Subaru said calmly

"Subaru?" Ranma asked

"Well and also that was an interesting match…" Subaru said

"Where were you just now?" Ranma asked

"It's.. hmm maybe I don't have to hide it from you huh… I was investigating about masato's fight yesterday…" Subaru said

"And what's the result?" Ranma asked

"The fight footage was put on private for some reason and when I try to call him yesterday after the match he didn't answer." Subaru said

"Maybe I can ask ion about it…" Ranma said as he dash off to see Ion

As he made it to where Ion is right now he saw that Masato is talking to Ion and hide a bit

"Thanks for the privileged I don't want anyone to see it was a bit of a mess…" Masato said he wears almost the same outfit but for now he wears a hood

"Time for me to jet bye Ion and thank you.." Masato smiled and quickly left

"Ion what were you talking about with Masato?" Ranma asked as he then comes out from his hiding place

"Oh Ranma he was just talking about his first round shop representative match…" Ion said

"Oh the one that was made in the website it has become private." Ranma said

"Yeah that one…" Ion said

"Why did he want that to be private?" Ranma asked

"Beats me but for one thing that violates the website code either it has to be private or taken down.. Ion commentated but Garga feels something is off for some reason

"Something is clearly wrong but what…" Garga thought and he regains a bit of his unwanted memory about today and the fight but he still didn't want to tell Ranma about it as he keeps quiet a bit

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appeared

"Everyone we are now going to show you today's card of the day and it is this.." Garga said as they revealed the card of the day

* * *

 _Name: Deity Gargantua Punisher_

 _Type: Impact_

 _World: Katana World_

 _Effect:_

 _You may only cast this card if your opponents life is 5 or less, you have a_ **{{** **Dragod** **}}** _monster on the field and total power of cards on your field is 12000 or greater_

 _[Cast cost ] Pay 2 Gauge_

 _Deal 5 damage to your opponent! This card cannot be nullified and it's damage can't be reduce_

* * *

"So how is the new card hope everyone can make use of these.." Ranma said

"Well we'll check on all of you later so check this one!" Garga and Ranma ended the video


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Subaru or Kanesada! Shop Prelimenary Finals

The Next Morning

"Hmm so that is what happened it was Masato that wanted to private the video for some reason" Yuga explained to Subaru that morning

"So that's it then it seems that I have to ask him directly.." Subaru said as he thanks Ranma and then finds Masato and luckily for him he was in the field playing an early game of basketball

"So I was right you're still here where were you this past few days?" Subaru approach him

"As you've heard I went to Kyoto assigned by the student council that is why I go there and our academy is associated with other school or academy right why wouldn't I be…" Masato replied

"Also why are you avoiding us?" Subaru asked

"That I can't answer no comment.." Masato replied

"Why are you distant and lied to me and Yuga no the others also?" Subaru asked

"No comment…" Masato sighed as he went on and throwing the last ball and it went into the ring

"Are you really with Yuga there?" Subaru asked but Masato becomes irritated

"Asking me this many question are you like a buddy police or something?" He asked

"No.. It's just my curiosity…" Subaru sighed

"Then let's have a bet…" Masato said

"A bet?" Subaru asked

"I was suppose to help a kendo club today and you are bidding my time I could reconsider answering some of your question if you succeed how about that?" Masato asked

"Reconsider so I have to do what you say right? And if I lose?" Subaru said calmly

"There is nothing for me to lose… But if I wanted to it's just stop asking me annoying things so what do you say a deal?" Masato asked

"Very Well it seems that I have to do this if I want to know…" Subaru said calmly

"So do we got a deal?" Masato asked as the two struck a deal and he left

"Subaru is something wrong?" Cross asked

"Why do I sense something isn't right with Masato…" Subaru sighed

"Oh yeah Subaru did you have any experience in Kendo?" Cross asked

"Ahhhhh I forgot I'm not good at kendo or any sport but wait if kendo it's better than the others but still.." Subaru thought on his own and choose his words carefully and made cross wonder.

"Subaru?" Cross asked

"Well I am decent because my father teaches me some kendo basics but that's it I have to meet with Ranma again…" Subaru said answering cross statement and then they both went back to Ranma's previous place

"SO how does it went?" Ranma asked

"He didn't answer he said that if I want to know I have to help him sort out the kendo club…" Subaru said

"Hmmm that is very unlikely of him" Ranma sighed and thought

"But I have to do this… oh would you like to come with me after class there?" Subaru asked

"Of course it would be fun right Garga?" Ranma asked

"Yeah…" Garga said

"I was hoping for both of you to agree it was fortunate for Garga to also accept this well see you after school then…" Subaru smiled

Inside the academy

"Masato why don't you just say it to them?" Agito said in his card form

"That wouldn't be fun right and also I don't want it to be easy also… there is also a half chance that he will mess up…." Masato replied

"Yeah Yeah do as you wish but if I were you let's stop this façade and went on in the offensive…" Agito said as he went back to the deck core case

"Well if he succeed then…" Masato sighed as he went on to his class

At Lunch break on the kendo club

"So this is the kendo club… huh…" Subaru said

"You've never been in one?" Ranma asked

"No… and also… Thank you for coming with us Gargantua Dragon…" Cross said

"I'm just helping that's all.." Garga replied back as they saw even though it's a break all of the club members are practicing hard and then he saw one of them seriously and it was a girl who practice seriously

"That girl…" Garga said

"what is it garga?" Ranma asked

"That girl has what it takes… as a deity of combat I'll know…" Garga said seriously

"Oh yeah…." Ranma thought of uploading some of this into the channel

"She is a fourth grader Sayaka Tatekami" One of the club members said to garga about the girl her appearance of course she wears a kendo outfit and also she wears glasses she also has a dark blue hair but when the girl wanted to do some more she slip and fell

"That was unexpected but nonetheless interesting…" Subaru smiled

"Ah I failed again forsooth…" Sayaka feeling embarrassed on her trip accident

After looking at some of the practice Garga,Subaru and Yuga walked on their way to class

"Hmm she seems to have the skill necessary for the swordmanship but…" Garga said

"I think we should ask for back up…" Ranma suggested

"That is good idea.. Hmm well let's try that…" Subaru said

Meanwhile

Kanesada is trying to forge another sword like usual

"Hmm…" Kanesada is forging his blade while his buddy helps and hears his phone ring and pick it up

"What's wrong?" His buddy asked

"This is… it's a call from Ranma…" Kanesada replied

After school

"Hmm this is surely reassuring…" Subaru said

"Since we are bound to meet and also I can't say no if someone need my help for a guidance that is pretty rare for you the ace of study to ask me help the day before our match…" Kanesada said to Subaru

"Wait what are you talking about?" Ranma asked

"Actually the next day off me and Kanesada here is fighting off to see who will be the secondary match shop representative…" Subaru said

Later at the Kendo Club

"So today e'll start the lesson on Kendo since Masato can't make it I'll be helping him out for this week coaching…" Subaru said

"We'll be getting on more footage today.." Garcat said adjusting the camera

"Right dog.." Gardog said

"Hmm… it feels nice , bird…" Gar-Bird as always sleeps

"So this is that sayaka girl right?" Cross asked as he saw the footage and he also saw it in Garga's point of view

"Hmm that is what garga said but.." Ranma said as he wasn't reassured about it but then Ranma saw a boy who is staring at them and seems to be hiding when they caught their eyes on him

"Now we'll proceed with a bit of Kendo Match…" Subaru said

"But before that please accept this.." Kanesada gives out free Katana World flags and also his own autograph sign face bbut everyone just gets the flag and made kanesada weird out like usual as they want to do the match Subaru is having a bit of hard time getting his equipment ready

"You're sure you're up to this?" Kanesada asked

"Of course I also had some share practicing Kendo…" Subaru smiled

"Just who is your dad anyway?" Kanesada is curious

"You'll be surprise when you meet him." Subaru smiled

They wanted to begin the match but then Sayaka saw the fighting spirit in both of them and started to getting it into the groove while using two kendo sword she hits them hard but she isn't feeling like her usual self but Subaru advised Kanesada to not fight back

"Sayaka stop!" The boy that was hiding then shouted

"Brother…" Sayaka then stops and looks in a normal way and passed out

After a while,

"And that is what happened I'm sorry if it had gone that way…" The boy said to them

"So she gets work up when she saw one and goes berserk totally sensible…" Subaru smiled

"You're acting way to cool.." Ranma said

"It's because believe it or not I was once like sayaka here…." Subaru said

"Wait you are like that in kendo?" Ranma asked

"It was when I was around 2nd grade I think… when I was already bored with studying all the time…" Subaru explained

"SO how did you conquer it?" Kanesada asked

"It's a bit vague but I think it has something to do with channeling it to another thing… maybe.." Subaru said

"Channeling it…" Ranma said

"it's not a problem let's think of the solution.." Subaru said

"We'll help you…" Kanesada said as both him and Subaru agreed to help

Later at Café Miko Mikono

"Hmm it's harder than I thought…" Subaru sighed

"Right…" Kanesada agreed

"So this is sayaka.." Miko said

"She was shy but then this was it…" Garcat explained to both Miko and Amaterasu about the video they taken today

"Under ideal condition we should help her assess her emotion in a battlefield but…." Garga said as there were no condition in it as Subaru then hears it

"necessary emotion… a place that sounds like battle field…" SUbaru just thought of something great

"I know what to do…"He said out loud

"So what are you gonna do?" Ranma asked

"I think we should introduce that way to buddyfight it is similar to a real combat tactic right you are in a way searching for defense and attack…" Subaru said

"That can work…" Garga agreed

The day of the match

"Saturday morning has come again and now it is a live match between Kanesada and the ace of study.." Ion began to commented on them

"So this is buddyfight…" Kazuma asked

"Yeah… do you know the rules?" Ranma asked

"Actually no…" Kazuma said

"Now look closely they are now fighting…" Garga said

"Aye milord.." Sayaka said

"First your life starts with 10 and also you have to have 50 cards and 2 for your buddy and flag next and also you start with 6 cards in hands and 2 gauge " Ranma explained

" _Infusing my soul into everystrike the iron blade glitters when it is drawn! Luminize Steel Blade Dancer"_

 _"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

" **Open The Flag!"**

" **Katana World!"**

" **Star Dragon World!"**

"Monster, Item, Impact all of it are important…" Ranma explained

"I see… so the key in victory is to use your cards well and know their strong points right?" Kazuma said

"Yeah…" Ranma said calmly

(Subaru: life: 10 gauge: 0 hand: 7)

(Kanesada: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then Charge and draw!" Subaru starts his turn

"Draw is when you draw a card while Charge is filling your gauge that changes was made from 3 years prior originally you can't draw on your first turn but now you can…" Ranma said

"Hmm that is very informative." Kazuma said

"I pay 1 gauge and put the top 2 cards of my deck to the soul center call! Guardseer Dragon, Gilles Brand (size: 2 att: 4000 def: 7000 crit: 2) and then cast edict: Divination!" Subaru draws 2 more cards and gains 1 life

"I come here as you commanded my partner and the astro dragon shall win this fight.." Brand said

"Brand attack Kanesada right now.." Subaru commanded

"Okay.. For the glory of astro dragon!" Barnd shouted as his attack hits

"I end my turn.." Subaru sighed

(Subaru: life: 11 gauge: 0 hand: 7)

(Kanesada: life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"So you protected your life huh but it's my turn!" Kanesada starts his turn by equipping his sword ExcelBlade, GodlashKanesada(att: 10000 def: 6000 crit: 1) then he wanted to do some speech but quickly Kurogane stops him

"Kurogane to the left buddy call (att: 6000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size: 2) then called suzu(att:2000 def: 1000 crit: 2) to the right area" He continued

"God of Pinnacle Iai…" Subaru thought even if he wanted to do it he didn't have crystallization or immobilize as he thought it would be a waste since Excel Blade prevents him to use them

"Kurogane effect!" Kanesada countered and destroyed Subaru's center but Brand revive through soul guard

"That was a relief…" Subaru smiled as Kurogane attacked he destroyed the center with mere moments

"Sorry the next one.." Brandt is destroyed at last

"Now the next one suzu!" Suzu hits Subaru twice he didn't even try to dodge it

"Are your hand all of it monsters ?" Kanesada is dumbfounded but then realize something

"He is…. From the first calling that monster to…" He thought that it was to prevent extra damage

"We'll see.." Subaru smiled as he keeps calm

"Right they key of kendo is keeping calm and when it's time to attack right? Master Zanya" Subaru thought

(Subaru: life: 7 gauge: 0 hand: 7)

(Kanesada: life: 8 gauge: 1 hand: 4)

"Draw then charge and draw" Subaru starts his turn

" now its time for the astro dragons to align Set Sentence: Battle Preparations." He started to use his set card

"Hmm… he is trying to huh… that's neat.." Ranma said

"Why do you think it's neat?" Kazuma asked

"You'll see…" Ranma smiled as he saw Garga teaching Sayaka to proper herself in the field by teaching her that she should respect his opponents feeling

"Left call.. Seerflight dragon, Sinister(att: 5000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size: 1) and with the effect of my set spell I daw a card and gains 1 life

"Let's begin my master.." Sinister said

"Now cast by paying 1 life Proclaim: Steer the sky.." Subaru continued by looking the top 4 card of his deck and then putting 2 in hand while 2 in the gauge

"Buddy call! Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia(att: 6000 def: 5000 crit: 2 size: 2)!" He continued

"I'll bring Subaru victory!" Cross shouted

"Cast! Proclaim: Enhancement Tactics theh I equip skyseerbow, Babylonia Lupus (att: 3000 crit: 1) Complete Galaxy Formmation! Cast another enhancement tactics attack phase!" Subaru shouted

"Sinister attack your left and activate your ability…" Subaru commanded

"As you commanded…" Sinister destroyed Kurogane then his ability kick in and destroyed suzu

"My turn!" He attacked and destroyed Kurogane

"I wish you your luck my buddy…" Kurogane then is destroyed

"Cross attack kanesada!" Subaru said

"As you wish…" Cross attacked Kanesada

"I've been waiting for this! God of Pinnacle Iai!" Kanesada tries to destroy every monster on the field but it doesn't work

"It seems your God of Pinaccle Iai is defeated…" Subaru smiled

"This can't be it must be…" Kanesada thought

"Right…. My set card.." Subaru is now behind Kanesada attacking him twice

"My set card has the ability that all my astro dragon isn't affected or negate by your cards

"But why did you take damage?!" Kanesada asked

"Oh that… even if my cards isn't nullified they are still destroyed but since Cross has soul guard now let's end this.. Final Phase!" Subaru declared his final phase

"The star shall declared our fight here the condition is met that means cast! Tri-Star Decision!" He finally defeated kanesada in the fight

"Winner the ace of study Hoshiyomi Subaru" Ion shouted

"All of it is in the mind…" Subaru declared his winning pose

"Glory to the stars…" Cross said

(Subaru: life: 5 gauge: 4 hand:5)

(Kanesada: life: 0 gauge: 0 hand: 3)

"That was a nice fight we thank you.." Kurogane said to them

"No problem…" Cross said

"Why would you think that would work?" Kanesada asked

"I look at when you fight with Ranma so I have to bet you didn't have a guard in hand I keep some back up in hand even if I take the damage that turn my set card is the key… since you can't nullify my monster but Iai still destroy cross.. You do so much of the skill possible right?" Subaru smiled

"You got me there and also win the championship I'm rooting for you!" Kanesada smiled

"Thank you…" Subaru smiled

The Next Day

Subaru is now walking into the courtyard before going to check on the kendo club when he saw that masato is playing basketball

"It seems that you are doing a pretty nice job…" Masato said

"Just answer my questions where were you this past few days and are you ally with Yuga?" Subaru asked

"For the second question maybe.. you'll have to wait for the second one as for the first I told you already I was doing some of the book parade collaborating with my old school…" Masato said seriously

"One more thing why did you keep private of your video?" Subaru asked again

"Simple… so you nor Ranma can't access it… bye that is all I can answer today…" Masato said with a cold stare and left

"If he is allied with Yuga then we're in big trouble…" Subaru said seriously

Meanwhile at the Kendo Club

"Now let's begin…" Garga do a practice kendo with Sayaka and the training work as she was able to control her own emotion

" here I go, forsooth." Sayaka said

"That is enough…" As she succeded garga just smiled

"Oh yeah where is your brother?" Ranma asked

"Oh he is enjoying himself right now… Sayaka smiled as she thought that her brother finds a new passion

At Card shop Castle from the look of it Kazuma is buying as many packs as he could

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-ran Ga Woo!" Subaru, Garga and Ranma appeared on the screen

"We have a special guest here Subaru…" Garga explained

"Pleased to meet you all…" Subaru said as he is a bit of stage fright

"Don't be nervous on Camera you look cool…" Ranma joked a bit

"That is because i'm not filmed directly…" Subaru said seriously

"Ehm very well this is the card of the day…" He continued

* * *

 _Name: Sentence: Battle Preparation_

 _Type: Spell_

 _World: Star Dragon World_

 _Effect:_

 _[Set] (This card remains on the field.)_  
 _Abilities of all 《Astrodragon》 on your field cannot be nullified by your opponent's card effects._  
 _When an 《Astrodragon》 monster enters your field, you gain 1 life, and draw a card. This ability only activates once per turn._  
 _You may only [Set] one "Sentence: Battle Preparations" on your field._

* * *

"This card is all of my studies and also the connection I share with my astro dragons hope you'll get use to this…" Subaru said calmly

"Well that it for this session of card of the day…" Ranma said

"So we'll check this one!" Ranma,Subaru an Garga ends the video


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Secondary Round, A challenge from Yuga

At Yuga's hideout

"That took longer than I anticipated…" Yuga sighed as he saw masato comes in

"Subaru is on to me and also I wanted to ask are you really that strong?" Masato asked calmly

"You dare to say that Masato!" Reira said seriously

"Well I'm pretty sure you're just curious on who is stronger right?" Yuga said calmly

"Yeah.. I want to see you fight!" Masato shouted

"Very well if you want to let's up the channel, I also need to test my new deck…" Yuga said with a sinister smile

Meanwhile,

"The preliminary round is over now our chief a.k.a the one that is creating this tournament is gonna explain the rules ffor second round…" Ion explained as Ranma and garga is watching

"In the second round the battle will be survival…" Tasuku explain that each contestant will be given 1000 points to all fighter participating if they win they get 100 points but if they lose they get minus points

"But that is the bare minimum…" Ion continued as the fight wager can be more than that as the maximum point is all his points and if they are defeated with 0 points they are disqualified and also if they want to set match up manually they can just select the opponent but if they want random just click the random button

"Oh and also even in one day you can have 5 match up but you can only challenge the same person once in a day… The round will last about two months and also whoever has the highest point they can participate in the finals…" Tasuku said and explained the rules and it was the top 8 that can participate in that finals

As Ranma saw the list he saw Masato even Da-dan is in there participating which made him surprise by a bit and saw Yuga's face

"Yuga…." Ranma said but instead of lost world he was registered as a dugeon world player

"How can I counter his deck?" He thought as it seems fishy that he registered the second preliminary with a dungeon world deck

"Ranma there is someone down that want to see you!" His mom shouted

"I'll be right down…" Ranma shouted as he opens the door and it was Subaru

"Hey…" Subaru smiled

"Hmm what's up Subaru?" Ranma asked

"Hmm you've seen Yuga right? Then… I know what you wanted to look at I'll show you my strategy when I was facing you.." Subaru said

"That would be a help…" Ranma smiled

They watch on the tv as Garcat shows the film at the tv screen

"My strategy last time was doing what you can and don't let garga attack…" Subaru explained

"Hmm if that's the case… I just thought of something great…" Ranma smiled

"Hmm ah I see…" Subaru said as he played the clip from Masato's ABC cup match

"Plunder… it's a cool ability so if I finish him fast then…" Ranma said

"He cannot use lost world again that might work…" Subaru said

" There is a video…" Ranma said as he saw the notification from Yuga's channel

"This is his channel…" Subaru said

"Hello everyone welcme back yet again to my channel and a bit of announcement this second round I'll challenge anyone here if I win you can take all of my points but if I win I'll take half of all your points simple right? I'll be waiting for your challenges so see you next broadcast." Yuga said calmly as the video finished

"If he loses then he is immediately disqualified taking that risks…" Garga commented

"Even so then…" Ranma smiled

That night at the bridge

"It has been a while Yuga!" Ranma shouted

"Let's just get to the chase Ranma I challenge you to a buddyfight tomorrow will you accept it?" Yuga asked to him seriously and Ranma replied it with a smile

The Next Day

"The second round survival is gonna begin how will this survival go down?" Ion commentated

"Hmm we'll see how this goes…" Subaru and the others looks at the match from Café Mikono

"Just hope they'll win it…" Cross said

"Hmm I hope ranma wins but how will he counter Yuga's lost deck…" Miko said and wonders on how Ranma's strategy

" Hmm I'm also wondering about that…" Amaterasu commentated

* * *

 _"Wonder from another dimension now gather my honorable Guild! Luminize! Dimension Travelers!"_

 _"Ninja strike from a far.. the dragon ninja troop arise and call forth luminize! Dra-Ninja!"_

 **"Open the Flag!"**

 **"Katana World!"**

 **"Dungeon World!"**

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge:2)

"I'll start first draw then charge and draw Set Mission Card: Honorable Guild when this card is set it half the cost of spell or flag even item cost that I use but this card only last 2 turns before it is destroyed " Yuga explained

"Center call Aide of Vanity, Albedo (size: 1 att: 4000 def: 2000 crit: 2) effect activate" Yuga gets another set card to his hand

"Set Mission Card: Vanity Walfare… When this card is activated whenever my opponent uses a spell or calling a monster it's cost is plus one this card lasted for 2 turns then I pay 1 gauge and put the top 2 cards of my deck Right call! Aide of Vanity, Sebastian Black (size: 2 att: 10000 def: 5000 crit: 2) " He continued as Sebastian destroyed the two set spell and Yuga gains 6 life and 2 draw

"What is that just now?!" Garga shouted

"They are monster I don't see before I must be careful.." Ranma thought

"Sebastian effect when he enters the field I get to destroy as many set spell as possible I also gain 3 life and 1 draw for every set spell it destroys" Yuga said calmly

"When Vanity walfare is destroyed all my monster one time cannot be destroyed by battle until the next turn then Honorable Guild effect I get to search any Traveler monster in my deck and add it to my hand.." He smiled as he gets a card

"Life 1 equip… Dimension Pulse Wand… (def: 4000 crit: 0) Sebastian attack the fighter

"As commanded…" Sebastian bowed and then suddenly behind ranma and attack him

"My turn ends…" Yuga said calmly

(Yuga: Life: 15 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge:2)

Behind Yuga it was a cloak dragon seeing Garga up close it was vanity but in buddy form

"Here he comes with his tactics…" Vanity said seriously

"I know…" Yuga just smiled

"Gargantua dragon Right Buddy Call !" Ranma started his turn

"Hmm this could be a bit out of hand huh… then I activate dimension traveler verse effect by putting this card from the hand and using 2 life garga is now rest but also I have to destroy one monster but due to my set spell from the last turn Albedo is immune for one turn." Yuga said as he calmly explained his steps while ranma is calling nincat increasing his hands then casting Demon Way Akeshigure to put the top 2 cards of his deck then drawing 1 card

"Next your strategy is gonna be Demon Way Blood Sucking Bird right?" He said calmly to him

"I cast Demon Way, Blood Sucking Bird" Ranma casted that twice and ordered nincat to attack the center

"I'm sorry the next one!" Albedo is destroyed by nincat

"Thank you… you've been a good subordinate… I activate my wands ability whenever my monster is destroyed I gain 2 life" Yuga said calmly

"My turn is over…." Ranma said

(Yuga: Life: 13 hand: 5 gauge: 0)

(Ranma: Life: 12 hand: 3 gauge:3)

"Draw then charge and draw…" Yuga said

"Cast reset button…" He continued as his gauge back to 3

"I pay 1 life and cast preempive strike… I destroy nincat and…" He look at the top of his deck and puts it into the drop zone

"Everytime I activate a spell once per turn he loses one soul but gains 1 critical… go attack the fighter" He continued as Ranma didn't guard and takes the hit

"That ends my turn…" He ends his turn

(Yuga: Life: 12 hand: 5 gauge: 4)

(Ranma: Life: 9 hand: 3 gauge:3)

"Draw then charge and draw even if I can't stop you from using lost world this turn I'm gonna finish it cast Demon Way Blood Sucking Bird.. Garga attack Yuga " Ranma shouted

"Got it!" Garga attacked Yuga and he didn't even dodge it and just smiles

"2nd attack!" He continued

"Hmm…" Without a faze Yuga received the attack

"Gargantua Dragon activate change! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon (att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2 size: 2)" Ranma called Garga's Katana world form

"I am a ninja The deity of Ninja.." Garga said as he attacked Yuga but he didn't dodge it

"Replicate activate!" Ranma shouted

The second garga attacks but the damage is reduced by Quiseence Cascade and the third attack was block by sending the top 3 cards of his deck and destroying his item the attack is nullified

"Final Phase! Cast Deity Gargantua Punisher!" The impact hits Yuga directly but something was glowing after the smoke screen

"Cast Traveler's Oath I pay one gauge and destroyed Sebastian and all of his soul that was close…" Yuga said with a smile and he was enjoying it

"He survived so close…" Ranma said

"I can still do this…" Yuga thought

"Yuga he is…" Ranma thought

"Time to finish this ranma!" Yuga shouted even though he doesn't want to use lost world the deck hits it's limit when traveler's oath was used

"Cover the flag! Lost World! Now see the cards that is beyond reasons " he continued he knew this would happen right at the moment as the cards and his core deck case changed into his Lost deck case

"Deck change Lost Vanity Dimension…" As Vanity's buddy form is revealed garga is in a bit of awe

"Heh… it looks like you've seen a ghost deity of fights…" Destroyer in his buddy form said calmly

(Yuga: Life: 3 hand: 4 gauge: 0)

(Ranma: Life: 9 hand: 3 gauge:3)

"My turn draw then charge and draw.. center call Traveler's grace, Ruu.. (size: 0 att: 1000 def: 1000 crit: 2) then quiver in fear and fall into despair center! Buddy call! Demonic Vile Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer! (att: 30000 def: 10000 crit: 2 size: none) Ruu effect I check the top 2 cards of my deck and put 1 on the dop zone and one more to my hand then cast Vanity Grace if there are exactly 2 or more traveler's monster in my drop zone I gain 2 gauge and 2 draw of course I have to discard a size 3 traveler from my hand…" Yuga carefully starts his move he knows what would happen next

"Now equip Vile Demonic Sword, Zero Requiem (att: 10000 crit: 1) cast relocation module by paying 2 life I get to rearrange so Vanity Husk go to the right area if there is vanity husk in the field I get 1 draw and 1 gauge." Yuga said calmly

"Now my Turn!" He attacked the left garga and confirm it with his own eyes

"I was right…" He thought as one of Ranma's hand is put into the drop zone

"Hmm next up!" Ranma then activate the duplication and avoided the attack

"Vanity Husk do it attack the center!" Yuga ordered

"Your order is at my command Dimension Door: Origin!" Vanity attacked the center and destroyed the right area

"Now next up is the fighter!" Yuga said seriously

"Your wish is at my command…" Vanity said as he attacked directly and destroyed the remaining duplicate

"Ranma is totally unarmed what will Yuga do next?!" Ion shouted

"I haven't show you this right Ranma my true impact… This time… Final Phase cast! Vanity Zero Blazer this impact cause 10 damage!" Yuga said as he puts a bit of smirk on his face as the battle ended the points were transferred to Yuga from Ranma's half point

"What?!" Ion shouted

(Yuga: Life: 2 hand: 1 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 0 hand: 0 gauge:3)

* * *

"Yuga is this okay to you doing these?!" Ranma shouted even if he is defeated

"That is none of your concern I just want my wish to be a reality that is all.." Yuga just said that and leaves

"When he look at me in the face there is a connection…" Garga thought as he felt something hile being attacked by him

That Night

Ranma and Garga is viewing the fight yet again if he didn't have Traveler's oath he would have lost but more importantly the build was based on luck

"So that is what happen…" Ranma sighed

"Travelers monster…" Garga said

"You know them?" Ranma asked

"They are actually a follower of deity they actually jump from world to world." Garga explained

"From world to world?" Ranma was a bit interested in the topic

"There are two kinds of monsters in dungeon world adventures and demon lord at the start also there are some monsters that can travel through worlds like El Quixote…" Garga explained

"Oh yeah el Quixote have a dungeon world counterpart aside from dragon world." Ranma agreed

"But there is nothing to worry about we can still beat them the deck no… more importantly we need to reform another strategy if we want to beat them." Garga suggested

"Right… Let's think of it together.." Ranma said as they replay the clip together

Meanwhile,

"Hmm you did well using the deck…" Destroyer said

"No… that was a poor performance the deck is too complicate to be used in one structure deck even though they are from the same world." Yuga said calmly

"So what do yyou want to do?" Destroyer asked

"Is there a way to unite them all under a flag…" Yuga said while thinking

"I'll leave your thought aside ii'm going now…" Destroyer leaves

"Hmm then there is no other choice than to use this huh…" Yuga sighed as he holds a card in his hands and it glowed red

* * *

Maou Yuga channel

"Hello Strong Fighters welcome back to the channel." Yuga appeared on the screen walking

"Today we'll be broadcasting something new and not card of the day.." Reira said

"So we'll be broadcasting this…" Yuga snaps his hands as a cscreen appeared showing the Dimension Travelers a guild of dragons, adventurers and demon lord

"Dimension Travelers one of Destroyer's loyal servants they come to an aide for him even if he is in lost world but got separated due to the contract as the deck is sealed by Miserea they usually comes in group of both Demon Lord and Adventurers who travel around the worlds of buddyfight they usually didn't want to fight back aside from a view." He explained briefly as it is shown the travelers only fight when needed

"That is it for this video and more importantly know the facts before you do it." Reira said

"Ah the segment is over huh then… See you Strong buddyfighters and let this info cleanse your mind of what to come.." The video ends with a static


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Magician Garga! Magic World Buddyfight

"Even though we lost yesterday why I didn't sense any negative energy on Yuga it was a different feeling aside from last time this time he was desperate to not using lost world my memory is recovering I know that he and I are buddies that is for sure but…" Garga thought about the match before as it is sensed by him that he didn't felt any intention of malice unlike destroyer who is shown but a weaker version of it aside from last time

The Next Morning

"Hmm you're spaghetti is the best…" Ranma said while still fully eating it

"That is nice but eat first then talk.." His mom smiled

"This was good…" Garga said as he was enjoying some of it himself

"Right oh yeah I have to leave or I'll be late…" Ranma said as he saw the time finish his food and pack up

"I'm also going…" Garga said and he off to follow Ranma

"Please take care!" Ranma's mom smiled as they leave

Meanwhile,

Garcat,Gardog and Garbird looks up into the channel

"The views are getting down lately.." Garcat said

"Right, dog…" Gardog agreed

"and why is that, bird?" Garbird asked

"This are all great content but…" Gardog sighed

"And yet no view…" Garcat sighed

At school Lunch Break

"Yuga is totally strong…" Ranma smiled as he saw the past video

"Even though you lost to him?" Miko asked

"Yeah it means that I have to do a lot harder…" Ranma said calmly

Garga on the other side is practicing in the oark like usual

After school

"Hmm where is it that old scrap book!" Ranma is ravaging his room while also cleaning it

"What are you looking for?" His mom was behind him even though it was clean back his room still looks a bit of a mess

"Mom where did you put my scrap book?" Ranma asked

"Oh that book… hmm let me see… it was around here I presume…" They both move the large cabinet and it was really behind the cabinet

"I was looking this forever…" Ranma smiled

"Ah I forgot to clean this part too… I was supposed to be giving you the scrap book but I guess I forgot about it…" His mom said

"Don't worry now let's clean up.." Ranma smiled as he holds another broom and they both clean it up

He opens up his book and at the first page was magic world the first world that he used on his first time buddyfighting

"Here…" He smiled

"That card was the first time you want to do buddyfighting right?" His mom asked

"Yeah… and dad was so happy that I like buddyfighting so much that he buys me the whole set except all of the cards was useless without proper management.." Ranma said

"Right.. so are you gonna build a deck around it?" His mom asked

"Kinda…" Ranma smiled

"Then have fun and I wanted to do a bit more cleaning so…" His mom said

"Got it.. I'm going I'm going…" Ranma said but with a bit of irritated tone but then hug his mom and leaves with a big smile

"He never change.." His mom sighed

Garcat,Gardog and Garbird eavesdrop on them both

"If ranma is going to use Magic World.." Gadog asked

" Then that means we're going to be magicians…" Garbird added

"Magicians?" Garcat is now imagining things where the trio will do magic tricks together with garga

Later at the riverbed the trio dressed in magicians comes for Garga

"Ta-da!" The trio said to Garga

"Why are you dressed like this?" Garga asked

"We've become magicians…" Garbird replied

"We've also prepared an outfit for you too, Master Garga…" Gardog said

"Please try it on… this will look great…" Garcat then walks up and hands out the outfit

"This…." Garga thought but he must act natural

"If you wear this then the ran-ga channel will get more views…" Gardog said with enthusiastic voice, The trio still persuade him to the point that it made him mad

"I'm not going to use that outfit no matter what! Stay away from me!" Garga shouted as he runs

"What happen?" Ranma saw that garga runs from the trio

At Café Mikono

"Welcome!" Miko greeted

"Wait up master garga!" garbird shouted

"Just try it on just once!" Garcat shouted

"We're doing this for ran-ga channel!" Gardog said

"Wait stop!" Miko said to them but they are running in circles

"My, My…" Amaterasu sighed

The trio now gets Garga into the corner

"Do you intend to fight me?" Garga asked seriously

"The four of you cut it out and why are you doing this?" Ranma went in to the café and asked them

"I don't know ask them…" Garga said quickly and starts being irritated

"We're magicians.." Garbird answer

"Soon Master Garga will join our ranks…" Gardog said

"No thank you!" Garga shouted

"I heard that Ranma will play magic world." Gardog said

"Is that true?" Garga asked

"Yeah…. I've played it once but I always lose with it.." Ranma said

"I see…" garga said

"Can you play in the magic world?" Ranma asked

"I don't know…" Garga sighed

"Do you have any particular reasons?" Ranma asked

"It's!" Garga said while most of them are enthusiast

"Hmm?" All of them excpt garga is curious

"I forgot!" He said it out loud while the others seemed to be gagged at it

"Then don't lead us on…" Miko said

"I had a vivid memory on it but I can tell you my story in Magic World.." Garga said

Really?" The others then sit well and hears out the story

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"So this is magic world…" Garga said as he wanders around and saw somekind of magic school**_

 _ **"You're late let's begin the training…" The one that sets him into the mess was none other than Qinus Exia II (a prodegee of the real Qinus exia)**_

 _ **The school happens to be recruiting some sort of magicians even though garga wasn't sure of it he just stand and blend in with the crowd even if he was just a dragon that time before he was crowned the deity of combat**_

 _ **"God Magic!" Garga shouted as the class goes boom from garga's experiment**_

 _ **"That is a tier S magic where did you learn that?" The other magician were a bit of astonished but with friends comes enemies he was one of the bully who do whatever he likes and garga stops him from doing anymore but one day his application was re check and it was a cross validation from their side but even so Garga continued on going there and actually finish the study until in combat where he blurs out**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"That is what happens…" Garga explained

"Wow school of magics that was cool enough…" Gardog said

"So let me get this straight you were mistaken into a student but got in and actually learning magic that is cool.." Miko said

"Umu… But… I forgot what my form looks like just a vivid memory…" Garga sighed

"Then let's try it out… Magic World…" Ranma smiled

"Yeah.. I'm willing to try it but no funny business got it?!" Garga growled at the trio

"Got it!" The trio said

That night

"So we basically pull a pack this is good…" Ranma sorting out some packs and got God Magic, Nexent

"I think I got this sort it out…." Garga said looking at it

"Why garga?" Ranma asked

"I think that i…" Garga said but then was interrupted by the match notification

"Our next opponent is Hibikase Otonomori?" Ranma tries to spell out the word but it's a bit hard

"Hmm…" Garga just smiled

At the Studio of Hibikase

"Our next opponent is Ranma from that popular Ran-ga channel huh…" Otonomori said

"a crude low-brow pal tuber truly imbecile…" A red hair guy wearing somewhat of a gothic kind of outfit said

"yeah imbecile.. I don't know what that means but mystic singer, sync,Asagi, Byakuren!" The four of them warm up for their usual training

The Next Day

"The buddyfight second survival round is about to begin today's fight will be featuring Hibikase Otonomori and Kakogawa Ranma with Otonomori leading with 900 points while ranma only had 500 points at the moment .." Ion commentated

"Hear this Kakogawa Ranma! I'm a fool no that isn't right.. I'm the visual Style Guitarist Hibikase Note a.k.a. his stage name

"Huh?" Ranma just dumbfound there

"During today's buddyfight I'll have the buddyfight world as my audience and I'll en-.." Otonomori seems to be out of words

"Entrance them…" Sync said to him

"Yeah entrance them and that's because I'm a music m… m.." Otonomori is out of words yet again

"Missionary." Sync said

"Yeah Missionary." Otonomori said

"He sure is one weird buddyfighter…" Miko looks at the fight

"Rumor said it he goes into an unpopular band…" Amaterasu added

"Deities, Magician now gather here together and have a spectacular show! Luminize! Dra Magic

"Bow down before our exquisite music! Luminize! Magic Band Scarlet Rose!"

Otonomori's deck core case change into his on portable mic

* * *

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Magic World!"**

 **"Magic World!"**

(Note: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Woah this is the first time Ranma uses Magic World!" Ion commentated

"First time is such an exaggeration" Ranma smiled

"I'll go first draw then charge and draw! Magic Guitar Kinari equip! (att: 4000 crit: 1) and then listen to my sub..s…" Otonomori said

"Sublime…" Sync corrected him and he attacked Ranma with his item and horrible music

"Let me guess you are also horrible with your language…" Ranma sighed

"Yeah right finally someone gets me!" Otonomori said

"Then for starters do it right…" Ranma said while he is a bit pissed off

(Note: life: 10 gauge: 3 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life: 9 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"My turn draw then charge and draw!" Ranma then without hesitation starts the turn

"I watch your paltuber channel it's somewhat bad and also if you wanna be popular at least train better before you perform!" He continued

"Don't order me around!" Otonomori replied

"Well then let's begin the magic show! Magi Trio come on out!" Magicat(size: 1 att: 3000 def: 2000 crit: 1 left area), Magidog (att: 1000 def: 3000)and Magibird (center area att: 3000 def: 1000)were called due to Magidog effect the 2 top card of his deck is put on the drop and if they are all spells then he gains life and gauge since they are all spells he gains 2 life and gauge while magicat effect kicks in it lets you add a spell from the top 3 cards of his deck

"Cast Nice one!" Ranma casted a spell

"Nice one!" Gardog, Garcat and Garbird said in union

"Now garbird has double attack!" Ranma said

The trio attack otonomori except for garbird second attack it was stopped by chillax

"My turn is over.." Ranma said and end his turn

(Note: life: 7 gauge: 2 hand: 5)

(Ranma: Life: 11 gauge: 4 hand: 6)

"My turn draw then charge and draw! Magic singer sync center buddy call! (att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2) then Magic Bassist, Asagi (att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 1), left and Magic Drummer, byakuren (att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2) right call" Otonomori starts his turn

"Cast Flame Quartet!" He continued

"Remember this when fire spell are activated all of field gains 3000 power and defense of 3000 with Mystic Knight attribute" Sync said

"Cast Revolution of Red!" Otonomori cast another spell that destroy Magi cat and Magi bird but magibird survive due to his soul guard

"All of my mystic knights gets power and defense of 3000 and also Byakuren will get penetrate.." He explained

"Cast Solomon's wall Byakuren rest!" Ranma shouted

"That's not cool" Byakuren commentated

Otonomori attacked with all his monster one by one making overall 9 damage to Ranma since the first asagi's attack was fend off by magi bird

(Note: life: 10 gauge: 3 hand: 3)

(Ranma: Life: 2 gauge: 3 hand: 5)

At the start of Ranma's turn he buddy called garga to the area where garcat was destroyed

"All enemies are powerless before my sword!" Garga shouted

"Equip Deity Dragon Broom, Gar-Broom(att: 6000 crit: 2)" Ranma equips his item

Garga first tried attack sync but fail due to deep blaze singularity and for the second attack he destroyed byakuren

"Gargantua Dragon G-evo activate! Change Gargantua Blade Mage!" Ranma shouted

"I'm a deity the deity of mages I'm gargantua blade mage!" Garga shouted as his form change to a more of magician like with green coat and green magic hat

"This form… heh… not bad…" He smiled as he remembered everything that has happen using this form

"Cast God magic First Try! I get to add god magic Nexent from my drop." Ranma said calmly

"Now do it…" Garga said as he destroyed Asagi due to his effect

"Cast God Magic Nexent!" Ranma chooses to nullify sync ability due to garga ability he was destroyed without meaning to have another encore a.k.a soul guard

"Let's go everyone!" He shouted as he attacked twice to Otonomori but one of them is blocked by chillax then the next attack from Garga hits

"I know your gargantua punisher hits me when I have below 5 life" Otonomori said

"That might be true that is why garga effect activate! Let's do it the climax show!" Ranma smiled

"Now let's begin!" Garga shows his abbiliy and strike Otonomori life to 1

"What just happen?" He thought

"Garga effect after his attack by returning 5 different magic spells I can give you 5 damage and Final Phase cast! Deity Gargantua punisher!" Yuga said while explaining his move and winning the fight

(Note: life: 0 gauge: 2 hand: 1)

(Ranma: Life: 2 gauge: 0 hand: 3)

After the fight

"That was a nice clip…" Garcat said while editing the video

Meanwhile,

"Why did our band still didn't have a spectator!" Otonomori shouted even if he was fighting with apopular pal tuber doesn't mean he is good at a band since their band sucks for some reason

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" As the video dim in light garga and yuga appeared on the scene from a smoke screen

"Ta-da!" Ranma said

"today we'll be show casing a special card from today's episode " Garga said as they reveal the new card

* * *

 _Name: Gargantua Blade Mage_

 _World: Magic World_

 _Size: 2_

 _Attack: 7000_

 _Defense: 5000_

 _Critical : 2_

 _Abbility/Effect:_

 _[Call cost] [Pay 2 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into the soul]_

 _When you cast a spell destroy a monster on your opponent field._

 _At the end of the battle this card attacked, if this card has a soul with G Evo, you may put six spell with different card names from your dropzone to the bottom of your deck in any order. If you do, deal 5 damage to your opponent_

 _[Soul Guard]_

* * *

"That is the card of the day hope you enjoy time to enjoy some magic show…" Ranma said with a happy look

"Now this will be a magic throwing knife…" Garga said as he was in his attire and throwing some knifes at Garcat who is ready for his position and it almost hit him but thankfully it got to the apple that was stationed

"That was almost, cat…" Garcat was a bit half unconscious at the time

"This is what you want dog…" Gardog sighed

"Anyone ready for a round two since hmm I don't know… you forced me using this…" Garga said

"No thank you garga-sama!" Gardog pleaded but Garga looks with a bit of a sinister smile and the screen faded ust hears the sound of scream and the screen goes back on after a while

"Sorry for that it might be a bit disturbing the camera battery went down so I had to get a new one so since garga is changing see you on the next video check this one!" Yuga close the video


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Chaos Rive Order Ravage! The third lost ally is here!

That Night

"Garcat! C!A!T!" Garbird! B!I!R!D! Gardog,D!O!G!" The trio is making music on their own and also even if Ranma wanted to stop them he right now can't and even have to hear that and that's when garga opens the door and hears their music

"What is this?!" Garga asked to Ranma

"I think they are inspire by that rock band…" Ranma sighed while reading a manga and looked at Garga

"I see… we should stop them.." Garga said and thought if this gets out the channel will have a low rating

"They are saying they are gonna up this on ran-ga channel…" Ranma sweatdropped

"Don't worry I'll put everything in my power to stop this…" Garga said seriously and called the gar trio

"Yes Master Garga?" Garcat asked

"Listen here-!" Garga wanted to burst his anger but Gar trio put up an innocent look

"Did you think of our song? How was it?" Garcat asked to the deity dragon

"How was it dog?" Gardog asked

"We formed a band, bird…" Garbird said

"Uh…. Well… It's passable.." With a disturb look Garga said that without hurting their feeling.

"Really?" Hearing his buddy response Ranma only can just gasped a bit

The next Morning at Yuga's hideout

"Ah…. So who's up first…" Yuga said with a playful voice while watching the replays of yesterdays fight

"You are strangely calm about this tournament…" Reira said to him

"Of course… if I didn't calm then we'll be in trouble right and one more thing… if you don't fight yet Reira is gonna get to you…" Yuga snickered and teased him

"I know…. That is why…" Masato opens his hood and he sighed

"There is no more slack time got it?" Yuga said to them

"Got it…" Both of them said

"I'm late for the morning routine see ya…." Masato said as he left the hideout

"why do you recruit him?" Reira asked

"It's complicated but the thing is he did it for you his best friend…." Yuga said calmly

"For me…." Reira thought

"Don't think over it too much I just like people owho have fresh desire…" Yuga smiled

That afternoon in Café Mikono

"Hey What's next on Ran-Ga channel?" Miko asked to Yuga, garga and the Gar-Trio

"We're making a-!" Garbird wanted to say band but Garga and Yuga interrupted them

"Let's ha ve another pizza!" Ranma said

"I second that…." Garga said

When they want to talk about what comes next Subaru and Seiji comes into the café

"That was a nice morning…" Seiji said

"Right…" Subaru smiled

"Seiji.. Subaru do you have any plans on this match?" Ranma look at them

"Well I already have a plan in mind… I'm gonna fight off against Masato…" Subaru said it out loud

"You've already jump to conclusions huh…" Seiji said with a smirk

"The Maou Yuga channel is up on a new video!" Garcat said

"Play it gar cat…" Seiji said

"Okay cat…" Garcat plays the video

"Let the Yuga channel begins! My third ally you may know him well but I'll let him introduce himself the ace of sport, rikuo masato" Yuga's voice and face on the video appeared and then the screen change to someone who I seating on a chair in a relax manner

"Do we have to do this oh well…" The person revealed himself to be Masato who is wearing his almost usual attire except it's in grey and black color

"Yuga can be persuasive sometimes after that fight…. I was enlighten by his methods… and iin his buddy Destroyer.. they sought a whole new idealism that's the reason I join him expect this second round to be a ravage anyone can challenge me even you Subaru! I'll crush you! Hahahah!" Masato laughs evilly

"Well that's a wrap for this video of introduction even if it's not a very friendly one See you then…" The video ends

"So… Masato did join Yuga…" Subaru sighed as it is the more reason to fight him

"I see I can't stop him huh…" Seiji thought

"It's decided…." Subaru said as he wanted to challenge Masato to a fight and message Masato to challenge him

"Hmm.." Seiji looked at Subaru's expression and sighed

Later at the Park Seiji was the first to arrive before Subaru and searches for Masato but he was nowhere to be found until someone poke him from behind

"Wha-!" Even though seiji was a bit surprise he saw that it was none other than Masato

"What do you want here Kido Seiji?" Masato asked

"I'm here to challenge you in the second round…" Seiji said seriously

"Give me a reason to challenge a weak star dragon world user here.." Masato said calmly

"just one it would be a shame if you didn't accept my challenge…" Seiji said calmly at the scene Subaru is walking to the park and saw them both.

"Fine then…. I'll make you regret ever facing me…" Masato puts up a sinister smile

"I won't and also I won't let you anywhere or got close to buddyfight with Subaru got that!" Seiji said seriously

"Just accept the challenge…" Masato puts up the challenge for tomorrow fight

"Hmm.." Seiji press the acceptance match it will be held tomorrow

"See you…" Masato said as he left the park

"Seiji why did you challenge him?!" Subaru approach him

"I won't let you fight him… I want to clear this mess so this time please just let me fight against him!" Seiji said seriously

"If that's what you want but be careful… Seiji said as he trusts seiji's decision

"I will.. Seiji said

That Night

"Is this the right thing to do…" Masato saw the water on the pond near his house

"You're still thinking about it?" Agito appeared but now with darker shade and armor

"Yeah…. Is using the lostrizer was the right thing…" Masato looked at his deck

"We're just supporting your decision you're my buddy the day we met I swore an oath to you I won't break that promise…" Agito said as the other linkd dragon order appeared who is now infused with the power of the lost world

"You're the one that save us…" Kaina said

"If you didn't help us that day we won't be able to be here right now…" Tategami said

"Right… I think of it now the way I accepted the llostrizer card was a bit different than reira as if no much changed except the way I see the perspective right now and yuga too… if what he says is true then…" Masato said while remembering the talk with Yuga

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Why are you giving me 2 lost rizer card?" Masato asked**_

 _ **"The first one is for you buddy the second one… send it to this address…" Yuga said**_

 _ **"This address is the buddy police?!" Masato gasped**_

 _ **"If you didn't want to give them it's fine use as you see fit I'm not counting you to be evil it will be your own choice to make using the lostrizer and secondly I want you to challenged Subaru or Seiji whichever works… I'm not putting a faith in you but it would be nice if I can…" Yuga said with a weak smile as his body can't retain more of the lost world affect on him as he wanted to fall but he catch him**_

 _ **"Yuga…" Masato said**_

 _ **"It's your choice to make…" Destroyer appeared in a transparent buddy form**_

 _ **"If I use the lost rizer card will you tell me everything!" Masato shouted**_

 _ **"Yeah… just let me tell you one thing the lotrizer isn't evil or good you'll just be one of the denizen of lost world…" Destroyer explained**_

 _ **"I won't be affected what is that supposed to mean?!" Masato shouted**_

 _ **"You and your link with people… Rikuo Masato is special.." Destroyer said**_

 _ **"Special…" Masato said**_

 _ **"Yeah… you hold another candidate to hold the lost world power.. now take the lost rizer with that you can save his life…" Destroyer sighed**_

 _ **"Save his life?" Masato said and then gives out Agito's card and Agito comes out**_

 _ **"We'll be fine don't worry!" Agito smiled**_

 _ **"Are you okay with this?" Masato asked to his buddy with a serious look**_

 _ **"I'm fine I'm your buddy I trust in your instinct…" Agito said**_

 _ **"Very well.. if that is what you want…" Masato said as he shows the lostrizer card then the card was inserted in agito and he was reborn even thugh he changed in color nothing was changed except the more menacing look**_

 _ **'Now tell me!" Masato shouted at destroyer**_

 _ **"Put your deck case and let Yuga absorb hold it…" Destroyer said as Yuga hold the deck core case and the negative energy change the deck core case into a black core case and even by a bit Yuga just smiled and looked at Masato**_

 _ **"Thank you…" Yuga said as he said it in a weak voice**_

 _ **"He isn't recognize enough to use the lost world full extend power… as long as he is still heir to the gargantua punisher this is his restraint my power comes from the negative energy in this world there is two energy that resides the balance positive energy comes from purely fun in buddyfighting.. Negative energy comes from something dark in humans…" Destroyer explained**_

 _ **"Negative and Positive?" Masato asked**_

 _ **"In that moment… the two energy would clash at each other keeping the balance and then there is the heir that reside nor in the negative or positive…" Destroyer continued**_

 _ **"Positive nor negative?" Masato is confused**_

 _ **"I'll put it simple yuga here isn't a bad guy nor a good guy he is fighting with his own right even if people think of him as in evil…" Destroyer said**_

 _ **"And about that fight?" Masato asked**_

 _ **"I try to influence him a bit he actually wanted you to win the fight…" Destroyer sighed**_

 _ **"He want to…" Masato thought**_

 _ **"Let's cut it short we'll continue at another time… take care of my buddy I need to do my own research…" Destroyer left**_

 _ **"This isn't about reira anymore… even though I would like to stay here… fine… I'll use the lost rizer power…" Masato said seriously**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Masato looks a the beautiful night and with the sky bright with stars he just smiled and thought that if it was this kind of day Subaru would gaze on the sky

The day of the match

"Heh…." Masato just sighed

"I'll defeat you!" Seiji shouted

"This is a battle I can't lose…" Masato said

"Today's fight will be the ace of sports against the chess genius how will this go?!" Ion commentated

 _"White Knight that descend the sky it's time to be awakened Luminize! Argent Knights!"_

 _"Spiral link that ravage and destroy links now show yourself and heed my call! Luminize! Chaos Ravage Order!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

 **"Ancient World!"**

(Masato: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Seiji: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Masato starts his turn first

"Cast Chaos Deal.." He uses two life to draw 2 cards

"Chaos Brute, Fidex (att: 5000 def: 1000 size: 1 crit: 2) center call!" He continued

"By the power of ravage I'll do my part…" Fidex said

"Set Chaos Order Delta" Masato set a spell and Fidex attacks and hits a damage

"Chaos delta effect!" He said as he puts a card into the set soul

"My effect!" Fidex takes 1 card from his opponent hand and Masato ends his turn

"My hand…" Seiji said

(Masato: Life: 9 hand: 8 gauge: 3)

(Seiji: Life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"My turn Draw then charge and draw!" Seiji shouted

"Equip grand master cane(att: 5000 crit: 1) and then right buddy call!" He continued his turn by calling his buddy Knight: Argent Lance (size: 1 att: 3000 def: 300 crit: 2) Opress activate!" Hecontinued by oppressing Masato's right formation

"Opress by occupying one space field it won't matter…" Masato said

" Let's see about that" Seiji calls 2 giallo mace to his right and left position

" Come…" Masato said seriously

"Cast SUppresion advantage!" Seiji adds 3 gauge and wanted to destroy the set spell but he can't

"What?!" He gasped

"My set spell has a built in protection when it is targeted by destroying a monster on my field it stays just like a soul guard see ya fedix…" Masato sighed

"I'm happy if you're happy.." Fedix is destroyed leaving masato on an open spot for an attack

The two giallo mace attacks masato directly but masato didn't even faze one bit but when Argent lance attacks

"Cast Chaos order intelligence…" Masato said as he drop one card from hand and the attack is nullified and the top of his deck goes to the soul of the set card

"Grand master cane effect!" Seiji said as he stands argento

"Cast Link dragon bind… by paying 1 gauge if it is the 3rd attack or more your standing monster is rest…" Masato said seriously

"End phase argent effect I gain 1 gauge 1life and 1 draw turn end…" Seii said calmly

(Masato: Life: 6 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Seiji: Life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Time to get serious…" Masato said with a serious look as he draw then charge and draw

"center chaos link crusher kaina (att: 5000 def: 3000 size: 1) call…" Masato said as he called kaina he was now in a lot of chains just like someone who wants to go berserk

"Let me at it Masato!" Kaina roared as he destroyed the right area on his own field

"Kaina when called into the field if there is 1 or more monster beside himself all of it are destroyed " Masato said

"Black Rive, Agito Right buddy call(size: 2 att: 8000 def: 5000 crit: 2)"He said as he uses 1 gauge and calls his buddy

"Time for Rampage!" Agito shouted

"Left call Wild chaos, Mazuru (size: 0 att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 2)" Masato called another monster to the field

"Chaos Chaos… everything chaos and now your item will be my payment!" Mazuru looked like he had a growth spurt into a large dog even though he was supposed to be only small he then uses his thunder attack to destroy seiji's item

"Equip… Rive Steal Lance (att: 7000 crit: 1)" Masato equips an item from his deck due to mazuru's effect

"Now prepare for your sacrifice!" Agito shouted

"Our duty is done do as you please…" Kaina said

"Yeah…" Mazuru said

"Agito ability! Rive distortion charge and also due to his ability for every destroyed monster my item and him gains his ability that means when kaina is destroyed or put into a soul every card on my field gets 3 critical and penetrate and when mazuru is destroyed or put into a soul I can decrease your gauge by 1 and I gain 1 life oh I forgot to mention all of them are lost monsters…" Masato said as Agito destroyed Kaina and Mazuru and he gains 10000 power and defense an becomes a size 3 and critical up by 3 and also gains penetrate

"I feel the power fueling me! It feels good! Your sacrifice will not be in vain.." Agito said to himself

"What in the world?!" Seiji saw Agito's stat he has 18000 power with 15000 defense and critical of 5" Seiji thought

"Now take this!" Agito attacked the right giallo mace instead of Seiji

"2nd attack…" Masato ordered

"Got it…" Agito attacked the left side and it was destroyed

"Why did you just wanted to attack my right and left monsters?!" Seiji shouted

"I want to savor this…" Masato said as he uses his lance and attacked directly at seiji but he dodge the attack using earth barrier but his lance is also added a second attack due to it's own card effect

"Gwarrgh!" Seiji said as he gives on with the attack

"I end my turn…" Masato sighed but Agito didn't go back to his usual form

(Masato: Life: 6 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Seiji: Life: 6 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Seiji starts his turn

"I call on again argento lance and oppress on your right…" He said as he wanted argento to attack the attack redirected to agito

"Sorry… when agito is on the field you can't hit me directly…" Masato said

(Masato: Life: 6 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Seiji: Life: 7 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

"This is the last…" Masato starts his turn as he draw then charge and draw

" I activate my set spell I put all of the soul it has 3 meaning I gain 3 life and 3 gauge" He stated calmly

"By paying 3 gauge and getting 6 cards from the drop zone center call! Black Despair Derived Order, King Agito (size: 3 att: 10000 def: 7000 crit: 2) then activate king agito ability it gains all the ability of my monster in the soul that means your argent is destroyed in My soul I have Tategami he is up first discard the top 3 card of your deck if there is a monster then king agito when attacking can't be nullified by shield cards then Kaina Agito gains 2 critical there is 3 kaina's then it gains 6 crits then agito it gains penetrate and finally Hara-hara when this card attacks you will lose 2 life and also for every card in his soul he gains 4000 power… " Masato explained his move

"Now good bye…" He said seriously as the first that king agito hits it cause a bit of error in the holographic barrier and Seiji is defeated

"Challenge me again when you're not this weak…" Masato sighed as he leaves

"Masato wait up!" Agito shouted as he follows him

"If I went up against Masato right now I won't have a chance…" Subaru thought when he saw what Masato did back there he and Ranma was watching half of the fight since they arrive late

After the fight

"I'm sorry I lost…" Seiji said to Subaru

"It's fine… I'm glad that you took the challenge I think I'm not ready yet to even fight him nor ranma…" Subaru sighed

"I was frustrated… he gets that powerful with lost power… next time I'll make my oppress works!" Seiji said

"I'm glad you aren't that down…" Subaru said calmly

"So what I'm after is…" He thought and saw on his fight app is none other than reira

Meanwhile,

"That was satisfying…" Yuga smiled

"I'm glad you like it…." Masato said to him

"This will demonstrate the power of lost.." Yuga said

"Hmm whatever you need I'll be here…" Masato just sighed as he thought when using that deck he couldn't back out now or ever until yuga's ambition comes true

* * *

Maou Yuga channel

"Welcome back strong fighters we are going yet on a new card of the day…" The creen appears from the static and it was Yuga and Masato

"Today's card of the day will be…" Masato said calmly

* * *

 _Name: Black Rive Dragon, Agito_

 _Type: Chaos Rive Order_

 _World: Ancient World/Lost World_

 _Attack: 8000_

 _Defense: 7000_

 _Size: 1_

 _Effect/ability:_

 _[Call cost] [Pay 2 gauge and put the top card of your deck to this cad soul]_

 _[Act] When this card attacks you can destroy any monster on your side of the field (including oppression cards) and when this card destroy a card agit gains this ability:_

 _It gains all the ability of the destroyed monster_

 _When 2 or more monster is destroyed this card gains 10000 power and defense and gains penetrate_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent card effects_

 _If this cards is in the soul of **{{chaos rive order}}** monster the attacking monster gains triple attack and penetrate_

* * *

"Rive dragon order is my pride… so watch out if you ever face them…." Masato said

"That's the card of the day we'll cut it short now this is the end of the segment we'll see you later and use the cards with precise…" Yuga said with a sinister smile then the screen went static


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: A destined Second Round Subaru vs Reira!

That night at Yuga's

"Hmm destroyer you've told masato everything huh?" Yuga asked

"Yeah I have no choice… you're not pleased with it?" Destroyer asked

"I'm fine by it… I heard all of it what do you mean he had a potential to use Lost World?" Yuga asked

"It's just a feeling I have… to protect someone… it means you are prepared to lose a part of yourself…" Destroyer sighed

"Even if it's small…" Yuga said to him

"Yeah… but it's all in his hands now… even if he didn't succeed I'm fine by it…." Destroyer said calmly

"You're not leaving me right?" Yuga asked

"No.. you're my partner… that will always be… but you must find out quickly a way to hone your full potential before it is too late.." Destroyer said

"Then…. Take me to all of the worlds…. I want to learn all of them…." Yuga sighed

"That is an easy task…" Destroyer sighed

"Change…." Yuga thought as he reassures himself

The next Morning reira didn't find Yuga at school at all

"Where is he?" Reira asked as he saw a note in his desk

 _Reira I'm going to parallel worlds please take care of my homework for a few days and have fun_

 _Your leader,_

 _Yuga_

"He is quite stubborn…. Even with the second round this is bad…" Reira sighed

"It seems that he is trying to solve his own problem.." Laevantinn said to him

"Right… but now I'm bored this lunch let's go to somewhere around aibo…" Reira said with a smile

"As you wish,,," Laevantinn said to his partner

Later at the river bed after school

"This just hits the spot…" Reira saw a tree and brings out his wooden sword and then practice with it on the other end Garga is also taking a practice there when he hear someone also doing a routine and check it out

"You're!" Garga shouted as then Reira noticed and look back

"Deity of Combat…" He said with a bored look

"What are you doing here and with that sword?!" Garga shouted

"Oh this… I didn't mean any harm don't worry it's not a buddyfight I don't care I'm just practicing my swordsmanship…" Reira smiled

"You're not bad at all… your posture…. As I see it you're not a bad person…" Garga said

"I lost a bet… I must abide my code of swordsmanship… I don't have evil intention… I was fascinated by Yuga's view…" Reira said

"His view?" Garga asked

"Yeah… he does all of this to protect a friend which I can't do…" Reira smiled

"Is that so want to have a spar?" Garga asked

"Thought you never asked but it would be fun if it is like this…" Reira pulled out laevantinn and they have a friendly match at each other

After a while Garga and Reira had enough and it seems that Ranma is searching for him

"That was my queue and also.. from the way you're fighting you are trying to remember something right?" Reira asked

"Wha-!" Garga thought that his action revealed himself to him

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about what we met saw and hear…" Reira disappeared but just a trailing voice and it disappears

"Garga you're here?!" Ranma is searhing everywhere for him with the Gar-Trio

"master Garga are you alright?" Gardog asked

"I'm fine… I just finished my training…" Garga said

"Did you meet someone?" Ranma asked

"No… No one…" Garga said as he search for a reason and he wanted some pizza since he is hungry

"Let's treat yoy for apizza.." Ranma smiled

"That would be good.." Garga said

At the Hideout

"I know you're following me hoshiyomi Subaru…" Reira sighed as he was in front of the hideout

"So I got caught how did you know I was trailing you?" Subaru asked

"That is easy… My buddy…" Reira explained as his buddy saw that Cross and Subaru look at them

"I want to challenge you if I win… then tell me what you know…" Subaru said seriously

"Fine then… but if I win don't ever come or talk to me again got it?" Reira smiled

"You're not like yesterday with that fight against Masato…" Subaru asked

"If you wanna know fight me tomorrow got it… your buddy is also gonna be excited about it Cross Astrologia…" Reira smiled

"I… finally…" Cross said

"Just what do you know of cross?" Subaru asked

"Let's just say… a hint… you are a son of buddy police… star gazing and of course chess… in short your buddy admire you… shouldn't you do the same for him…" Reira smiled as he went inside

"Cross…" Subaru said

Inside

"You are giving them tips…" Masato said calmly

"If I didn't give them tips it wouldn't be any fun and of course…" Reira smiled

"Where is Yuga?" Masato asked

"Oh he is out on his own adventure but his points qualify the top 3 of the secondary round already… he would be fine…" Reira reassured him

"You are too friendly…" Masato said

"Well that is who I am I never change Masato… even if I didn't get a direct order…" Reira look at his phone and he was challenged to a buddyfight with Subaru and he smiled

"You're enjoying this right?" Masato asked

"Yeah… unlike you are right now… I don't need your company… I just be friend with you because I had to work with Yuga… that's all.." He sighed and went upstairs

"Reira" Masato sighed

The Next Day

"Today's buddyfight will feature the sword master, Reira versus Ace of Study Hoshiyomi Subaru " Ion commentated

"Let's begin…" Reira said to Subaru

"Yeah…" He replied with a smile

* * *

 _"I'm guided by the celestial sphere and the guidance of a dragon! Luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

 _"Now gather thee sword that come from the oblivion and call forth the terrors of legends! Luminize! Fall Down Grim!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

 **"Legend World!"**

(Reira hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)  
(Subaru hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

"I'm first! Draw then charge and draw! Buddy Equip! Fall down Sword, Laevantinn Vader! (att: 10000 crit: 2)" Reira attacked Subaru directly and ended his turn

(Reira hand: 6 gauge: 1 life: 10)  
(Subaru hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 8)

"My turn draw and then charge and draw!" Subaru shouted as he begins his turn

"Center buddy call! Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia Size: 2 attack 6000 and defense of 6000 with 2 critical !" Subaru smiled

"Now shine! Let's do it my partner!" Cross shouted in his new form as he is called to the center area

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"If we want to face against Reira we must come up with something new and original but what…" Subaru said and also thought**_

 _ **"Let's just stargaze and you will think a lot better…" Cross said**_

 _ **"Cross have you wondered that I've been doing all the same thing… I want to know what you want to do…" Subaru said while he asked his buddy**_

 _ **"I'm fine with doing your thing…." Cross said**_

 _ **"I'm curious… tell me what do you want to do?" Subaru asked**_

 _ **"Well there is a ton of list I want to do…" Cross said as he revealed his lists**_

 _ **"this is so much…" Subaru is fascinated that his buddy wanted to know a lot of things**_

 _ **"That is my personal list… " Cross replied**_

 _ **"Then let's do it…" Subaru said**_

 _ **"Eh… okay…" Cross said to his partner he saw Subaru's determination and he can't back down now and disrespect his decision**_

 _ **The next Day Subaru accompany Cross on a sight seeing spree**_

 _ **"Okay this monument is done there is more to go…" Subaru cross check the lists**_

 _ **"Subaru if you don't want to do all of it.. it's fine…" Cross smiled**_

 _ **"No it's fine…." Subaru said reassuring his buddy**_

 _ **"Now let' get to here!" Cross said happily but in his mind spending with Subaru is all he wanted**_

 _ **After a long day of doing the errand on Cross to do list they both stop for a while on a nearby ice cream stand**_

 _ **"This was fun…." Cross said**_

 _ **"I'm glad that you have fun…" Subaru said**_

 _ **"Subaru you know you don't have to do this right?" Cross said to him**_

 _ **"I don't have to?" Subaru asked**_

 _ **"The real thing that I want is to have time with you… my buddy… that is all I wanted…" Cross said as he smiled sincerely to him and his body shines**_

 _ **"Cross what is happening to you?" Subaru asked**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"This is my new form!" Cross shouted

"Equip SkyseerBow, Kaus Alnasl(att: 4000 crit: 2)" Subaru equips his item and call Skyflight dragon, Sultalion to the left area (att: 2000 def: 2000 crit: 2)"

"I want to know… that is why… this is possible… what he is fighting why is he doing this…" He said clearly

"Shine brightly Weapon of the sky, Galaxy Formation Right activate!" He continued as both his weapon, Cross and sultallion shines

"Another new formation?!" Reira thought

" Cast Proclaim : Battle supplies!" Subaru draws 2 cards and gains a life and 2 gauge

"Cross attack Reira directly!" He ordered

"As you wish!" Cross attacks directly and it hits for the second time too

"My turn!" Subaru attacked with his weapon

"Holy Grail!" Reira blocked the attack

"Second attack!" Subaru shouted

"Bloody Holy Grail!" Reira block the attack yet again

Sultalion go now!" Subaru said

"Cast Holy Grail!" Reira block the attack only using 2 cards in hands because of bloody holy grail effect that he returns holy grail to hand

"I end my turn…" Subaru said

(Reira hand: 6 gauge: 1 life: 6)  
(Subaru hand: 5 gauge: 2 life: 10)

"Time to end this!" Reira shouted

"Just let me get this straight Reira… your monster ability reverses my monster ability right?" Subaru asked

"Yeah so what?" Reira asked

"Then… this turn… your hope of defeating me is slim…" Subaru said seriously

"Equip sword of the king and sham, Lobera and Lobera Replica! (att: 3000 crit: 2) and equip Miyas Treasurre Chamber – Room of the Sword King! And then armas replica 2 ((att: 5000 crit: 1)" Reira equips the item in his disposa

"Cast! Notify: Convertible Tactics! Shine Defense of the sky galaxy formation left activate!" Subaru shouted

"what is he gonna do?!" Reira gasped

"During your next turn you are going to use your monster ability against mine and finish it with Counter Final but if you can't attack this turn it would be useless" Subaru explained that made reira surprise

"My ability only act to one ability he finds my weakness huh what a brilliant buddyfighter…" Laevantinn commented on Subaru's action

"Cast Notify: Battle Tactics! Your cards gets power and defense minus 5000 then the ability of galaxy formation left it drains 5000 more power it means that this turn you can't attack with anything…" Subaru said

"I end… My turn…." Reira said as he clenched his hands with full of regret

"Now it's my turn right?" Subaru said calmly

(Reira hand: 1 gauge: 1life: 6)  
(Subaru hand: 4 gauge: 2 life: 10)

"Cast Notify Enhancement Tactics! all of my field gets power + 3000 and I gain 2 gauge" Subaru starts his turn

"Cross attack Reira directly!" he ordered

"Armas Replica effect.." The attack is stopped

"Second attack!" Cross tries for a second attack but it was also stopped by armas and due to Laevantinn ability the formation change to right

"This is my resolution…. Final Phase!" Subaru said seriously

"Impact! Tri-Star Decision!" The game ends with Subaaru as the winner

"Hwaa!" Reira got a complete defeat against him

"All of it is in the mind…" Subaru said on his victory pose

"Victory on the skies…" Cross said

(Reira hand: 1 gauge: 1life: 0)  
(Subaru hand: 4 gauge: 2 life: 10)

* * *

Later after the fight at the Park

"So would you tell me everything?" Subaru asked

"Yeah of course.." Reira smiled as he explains everything to Subaru

"Wait.. so you just take a bet with Yuga and then you've become his subordinate?" Subaru was a bit surprise

"Yeah… I live by a code… after all.. and also… I don't know what he is thinking… he doesn't have an evil intention… he isn't even cut out to be a villain… he said he had to do this to save your friend…" Reira told to him

"Save a friend…. Oh yeah can I ask to you Laevantinn Vader? I heard you had a time travelling ability…" Subaru said seriously

"I haven't reach that level yet but in theory yes…" Laevantinn answered

"To save a friend does this mean it's just my theory is it that Yuga travel back from his time to this time…" Subaru said

"Your theory is spot on… you are indeed brilliant…" Laevantinn said

"If that is true then what did Yuga do?!" Subaru shouted

"He turn back time… to save Ranma from meeting destroyer…" Laevantinn said calmly

"What if that's the case then?!" Subaru shouted

"As you may guess it… his life is in danger my power can only be used in equivalence exchange…" Laevantinn said

"Equivalence exchange like what?" Subaru asked

"Your memory... Buddy or even... your life..." Laevantinn said seriously

"Using time travel to go back to the past.. if Ranma knew about this…" Suabaru still in his curiosity said that and if that's the case Ranma will stop fighting and lose it

"There is also already much involvement hoshiyomi Subaru… how may I ask this… if you have the ability to do this will you change this?" Laevantinn asked

"I won't change a thing…." Subaru said

"That is an honest opinion but… he didn't…" Levantinn sighed

"We are done here… that is the questions I want to answer no more than that…" Reira sighed

"Why didn't you try to reason with Yuga?" Subaru asked

"I tried it but he was too stubborn…." Reira smiled as he asked once to Yuga but he refused to even answer

"Then what will you do?" Cross asked to Laevantinn

"I'm gonna watch it till the end… what will his ending be…" Laevantinn answered calmly as Reira stands up

"The way you are right now… you can't win against Yuga…" Reira gives an advice to him and a lowkey to Ranma

Meanwhile,

"Danger World is done from the list… it was quite fun… and also… it's too bad Reira lost to him

"So did you get a hang of it?" Destroyer asked

"Yeah… just a bit…" Yuga said seriously

"Onto the next one… Katana World…" Destroyer said as he opens the portal

"Yes roger that!" Yuga said while smiling and he saw a hologram and it was Raito

"Yo.. there you are where are you right now?" He asked to Yuga

"I'm not in my place right now and how did you get my communication device let alone my number?" Yuga asked it was a special disk that can be used at times and it was still experimental stuff that was used by his dad research

"Oh that… I borrowed it from Reira or rather i stole it a bit…" Raito answered

"I would like a favor…" He continued to talk

"A favor?" Yuga asked

"Can I be your crew?" Raito asked to him seriously

* * *

Ran-ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga-Woo!" Ranma and garga appeared

"Today we'll have a special card showing!" Garga shows the card

* * *

Name: Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia

Size: 2

Attack: 6000

Defense: 6000

Critical :2

World: Star Dragon World

Effect/ Abbility:

 **[Call cost] [Pay 2 gauge and put the top card of your deck into this card soul]**

 **"Galaxy F" if this card is in your center all of the following ability activates :**

 **If you have a size 1** _{{Astro Dragon}}_ **on your left all cards on your opponents field get power -5000**

 **If you have a size 1** _{{Astro Dragon}}_ **on your right all cards on your field get power + 5000 and penetrate**

 **If you have an** _{{Astro Dragon}}_ **Item equipped, all cards on your field cannot be rest by your opponent card effects and they get 3000 power**

* * *

"It's effect is when you have it on the left area your opponents monster decreases 5000 power and if you use it on the right your cards gains 5000 power and penetrate

"Also if you have an astro dragon item equip your monster can't be rested and also it gains 3000 defense use this wisely to build your defense and attack " Garga explained

'Hope you can find appropriate combo for this card so as usual!" Ranma shouted

"Check this one!" They shouted as they end the video


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Chess Genius Revenge, Masato vs Seiji Rematch

2 days Later at the base camp

"Hoammm…. Both of you didn't do anything…" Raito said with a cheerful smile

"What is your problem anyway?" Reira asked as he was a bit irritated by Gaito's constant nagging

"Just leave him be…" Masato said calmly

Yuga comes back there and he seems to be calmer than usual

"We don't want any fights here and of course…" Yuga said calmly as he was handing out a Lostrizer card

"Oh… so that's a lostrizer card." Raito smiled

"Well.. you haven't proven to me yet… so no lostrizer yet…" Yuga said with a smile as he looks at yesterdays and Masato's performance video

"You are lookin pretty calm today…" Raito said

"I just need some refresher that's all… Yuga answered Raito and saw the Ran-ga channel it's showing some of seiji's match live and he was still having some fun

"He.. still…" Masato seems a bit irritated by it

Meanwhile,

"Live streaming is good ,cat we got more views than before…" Garcat seems to be happier

"That was a good move set…" Ranma smiled

"Glad you could make it.." Seiji said

"Do you have anyway to counter Masato's deck?" Subaru asked to him seriously

"Nope…" Seiji smiled

"That was great…" Argent seems to be excited seeing seiji's match

"Masato's deck…. Is a more of doing something impossible if there is another way to fight with oppress…" Seiji sighed

"Hmm I thought of something great…" Ranma said

Later after the match the three of them watch some of Masato's Match

"Even though they aren't the same their strategy is based on the field…" Seiji sighed as he saw the match multiple times

"How about you try something else…" Subaru said calmly

"Something else…" Seiji thought as he knows what to do

"Garcat play all Subaru's and Ranmas Match simultaneously…" Seiji said

"Got it Cat!" Garcat shouted as he plays multiple screen of it

They played the screen simultaneously even Subaru and Ranma is sleeping till they are woken by Subaru's mom a.k.a Sophia

"Hmm it's already this late…" Ranma look at the time

"Garcat I'll borrow your video for tonight it's fine right?" Seiji asked seriously

"I'm fine cat today's video is also done so use it cat…" Garcat said energetically

"Well we should be going or my mother can be freak out.." Ranma said as he left for the night

"Subaru I can stay here for the night right? Seiji asked to him and Sophia

"You can stay anytime you like…" Subaru smiled

"I must find the pattern that will work…" Seiji saw the video again seriously while Argent just saw it and it even fascinate him this is the first in a long time that he was fascinated by something and remembers the first time he met his buddy

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Are you my buddy?" Argent appeared in one of the pack**_

 _ **"Woah! Cool!" The younger seiji said and he was fascinated by Argent's feature**_

 _ **"Is this a lance?" He asked**_

 _ **"Yeah…. But please refrain from touching it…" Argent tend to be careful about his things**_

 _ **"Hmm you are a bit weak but with some help… I want to be the best buddy you can have please…" Seiji smiled**_

 _ **"I will be at your command my master…" Argent bowed**_

 _ **A few weeks later**_

 _ **"Woah chess Argent look ! they are so cool!" Seiji shouted**_

 _ **"Yeah what makes you happy my master…" Argent replied**_

 _ **"Time to do some researching…" Seiji said as he research all about chess until one day he was invited to the chess club championship**_

 _ **"Look I got in!" He said to Argent**_

 _ **"I'm very happy for you my buddy…" Argent smiled**_

 _ **"I'm gonna work all day till I've become the number 1 in japan.." Seiji said**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"That is why as your buddy I always…." With a sincere resolve Argent looked at Seiji but left to do his nightly walk

After a while,

"Hoam!" Seiji looks a bit tired and turns off his video camera and realize that Argent wasn't there

"Where is Argent?" He seems to wonder around and saw that Argent is looking at the beautiful moon that night

"Ah you are done my master…" Argent smiled

"I thought you are gone somewhere but you're here.. that is a beautiful moon right?" Seiji asked

"Yeah… Seiji…. My master… I want to help in anyway I can even the others think so…." Argent said

"The others?" Seiji looked at his deck

"We want to help you reach your new potential…" Argent said that he and the deck glows

"What is happening to you?!" Seiji gasped

The next Day

"Heh… Seiji wants a rematch huh…" Yuga said as Masato shows his feedback match and he was challenged again by Seiji

"I think you should accept it…" Reira said calmly

"You're okay with this?" Masato asked to Yuga

"I'm fine… go defeat him again this time… for good…" Yuga said seriously

"Got it!" Masato shouted

That afternoon

"It seems cross isn't the only one that evolve…" Ranma smiled

"This is the day…" Seiji said with a little seriousness in his face

"Good luck Seiji!" Subaru shouted

"He got work up over this huh…" Cross sighed

"Seiji is my friend of course I have to cheer on him…" Subaru said

"I'll show you defeat a second time then…" Masato said with a smirk on his face

"I won't lose this time Masato not a person like you… who uses lost rizer that is beyond low and also this time there is no back down!" Seiji shouted

"Fine then… Masato said

"Today's fight will feature another Masato against Seiji now both fighter please luminize your deck…" Ion stated

* * *

 _"Spiral link that ravage and destroy links now show yourself and heed my call! Luminize! Chaos Ravage Order!"_

 _"Now White Knights time for you to awoken to your new destiny! Luminize! Argent Knights White Lance!"_

Seiji's new deck core change into a lance and he hits it in the ground just like almost what Rouga did back then

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Ancient World!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

(Masato: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Seiji: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw! Gauge 1 equip! Ark Knight Lance! (att: 4000 crit: 0) then let's go Right buddy call! Knight: Argent Lance Chrome size 2 att: 7000 def: 7000 critical 2 this is my buddy that has evolved!" Seiji shouted

"For my Master!" Argent shouted

"Now oppress activate to the right!" Seiji shouted

"Got it!" Argent shouted and occupy the right area

"Now attack Masato directly!" Seiji shouted

"As you command!" Argent attacks directly

"I end my turn now Opress activate! White charged lance! At the end of my turn I can call any card to your field with size 1 or less and treat it as oppress and you will be dealt damage to it's critical.." Seiji smiled

"Knight: Argent Squire oppress!(size: 1 att: 1000 def: 4000 crit: 1) to the left

"Got it my king!" Squire shouted

" Squire at the end of my turn let me gain 2 life while Argent knight is on the field your monsters cant attack anything beside him or affected by card effects nor return to hand.. that is a check…" Seiji said calmly

"Tch… you've plan this far.." Masato looks irritated

"Well what do I have to say I am a genius chess player now your move…" Seiji said

"My turn draw then charge and draw!" Masato start his turn

(Masato: Life: 7 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Seiji: Life: 12 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

"Black Rive, Agito center buddy call!(size: 2 att: 8000 def: 5000 crit: 2) and equip chaos rive lance ( att: 7000 crit: 1)" Masato starts his turn

"Agito clear our right area!" Masato ordered

"Got it!" Agito shouted as he attacked Argent

"Gauge 1 and 1 life and I activate and destroy my item your attack is nullified and if there is 2 or more oppress on your area I gain 1 life 1 gauge and 1 draw" Seiji shouted

"But Agito has double attack!" Masato stated

"Cast Queen side Castling!" The defense shield protected his monster

"then I'll do it!" Masato attacked but Argent has a soul guard

"Unless your setup is ready… you are nothing Rikuo Masato this turn is the checkmate!" Seiji shouted

(Masato: Life: 8 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

(Seiji: Life: 14 hand: 4 gauge: 1)

"Let's go everyone! Draw then charge and draw! Cast! Checkmate Game! By paying 3 life it lets me gain 3 gauge but by the end of the turn I lose half of my life!" Seiji took a gamble this turn by using the card

"Center call King: Russo Specter (size: 3 att: 5000 crit: 3 def: 5000) Right call! Queen : Naranja Staff! (size: 3 att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2)"

"We are here by your order our master!" King and Queen both appeared on the field bowing to Seiji

"I rest my oppress monster and call Bishop: Giallo Mace extend (att: 5000 def: 5000 crit: 2 size: 3)" Seiji continued his move

"Now you are cornered…" Seiji said

"Is that so.. Cast Ravage disturbance by paying 2 gauge all of your cards are rest." Masato said seriously

"Cast Check over! I gain 2 gauge if there is an oppression on my field I get to return a monster to my opponent hand and I get to draw a card… Bye…" Seiji said as Agito returns to the hand of Masato

"Now let's get to it… Final Phase! Cast! End Game Study! By paying 2 gauge I gain another battle phase and also cards on my oppression stands" Seiji explained

"Rook effect every time my card in oppression stands I get 1 gauge for each of them now let's get to it!" Both Knight attacked Masato directly

"Time for an encore! But.. before that tell me your reason why you'll be Yuga's ally…" Seiji asked

"Heh… you wouldn't understand do your worst…" Masato said seriously

"Fine if you say that then cast Final Check Mate I get to stand all of my oppressed monster by paying all gauge and 3 life…" Seiji said calmly as he defeated Masato easily

"This is the reverse of last time a great move by seiji! Game end winner The genius chess player kido seiji!" Ion commentated

"Thank you for watching…" Seiji bid them an adieu or farewell

(Masato: Life: 0 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

(Seiji: Life: 7 hand: 0 gauge: 0)

"That was a humiliating defeat!" Masato shouted

After the match

"Wait!" Seiji shouted to Masato who is walking away

"What is it?" Masato asked to him

"Why didn't you fight back just now?" Seiji asked

"Looking at you remember me of before this…" Masato smiled

"About fighting Yuga.. I'm sorry…" Seiji said to masato seriously

"It's fine… but… are you fighting for the right cause?" Masato asked to him

"I'm just having fun.. to buddyfight… that is all I want…" Seiji smiled

"Keep that up…" Masato smiled as he puts up a weak smile and leaves

"Seiji!" Subaru shouted as he goes to Seiji

"He is trying to protect something…" Seiji said to himself and not bothering on Subaru's sudden presence

Meanwhile,

Masato looks pale when he arrived at the hideout

"I can only hold it for that long…" Masato sighed as he gets onto the sofa

"It's a bit off when you lost back there…" Yuga said to Masato

"It's the proof why you're weak…" Reira said

"Destroyer!" Yuga shouted as Destroyer appeared

"What is it my buddy?" Destroyer asked

"What is happening to Masato?" Yuga asked

"This symptoms… minus overflow… it seems he is drunk with minus energy and his body can't keep up with it…" Destroyer said

"Basically he is drunk with lost power… he won't be able to keep it up much longer huh…" Laevantinn Vader speak

"For now… I won't let him buddyfight more until preliminary or some request…" Yuga sighed while hearing this Raito looks seriously

"He is powered with Destroyer but…" He is spying on Yuga on the others even if it's their based and saw that Destroyer isn't absorbing the negative energy

"Raito… yo…" After Yuga finally give Masato a well deserved rest and blanket he the goes to see Raito

"Eh… Yuga why are you looking at me like that?" Raito asked

"You're a buddy police youth right?" Yuga asked

"Ah the cat is out of the bag…" Abygale appeared in his form

"I was right that was weird let me guess anti-coating lost…" Yuga said as he felt weird that Abygale didn't change with lostrizer

"How did you know?!" Raito looks seriously

"Easy… I can't be fooled and let me guess ranma didn't know this right?" Yuga asked

"Yeah… so do you want to fry me out or punish me like the others for being the traitor?" Raito asked

"No.. none of those… I'm helping you here… I was the one that requested that lostrizer card through masato…" Yuga explained calmly

"You're the one that sent the lostrizer to Tasuku-san?!" Raito gasped but then Yuga covers his mouth

"Not here… Destroyer I'm going out with raito for a while don't follow me!" Yuga shouted

"As you command…" Destroyer obeyed

Outside

"Here is fine…" Yuga sighed

"I thought you are working with destroyer?" Raito asked

"No… not exactly… hmm where should I start…" Yuga explained everything to Raito

"Wait I thought time travelling is impossible?!" raitou shouted

"Nope…. It's not impossible I want to know everything about lostrizer card will you get the data for me? I won't tell much to destroyer…" Yuga said

"Why are you doing this?" Raitou asked

"I'll do it for the greater good… even if I don't go back to the person I used to… " Yuga said

"So for how long did you know me as a buddy police?" Raitou asked

"Not long after you drop your Buddy Police Badge… if destroyer went into a rampage I'll stop him with all my might I need an insider from the buddy police… you also want to save this world right?" Yuga asked to him

"Yes…. But can I trust you?" Raitou asked

"I won't bite and also keep your buddy check at all time… if destroyer finds out then you are toast got it?" Yuga said with a serious look

"So you're doing your own research okay I'll try to find anything I can… as possible…" Raito said agreeing to Yuga's proposal if ever Destroyer get berserk he will subdue him and bring him to the buddy police himself and leave

"Raito is this the right choice?" Gale asked

"I don't know but from his face… he I somehow trying to change destroyer's view on things… the least I could do is to believe if he is from the future then… we could trust him enough now gale don't tell jack or tasuku this is our own mission…" Raito said

"Got it…" Gale agreed and they left and goes back to the buddy police headquarter

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Ranma and Garga appeared

"Today we will reveal a new card of the day and this is it!" Garga stated

* * *

 **Name: Knight: Argent Lance Chrome**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack: 7000**

 **Defense: 7000**

 **Critical: 2**

 **World: Star Dragon World**

 **Attribute: Dra Metal**

 **Effect**

 **[Call cost] [Put the top card of your deck to this card soul and pay 1 life]**

 **You may pay 1 gauge and oppress this card to the card of your opponent field**

 **At the end of your turn call one card from your deck or hand to your opponents field as oppress and deal damage equal to it's critical**

 **If this card is destroyed you can add 1 Drametal Monster to your hand and gain 2 gauge**

 **[Soul guard]**

* * *

"Using this card can be tricky but the evolve version of Argent is not to be mess with as he can damage you at once but if it's destroyed you'll gain an advantage of gaining 2 gauge and also a card to your arsenal…" Garga explained

"So how was the card hope you can make out of it…" Ranma said

"So check this one!" Ranma and garga close the video


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 : One-shot victory! Mode Gattling

The following Day Raito is researching secretly without tasuku knowing

"There is something that I must miss…" Raito began on hacking some of the data

"It needs a password…" Geil said

"If this is what we're lookin at this is gonna be a long time Gale…" Raito said

"Maybe we should talk to Commisioner more…" Geil sighed

"No.. that isn't an option if I told him that then he would stop my authority…" Raito said

"Right… wait I think I know the password… Type his wife name and Subaru's Date of birth.." Geil said as Raito types the password and they got into the main computer server

"Now to save it into the flash drive…" He then puts the data into the flash drive as it wanted to go to 100 percent they hear someone is going in there

"Raito we got to go hurry…" Geil said as he feels a bit panicked

"Just a bit more…" Raito said as he was done with the flah drive and snuck into the fence of the room and the one that goes to the room is none other than Jack

"I thought I heard someone goes through here…" Jack seems to be weirded out and check the main computer is fine

Outside of the buddy police HQ

"That was close Geil…" Raito sighed

"I was a bit surprised the negative energy… let's take this quickly to him and don't give out a suspicion to the commissioner…" Geil suggested

"Yeah…" Raito said

At the Hideout

"Heh you're going back to your house this christmas?" Reira asked to Yuga

"Yeah… I need to see my little brother… he always asked me to come everyday… not everyday just once a week.." Yuga sighed

"Even if you act as a villain you always care about your family do ya?" Raito appeared out of nowhere

"Raito huh… o you got what I need?" Yuga asked

"Yeah right here!" Raito smiled as he shows the flash drive and throws it over to Yuga

"Now.. Now…" Yuga said calmly as he uses his laptop to look at the file

"This is…" He was surprised

"Welp I better get going tell me if you find anything.. and possibly stop destroyer… I have to go back to the buddy police HQ.." Raitou said with a smile

"Yeah… I'll call you if I got an update…" Yuga smiled

A few days before the end of the play off's second round

"Hello Everyone…" Tasuku said on the screen

"There are only a few days of the second round" Ion stated

"Only eight buddyfighters rank 1 through 8 will participate in the final play offs

"As a special treat we're gonna look at the best 8…" Tasuku explained

Meanwhile Yuga is looking at his ranks

"Hmm the rankings huh… let's see how it's worth…" Yuga smiled

"It won't be a surprise if you touch the top spot…" Reira sighed

"The ranking is showing huh?" Masato asked

"Do you feel a lot better?" Yuga asked

"Yeah a bit… " Masato said seriously

The announcement begins as they watch closely

"3rd place is Hoshiyomi Subaru with 26900 points, at Second Place It's Hanazono Eden with 85500 points and at the first place is The Ace of Games Mikado Yuga more likely Maou Yuga with with 116200 points… even though he take a break for a few days he has a massive lead since he didn't lose a match…" Ion commentated

"As usual…" Masato commented

"All of you are too nice…" Yuga joked a bit

"But that Hanazono Eden…" reira commentated

"Then we should pay them a visit… later.." Yuga said

"I wouldn't think that is wise…" Reira sighed

"I second that…" Destroyer sighed

"Haru must be happy… " Just as Yuga said that someone called from hid phone and he picked it up

"Brother cool! You've got the first place!" Haru shouted

"What could I say…" Yuga smiled

"Brother… it's a bit lonely without you around…" Haru said

"I know… that is why I'm bringing my friends for the Christmas…" Yuga said calmly

"Really?!" Haru shouted

"Yeah.. well I've got to asked them forst though I'm not promising anything.." Yuga smiled

"Then see you at Christmas brother!" Haru close the phone line

"Wait! You're dragging us too!" Reira shouted

"Just this one time…" Yuga said

"Ughh fine… " Reira sighed

"What about you know… if we had a new ally I'm speaking of…" Masato said to Yuga

"Oh about that…" Yuga said as he already takes care of things for unpreceded matter

At Ranma's house he and Garga looked at it seruiously

"So Yuga is at first place…" Ranma smiled but also in relief

"And also Yuga had over 100000 points that is a bit crazy…" Yuga said

"Yeah… but knowing him and destroyer…" Ranma said

"At 4th place is Rikuo Masato despite didn't fight for a few matches and loses to Seiji he still manage to come on top" Ion shows the list

"At fifth place is Kido Seiji at 6th place it's Reira then at 7th place it's Urameshi Rei… " She continued

"Urameshi Rei…" Ranma seems to be curious about him

"When will your name be announced?" Garga asked

"Don't tell me I'm out of the game now…" Ranma said seriously

The 8th place is announced by Tasuku and it was Him and Da-Dan

"That villain!" Garga gasped looking at the tally of points as he and Ranma didn't foresee this that made Ranma a bit mad or disappointed

After the announcement that morning at Café Mikono

" I can't believe he has the same place as you…" Seiji said to him

"Just think the positive side if you gamble on points he will be eliminated…" Argent suggested but even if he is an evil paltuber he isn't yet to be underestimated

"From what I see Da-dan made a lot of top 9 in tournaments.." Ranma sighed

"Either he gets a lot stronger or.." Seiji speculated and hears the door opens and it was Subaru

"Looks like everyone has gathered…" Cross smiled as he greeted them

"I've analyzed the ranking…" Subaru said

Ranma and Seiji looked seriously as Subaru sets up the artificial hologram showing the top 8 fighters

"1st and 2nd place will definitely participate in the finals… Yuga have the most points but if he loses just once he will be out but that probability is small the same as Eden…" Subaru explained

"The 3rd until 7th place will almost guarantee you a seat at the finals but the problem is the 8th place it's a crucial point.." Cross said seriously

"The question is the 8th place is it you or Da-dan…" Subaru said seriously

"I have a bad feeling…" Miko suggested

"What do you mean?" Amaterasu asked

"Da-dan is good at making up plans so he must be up to something…" Miko said

"What is the example?" Amaterasu asked

"What if he contacted every buddyfighter he knew and made them lose on purpose.." Miko said

"That is a probability but.." Seiji sighed

"I'm sure Da-dan wouldn't get that far…" Ranma keeps thinking on the positive side

With Da-dan

"Come on I'm begging you please lose on purpose I'm pleading you Yamazaki…" Da-dan called his colleagues for them to lose but the person refuse and Da-dan close the phone

"Oh dark conspiracy, Blacking the sun…" Bloody Eyes sighed

Meanwhile Ranma and the Gar-Trio looks at the screen of the computer and they are rooting for Ranma to challenge Da-dan

"After that announcement we've got something like this…" Gardog commented

"Everyone wants you and Da-dan to fight…" Garcat added

"If we respond to this comments we'll get even more view.." Garbird also added

"It would be nice if we stop him before something messed up happens.." Ranma said

"That isn't a bad idea…" Garga agreed

"The truth is I wanted to face him in the second round and this is my chance…" Ranma said and finally he thought of something great

Back with Da-Dan

"What is with these comments.." Da-dan saw a lot of comments on how he should face Ranma as he can only fight him with dirty tactics and he also throws his phone which failed as it hits him back and a video pops up and it was Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appeared

"In response to your comments we have some announcement to make!" Garga said happily as he announced that Ranma his buddy will face da-dan for the eight place Da-dan starts panicking as Yuga touch the button challenge on him

"That should do it" Ranma smiled as he touch the panel on the screen

"Are you watching Da-dan? Hope to fight you the next day!" He added as the channel video sign off

"What should I do if I refuse…" Da-dan thought clearly on things and his reputation

"Like the moon shining in the darkness we must become stronger for this buddyfght…" Bloody Eye stated

"Get stronger? You mean hard work!" Da-dan didn't like that idea one bit

At Castle Ranma and garga goes to the shop and they bought up on a new pack and find something nice

"Mode Gattling I don't know about this.." Garga said

"If we can… but… I think there is some technology we can use…" Ranma said

At Buddy Police HQ

"When you two brought up this matter I was a bit surprise…" Tasuku said

"Who would have guessed you've pretend to join Yuga to do some undercover work…" Jack added

"That coating really does well.." Raito said

As a called appeared he answered it and the recepsionist said it was Kakogawa ranma and garga

"Hmm I think I should get it…." Tasuku said

"Ranma doesn't know I'm a buddy police youth…" Raitou said

"That is bad…" Tasuku said

"Both of you hide…" Jack said as Raito and Gale hide under the table

"Hello…" Ranma smiled as he entered the room

"Hello, Ranma what are you doing here?" Tasuku asked

"Looks like we hid on time…" Raito said calmly

Ranma explained everything

"I see.. then come with me…." Tasuku said

"So you want to do a special training to perfect mode gatling…" Jack said

Both Garga and Ranma followed Tasuku and jack to the training room

"That was a close one…." Raito comes out of hiding

"Now we can do our own…" Gale said

"Right…" Raito smiled

At the training room

"This is an artificial training room open for public just put the card you want and the machine will play along the system for your buddy training…" Tasuku explained

"Just put your cards here…" Jack said as he takes the manual for them

"Like this…" Ranma is fascinated and he put gargantua dragon and the mode gattling at once

Inside the virtual world Garga is now training with the gattling mode and destroy some targets that the system made

Back at Yuga's place

"Hmm.. you want to join my crew?" Yuga asked

"Yes please…" Da-dan pleaded

"I refuse… But.. if you give me a reason I might reconsider it…" Yuga said it calmly with a sinister look

"Don't be so mean please… pretty please! If I'm gonna beat Ranma I need your power and if I can beat Ranma it would be more publicity to lost world power right?" Da-dan still pleaded

"Just agree to him we need more lostrizer ally oh wait I'm just talking to myself…" Raito tries to intimidate Yuga and gives a wink

"That is a pretty valid reason Destroyer give me the lostrizer card.."Yuga smiled

"So that is what he thought huh what a sly youth… fine…" He thought as Da-dan is a great editor paltuber he might need some help for a while

"As you wish…" Destroyer sighed as he gives the lostrizer card

"Now I need your buddy card…" Yuga said seriously

"Got it…" Da-dan said as his buddy is now fused with the power of lost as he said the new name out loud

"Don't say the huskblood out loud…" The new incarnated Bloody eyes said

"Things will be fine wait for our fight Ranma…" Da-dan thought and laughs

"He sure thing things out loud…" Yuga and Raito thought in a low voice in unison and gives a bit of sighed

The day of the fight with Ranma

"When there is a fight Nanana Ion is here!" Ion commentated

"As all of you been waiting for it's the fight between Ranma and Da-dan for the eight place is here!" She continued

"Why don't we bet on all of our points…" Da-dan made a risky bet

"Fine I'm game…" Ranma sighed

"He doesn't know I'm a lost world ally so this is my chance…" Da-dan thought

* * *

 _"Deity Dragon that combat the land, Luminize Dra-Deity!"_

 _"Dragon Sect, Appear and make your way on to the stage Luminize! Bloody Nightmare!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

(Dan: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Ranma: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 Life: 10)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Da-dan starts his turn by casting dragonic charge plus then he equips fake heart (att: 3000 crit: 2) the called madness luna to the left area (att: 1000 def: 2000 crit: 2 size: 0)

"Right buddy call! Huskblood Dragon, Deadly-Eyes attack of 12000 def: 10000 critical of 3 he is my buddy that has been infused by Lost Power!" He shouted the name of his buddy

"Lost World…" Ranma thought as Deadly eyes attacks him directly and ends his turn

(Dan: Hand: 3 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Ranma: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 Life: 7)

"MY turn draw then charge and draw!" Ranma starts his turn by equipping Deity Dragon Sword Gar-Buster then he buddy called to the right gargantua dragon and also garcat to the left gaining him 1 draw and 1 gauge

"All are powerless before my blade!" Garga appeared with his usual catchphrase

"I've been waiting for this! Deadly Eyes effect activate!" Da-dan uses Deadly eyes ability to nullify all of Ranma's monster ability

"Deadly eyes nullifies your cards ability and also my fake heart changes the attack to deadly eyes… with madness luna Deadly eyes gains 10000 defense…" He explained

"Cast Gargantua Dragon mode switch Gargantua Dragon activate change! Gargantua dragon Cyclone Mode!" Ranma changed his approach just like last time but it isn't enough to destroy bloody eyes and ends his turn with Garcat destroyed

(Dan: Hand: 3 gauge: 2 life: 11)

(Ranma: Hand: 3 gauge: 1 Life: 8)

"So basically he did that when facing Da-dan last time…" Subaru said

"But that wouldn't be enough knowing Da-dan he already calculated it thus far…" Seiji said

"What will you do Yuga?" He thought

"My turn again let's finish this!" Da-dan shouted as he madness luna and Deadly eyes attacked accordingly with Deadly eyes has a second attack it was about to hit Ranma when suddenly

"Cast Deity Blue Dragon Shield" Ranma block it on time

"That is it for this turn…" Da-dan said

(Dan: Hand: 4 gauge: 2 life: 11)

(Ranma: Hand: 3 gauge: 4 Life: 2)

"Time to show what we have in store for you Da-dan.." Ranma smiled as he draw then charge and draw

"I'm sorry to interrupt your getting pump up moment deadly eyes effect!" Da-dan said with an enthusiastic smile

"Oh and I'm sorry to interrupt your moment back but… this match is settled… Cast Gargantua Mode Switch G-evo activate! Change Gargantua gattling mode!" Ranma showed his ace in the hole

"What is that monster it's cheating!" Da-dan shouted

"Surely you didn't know because this is my first debut.." Garga stated

"Now let's go I activate his ability he has 3 effect give you one damage, destroy your gauge or your deadly eyes but which one should I choose…" Ranma said a trivial question

"You're joking right?!" Da-dan seemed to be fazed

"Ah right then I'll destroy your Deadly eyes 3 times then!" With just a phrase Garga destroyed Deadly eyes in 3 hits

Still fazed by Ranmas action da-dan takes all the hit

"Final Phase Cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" With the final impact attack Da-dan loses the fight

"Winner Kakogawa Ranma!" Ion stated and the points all added to Yuga's overall point and Da-dan is disqualified

"EH.. I'm disqualified!" Da-dan gasped

With the announcement of the finals Ion tally up the remaining fighters who will join the play off's final

"So with Da-dan out of the place Ranma jumps to the third place!" Ion commentated

"Finally the number one in japan will be decided…" Tasuku waved a goodbye

"So stay tuned…" Ion said

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-ran Ga Woo!" Ranma appeared on the screen with Garga

"Todaay we'll bring a special card…" Garga said

"And that card is!" Ranma shouted as they show the card

* * *

 **Name: Gargatntua Dragon Gattling Mode**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack: 7000**

 **Defense: 7000**

 **Critical: 2**

 **Type: Deity Dragon Tribe**

 **Effect:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 2 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into its soul]**  
 **When this card attacks, choose and use one of the following three. If this card has a soul with G•EVO, choose and use three times instead! (You can choose the same effect!)**  
 **• Deal 1 damage to your opponent!**  
 **• Destroy a card on your opponent's field!**  
 **• Drop 1 of your opponent's gauge!**  
 **[Soulguard]**

* * *

"Today's card of the day is gargantua dragon gattling mode this is a special one since I used gun rarely but if I do then expect something good to happen…" Garga explained

"When he attacked he can choose one of the three effect destroy and opponent card drop 1 gauge or damage your opponent when called with G-Evo you can use this effect up to 3 cards pretty neat huh.." Ranma smiled

"Yeah pretty neat and also one hit win.." Garga uses his small form of Gattling mode and hits all of the apples that they prepared

"Hope all of you can cooperate with this card…" Ranma smiled

"So we hope to see on the next video so check this one!" garga and Ranma closes the video


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Christmas Special! Haru's Decision

The night before Christmas

"Where should I put this?" Paruko puts up some decoration

"Should it be here?" She thought as she hears the door knocks

"Haru will you get the door?" she asked to him

"Okay mom.." Haru smiled as he opens the door it was someone he known well but wearing a beard and also santa hat along with Destroyer who got dragged into it

"From all things…" Destroyer thought

"Who are you?" Haru asked

"Surprise!" Yuga shouted as he opens his beard and hat

"Brother!" Haru shouted in joy

"It seems you've done your part well I'm gonna be back on the house for the weekend…" Yuga smiled

"Yes!" Haru said in joy

"Mom brother come home…" He shouted in joy as Yuga takes off his hat and sits with destroyer and arranging his deck in the lounge room looking at Haru excited on decorating asking some of the decoration idea

"You've like this kind of atmosphere?" Destroyer asked

"Yeah… don't you?" Yuga asked

"I'm not too fond off…" Destroyer sighed but it's nice once in a while for him

"Where should I hang this?" haru asked

"It's wrap around the tree…" Paruko explained as it needs to be on top and asked him if he can do it

"I can do it…" Haru smiled

"What is this Christmas?" Destroyer asked

"Oh it's a day where people with good will or children gets presents for doing good deeds…" Haru explained

"Good deeds?" Destroyer seemed to be puzzled

"Well don't think of it too much your world is full of war right…" Yuga smiled

"You've seen all decorations around the town you know how we celebrate right?" Paruko smiled

"Yeah…" Destroyer said with a pause

"Haru what would you like for a Christmas present?" Yuga asked

"Heh brother wanted to give me a present?" Haru asked

"Yeah… I've saved up a bit of my money… " Yuga smiled

"What a good big brother…" Paruko smiled

"I want a buddyfight start deck!" Haru stated

"A start deck huh… I can manage that but what world would you want?" Yuga asked

"Hmm I'm still confused on that…" Paruko said

"So this is a takoyaki huh.." Destroyer tried some of the left over Takoyaki that Paruko made and it taste delicious

"This is delicious!" He shouted

"You seemed to like food just like Garga huh…" Yuga smiled to him that made him a bit down and also quiet

"I'm joking, joking! Eat as much as you can…." He continued as Destroyer eats another takoyaki

"Maybe I could change his perspective…" Yuga thought as he doesn't want Destroyer to be left alone just like he did with lost world even if it's powerful he can feel that destroyer is alone all this time

The next Day at Café Mikono

"Sorry to come here…" Yuga said as he opens the door to the café and looks at Subaru, Ranma and Seiji who is eating

"Why are you here?!" Seiji shouted

"Ah I've come at a wrong time I see…" Yuga smiled

"I've just come here to get my little brother to eat and all is that wrong?" Yuga puts up a small smile

"And also destroyer wanted to try some pizza.." He sighed

"But you're evil and all I thought you've affiliate with Da-dan or something…" Subaru sighed

"One.. he wanted to join me… two I just think of him as a side and three… I won't let him near here and cause a ruckus don't worry about it and lastly aside from buddyfight I don't think any of you as a threat…" Yuga sighed

"Oh and also I can't use my house for the day because of the pepper fiasco this morning.."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"What is this?" Destroyer saw a can of pepper spray and spray it into his eyes and knock onto the decorative tree**_

 _ **"Wha-! Paruko saw what has happen and get mad**_

 _ **"Mom I'll go get destroyer outside then…" Yuga sighed as he quickly told destroyer to wait outside**_

 _ **"But I was just…" Destroyer said**_

 _ **"No buts it's better for you to not mess up… and what do you want with a pepper spray anyway?" Yuga said as he cleans his face**_

 _ **" I was just curious… there is more thing in this world.." Destroyer sighed**_

 _ **"For a destroyer of worlds even a small curiosity will make a joke…" Yuga just laugh a bit**_

 _ **"Don't laugh!" Destroyer shouted as he is filled with embarrassment**_

 _ **"This is not like you but still funny I should have record it…" Yuga still laugh**_

 _ **"My image will be ruin" Destroyer sighed**_

 _ **"It seems that he will be fine right?" Albedo and the other of the guild saw what happen and hides as they agreed as they saw destroyer like this in the longest time**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Bwahaha!" Garga was the forst one to laugh

"Garga?" Ranma looked at garga

"That was funny…" Garga thought that Destroyer is a threat but it would seem that this isn't the case this time

"Joke things aside… I would like some pizza.." Yuga smiled

As he waits on his table Destroyer saw some catalog that he got on town

"During the last time…. Why are you saying those things?" Ranma asked to Yuga

"Shall we not discuss it here…" Yuga replied

"So haru you'll start playing buddyfight right?" Miko asked

"Yeah because my brother is gonna buy me a start deck…" Haru replied

"Since you have a channel… what would you recommend?" Yuga asked

"There is Star Dragon World… being the main center cross astrologia and astro dragons that mainly calls on defense and also attack…" Subaru said

"Don't forget about oppress it mow down your opponent…" Seiji added

"I would say Katana world with the ninja's and deity and all…" Miko smiled

"I would prefer Dragon World… but magic world and Katana world is all good.." Ranma said

"Brother what would you prefer?" Haru asked after hearing some of the opinion

"Well for me whatever you like… I would prefer… Lost World… but.. I'm not gonna force you and no don't use lost world.." Yuga smiled

"Why! It looks so cool and all…" Haru said

"No means No… you're still to young or first time buddyfighters to use it" Yuga and pat haru with a sincere smile

"But…" He sighed as he got a call from someone

"Boss, look at your email the video I sent to you!" From the sound of it.. it was Da-dan

"Yeah yeah I'll look right on ahead…" Yuga sighed as he opens his laptop that is when Masato and Reira comes in

"Why do we have to meet here?" Reira asked

"It has been a long time in here…" Masato sighed as they got in

"You two!" Reira and Masato with Subaru and Seiji all stared at each other

"I don't want any commotion here…" Yuga sighed

"Got it… and also is the video done yet?" reira asked

"Well here is some headphone… just see it…" Yuga sighed as he let Reira saw it

"This is high quality but cut Da-dan part out…" Reira asked

"Right…" After hearing that Masato look at the Video and also agreed

"Well if it's recommended for worlds.. I have a video right here…" Yuga said as he edits the video all out and plays it showing a big screen

The first video introduces Reira who defeated Masato in a fight

"My name Reira… Sword Master Reira!" Reira introduced himself

"Counter Final!" He shouted as he defeated Masato with Da-dan narrating over it

"The second one… Is someone that had been defeated but comes back through …" Da-dan deep voice Naratted

"I'm Rikuo Masato formerly known as Ace of Sport

"Black Rive chage!" Agito appeared and destroyed his monster and finally attacked Seiji an also his next monster evolution defeated him

"And finally our leader he is the demon lord or you could say Mikado Yuga…." Da-dan narrates this one the most

"With his buddy Vanity Husk Destroyer…" He continues as the video screen change to a nice screen of Destroyer footage

"The power of Lost is the real deal see you next video.." Yuga said the video ends with the edited Maou Yuga logp

"That's a great video…" Seiji sighed

"Da-dan really did his job well…" Argent said

"Thank you!" Da-dan from a fourth wall stated and without them noticing vanish

"Even if brother doesn't want too I think lost world is the one right for me…" Haru answered as ranma and the others seems to be a bit freak out

"If that is your choice…" Yuga sighed

"Wait!" Ranma shouted

"We'll make a video about it too cat!" Garcat shouted

"A video?" as they noticed Gardog is making a collab video on Destroyer and Garga who have a Pizza challenge and they are still on the draw

Meanwhile,

"It seems the forensic said this was the minus energy…" Raito informed Tasuku and Jack

"But from the look of it only yuga isn't affected even if he has one it's low…" Gale informed

"The minus energy is form by hate right then…" Raito said

"If destroyer absorb that much energy…" Jack seems to be worried

Back at Café Mikono

"I wanted to see what the lame Ran-ga channel can do.." Yuga said with a bit of mocking

"Brother it's not good like that…" Haru said

"Sorry… Sorry…" Yuga laugh a bit

"Is that a challenge if so then we'll take on your challenge!" Ranma seemed to be challenged as he and Yuga both are fired up

"But even for a video what's matter is the quality…" Cross stated

"Well he is right about one thing…" Argent said

"We'll be waiting for your video…" Yuga smiled evilly but then remembered something

"Reira, Masato accompany me for a while… you too destroyer… I forgot I have an errand to do…" Yuga sighed as the 5 of them left

"And with that they are gone…" Garga said

Later at Castle

"Hmm his brother seems to be liking lost world but before…" Subaru said as he remembered haru said once that he didn't like lost world that much

"It's because… he thinks now like a fighter seriously… if I was offered lost world a part of me wanted that power.." Ranma sighed

"The worst Scenarion is…" Seiji said as the three of them imagine Haru as an ally of lost

"No just no…" The three of them said

"We have to made something that made his brother think of other viable option…" Garga said

"If that's the case then I've got a great idea…" Ranma said

Meanwhile,

"That is all grocery done…" Yuga sighed

"Why you've done this many chores?" Masato asked

"I'd like to help around and also since I left my mom must be lonely.." Yuga answered

"Why are you so friendly to our enemies?" Reira asked

"It's in front of my brother I can't be rude…" Yuga smiled

"Right… as a brother you must keep a good figure that is nice…" Masato said

"I just tend to do this thing a lot… and also… destroyer liked the idea even though he is a lost monster…" Yuga said

That afternoon Haru and Yuga comes back to café Mikono with Masato and Reira

"Right on time…" Seiji said

"Haru we'll today gonna show you our video.." Ranma said

"We're from star dragon World!" Both Subaru and Seiji appeared in the video screen

"My name is Kido Seiji my hobby is chess and they call me Seiji the genius chess player…" Seiji explained in the video

"My units focus on oppress by taking my opponent field " He continued and introduced his buddy argent lance

"Final Phase Cast! End Game Study!" The moment where he casted the impact really made the shot and also ended it by a bow just like in the last chapter facing Masato

"Next one is mine…." Subaru said after the video paused and played again

"My name is Hoshiyomi Subaru but before to that my father and mother are buddy police officer and also everyone calls me Subaru the ace of study.. My hobby is studying and also star gazing" The scene change to Subaru while he was stargazing

"My monster buddy is Cross he specialized in Galaxy formation strengthening my items and monster when a monster is placed on right or left" Subaru on the video narrates

"Shine shield of the sky Galaxy formation left activate!" Cross stated as he uses both the galaxy formation on the video

"Final Phase Cast Tri-Star Decision!" Subaru said as he finish off Reira and wins

"My name is Kakogawa ranma… my buddy is Gargantua Dragon my main world would be dragon world and also from the other world I have 2 others and that is…" Ranma narrates as the dragon world modes appeared and that is Gattling Mode, Sonic Mode and Blast Mode also talking about a bit of

"First off is Katana World in this form my attribute changes to ninja carried by my subordinates Nin-cat, Nin-dog and Nin-Bird…." The video moved transition from dragon world to Katana world

"The next one is magic world… this is where my will is tested along with the magic clan you can get some exotic view and even do neat tricks…" Garga narrates on both side as the video changed to Magic World and then ends with the Deity Gargantua Punisher

"Lost World is good but there are other worlds that support it…" Ranma stated

"Not a bad video…" Yuga said

"Now what world will you choose?" Masato asked

"Now I'm more confused…" Haru said

"That all went to waste huh…" Destroyer said

"You think so?" Yuga asked

"For me it's not.." He said clearly

Back at the Mikado household

"I see so haru didn't know what to choose…" Paruko said as he saw haru sleeping

"Yeah… in the end we just made a cross over video with Ranma… but Haru is having a lot of fun…" Yuga said as he is a bit sleepy

"You've need some rest…" Paruko said

"Right…" Yuga smiled

Inside the bed room Yuga asked a suspicious question

"Destroyer have you met Garga once?" Yuga asked

"No.. why do you ask?" Destroyer replied

"It seems that the two of you are a bit on a rival side than pure enemy…" Yuga said seriously

"Is that so… don't think of it too much…" Destroyer sighed

"Right…" Yuga said as he saw Destroyer goes to sleep and saw that image again where Destroyer goes into his real form and met with Garga and almost have food battle with Garga just like today

"This is so peaceful.." He thought as he goes to a deep slumber

At Ranma's

"Hmm.." ranma cant sleep after what happen today and Garga too

"Ranma… I'm just curious… why do I feel like having a connection with yuga somehow…" Garga said

"Why did you bring that up?" Ranma asked

"There is something I have to confess.." Garga explains

The next Morning

"Brother I made this for you…" Haru said as he made somewhat of a trial core case where it has a dragon motive that represents a bit of lost world and dragon world

"Let's try this on…" Yuga said as he tried the deck core on and it was perfect for two but it broke a bit due to the lack of material

"Nice effort maybe I should do something nice…" Destroyer thought

"Hwaa it broke!" Haru said as he almost cried

"Could you please stop it I'll try to help think of it as your Christmas present…" Destroyer then use a little bit of his power to the case as it floats and change it into a more hardened case material

"Yuga! Haru! Your Christmas present is here!" Paruko shouted

"We'll be coming mom!" Yuga and Haru shouted

"There is one for Destroyer too!" Paruko added

"For me?!" Destroyer seems to be a bit delighted even not much but he begins to open up

"Maybe… being good isn't bad at all.." He thought as he saw Yuga's and Haru's smiling face and with that even if he didn't notice it he lid up something good in him and remember a bit

"Garga! This is our promised land… you're as the shield and I'm the sword… Together… we are…" It was a bit vague but that was the only memory he could think of from this moment

"I'm gonna open the wrapper first!" Destroyer shouted

"Destroyer don't be violent!" Yuga shouted

"I want to open one too!" Haru shouted as the screen didn't look on them but rather just a sound and the screen of the house

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel & Maou Yuga Channel

"ran-Ran Ga Woo!"

"This channel special collab is gonna begin!"

Both Yuga and Ranma appears in the set with destroyer and garga

"Today we'll be having a special episode performance to do here today.." Ranma said

"that is this…" Yuga said as he rolls the film

"Deity Dragon tribe! It's my clan.. today we'll be featuring it.. before I began on my journey we specialize in some method…" Garga shows some of the clip where he was once and ordinary dragon how he met garcat and the others it was through coincidence but they were one of his servants

"So basically his clan specialize in attacks and communicating to other worlds…" Destroyer added

"What we want to know is Destroyer your true origin!" ranma asked

"Don' ask too much my memory is vague…" Destroyer growled

"That stings a bit…" Ranma said

"Don't mind him that much… the thing is today I'm gonna show you this clip.." Yuga said as he shows the clip it was a white world

"This is what?!" Garga shouted

"It's a trure thing!" ranma shouted

"I don't know myself.. but this is a preview… of what to come… and also…" Yuga smiled

"Oh and a bit of spoiler… those two are actually siblings but not by blood…" He pointed at Garga and Destroyer

"We are siblings this is impossible!" Garga shouted

"Just wait for the backstory…" Yuga sighed as he from the fourth breakwall shows the author desperation on making the scene

"It won't be much but to all viewer who watch this we thank you… so… that will be it for a collab video nothing much so check this one…" Both Yuga and Ranma close the channel while still heard it was Garga and Destroyer's constant bickering

"Hey stop it you two!" Yuga shouted behind the screen

"No not the camera!" Ranma shouted as it is heard something like they are fighting each other and falling to pieces like some equipment as the video fade

* * *

A/N: Sorry for doing this... i like Destroyer's character i just wanted a bit of development show that destroyer isn't such a you know whole dragon wanted to annihiliate creature kind of thing and also ironicly in my view somehow since this is a fanfic and all i view Garga and Destroyer as Kouhai sense of relationship... (maybe) now before this gets messier and a villain needs a break once in a while in this remake yuga is more of an anti hero than villain since he isn't evil and all but still an antagonist there is a time where he will be (ehm spoilers) shinkuso77signing out...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 : Another Collab?! Ace of sport vs Ace of Study

"What kind of idea should I get?" Ranma thought

"We feel responsible,dog…" Gardog sighed

"I want people to watch us even more, cat…" Garcat said

"But what should we do, bird?" Garbird asked

"It's simple you should showcase something that hasn't been done before…" Garga said as he done training and puts back it's sword back

"It's true but what is the best way to do it? Or something that hasn't been showcase…" Ranma looks at the Christmas collab video

"This is…. I've got an idea…" He said

Meanwhile Yuga got his phone and saw some text messages

"Hmm… none huh…" Yuga sighed until he saw one from Ranma

"Another collab video…" He sighed

"Brother what is it?" Haru asked as he was also curious

"Ranma wanted to do some collab video again.." Yuga said as he doesn't want to get to attach to him anymore but this sounds like a challenge to him

"I think Brother should accept it…" Haru said

"Really? What about you destroyer?" Yuga asked

"We should probably accept it if we win we'll get more publicity to the lost world that way.." Destroyer said even though he hated the idea he needs more lost world potential

"Very well…" Yuga said as he replied the message and gives a message to Masato

Masato in this match you can challenge Subaru

That's great I wanted to challenge him anyway

We'll get to Ran-ga site right away since you're the closest  
Reira is busy today he has strict training

Got it.. I'll prepare right away I don't have any plan today

See you on the set…

The text Message ends with Yuga getting ready

Meanwhile with Ran-ga a.k.a Ranma he is heading to the library to meet Subaru

"Heh a buddyfight with Masato?" Subaru said as he remembers Masato is part of the lost crew

"Yeah.. I think it would be a great idea…" Ranma explained

"Got it… I'll accept after the fight with seiji last time I wanted a real fight with him.." Subaru said clearly

"Really?!" Cross asked

"Yes it would be a shame if we let this chance lose and also the last time from what I see Seiji wins by luck…" Subaru sighed

"And so we've got a little request… we wanted it to be aired on Ran-Ga channel…" Garcat said

"I don't mind…" Subaru smiled

Later at Café Mikono

"And that's what happens…" Ranma said as he explain

"A collab with Yuga wouldn't that be a bit dangerous?" Miko asked

"I'm fine…" Ranma said

"Also did you have a penalty game prepared?" Amaterasu asked

"We were thinking of doing it on the spot…" Ranma replied

"Is that so… now now… how will this go down…" Amaterasu said

"I can't wait…" Miko smiled

At castle 30 minutes before the match

"Finally you've come…" Yuga puts up a sinister smile

"Masato.." Subaru looks at Masato

"Subaru…" He looks back at him while Agito and cross looks at each other intensely

"Let me get this straight you've wanted a collab video but there must be a penalty game for those who lose.." Yuga replied

"Very well then if I win.. you must write 10000 words essay no more no less about astrological science…" Subaru said

"That is too much even for Masato…" Agito said

"If you lose then you'll have to eat the new takoyaki with tabasco and matcha… that new flavor…" Masato smiled

"That is cruel I don't think you should do this Subaru.." Cross said

"You're serious that is the penalty?" Subaru asked

"Of course I don't have any other since I don't want you singing the link dragon anthem is it a deal?" Masato asked

"It's a deal!" Subaru said

"But… mixing tabasco and matcha is another level of weirdness…" Ranma sighed

"It actually tasted great…" Destroyer said

"You're a monster!" Garga shouted

"Tell that to my gun!" Both Garga and Destroyer look at each other furiously

"They are getting too fired up…" Yuga sweat dropped

"Right…" Ranma sighed

"Wherever you see a buddyfight Nanana Ion is here!" Ion commentated on the match

"This is the first ever fight from Masato against Subaru it's an Ace competition!" She stated

* * *

 _"Spiral link that ravage and destroy links now show yourself and heed my call! Luminize! Chaos Ravage Order!"_

 _"I'm guided by the celestial sphere and the guidance of a dragon! Luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

Ion decided on the signal of buddy fight

"Open the flag!"

"Ancient World!"

"Star Dragon World!"

(Masato: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Subaru: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

Masaato starts his turn as he thinks of things clearly

"I don't have any skill or dodge against tri-star decision… then…" Masato said as what he need only one card to counter the impact as he draw then charge and draw

"First off cast Chaos Deal!" He then draw two cards

"Black Rive agito Center buddy call! Then I call on Break Dawn order, Harahara(size 1 att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 2) and also Mazuru to the left and right then agito's ability activate!" He chose a direct approach and attack with agito and gains a critical of 3.

"Hara hara effect when it's destroyed agito gains an ability for every damage you take I gain life equals to it

"Turn end…" He sighed

(Masato: Life: 13 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

(Subaru: Life: 6 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"He really cut my life away and his decks are still a mystery but…" Subaru thought but buddy called his monster that is cross

"Sultallion on the right call!" He shouted as Sultallion destroyed Agito leaving him with no soul guard

"Cast Proclaim : Battle Supplies! Life plus 1 gauge plus 2 and 2 draw then… Cast Notify: Destruction tactics I'll destroy agito and your item" Subaru said seriously but strangely Masato is calm about this

"Before your attack phase I'll pay 3 life cast Oblivion Link dragon.. I'll destroy Saltalion and Your Cross then I gain 3 gauge then I can set a card from my deck directly and that's chaos Delta.." He said seriously

"my movements they have been read?" Subaru thought

"Let me clear it up… the last time I faced seiji I'm only half serious… it's not fun If I win all the times…" Masato sighed

"You lost on purpose?" Subaru asked

"Duh… time for show time!" Masato said calmly

(Masato: Life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

(Subaru: Life: 6 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"Cross attack Masato directly!"

"As you wish!" Cross shouted as he attacked and it hits Masato directly twice

"Hwaa!" Masato got attacked twice and loses life while also attacking with his weapon

"I end my turn!" Subaru said

(Masato: Life: 4 hand: 3 gauge: 4)

(Subaru: Life: 6 hand: 5 gauge: 2)

"My turn draw then charge and draw! By paying 3 gauge and getting 6 cards from the drop zone center call! Black Despair Derived Order, King Agito (size: 3 att: 10000 def: 7000 crit: 2) then activate king agito ability it gains all the ability of my monster in the soul… 3 tategami 2 Kaina's and 1 hara-hara! You know what that means right!" Masato said seriously as he equips his lance again as Agito attacked and Subaru loses 9 cards from the forst attack and it wanted to destroyed cross

"Cast! Blessed Rain Tactics! your attack is nullified! And I gain 2 life!" Subaru said as he protected Cross and also since it's not classified as shield card like proto barrier it can be guarded

"Second attack!" Masato said

"Cast! Astroformation, Astellation your attack is negated and I gain 2 gauge!" Subaru said

"Heh…" Yuga saw the battle it was intense

"Yuga…. I want to battle just like them…" Destroyer said

"You will…" Yuga smiled

"Final Phase!" Masato shouted

"Cast Link Dragon Belssing! Since agito is on the field I don't have to use a thing an also I gain3 life and 3 draw that ends my turn…" He said as he ends his turn and look at his set card it needs only one more card to activate as of last time seiji interrupts it

(Masato: Life: 7 hand: 6 gauge: 0)

(Subaru: Life: 8 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

"He has no gauge this is my chance…" Subaru thought as his turn comes by he activates his galaxy formation right again by calling sultallion and destrroyed Masato's item

"First up cast Enhancement tactics I gain 2 gauge and power + 3000" Subaru said

"Cast link dragon gain! If there is a rive order on the field I gain 2 gauge when my opponents power increase by spell and life plus 1 if agito is on the field" Masato said with enthusiast in his eyes

"Go!" All of his monster attacked Agito while al nasl first attack is block by terrorize Rive order and Subaru's life decrease by 1 and he gain 1 but the second attack did it as Masato is left with 1 life

"Final Phase!" Subaru declared

(Masato: Life: 1 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

(Subaru: Life: 8 hand: 2 gauge: 3)

After the fight

"That was a good one Yuga?" ranma asked

"But.. that last minute…" Yuga sighed

"Yeah…" Garga added as Subaru and Masato walks in the café

"Ah you two are back…" Ranma said

"That was a good match…" Masato said

"You too for a lost…" Subaru said

"So basically Subaru knows your tactics even the first time so that's why he defends a lot… since he needed cross to not be destroyed…" Yuga looked from the statistic

"That is correct but Masato still didn't use his ace in the hole…. That made me worry…" Subaru said as he explained why he destroyed the items over and over

* * *

 _ **Flashback at the match**_

 _ **"Final Phase cast! Tri-Star Decision!" Subaru hits Masato like it was all over but**_

 _ **"I'll show you! The card that will make me survive I drop all agito's soul and then paying 2 gauge and discarding all my hand I cast! Great Spell, Great Dragon Link! This card stops time for me I can't lose till next turn and also I draw 5 new cards and gain 3 gauge back the moment your turn is over I lose…" Masato said clearly**_

 _ **"Fine I end my turn…." Subaru said**_

 _ **(Masato: Life: 0 hand: 5 gauge: 3)**_

 _ **(Subaru: Life: 4 hand: 2 gauge: 3)**_

 _ **"Draw then charge and draw!" Masato started his turn**_

 _ **"Cast! Notify: Immobalize tactics!" Subaru rest Agito**_

 _ **"This is within my grasp…" Masato sighed as he casted a spell**_

 _ **"Cast Rive return… I return Rive agito to the deck and call on same monster equivalent or same size as he was Agito, Kaina, Hara-Hara!" Masato shouted as also he equips his lance back and activate Agito's ability to destroy Kaina and Hara Hara, finally destroyed cross dealing 4 damage**_

 _ **"Subaru!" Cross shouted as he is finally destroyed**_

 _ **"Finally the soul is ready…" Masato smiled as he drops the soul cards**_

 _ **"Final Phase cast! Thunder Dragon Barrage! Usually this card takes 5 gauge but… by dropping chaos delta it's cost becomes 0 it deals 8 damage to my opponent if there is at least Agito on the field with size 3 and my life is 5 or less**_

 _ **"What?!" Subaru shouted as he was dealt with damage by the card**_

 _ **"Game end Winner Rikuo Masato!" Ion shouted**_

 _ **"That was a close one…" Masato sighed**_

 _ **"We win…" Agito shouted**_

 _ **"Finally!" Masato sighed in relief**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Since when did you learn to play great spells doesn't it have to be a magic world?" Subaru asked

"Well that was the nice thing… it was a dual world card…. I got it from today's pack so it was experimental…" Masato said

"Eh?!" All of them shouted

"SO it was all experimental, cat?' Garcat shouted

"Yeah… I know what Subaru is gonna do but survival wasn't part of my deck…" Masato sighed

"That is why it gets tricky…" Agito sighed

"Time for the after math.." Yuga suggested

Ran-Ga Channel & Maou Yuga Channel

"Time for a collab time!" Ranma and Yuga does a collab opening

"As you may know we had a battle between our troops… so…" Yuga said

"And the loser have to do a punishment game!" Ranma shouted

The video shows Subaru attempting to eat a Takoyaki with Tabasco and Matcha

"This is so hot!" Subaru shouted as he needs something to drink from just a bite after eating just one whole of it

"I give! I give!" He shouted

"That is an epic fail!" Ranma shouted

"Well that's it for this broadcast my strong buddyfighters so check on the next video…" Yuga said seriously

* * *

Maou Yuga Channel

'hello strong fighters and welcome to the channel!" Ranma and Reira greeted the video

"Today strong card will be this here!" Reira shows the card of the day

* * *

 **Name: Great Spell, Great Drago Link**

 **Type : Spell**

 **World: Magic World/Ancient World**

 **Effect:**

 **You can only use this card once on a buddyfight**

 **[Cast cost Pay 3 gauge and put all of your hand to the drop zone]**

 **You must at least have 6 {{rive order}} or {{drago wizard}} in the drop zone**

 **When this card is played you can't lose the fight and you gain until the end of the turn:**

 **-Draw 5 cards and gain 3 gauge**

 **This cards cost can be cost down for every rive order on our drop zone**

* * *

"This is a rare great spell if you have a rive order on your field you can use it's effect to revive yourself but when in needs this card can be good for survivability just the downside that you lose when your turn ends…" Reira explain

"So how the card of the day hope you buddyfighters use this card efficiently so see you next time…" Yuga said as the screen went static


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The guardian of honor, Hanazono Eden

"Winter Vacation is almost over and one month till the main tournament…" Ranma looking at his deck and thought

"Ranma there is a letter for you…" Garga said as he handed out the letter

"Hanazono Eden?" Ranma looked at the letter

"How strange… I seem to have known it from somewhere.." Garga said and he also thought that it was familiar

The next thing they remember it was the girl who ranked second in the tournament poll

"That eden.." Ranma said

"The buddyfighter who ranked 2 on the tournament…" Garga added as they read the letter of invitation

Later That Day

"So this is the school that Eden goes to.. Saint order Academy…" Subaru explained

"Nice place…" Seiji said

"It seems that this place is also well ordered…" Argent saw the students align and greeted them with mask on just like Eden

"Who are you?" garga asked to one of them

"We are Hanazono Defense Force we're here to greet you.." One of the student answered

"It's too formal…" Seiji looked around and saw Eden's statue but not to be too suspicious and they head to the buffet room

As they saw the food they were impressed

"Even if I'm an expert chef I'm pretty impressed…" Cross said

Suddenly a girl with Yellow long hair wearing the same niform as the student and also the mask goes into the room with elegance and the student fear her a bit

"I'm Hazano Eden…" She introduced herself to them

"Mister Rikuo, Mister Kakogawa and Mister Kido and their humble buddy welcome to Saint order Academy…" She greeted them with a bow

"As fellow buddyfighters we must deepen our bonds and also discuss on what going to be up next…" She continued her talk

"I am her buddy Archangel Dragon Gavrail!" Her buddy monster appeared in her buddy form

"This meeting.." Garga remembered a bit it was like a dejavu for him

"It's my duty to spread the word of deities from all worlds…" She said to them

"Where are the fighters?" Eden asked to them

"They are on their way…" one of the student said as it seems that Yuga and the whole Lost crew arrives

"Heh.. so this is the place huh…" Yuga sighed then puts up a sinister smile

"It seems you've come mister Mikado, Mister Reira and Mister Rikuo.." Eden greeted to them

"Let's just cut to the chit chat…" Yuga said seriously but also in a calm manner

"I'm not here to make friends with you…" He said clearly

"Wow on to the point…" Reira said

"Well he is always onto the point…" Masato said

The three of them acted differently than yesterday

"And also… do you really think you are keeping order here this kind of thing disgust me…" Yuga said seriously

"What did you say?!" Eden shouted as the student force wanted to seize them

"I don't mind… I like chaos more than this normal greeting… it was nice seeing you eden… I had other things to attend to… so I'll leave our talk here… I don't want to have my hand dirty or destroyer to deal with you.." Yuga sighed as he turns back and leave intimidating the student to back off

"Leave him be…." Eden shouted as the Student force leave him be

"That's a good girl.. now get out of my way… this is such a waste of time…" Yuga said as he, reira and Masato leaves instantly

"Yuga… " Ranma saw Yuga that leaves

Outside of the academy

"Why do you have to make that scene?" Masato asked

"well… to lure her in of course…." Yuga said with a sinister smile as he goes back to work and not affiliate with his brother

"Nice one…" Reira said as they leave

Back inside Ranma and the others are eating their meal even Garga wants to have a pizza or dumpling but it's good and all.

"Woah so this is your deck recipe huh…" Ranma said as he analyzed the deck

"Advent…" He thought

Outside Da-dan feels a bit humiliated after he can't get into the school so he sneak in and do something terrible to the statue of eden

"Gehehe" He smiled slyly and left

Later that day

After a nice Meal Garcat was doing some tricks with Gardog and Garbird that made everyone except eden laugh while then after they are done Eden asked one of the student who brush the statue for a full report

Outside of the gate of the school

"Our time has been worthwhile… I thank you…" Eden express her gratitude

"No the pleasure is ours…" Garga said

As they saw a girl with her ballon got stuck into a tree eden suddenly runs and tries to grab it and gives the ballon back to the little girl

"Thank you…" The girl appreciate Eden's help

On their way back

"She seems to be really confident but to lose her advantage like that…" Seiji said

"I'm going to do this to match her fighting style…" Subaru said

"Me too.." Seiji said

"I wanted to go to the castle with the both of you…" Ranma said

"Sorry I'm busy… after this.." Subaru said

"The same… I was supposed to be strictly enhanching my chess play…" Seiji said

"Is that so… ah too bad…" Ranma sighed

"The reason she hid her mask…" Garga thought as this was also a dejavu he recollected half of his memory so far

Meanwhile,

"I'm heading out after I take a break…" Eden said seriously

"Got it…" Gavriel said

At Yuga's hideout

"She is coming in 3… 2…1…" Yuga said calmly as he still seemed to be a bit relax in his comfy chair while hearing Eden's footstep walking in the others seems to be surprise but he was expecting her here.

"So this is your hideout… a bit spacious than I thought…" Eden said

'What are you doing here?!" Reira shouted

"And how do you know this place?!" Da-dan shouted

"First off I had many informants and secondly… just a greeting…" Eden said calmly

"No need for a greeting… I already know a lot about you… Hanazono Eden 10th grader in the Saint order Academy should I add your other privacy life?" Yuga asked calmly

"No.. need you are quite fond off me… That is a bit relieving…" Eden said calmly

"It would be nice if you didn't have to use that silly mask…" Yuga said

"She also had minus power.." Raito said

"Yeah got it…" Gale said

"Then I bid you farewell." Eden then leaves

"She is worthy of lost power and as your ally you should recruit her…" Destroyer suggested

"It would be good…" Yuga said as the three of them look at Da-dan

"Fine fine… I'm going…" Da-dan lnows that look as he leaves

"Sorry to interrupt…" Raito said

"You guys stay here.. I have something to talk with Raito…" Yuga then leave and went to the back room

"I see. So she has lost world potential.." Yuga sighed

"what do you want to do?' Raito asked

"Nothing… I already know where this is going… that is when Destroyer will evolve…." Yuga said

"Destroyer will evolve?" Raito asked

"But this time will be a bit different… from my last encounter… Destroyer is opening up I can sense that his lost power is diminishing bit by bit and didn't absorb that much…" Yuga said

"So there is a possibility?" Raito asked

"Yes.. even if the probability is low… from the data that you gather.. a world originated before it becomes lost world…" Yuga said seriously

"Tasuku should know about this…" Gale said

"No… don't bother.. leave things as it should be for now… if destroyer know what I'm up too he would stop me right now…" Yuga said

"Got it… let's play along to his scheme right?" Raito said

"Exactly…" Yuga smiled as his vision got a bit blurred again and Raito bump him up to one of the chair and let him rest

"Your minus energy it's a bit rising… that is weird.." Raito said as he saw the meter it was fine just now but this second it revealed that the minus energy in Yuga spike

"Just now you are neutral…" Gale said

"It seems the side effect is coming off huh… From handling 2 lost world at once…" Yuga sighed

"2 lost world?" Raito asked

"Destroyer just know one truth but… let me explain raito and keep this quiet…" Yuga smiled

"Got it…" Raito said seriously

"You need a rest…" Gale advised

"Thank you.. oh yeah Raito… I know your dad… I've seen his fights… Gale is your temporary buddy right?" Yuga asked

"Yeah… it's kinda ironic isn't it? That is why I didn't enter the tournament not just because this tournament is something the commissioner plan…" Raito said seriously

"I think one day youll find a buddy that fits you really well.." Yuga said with a weak smile as he rest

"Hearing that from the last person I wanted to know… but… it feels kinda nice we're friends right?" Raito asked in a bit of a low voice that no one can hear

Back with Eden she is at the castle shop looking at the sign of shoplifting seriously while Gavriel is waiting outside while she is confronted by Ranma and Garga

"There is something I would need to ask…" Garrga asked to Gavriel

"I'll go on ahead.." Ranma goes into the shop

"When we were laughing why eden isn't laughing?" Garga asked curiously

"Truly a deity of combat you've realize it quite fast… actually in the past…."" Gavriel explained

Inside the castle eden thought about something she regretted

"She's a monster"  
"How Awful"  
"Traitor"  
"Talk About Heartless"

The voice in her mind said that to her as she spaced out a little while Ranma saw behind her and a bit dumbfounded and tried to greet her

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked

"I'm fine…" Eden replied

"Ran-ga channel guy I mean mister do you know how to play this?" the kids there seems to know him and played something like a yo-yo.

"This happens before I met eden it seems that she witness her best friend shop lift and report it to the principal her best friend was expelled and sent into a new school well she was verdict as a traitor by her and that is when we met…" Gavriel explained while Ranma is playing the thing the best he can

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Wait this is!" Eden shouted**_

 _ **"You traitor!" Her best friend shouted back**_

 _ **"A backstabber…" One of the student commentated and it was one of the day that she met Gavriel**_

 _ **"It is my duty to spread the word of deities from different world as the deities of legend world say you must value order…" Gavriel appeared before her in buddy form**_

 _ **"For order is what brings justice that is their words…" She continued as Eden looks hopeless**_

 _ **Order… and justice.." Eden looks at her**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"That is when she change…" Gavriel said to Garga

"From that day she became Saint Order Academy student council she called herself the guardian of order and also… preserve the school even the teachers then got involved…" She continued to speak

"So that's her story… Gavriel as a deity could I also talk about my story…" Garga said

"As you pleased hearing a story from a deity I also part of the job…" Gavriel said calmly

"The truth is… I had a vague memory like this happens once before us talking like this… I'm starting to remember a memory.. but it's still vague… Also… I think something isn't right here… even though as a deity point of view.. I feel a repentance…" Garga said

"Repetance? Ah just like another deity from magic world said A past life where it could lik to your initial decision in short word time travel…." Gavriel said

"Is that thing possible?" Garga asked

"That may be possible but… it's not known on this world it's still as a theory even from all of the worlds but what you're experiencing maybe true…" Gavriel gives answers to Garga

"That is a relief hearing from your answer… For your partner…" Garga wanted to say something but it was interrupted by Ranma getting out and playing the thing

"First up under the moon…" Ranma said as he tried his best playing it

The Gar-Trio filmed it out although he did a couple of fail attempts ist's still funny to watch

"Now it's time for genocide…" Ranma pull of a spin but the thing hits to his head that the Gar-Trio also got hit y it that made everyone laugh even Eden at some point

"Eden Laugh…" Gavriel saw eden laugh but then she hides it that is when Da-dan appears

"Da-dan?" Ranma still recovering from it saw Da-dan

"I'm not here to talk I'm here to discuss things with her…" da-dan talks to Eden

"With the graphic analyzer… he is no doubt eden…" He shows the app and applies it that made Ranma gasped

"Woah wait.. so you're eden huh… so that's why I get a mix feeling.." Ranma said

"What business do you have? Whatever it is I'll take your challenge!" Eden looks seriously at Da-dan

Wearing her mask she starts a buddyfight with Da-dan

"When there is a fight Nanana Ion is here!" Ion appeared

"What is her playstyle?" Ranma looks curious on how the fight will go

"Probably Advent…" Garga said

"We'll video it cat.." Garcat said

"Leave it to us we'll do our best…" Gardog added

"I'm sleepy…" Garbird said

* * *

 _"Step Forth, Keepers of Regulation and Protectors of Promised Land. Luminize! Elysium Order!"_

 _"Dragon Sect, Appear and make your way on to the stage Luminize! Bloody Nightmare!"_

Eden shows her deck core case it was something like a floating deck core case with white wings

 **"Open The flag!"**

 **"Legend World!"**

 **"Dragon World!** "

(Dan life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

(Eden: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

Eden starts her turn by draw then charge and draw also by paying 1 gauge she equips angel wings (att: 5000 crit: 1) then she called Angel Troop, Caldeen (size: 2 att: 5000 def: 5000 crit: 2) and attack with it and after that she ends her turn returning caldeen to her hand and deals 2 damage that ends her turn and due to angel wing she returns her monster back

"That isn't a bad move…" Garga commented

(Dan life: 8 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

(Eden: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 7)

"Draw then charge and draw! By paying 3 gauge! I buddy call deadly eyes to the center then I call madness luna and shadow serve

"Now all of you attack!" Da-dan ordered

The three monster attacks eden directly but she didn't even flinched or scared and looks calm

"Why doesn't she dodge?" Ranma asked

"This is the last turn…" Garga said with a serious look

"Garga?" Ranma looks confused at his buddy

"Cast Angelic Charge by giving myself damage I gain 4 gauge!" eden starts her move

"Woah hanazono eden uses a spell that decreases her life and gains gauge! Is she desperate?!" What will she do next ?! and due to angel wing she gains 1 life" Ion commentated

"Fool! You dig your own grave!" Da-dan shouted

"Advent Activate!" eden shouted as she called her buddy

"Appear now the guardian of absolute justice! Archangel Dragon, Gavriel!" She shouted as she gains buddy gift

"All of it I will do for my master's will to build a world of utopia and justice…" Eden said as she appeared in her true form a dragon

"She buddy called on her opponent turn!" Ion said in a surprise tone

"That is advent calling monsters when it is your opponents turn… and also…" Garga commented

"Archangel Dragon Gavriel Size 3 attack and defense of 8000 critical 2. A servant of deities who gives great guidance…" Eden explained and also about advent just like garga said

"Ascend! Advent! I don't care! You are done on my next turn with that life left…" Da-dan said

"Hmm is that so?" Eden smiled

"Because from the look of it you don't have a next turn! Final Phase Execute!" She continued and gets onto the final phase of her opponent

"EH?!" Da-dan gasped

"Gavriel effect activate!" Eden said calmly

"Judgment!" Gavriel said as she suddenly uses her ray of attacks

Meanwhile, Yuga is watching her fights

"Gavriel effect lets her call her that on opponent's turn but that isn't all it destroyed all cards on he field dealing 4 damage while gaining 4 that is why she intentionally gives herself the disadvantage but it's the opposite…" Yuga said and predicted it

"You know a lot…" Reira said

"Yeah to analyze this far…" Masato added

"As I said before i come from the future right… masato I know how this ends really well…" Yuga sighed

Back to the fight

"Cast Judgement Holy Rain!" Eden finish off Da-dan in one hit of an impact

"I feel enlighten like being reborn…" Da-dan said with a pure kind of voice

"Winner Hanazono Eden!" Ion declared the winner

"and with that the execution is complete…" Eden said her catchphrase

"May deities protect my buddy…" Gavriel said calmly

(Dan life: 0 gauge: 0 hand : 4)

(Eden: Life: 8 gauge: 2 hand: 4)

* * *

After the fight Da-dan is electrocuted by Eden for doing a whole shenanigan

"I should say this again mister Yamada remorse and apologize!" Eden said as she electrocuted him yet again

"This is awful…" Ranma saw what happen and head on to the scene with garga

"He shows zero signs of remorse nor apology so I deliver the judgment…" Eden said seriously with a cold tone

Ranma and Garga looked at Eden with a despise look as she leaves

"Ranma there is something I wanted to talk about… Eden's past and also my concern…" Garga said as he and his buddy speaks one on one, eye to eye.

* * *

Ran-ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appeared on the screen

"Today we'll be having a special card and this is it!" Ranma said

* * *

 **Name: Archangel Dragon, Gavriel**

 **Size: 3**

 **Attack: 8000**

 **Def: 8000**

 **Critical: 2**

 **Ability / Effect:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 2 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into its soul]**  
 **[ Counter] 【Act】 "Advent" During your opponent's attack phase, call this card from your hand to an open area by paying its [Call Cost].**  
 **"Judgment" At the start of your opponent's final phase, if you took 4 or more damage in total during this turn, you gain 4 life, destroy all monsters on your opponent's field, and deal 4 damage to your opponent!**  
 **[Double Attack] [ Soulguard]**

* * *

"Advent a new ability that is designated for legend world new monster gavriel the empyreal corps is one of the most valuable units in the legend world they spread off messages throughout the worlds to preserve justice…"

"Se Gavrail when your opponents turn begin dealing them damage during their end phase using this efficiently when you have 4 damage and clear your path to victory with Judgment Holy Rain.."

Garga explained all the details

"So how was today's card? I hope everyone gets this…" Ranma said

"So see you on the next video and check this one.." Both Ranma and Garga video fade as it change into their logo ending


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Major Evolution! Vanity Demonic Deity Dragon, Vanity Stark Dragon

That Night

"So that's eden's past…" Ranma said

"Yeah and also there is something I want to talk about…. It's about me… I've think of this a lot… I think we might not be destined as you think we should be…" Garga said seriously

"Why did you say that garga?" Ranma asked

"because… I keep remembering some memories where I had fun with Yuga… but it's the opposite… I feel like this is all wrong somehow…" Garga said

"Hmm you too… huh… I do feel something is a bit wrong… why didn't you tell me from the start?" Ranma replied

"It's because I'm still not sure…" Garga said

"He said he is gonna save me… if that's the case I don't need one… and if that's true what you say then.. I'll take myresponsibility… because I'm sure I know my choices…" Ranma said knowing Garga he wouldn't let him down

"So what is our next plan?" Garga asked

"I don't know exactly…" Ranma sighed

"The Next Morning

"Hmm… Saint order academy is growing vastly as a place of learning I will not permit any teachers nor student broke the rules and also I will continue to maintain order…" Eden said as he was in her council room

"So you are planning to ppunish those who disobey the rule?" Gavriel asked

"Yes.. and I think it's time to take this perfect order outside academy grounds…" Eaden said as he explains to Gavriel that she needs some connection or massive network

At Café Mikono

"Hello!" Ranma goes inside the café with Garga

"Come in!" Amaterasu greeted them

"Ranma you have a visitor…" Miko added as who waited for them is none other than eden

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked

"I have something to talk…" Eden replied

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ranma asked

"I wish your aid for me…" Eden puts up a request to Ranma

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked

"I would like you to broadcast my philosophy to Ran-ga Channel.." Eden said seriously

"Let me hear it out first then I'll choose my answer…" Ranma said

"My philosophy is what's right is right. I will create a world where everyone will believe it's true… Immaculate Justice… Perfect Order…" Eden said

"So let me get this straight you want me to broadcast Saint order academy ideal right now am I correct?" Ranma asked

"To simplify it that's a yes…" Eden said

"I would refusely decline.." Ranma smiled

"Why?!" Eden said but with a demanding tone

"Your ideal is too complex there is lots of flows if everything is in order… there is no fun in that and the Ran-ga channel exists solely on fun and entertainment… I'm sorry I have to refuse.. your ideal is good but on a daily basis that would mean slavery…" Ranma said as he detest Eden's idea

"We have also dig a bit of investigation on your relationship…" Gavriel said

"You and Yuga is now consider of rival no more like enemies I can emphatize the rage and sad you feel…" Eden said

"Rage… not so much… sad of course I'm sad… but I'm also happy he is my best friend and also Yuga is still Yuga after all…" Ranma said

"But he has changed since he got his buddy! Don't you understand that!" Eden said with a bit of frustration

"He didn't change… he is just doing his things what he thought is best… I totally respect his decision…" Ranma said

"Why aren't you angry? Or hate him even?" Eden asked

"Because… he is my best friend…. That is all…" aranma said with a sincere smile

After that meeting Eden and Gavriel walks at the river bed

"Kakogawa Ranma he is… he is illogical buddyfighter…" Eden said

"Mister Kakogawa has his own way of thinking…" Gavriel said

"And he isn't wrong…" She thought

"Mikado Yuga I wonder how will he feel.." Eden said

Later at Mikado's hideout

"I didn't expect you will comeback.." Yuga sighed

"Why do you call me here?!" Eden asked

"I want you to join me as an ally.." Yuga said

"How do you like that? I bet it make you happy right?" Da-dan asked

"If I join you it would mean I would be able to punish you whenever you make mistake.." Eden asked

"Woah her minus energy is even greater…" Raito look from his scan

"From this day forward you are an ally of the lost.." Yuga stated

"You're wrong… All of you are under my command…" Eden said with a demanding voice

"That is what I came here for.." She continued to talk

"You really sure are confident… But I won't tolerate for your mockery…" Yuga puts up a sinister smile

"Now get out before I changed my mind…" He sighed

"You are a lost persistent than you look gavriel!" Gavriel turns into her monster form and tries to attack Yuga but was blocked by Agito and Laevantinn with Reira

'I want no commotion out of this it seems that ou are persistent and before you say something the answer is still the same I hate it when people barge in and order me around!" Yuga shouted seriously as his minus energy went up

"Get back…" Agito and laevantinn gets back off back to their buddy form

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Destroyer shouted as he absorbs the minus energy and evolves radiating a lot of energy waves and sent both Gavriel and Eden back

The newly evolved destroyer now looks a more like Garga but with guns instead of sword but more menacing buddy form

Ranma and Garga arrived at the scene looking at the dust

"Hehehe…" Yuga said with a bit of sinister laugh as he looked at Garga

"Perfect timing.." He said

"So you've come how about we do a buddyfight?" Yuga asked to Ranma

"Yeah let's do it!" Ranma shouted

"A buddy fight huh interesting…" reira said

"This time…." Yuga thought as the buddyfight virtual system activates

"That form…" Garga gasped as he looks at destroyer's buddy form

"It has been a while… Gargantua Dragon… finally I've regain what I have before…' Destroyer said calmly

"Then there is no mistake you're!" Garga shouted

"First you sealed me off in another world maybe my first form didn't ring a bell to you but now…" Destroyer puts up a sinister smile

"I have to thank you Yuga for giving me a buddy form to talk to him…" He added

"No problem.." Yuga said

* * *

 _"Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension! Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

 _"Deities, Magicians gather here together and have a spectacular show! Luminize! Dra-Magic!"_

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Magic World!"**

"You seem to use the original chant.." Destroyer commented

"I want to make this as nostalgic as ever.." Yuga said

"My turn draw then charge and draw! Magi Biird center call!" Ranma starts his turn and attacking with him and ends his turn

(Yuga: Life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"I don't want to do these but… This is my lost power!" Yuga shouted as he covers his flag to lost World

"Deck Change lost vanity dimension!" He shouted

"Lost world in the first turn?!" Reira is amazed by it even Masato and Da—dan too but Raito didn't seem to be amazed just a bit worried

"So you've come destroyer!" Garga shouted

"It's long time… hate to say this but… it's appropriate to say your aniki…" Destroyer said seriously

"Brother?" Garga asked as he remembers vaguely

Yuga starts his turn by draw then charge and draw then he called agonia(size : 3 att: 6000 def: 6000 crit:2) to the center then destroyed it by d-suction gaining 1 life and 2 draw while agonia effect he discard a card then drawing 2 more cards while adding gauge back

"Now tremble in terror! And be despaired! Vanity Husk Dragon(size: none att: 30000 def: 10000 crit: 3) Center buddy call! Then Effesley Rallface(size: none att:7000 def: 5000 cri: 3) to the left area Irregeit Delusion(size: none att: 15000 def: 7000 crit: 2) to the right area!" He continued his move

"Cast Solomon's wall Ire is at rest…" Ranma stops ire

"Destroyer attack magibird!" Yuga ordered

"I shall do as you wish Dimension Door: Origin!" Destroyer said as he attacked magi bird(size: 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2) and destroying it while making the attack and then attacking ranma directly and follow up by ralface

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

(Ranma: Life: 4 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Yuga I know what you are thinking… going into the past… if that is even true… I don't want it I'll defy it! With this magic world I'll defea you!" Ranma shouted

"Kakogawa.. Ranma…" Eden look from a safe distance

"After what I've done… fine go at it with what you want but! Don't expect me to go things the way this battle you wanted it to be!" Yuga shouted with anger

Ranma starts his turn drawing then charge and draw he then he equips Gar-broom(att: 6000 criT: 2) also calling Magicat(size: 1 att: 5000 def: 2000 crit: 1) and Gargantua Dragon(size: 2 att: 7000 def: 4000 crit: 2) which destroys ire on garga's first attack and the next attack was a link attack with Magi cat which was safed by d-coating

"What do you mean by brother?!" Garga shouted at destroyer

"Well we resemble opposite from each other you've become a deity because of combat while I become like this because of sins there is no difference… although not by blood once… you said to me.." Destroyer sighed

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Even though we aren't by blood we are one bloodkin that makes us brother right?" A younger garga said to someone that had a resemblance to destroyer**_

 _ **"IF you wanted to tell it that way but I'm a dungeon world monster and you're a dragon world.." The dragon said**_

 _ **"It's fine after all you are my aniki…" Garga said with a pure face expression**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"hat isn't true! I thought that! You died!" Garga shouted

"The other deities cover this up huh.. I wouldn't say it out right but… this is all their fault…" Destroyer said seriously

"Gargantua Dragon activate!" Ranma shouted

"Im the deity of magic gargantua blade mage(size: 2 att: 7000 def: 5000 crit: 2)!" Garga change his form again

"Cast godmagic First Try!" Ranma said as he added godmagic nexent from his drop

"Whatever you'll do… it won't be enough…" Yuga shouted but he puts up a smile while Blade Mage destroyed rallface ending up destroying Garga and Magi cat but Garga evives due to soul guard

"Cast Godmagic Nexent! Destroyer's ability is nullified…" Ranma shouted

"What?!" Yuga shouted with a bit of surprise as Blade Mage ability is activated

But then Yuga just laughed maniacly seeing destroyer is destroyed

"What is so funny?" Ranma asked

"This fight is over! I pay 2 gauge and put the top 4 cards of my deck to his soul! Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Stark Destroyer (att: 30000 def: 10000 crit: 3) Right call! Now tremble in my buddy true form!" Yuga shouted as Destroyer appeared with a more sophisticated armor and also a more like dragonic feature like almost resemble garga in a way but almost the opposite

"Vanity Stark Destroyer effect! Every monster on the fields power and defense becomes 0 also abilities are nullified then if they have item equip the items are destroyed including their monster" Yuga explained

"Dimension Door : Zero! Garga now disappear before my sight!" Destroyer pointed multiple flying laser guns at him destroying it

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 4 gauge: 5)

(Ranma: Life: 3 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

"Final Turn draw then charge and draw! I call on ire yet again!" Yuga shouted

"Cast Terrucalle ire and destroyer is rest!" Ranma shouted

"Then… it's time for final phase! Cast Vanity Zero Blazer!" Yuga shouted a he defeated Ranma

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 0 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

* * *

"Even so… next time I'll defeat you this was fun.. you've really are strong Yuga see ya!" Ranma shoyted as he leaves

"He is…. Knowing that still wants to buddyfight with me! He is truly.." Yuga saw Ranma leaving

""Are you having regrets?" Destroyer asked

"None.." Yuga said seriously

"Vanity Stark Destroyer… if that is true then…there is a lot of thing I didn't know before…" Garga said while he leaves with ranma and he seems to be more excited

"Kakogawa Ranma… Why can he be excied like this.." Eden wondered while she leaves with her partner

That Night

"Huff.. Huff.." Yuga talks again with Raito again that night

"Why didn't you go home?" Raito asked

"I don't want to at least for now…" Yuga said

"Your minus energy is spiking" Raito said

"I know… that is why… maybe… I'm nearing my limit.." Yuga can only see a bit of himself as his gaze is split like he can't see well

"So does this mean…" Raito said

"Destroyer didn't notice anything yet… but… I'll be sure to uncover this… One way or another…" Yuga was holding a card in his hands as he tries to get a rest

"I'm not wrong…" He thought about that

"Just for his selfish ambition… he…" Raito sighed

"But what do really destroyer wants?" Gale asked

"Hmm let's see… maybe… he is the being of destruction… hmmm we'll have to wait for commissioner analysis on that…" Raito smiled

"Right…" Gale sighed as they leave Yuga alone and close the door

"Befriending him wasn't a bad idea after all.." Raito said as he puts up a bit of smile

Maou Yuga Channel

"Let the channel begin!" Yuga andReira appeared on the screen

"We'll be showing today's strong card and that is…" Reira said

* * *

 **Name: Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Stark Destroyer**

 **Attack: 30000**

 **Defense: 10000**

 **Critical: 3**

 **World: Lost World**

 **Type: Lostvader/Dimension Dragon**

 **Effect/Ability:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 2 gauge and put the top 4 cards of your deck into this cards soul]**

 **This card can only be called when one of your {{lost world}} is destroyed**

 **When this card enters the field all of your opponents card turns to 0 attack and 0 defense and also it's ability is nullified and destroyed if they have an item equip it applies as well**

 **[Triple attack] [Move] [Soulguard]**

* * *

"This is my new buddy form if he is called to the field he literally obliterates everything that stands on his path… With his triple attack he is someone who you can't mess with…" Yuga explained

"Well that wraps it up strong buddyfighters hope you can use this card well in your deck…" Reira gives a heads up

"We'll see you later…" Yuga said sinisterly as the screen faded to static

* * *

 _ **A/N: Shout out to all of the readers who still look at this fic and alo thanks for Tom The Dragon1987 for liking and following that means a lot and about my inconsistency I'm so sorry I want to upload it yesterday but something got into a mux up I'll be sure to upload once every 2 days (if I can) now that was over in my head it's shinkuso77 signing out.**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Raito Kurouze! The battle of destiny

At Buddy Police HQ

"Enough power to destroy the gauge huh.." Tasuku sighed

"Tasuku-san can I ask?" Raito asked

"What is it?" Tasuku asked

"I don't think destroyer has evil intention…" Raito said

"Why do you think about that Raito?" Tasuku asked

"Don't tell me you are too absorb and becomes his friend?" Jack asked

"No! not that!" Raito shouted back

"Even though we already past that action the team already have things ready for the anti-lost weapon…" Tasuku said

"Anti-Lost Weapon…" They followed Tasuku and Jack to the other room

"Raito if things comes to that we must act…" Gale said

"I know.." gale sighed

Back at Yuga's place

"So that's it.. anti-lost weapon…" Yuga saw the weapon

"You must hurry it up or…" Raito said

"I know! I'm also taking my part on this! I don't want destroyer to be gone let alone be destroyed…" Yuga said while he was a bit down but also he is frustrated

"Raito… don't get mad…" Gale said

"I need time…." Yuga said seriously

Destroyer heard what they are talking about but just let him aside

"So my prior evolution wasn't due to minus energy but a mix of plus energy… as a buddy he is very considerate and maybe i'm…" All this time Destroyer hears them loud and clear he just respects his buddy's boundary

"If the anti lost weapon is used then…" He then feel something inside his heart like he never felt before and that's losing a buddy

"I don't want to lose him no matter what…" He thought as he leaves them alone with the thought of the lost weapon in mind from that christmas gathering he felt something that he can't explain

Back at the room

"I just need some time to think…. Destroyer is on to me right now what would be his reaction?" Yuga said as he noticed destroyer sometimes acted weird and doesn't cooperate

"wait he is on to you?" Raito asked

"Yeah… it's just my instinct… but why didn't he dare talk about it? Yuga sighed as he was confused

"We must find some kind of thing…" Gale said

"Raito… I want you to fight Ranma…" Yuga said to him

"Fight Ranma?! Why?!" Raito shouted

"It's your thing…" Yuga sighed as he knows Raito didn't like talking about destiny

"If your reformed thing works then…" Raito said

"Then… Destroyer is free… revenge doesn't solve everything… It will make things worse i know how he felt or have been through " Yuga said while thinking on it logically

"You are a selfish one asked me many things…" Raito said as he heard him talking

"I am or am i?" Yuga joked with Raito

"Stop joking!" Raito said

"Destiny!" Yuga whispered to him

"I hate you…" Raito grunted but then they laugh

"I'll try to fight Ranma but i'm not promising this though…" He said agreeing to it and left while Destroyer enters the room

"Destroyer…" Yuga said

"I want you to be honest with me Yuga I'm also your buddy!" Destroyer shouted as Yuga looks serious

"I'll answer your questions but just give me a minute…" Yuga said seriously a he close the door of the basement

The next day at school

"No matter how much I search I can't find urameshi rei…" Subaru said

"Me too.." Seiji sighed

"let's see the participant is Yuga, Me, Subaru, Masato, Seiji, Reira ,Eden and Rei…" Yuga added his hands

'What is this video?" Miko asked

"Darkness Dragon World… Hmm… it would have been him…. Kurouze Raito…" Subaru sighed

"But he always goes back to his home when possible and also he didn't buddyfight much…" He explained

"Him?" Ranma asked

"Yeah.. but I don't have any data on him but his father…" Subaru shows the fight of Gaitou and it hears from the buddyfight DDD sound that gaitou is using abygale and his catchphrase and that's 'Destiny'

"Woah!" The four of them look at it seriously and go after Raito

"Raito!" Ranma shouted as he spotted Raito and he just acts friendly around him

"Ranma?" Raito asked

"Let's have a buddyfight…" Ranma smiled

"Where have you been?" He asked

"I was busy with things…" Raito replied

"I see…" Ranma smiled

"I heard your father is the famous kurouze gaitou is it true?" Subaru asked

"Yeah.. that is true…" Raito replied

"But sorry I have to take care of things!" He shouted and dash off

At the river bank

"I thought you wanted to test him raito…" Gale said

"Yeah.. even yuga said so…. But… I don't want to get too attach since they are all invading my property…" Raito said

"I think they are ding that for searching reasons…if yuga knew he knows it from beforehand" Gale said

"Right but… Ranma musn't know I'm part of Yuga's team... or…" Raito said

"But it must be…" Gale said

"Don't say another word…" Raito said seriously

"Got it, got it… so we should meet them in their usual hangout place…" Gale said

"Yeah…" Raito said

"And so even if I befriend with Ranma, father will see how nostalgic of him befriending a garga like person… especially the heir… then there is no stopping him…" He continued being in the dilemma

"Heh… pre-teen rebellion is something I have suffered…" Gale sighed

"Did you say something?" Raito asked

"No.. nothing…" Gale said

"Let's go… before it's getting dawn" Raito said

"Yeah…" Gale agreed on it

Later at Café Mikono

"Hi.." Raito greeted them

"Raito huh…" Ranma smiled

"I come here to get some pizza and also… have a buddyfight while we're at it…" Raito said and after a while He along with Gale sit and eat the pizza also they talk about him much

"Hmm so Gale is your temporary buddy?" Ranma asked

"Yeah more or less…" Raito said while eating some pizza

"My true buddy is raito's father…." Gale answered

"It's true your record is shown as abygale…" Subaru said

"Someday Raito will get his own buddy that's why I'm looking after him until that time comes…" Gale said seriously

"I see… Until you've got your buddy huh…" Ranma puts up a weak smile

"Their fight is like destiny… where one to meet…" Subaru said

"Destiny huh…" Seiji said

"The two of you are met by the star of destiny…" Cros added that make Raito a bit annoyed

"Can I have a word?"

"What is this about destiny! I made my own future! Don't ever use the word Destiny it's forbidden!"

Raitou have a grudge against the word and black list it off on his vocabulary

"What is your problem?!" Seiji asked

"It's pre-teen problem you'll know when you'll get there…" Gale whispered to him

"I see…" Seiji sighed

After a while,

"Ho… so that's it huh… you use the same world as your father…" Subaru said

"That's because gale use darkness dragon world…" Raito sighed

"At least you've get along with gale…" Miko added

"That's because he always comforts me when I actually have a fight with my dad…" Raito said

"Enough about me? Ranma why do you want to fight with me?" He then asked to Ranma

"The truth is…." Ranma explained everything

At the river bank

"I don't know about this Urameshi Rei but I can teach you more about darkness dragon world and their specialties…" Raito said

"It's our first-time facing darkness dragon world…" Gardog said

"I don't want to get film… if that is okay…" Raito said calmly

"I'm fine with it sorry everyone…" Ranma said to the gar-trio to stop filming

* * *

" _The Black Curse has foretold our victory Luminize! Cursed Knights!"_

" _The dragon deity that combat the land… Luminize! Dra-Deity!"_

Gaitou's deck core case looks just like his dad as it floats right beside him

" **Open the flag!"**

" **Darkness Dragon World!"**

" **Dragon World!"**

{Raito: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Ranma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"My turn draw then charge and draw Set Sentence of Curse!" Raito smiled as he starts his turn as he puts up some cards and then Ranma's flag like a curse

"This remembers me of something… this is… almost the same as… Death Count Requiem…" Ranma thought

"What in the world is happening?" Subaru gasped

"That is your cursed puzzle if there is 15 cards on your flag then the puzzle is finished and I instantly win.." Raito smiled

"Next I call on Black Dragon Knight, Belze (att: 2000 crit: 1 def: 2000 size: 1) to the center next I cast curse destruction I destroy belze and put the put the top 2 cards of my deck to the drop and if there is geil then… 1… 2.. 3…" Raito said as he smiled and from the look of it Ranma's flag becomes corrosive like then Raito buddy called Geil after casting Underration by droping 1 from hand as he gains 2 gauge and 2 life due to belze effect he gains 1 life.

"Black Dragon Knight, Geil center buddy call and then equip Black Dragon Sword, Geilblade that ends my turn" Raito said calmly

{Raito: Life: 13 gauge: 5 hand: 3)

(Ranma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6 flag: 3)

"He didn't attack…" Seiji said

'He didn't have too.." Subaru added

"If he reach 15 cards he wins that is all it matters.." Miko added

"I'm so anxious…" Anaterasu said

Rainma started by calling seele gardra to the left and Gargantua Dragon to the right but raito uses scar bind to rest Garga

"That was close…" Raito sai in relief

"Then now equip Deity Draagon Sword Gar-Buster!" Ranma equips his item and then seele with his effect he adds 1 card to Garga soul and draw 1 card) then he continues to attack the center destroying Geil but due to Geil effect he returns to the hand by paying 1 life while now ranma attacked him directly

"Now it's my turn right?" Raito asked

{Raito: Life: 12 gauge: 5 hand: 3)

(Ranma: Life: 11 gauge: 1 hand: 5 flag: 6)

"Geil Blade effect!" Raito shouted as Ranma's flag face down becomes 7 and called Geil to the center again then due to it's ability it destroy garga and also using curse destruction he puts 2 top cards again and uses a repentance of last turn

"Revive Geil!" He shouted as he revive geil yet again destroying garga yet again while calling zest to the left area

"Then 12…" He smiled again as he saw Ranma's face down card on the flag

"Hmmm he is just like his father winning in a condition like this…." Subaru said as he research

"Why would you bring my father?!" Raito shouted

"I'm sorry but I can't control my investigation spirit… You and your father are cool!" Subaru said seriously

"I'm sorry about his wanting to know things…" Seiji said s he gently hits Subaru in the head

"What was that for?!" Subaru shouted

"Sometimes your curiousness is a bit over excesive!" Seiji mocked him

"Sorry about Subaru he is the ace of study after all…" Miko said

"Hmm this is a bit familiar… I once rebelled against my father…" ranma said to himself

"Rebel?" Raito asked

"Well about buddyfight also… I've also been playing buddyfight since kids… just like you did… I know how you feel…" Ranma smiled

"Right!" Raito said

"And also… He always talk about his past experience… this maybe destiny…" Ranma said but he immediately said sorry to raito

"It's fine… when you said it.. I don't know why it's a bit fine…" Raito smiled

"But this is still a fight so the real time starts here!" Ranma shouted as he gets excited

{Raito: Life: 11 gauge: 4 hand: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 11 gauge: 2 hand: 4 flag: 11)

Ranma starts his turn by calling Gardog and Garga again also by this turn he used gargantua mode switch to change garga into gattling mode giving 3 damage to Raito after he uses scar bind to rest garga and gardog

"13 cards and I return my geil! Raito shouted as he seems desperate the next attack was Ranma using his gar-buster and finshes the deal

"Final Phase impact Deity Gargantua Punisher!" With the impact dealt Raito loses the fight

{Raito: Life: 0 gauge: 4 hand: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 11 gauge: 0 hand: 0 flag: 11)

"It was a great fight bird…" Garbird said

"Wish we could film it cat.." Garcat added

"Too bad Dog.." Gardog said

"Someday we'll repay it with um I don't know something with geil will hmm I don't know… he will do a pratfall…" Raito suggested

"I won't do it.." Geil answered but the Gar-Trio looks astonished

"Don't pushed your hopes up…" He continued his talk

"Raito I hope we'll be fighting again!" Ranma said

"Yeah… I'll cheer you on your finals then.. bye.." Raito smiled as he and Geil leaves

"Hmm.. now we can fight against darkness dragon world…" Seiji said

"Yeah… now onto the finals!" ranma shouted

Meanwhile,

"This is the anti-lost weapon…" tasuku said as he leaves

"Hmm I can say one thing Ranma is a skilled fighter but… on the other hand I won't let this be used any further… Gale… we must stop this shenanigans once and for all.." Raito said seriously as he remembered on how Yuga treated destroyer not as an enemy or threat but as a friend

"Raito?" Geil look at Raito's determined face

"But if it must come to another decision then… I'll use it… Ranma can't use it he is too innocent and also because it is my destiny…" Raito said with a serious look as his eyes is shown really meant that he was serious with things while at Saint order academy Eden execute the other students yet again as she keeps the order of the school

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Garga and Ranma appeared on the screen

"Everyone we are going to show you a new card today and that is!" Garga stated

* * *

 **Name: Black Dragon Knight, Geil**

 **Type: Cursed Dragon**

 **World: Darkness Dragon World**

 **Size: 1**

 **Attack: 6000**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Critical: 1**

 **Effect/Abbility:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 1 gauge]**  
 **When this card enters the field, if your opponent has a card under their flag, destroy a card on your opponent's field.**  
 **When this card is destroyed, you may pay 1 life. If you do, put the top card of your opponent's deck face up under their flag, and return this card to hand.**

* * *

"This card will be helpful with the set spell sentence of curse which put cards on your opponent flag…" Garga said

"If your opponent has a card in the flag you can destroy a card on your opponents field and when this card is destroyed you may pay 1 life and put a card into your opponents flag… Neat right?" Ranma continued

"Use this well with sentence of curse to claim victory…" Garga said

"Well that's it for card of the day.. hope you can use it well" Ranma said

"We'll work on our next video so check this one…" Garga and ranma closes the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: i'm updating a bit fast for today... since i mess up the last time i'm free to do whatever i wanted yey... and that is breaking a it of my rule on 2 days a chapter well since i am ahead by a lot i can say that i'm gonna be updating a bit regular if i can once a day since there isn't much more on the series except the finals. semi finals part and finals part it could take hmm along the line of 9-10 chapters minus the epilogue i think... (from the way i'm typing) anywho to everyone who has a long weekend happy weekends to anyone who have their school work or in my case... college works have happy day (suffering) oh nd to Tom Dragon1987 oh thank you for liking the last chapter at first i can't image in my head on how Destroyer's look on his second form actually since it's more like venom and the effect is broken but the design is somehow not my kind of thing (in the original) enough of my ranting and enjoy your day, shinkuso77 signing out.**_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Da-Dan Rebels? The Forbidden Coup D'état

"Now that's the video for today see you again…" The video is shown to Masato and Reira

"That' a video worth watching…" Raito said with a smile

"The editing was spot on…" Masato added

"Of course… I've done most of it…" Yuga sighed

"I noticed last time too? But why my scenes are all cut?!" Da-dan asked

"Let me tell you this… your editing feel blend somehow and it's repetitive… as a paltuber you should know that we also must spice things here and there…" Ranma replied

"That's cold I stayed days and nights editing that video…" Da-dan said as he work hard on the video but was turned down easily

"Well let's watch again…" Raito said

"Hmm… this could be fun what if…." Reira thought

Later that day

"Huff… I joined his crew because I wanted to be his right hand man but I'm just barely a henceman to him…" Da-dan sighed while cleaning up the place a bit

"You're here huh.. Da-dan.." Reira said

"Reira?" Da-dan asked

"Please forgive for my rudeness last time I've seen that you are the fighter than can surprass Yuga…" Reira said

"Really? No no no no…" Da-dan asked but still denying the fact

"You're really something you didn't know your deck puts up an advantage against Yuga that is why…" Reira said and bow down to him

"There is no need to do that…" Da-dan said to him

"He must be thinking I'm really strong.." He thought

"Hahaha! I'm really strong! The truth is I'm so strong I handicap myself!" He laughed but then Reira puts up a wicked smile

"Then would you help me?" Reira asked

"Help you but how?" Da-dan asked

"We'll rebel…" Reira suggested

"In short you want me to join your act a coup d'état huh…." Da-dan said

"Yeah firstly you defeat Yuga and then I'll urge Masato and Raito to leave yuga and join us what do you say?" Reira asked of the favor and Da-dan becomes the boss or king as he may say

"I'll be the king? Fine.." Da-dan thought of the possibility and he is game for it

"But promise me one thing don't tell to anyone about this.. it's our little secret got it?" Reira said

"Just you wait Yuga your reign as king will long be ldone and end!" da-dan getting fired up but destroyer saw all of it from one of his spy drone that leaves instantly

Meanwhile at the Saint Order Academy

Ranma,Subaru and Seiji comes into the school but halt by the council and it was look up by Gavriel

"We want to take a tour on the academy but…" Ranma said as he knew gavriel is approaching

"A tour? why do you want to do that?" Gavriel asked again

"Well how should I say this… Ranma wants to know eden better…" Seiji said

"And also… we want to know this called utopia…" Subaru said

"We're begging you please…" Please?' Ranma said as he puts up a favor to Gavriel

"Legend world deities once said 'Treat your people well and they'll find happiness' very well I'll approve it this time…" Gavriel said

"But miss gavriel." One of the student oblige

"I'll take full responsibility…" Gavriel answered

"So it's true all of the student wear masks…" Cross said

"That is a bit troublesome to a degree I feel sorry for the sports department…" Argent sighed

Meanwhile,

"Kakogawa ranma and the others are here?'" Eden was a bit shock by the revelation

"Yes they are currently at Subaru is at Astronomy Club and Kido seiji is at the newly form Chess Club…" One of the student report back to her as it is shown where Seiji and Subaru at

"And Kakogawa ranma?" Eden asked

"He is at the buddyfight club…" The student report again

At the Buddyfight club

"This is a bit I don't know too much feels not energetic…" Ranma sighed

"If you're reffering to this then dn't mind it…" One of the student talk to him

"Please we'd like to hear another buddyfighter like you!" Another student said

"Well how should I say from all the game I've played buddyfight is the most fun…" Ranma said

"I disagree buddyfight is a tool to show your strength and people to submit to your will!" Eden suddenly appeared and persuade back to her way

"That is… a sad way of thinking…." Ranma said seriously

At the chess club

"That is wrong move…" Seiji sighed as the mask is on even if you're get interested in chess you can't think clearly unless you are a pro and wanted to hide your identity

"This sounds a bit bad don't you think seiji?" Argent asked

"Yeah…" Seiji said

At the Astronomy Club

"The mask didn't match the telescopes what a wate…" Cross said with concern

"Right…" Subaru said as he knows where the problem lies

Back at the buddyfight club

"This is so wrong… they are making bad decisions and also… if this was a tournament they would be disqualified due to long making term…" Ranma sighed

"Hmm you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Garga looked at his buddy

"Yeah.. everyone take off your mask…" Ranma ordered

"But…" One of the girl in there seems to not want to object eden

"Just trust me it will do nicely…" Ranma said

"Okay.. we'll try.." The girl said as she opens her mask and starts buddyfighting and the results went on rather quick for her and the other students

"This is absurd please wear your mask!" Eden said

"Emergency.. the chess club and astronomy club…" Another student council report back to her it seems that Subaru is enjoying star gazing with the other students who take off their mask while the chess club is having fun playing chess even though it needs a bit of focus on things but it work out better than seiji anticipated

"Now… activate!" Ranma shouted as he defeated one of the student in a friendly match

"Buddyfight is showing your strength that isn't wrong…" Eden thought

Back at Yuga's place

"What do you want to talk about?" Yuga asked

"Boss.. No… Yuga…" Da-dan said

"Let me guess a buddyfight…" Yuga said calmly as one of the drone were sent off back to him

"Fine… let's buddyfight…" He smiled as he knew this is gonna be the turning point the coup d'état

"That was easy enough…" Da-dan thought

"If you win I'll gladly give Destroyer but if you lose… your banishment is nigh…" Yuga said calmly

"Then let's begin! If I win I'll become the new boss!" Da-dan said seriously

"Fine.. that is an added benefit if you win… if you survive…" Yuga said with a sinister smile

* * *

 _"Dragon Sect, Appear and make your way on to the stage Luminize! Bloody Nightmare!"_

 _"Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension! Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

(Dan: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Yuga: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 Life: 10)

Yuga starts his turn by calling Dimension Dragon, Effles(Size: 3 att: 7000 def: 5000 crit: 3) to the center area attacking Da-dan and ends his turn and Da-dan protected himself using blue dragon shield and yuga ends his turn

(Dan: Hand: 6 gauge: 3 life: 10)

(Yuga: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 Life: 9)

"Heh…" Yuga smiled

Da-dan starts his turn by equipping fake heart(att: 3000 crit: 2) then calling madness luna(size: 0 attack: 1000 defense: 2000 crit: 1) and also buddy calling Deadly-Eyes(size: 3 atttack: 12000 defense: 10000 critical: 3)

"I have to say that was a nice move you got there but it won't change a thing…" Yuga sighed

"I'll show you how strong I am!" Da-dan shouted with confidence as Deadly Eyes attacks first destroying effesla but by doing so triggered it's effect letting Yuga add a dimension dragon from his drop to his hand

"Bow show me your pathetic face Yuga! You only had 2 life left!" Da-dan said confidently and alo attacking with all of his monster despite the attack Yuga didn't even faze

"Cover the flag! Lost World! Deck Change! Lost Vanity Dimension! Then… time to get serious…" Yuga said seriously

(Dan: Hand: 4 gauge: 0 life: 10)

(Yuga: Hand: 4 gauge: 0 Life: 2)

"Agonia center call! Then cast D-suction! Life plus 1 and 2 draw" Yuga sighed

"Here he is come…" Da-dan said

"Now Quiver in Terror and be despaired Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer(Size: None attack: 30000 Defense: 10000 critical: 3) right buddy call!" Yuga shouted

"Then equip Vile Demonic Sword, Zero Requiem(att: 10000 crit: 1)" He shouted

"If I'm going down then I have to put up a good fight…" Da-dan said as he activates fake heart and Deadly eyes ability altogether that makes the whole crew amazed

"He might have a chance…" Reira said

"Yeah…" Masato agreed

"Finally Finally! I defeated vanity Husk Destroyer!" Da-dan shouted happily

In Da-dan's mind

"Since you've destroyed vanity husk destroyer there is no more fights I can do here is the card and also…" Yuga smiled

"Does that mean?" Da—dan asked

"I lose… now go and have fun yourself you're the new king…"

Back at the fight

"I hate to interrupt your fantasies…" Yuga said as he raised his hands

As Da-an noticed it he then remembers something

"Oh no!" Da-dan said

"I pay 2 gauge… now.. remember this… remember this in your mind… the form that is gonna put you to despair… Vile demonic Dragon, vanity stark destroyer (size: none att: 30000 def: 10000 crit: 3) call!" Yuga shouted

"Now let's begin…" Yuga said

"Dimension Door: Zero…" Destroyer appeared on the field and everything on the field is wiped clean

"Now my turn to attack" Yuga attack da-dan directly and finish him off as he regains his hands

"First…" He said as Destroyer attacks but was block by green dragon shield

"Second…" Destroyer continues his attacks

"Third!" He continued

"Third?!" Da-dan shouted

"Destroyer has triple attack… I forgot to add.." Yuga said but da-dan still survive

"The next turn I'll sure…" Da-dan said but he still have a doubt in himself

"There is no next turn hand zero gauge zero and field zero you've got nowhere to run…" Yuga said seriously

"Cast Dimension Cruelty…" Yuga gains 3 gauge

"Final Phase cast! Impacts! Vanity Zero Blazer!" He finish of da-dan with his impacts

Dan: Hand: 0 gauge: 0 life: 0)

(Yuga: Hand: 3 gauge: 0 Life: 3)

"Your punishment is of course banishment go now before I change my mind don't come back here ever again!" Yuga shouted

"Yes!" Da-dan squek in fear but behind him Destroyer is pointing Da-dan with a gun in front of him

"That is not enough it should be this!" The demonic dragon said seriously

"That is enough destroyer! That kind of penalty isn't my thing…" Yuga sighed and gives a serious stare

"Its my game so…" Destroyer said as he was gonna do the finishing

"I said stop!" Yuga said as he uses a card in his hands as Destroyer can't move he is somewhat bound to it and it shines

"Once I say stop… stop it got it… now scram before I change my mind!" He said furiously as Da-dan leave in fear

"Being challenge by a mere human what game are you playing Yuga?" Destroyer growled

"I think it's stop to put up my act now huh…" Yuga sighed

"What is he doing?" Laevantinn asked to Reira

"I have no clue…" Reira said

"Time to stop this… revenge isn't the way…" Yuga said seriously trying to convince destroyer

"What in the world is that card?! That card is the opposite of me don't tell me it's plus energy!" He said

"Yeah… and I won't hesitate to use this if you are still gonna be like this!" Yuga shouted

"I could just terminate my contract and deal with what I want!" Destroyer growled

"If you do that then… you will be hunted by buddy police and also your stay on this world will be cut short…" Yuga said threathening back the demonic dragon

"Tch…" Destroyer growled

"In fact… no… he can arrest you right now if he wanted too as an illegal monster I hope it diidn't have to come with that right?" Yuga looked at Raito with a wicked smile

"Yes i can but…" Raito smiled

"You're a buddy police?!" Masato shouted

"The cat is in the bag huh…. Yeah…" Raito smiled and confess

"I was helping Yuga… here.. I thought he was evil but it was the other way around…" He continued

"What are you trying to do to me?" Destroyer shouted

"Destroyer… I know your past…. And your origin… your true desire…. I can help you reach up to that… if you let me…" Yuga smiled as he held back the card and the effect on destroyer vanished

"A world beyond lost world…" He said

"Beyond Lost World hahaha! That is just a myth…" Destroyer laughs evilly

"We won't know if you didn't try… Right? So will you help me?" Yuga asked

"Fine… since you showed me hospitality and also restore my memory… And also bring back my guild…I'll do the best I can to aid your wish.." Destryer bowed

"Thank you…" Yuga said as he hugs destroyer

"It isn't bad like this.." He thought as his face turns red by a bit out of embarrasement

"Destroyer-sama blushing that's a first…" Laevantinn said

"So what do we do from here?" Raito asked

"Of course you have to distract Comissioner one way or another…" Yuga smiled

"Yeah yeah…" Raito said

"Meanwhile Ranma and the others are done of reforming a bit of Saint order academy

"That was a lot of work.." Ranma said

"Hmm as a messenger you have to keep a word right?" Garga asked

"yeah…" Gavriel said

"Then could you tell your buddy this… believe in Ranma then he will give a glimmer hope…' Garga said

"Kakogawa Ranma… in the finals I'll destroy you for real…" Eden looking at them from her place

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appeared

"Today we'll be showing a new card and that is!" Ranma said

* * *

 **Name: † Huskblood Eyes † Deadly Eyes**

 **Attack: 12000**

 **Defense: 10000**

 **Critical : 3**

 **Size: 3**

 **World: Dragon World**

 **Type: Dragon Blood Sect**

 **Abbility/Effect:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 3 gauge & Put the top four cards of your deck into its soul]**  
 **At the start of your opponent's attack phase, choose all [Stand] monsters on your opponent's field. For this turn, nullify the abilities of the chosen cards, and they must attack this card first for this attack phase if able.**  
 **This card [Counterattack] all attacking monsters!**  
 **[Double Attack] [Soulguard] [Counterattack]**

* * *

"Deadly eyes… Bloody eyes uses the power of the lost world He also got counter attack and double attack At the beginning of your opponents attack phase he can nullify all of your opponents monster ability when ithey are stand…" Ranma explained

"Deadly eyes counter attack applies not only to one monster but to all monster on the field. In other words he can force your opponent to attack and then kill him like an assassin…" Garga continued

" what do you think of today's card hope all of you can use this card properly…" Ranma smiled

"That's it for today's card of the day we'll be off to do our next video so check this one…" Ranma and Garga's fade as it changed to the Ran-ga channel logo.

* * *

 _ **A/N: To Tom the dragon1987 um… I wish I had your design to count that is a nice idea… I was thinking of white but I think I'll redo the design for the second form since I can still change that when I finished the chapter nice concept a bit purplish why didn't I think of that… that's enough from me, shinkuso77 out…**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chaapter 38: Deity ! Deity Gargantua Dragon

"This is a bit too much…" Ranma sighed as he look at the pizza that morning

"It is our new specialty we used all of the ingredients in the kitchen we call it the mountain special of everything Pizza!" Miko said

"This is cool!" Ranma said but he wished he share it with someone but the thought of it as he bite was priceless it is the most delicious pizza he wanted

"The final is tomorrow so dig in while it's hot…" Amaterasu smiled

That night

"You know ever since we fight yuga we can't win against him even once… what world should we try next.. but it would be nice if we by any chance you know…. Could combine the worlds together…" Ranma said

"That would be impossible!" Garga shouted

"Right…." Ranma sighed with a sad smile as he wanted to make the pizza concept come true but if it wouldn't work then he won't push it

After ranma is asleep Garga looks at the moon

"After that way… I was curious why I think of destroyer my brother that vague memory… and also.. I want to remember the times I had lost…Lost to me an Yuga…" He looks serious

"Time for a walk huh…" He said as he stroll around the city

At the castle

"This is where I and Yuga met…. No it was I and ranma met…" Garga sighed as he looks at the sky

"I want to help Ranma in a whole way I can to stop this.. to stop Yuga… A way I can make all of this work out…" He said seriously

"The time I had with them was precious but a part of me said this wasn't supposed to be this way so please…" He thought as then he was feeling the grove back and he was shining

"The memory is flowing back to me…" He said

Flashback

"My name is…. Life Bringer Dragon… well you're a bit small but… you certainly have the potential…" Garga in the dragon world one day meet a dragon that was clearly older than him but not much where he suddenly looks up to they went training together even had a bikering like a real family he felt like it was like a brother he never had he was a lonely dragon kin so he was a bit alone in the deity dragon tribe

After a while,

"Can I call you aniki or a brother?" Garga asked

"Sure… we will surely meet again this place sure feels great…" The dragon said he was wearing a white armor like a deity or something

"Let's promise to meet up again! I'll be a deity one day just like you! You'll see!" Garga shouted

"I'm waiting for it…" The dragon said looks a bit playful and nudge garga's head as he then hears the siren

"It's my time to go… See ya… if it's destiny we've totally meet again.." The dragon puts up a warm smile

End of flashback

"And after that… one day.. yuga grabs my pack and…" Garga remembered the thing that Yuga do he isn't bad he was the nicest kid that he got from opening his pack as he was having adventure with

"That was a lot fun…" He thought

"If destroyer… is really then…. Fighting him would be…"

He sighed even if it is his hesitant he wont falter now

On the mist of it Ranma saw the light and goes there

The day of the match

"Dear budyfighter let us commence the Ace Buddyfighters play off! The first match will be Eden vs Ranma followed By Rei vs Yuga then Masato vs Seiji and finally Subaru vs Reira" Tasuku announced the match order as today they will only have one match a day and the first was Ranma vs Eden

"I hope we have a fun match…" Ranma said

"I'll correct your way of thinking Kakogawa Ranma!" Eden said while it seems the best friend she had is now watching the match while hiding

* * *

 _"Step Forth, Keepers of Regulation and Protectors of Promised Land. Luminize! Elysium Order!"_

 _"The Deity of combat that connects all worlds now descend! Luminize! Ace Dra-Deity!"_

(Ranma life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

(Eden: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Open the flag!"

"Legend World!"

"Dragon World!"

Eden starts her turn by calling caldeen(att: 5000 def: 5000 crit: 2 size: 2) to the center area then equipping Angel wings dealing 2 damage and ending her turn as explained by Ion

(Ranma life: 8 gauge: 2 hand : 6)

(Eden: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw.." Ranma said as he starts his turn

"He is gonna use his super weapon?" Seiji asked

"Well he going to have to if he is gonna win.." Subaru smiled

"Equip Deity Dragon Sword, Gar-Buster!" Ranma equips his item

"Then let's go garga!" He said excitedly

"Yeah!" garga shouted

"Deity Gargantua Dragon Right buddy call!" Ranma shouted as Garga is buddy called as the stream of blue light shines across the stadium onward

"What is going on?" eden said as she saw the light

"All are powerless before my blade!" Garga said his catchphrase and also his new form

"That is a cool nice major evolution…" Seiji commented

"Deity Gargantua Dragon size 2 attack 10000 defense 5000 critical 2 he is garga that has evolve and unite all world…" Ranma explained

"That that's amaing…" Ion commentated

"Now let's fight till our heart content Ranma!" Garga shouted

"Yeah Now Deity G-evo activate change Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon!' ranma smiled happily

"Deity G-evo?!" Eden said in a surprise tone

"Deity G evo let's me use Garga from another world…." Ranma explained

"I am a ninja Deity of Ninja.." Garga said as

"Cut this Deity nonsense Zeriel Advent!" Eden shouted as Zeriel(size: 1 att: 2000 def: 2000 crit: 1) appeared with it's effect decreases garga's attack by 3000 and also defense by 3000 and critical by 1

The second attack hits eden directly as followed by Ranma on the next attack but was blocked by Highest Authority by using 1 life and also through angel wing Eden gains 1 life

"Gargantua Dragon Replicate activate!" Ranma shouted as Garga activate it's replicate effect to call a copy of himself to the center and left area but Eden uses his advent to call zeriel again until it was destroyed by one of the wind dragon clone

"Advent, Center buddy call! Archangel Dragon, Gavriel(size: 3 att; 8000 def: 8000 crit: 2)!" Eden shouted as she buddy called

"All shall be done by my master's will!" Gavriel said

"Oh no a buddy call…" Miko said with a bit worried face

'Garga ability activate return garga!" Ranma said as he ultilize Garga's skill and then attacked with it against gavriel dealing a penetrate effect

"Execute Final Phase!" Eden declared the final phase during her opponents turn

"Gavriel effect activate!" She shouted

"Judgment!" Gavriel deals 4 damage and Eden gains 4 life while doing so she casted angelic charge after that

"I'll judge you through my ideals… cast Judgment Holy Rain!" Eden casted her impact n Ranma as his life wanted to go to zero someone called out to him

"Ranma!" Garga shouted

"Cast! Gar Heilen!" Ranma gains back his life by destroying an Item

"This is a spectacular scene Ranma just brought up back from the dead" Ion shouted

"That was close…" Argent said

"Yeah…" Cross agreed

"I thought I had a heart attack…" Amaterasu said

"My impact is defeated.." Eden said and saw what happen

"This is fun…" Ranma smiled

Ranma life: 4 gauge: 0 hand : 4)

(Eden: Life: 7 gauge: 2 hand: 1)

The turn after as depicted by Ion eden attacked with Gavriel again the first attack hits but the second attack was block with Deity Blue Dragon shield

(Ranma life: 4 gauge: 0 hand : 4)

(Eden: Life: 7 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

"Equip! Deity Dragon Sword, Garga saber(att: 6000 crit: 2)!" Ranma said after he starts his turn he equips another item

"Caldeen advent!" eden shouted as Deity Garga is about to be brought back to the hand but it was block due to garga saber effect and garga change into it's blast mode

"Hmm it was a nice move to prevent garga from coming back to the hand.." Subaru commented

"Now prepare yourself!" Garga shouted and attack directly and it was a direct hit before gavriel advent again and Garga have to go back to his original mode and wanted to attack

"Cast sacred holy grail!" eden said as she block the attack ending Ranma's battle phase

"That was close if that hits then Ranma might win it…" Seiji said

"Final Phase Execute the judgment!" Eden shouted as she used her tactics but was block to the same tactics yet again and ranma ends his turn

"Why are you so excited about this?!" Eden asked

"Because buddyfight is fun… of course and well as you can see… do you have fun behind that mask?" Ranma asked

(Ranma life: 2 gauge: 1 hand : 1)

(Eden: Life: 3 gauge: 1 hand: 3)

"Right this mask is in the way!" Eden throws her mask revealing her beautiful face and she seems to have fun

"Gavrail launch an attack but was block by garga!" Ion commentated as Ranma ordered garga to go the center while the second attack is block by Blue dragon shield

"You're as cool as cucumber… I end my turn…" Eden said as she ends her turn

Ranma life: 2 gauge: 2 hand : 0)

(Eden: Life: 3 gauge: 0 hand: 3)

Ranma starts his turn by calling Garga to the field

"Hmm that is a good strategy.." Seiji said

"Uing garga to attack his aim must be.." Subaru said

"Deity activate!" ranma draws a card that determines his faith

"Change! Gargantua Dragon Mode Cyclone!" He shouted as Garga change to that mode and attack the fighter for the first attack

"Gavriel Advent!" Eden shouted as she desperately uses this time as last defend

"Garga has triple attack at this form!" Ion commentated as Garga attacks for the last time destroying Gavriel

"Garga revert back!" Ranma shouted

"As you wish!" Garga shouted and landed the final blow

"Winner! Kakogawa Ranma!" Ion commentated

Ranma life: 2 gauge: 1 hand : 0)

(Eden: Life: 0 gauge: 0 hand: 0)

Behind the scene Eden finds her friend and talks with her

"I'm totally sorry for saying such bad things I know... this isn't your first time but please forgive me!" The girl said

"It's fine now…" Eden smiled

"As the Deity of combat said…" Gavriel said

"All is forgiven…" Eden said

Later after the fight they go to the saint order academy

"Woah this is cool.." Ranma said

"We change things a bit from the mask policy and the others making it free for everyone to do whatever they want…" Eden explained

"To celebrate this we should have a buddyfight in the buddyfight club!" Ranma shouted

"Yeah that is a good idea.." Seiji and Subaru said but meanwhile Garga was having a second thought

"The evolution didn't trigger because of that also if things were getting complicated with my step brother I would have to fight him no matter what.." garga thought if that happens his stay will be cut short

Ran-ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appeared

"Fans we're about to show up with the new card of the day and that is…" Garga said

* * *

 **Name: Deity Gargantua Dragon**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack: 10000**

 **Defense: 5000**

 **Critical: 3**

 **Abbility/Effect:**

 **You may use this card with all flags, and if it is your buddy, you may use 《Dragod》 monsters from all worlds.**  
 **[Call Cost] [Pay 1 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into its soul]**  
 **[Counter] 【Act】 During your turn, call this card from a soul of a 《Dragod》 by paying its [Call Cost].**  
 **D G•EVO At the end of the battle of this card, draw a card. Then, call up to one《Dragod》monster from your hand on top of this card without paying its [Call Cost]! "D G•EVO" only activates once per turn. (D G•EVO is also treated as G•EVO)**  
 **[Move] [Penetrate] [Soulguard]**

* * *

"If you have this card as your buddy you can use all dragod cards from all worlds, he has penetrate,soul guard and move. At the end of the battle you can draw 1 card and if it's a dragod you can call it on top of garga with no cost.." Ranma explained

"And during your attack phase you can call this card from the soul by paying it's call cost.. After using Deity you can use this card to add additional attack…" Garga continued

"What do you think of today's card? Hope you guys can put this card to use" Ranma said

"We're going off to our next video so check this one…" Ranma and garga ends the video


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Unhappy! Maou Yuga vs Urameshi Rei

At Café Mikono

"Hmm the tea is great…" Ranma said as he was having a cup of tea beside garga

"Brr…" The gar-trio comes back but they are totally getting the freeze

"They are cold as ice…" Amaterasu said determining their body heat

"Urameshi rei got us.." gar cat said

"So cold bird…" Garbird said as he was feeling a bit freeze

"We must get them something hot…" Miko said

Meanwhile with Yuga, he has been staying back at his old home even though it's far from school he could just take the train back or got a sick note for something

"Brother can I come to your fight?" Haru asked

"You can as long as someone accompany you.." Yuga smiled

"Well I have a great play wanna hear it brother?" Haru said as he wears a cape

"Haru channel has begun! Cover the flag! Lost World!" Haru imitates what Yuga does in his fights and channel

"eehhh…. That is good, a bit innocent but…" He said as he saw haru imitate it

"Really! I've been working hard when I got a buddy I want it to be strong just like you did!" Haru said excitedly

"Is that so.." Yuga said

"I've been a bad role model.." He thought

Ut still cute…" He continued

"Hmmm are your deck tuning done?" Destroyer asked

"Nope… I'm still confused since Urameshi Rei's deck is focused on milling oh well I'll just go with the regular I guess.." Yuga smiled

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **At Ranma's Place before the match approximately 4 days or so**_

 _ **"Ranma's and Eden buddyfight is a hit, dog…" Gardog saw the comments and likes**_

 _ **"The likes are rolling, bird…" Garbird said**_

 _ **"Everyone's eyes are on the Ace Prelimenary, cat…" Garcat said**_

 _ **"If we do some feature in a buddyfight someone that is mysterious" He continued**_

 _ **"Is it Ranma, dog?" Gardog asked**_

 _ **"Or is it Subaru or seiji?" Garbir added**_

 _ **"No it must be him.. urameshi rei…" Garcat saw the image again**_

 _ **That morning they search for him around after 3 days later they found out where they are**_

 _ **As they wanted to interview him Rei just refused to be interviewed and they were froze just like that**_

 _ **"Yoou feel unhappy right?" Rei asked as he was shrouded in mist of frozen blizzard or something and that is when the gar-trio are now freezing**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"That must have been Urameshi Rei…" Garcat saud

"But we didn't get a clear face on him…" Garbird added

"From the look of it no one look at him one bit…" Ranma said

"His buddy is Death raider Orven…" Miko added

Meanwhile,

"Make him unhappy… so you're not the unhappiest make more unhappy moment.." Orden said

"Yeah… the next target is Rikuo Masato…" Orden said

That day Masato is having his soccer practice watched by Agito

"Now go!" Masato shoots the ball

"That is a nice one Masato.." Agito said

As he shot the next ball it went haywire and shot through the other part of the goal

"That is strange…" Masato said

Hmm.. look…" Agito saw a current breeze stopping their shot

"Masato is In there?" Ranma and the others look at it and it seems he is talking to Urameshi Rei who appeared in front of him

"Why did you do it?" Masato asked

"It's to make you unhappy…" rei said

"Kind of misfortune huh.. you're a weird one…" Masato sighed

"But… I don't feel misfortune at all…" Masato sighed

"that was a bit interesting you really make masato work up…" Agito said

"Tell me what is it your intention?" Masato asked with a smile

"I'm going to make people in this world unfortunate so that I'm happy.." Rei answered

"Example for eden I bought a lot fortune cookies for her until I got the most unfortunate cookie …" He explained his acts

"That is just bluntly weird.." Masato said while Ranma is approaching him

"Fortune cookies?" Ranma sighed

"He also make others unfortunate for once he puts up a lot of snacks onto the other classmates meal so that he will be sluggish then he added some more weight so that he work sharder and finally increased another buddyfighter's homework so that he get physically overwork…" Orden explained all of his buddy acts

"That is firstly… you are giving extra food.. secondly you added weight so that the one who do it gets more muscle pumps up and thirdly he needed that homework because he was lacking in math…." Masato explained as the last one was one of his classmate

"He is not bad…" ranma smiled

"Instead of being miserable you've made them happy without extra work…" Masato sighed but then he smiled

"We haven't had this reaction before let's get out of here…" Orden said as they wanted to leave and change the target to Subaru but he is watching all of the scene they just made

"I'll be watching on both of you…" Subaru said seriously

"I'm going to make sure you are on a misfortune!" Both Orden and rei leaves

"Bye!" Ranma said in a polite manner

"He is really something.." masato sighed

"You're not with Yuga?" Subaru asked to Masato

"Nope… for the time being he don't want to be bothered… so I'm off duty… but for the match…" Mastao saw the clock

At the day of the match

"Lets go haru…" Masato said as they both goes to the stadium

"Yeah…" Haru smiled as he wanted to cheer on his brother

At the stadium

"Today will be the second fight Urameshi Rei vs Maou Yuga… who will win on this one?" Ion commentated

"Brother go!" haru shouted from his seat and Yuga saw haru he just smiled

"Focus.." Destroyer said

"Right…" Yuga said calmly

* * *

 _"Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

 _"Your unfortunate will make me happy! Luminize! Unhappy Ritual!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

 **"Darkness Dragon World!"**

(Yuga life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Rei: Life 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Dimension Dragon Ire(size: 3 att: 6000 def: 5000 crit: 2) center call!" Yuga starts his turn by draw then charge and draw then calling ire to the center but it trip and fall due to wire rope

"A trick about now?" Ion was dumbfounded

"I've never seen something this awkward…" haru said

"Right.." Miko said

"Unhappy do you feel unhappy or misfortune right now?" Rei asked to Yuga but Yuga just laughed

"That was a neat trick I always wanted to trip ire up…" Yuga said commenting him a bit (even though it's not even funny)

"He is also crazy cat…" Garcat commented

"But a fight is still a fight ire attack the fighter…" Yuga ordered as Ire attack but he doesn't want to after being humiliated in chibi form

"I'll buy you that pudding so please…" Yuga whispered as Ire then attack with it's cannon and deal some damage

(Yuga life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

(Rei: Life 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Woah his face is revealed by ire's attack…" Ion commentated as Rei's appearance is revealed he is wearing an artic coat and a have a grey hair but weird eyes

Yuga and Masato think of him as making a work but Subaru didn't think so about it at all he seems to be worried about the two even on opposite side

"I was going to win without showing my face but… it can't be help I'm gonna win the tournament…" Rei said

"Is that so… that is still a bit funny turn end.. Yuga sighed

"I cast accel end he then I call death raider,dismal(size: 1 att: 3000 def: 3000 crit: 1) to the center and death raider Tziricalla(size: 0 att: 2000 def: 1000 crit: 1) to the left" he make his move due to dismal an Tziricalla he added 2 venom swamp to his hands due to accel end drop effect from before and then he buddy called Orven (size: 2 att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 1) and put the top 5 card to the drop and if there is venom swamp he add 3 to hand and activate the five of them on set

"Venom Swamp combo huh… Deck Destruction…" Yuga sighed as he know how this will went but he didn't bother much

"Why did he has 5 venom swamp?" haru asked

"In a normal card you can only have 4 cards but this venom swamp I can have many of them.." Rei explained

"Heh… not bad of a concept…" Yuga said

Dizmal and Tziicalla attacks and Yuga suddenly lose 10 cards from the top of his deck

"Venom Swamp is a spell that let's you discard a card from my deck since you have 5 I'm at a disadvantage…" Yuga sighed

"So do you feel misfortune now?" Rei said

"Yeah totally…" Yuga said

"If you're unlucky that makes me happy.." Rei said

"Is Brother gonna lose?"Haru asked

Masato saw Yuga's look and he noticed something

"In buddyfight there is 2 way of winning either getting your opponent life to 0 or decking them out.." garga said

"But to think Yuga is this weak…" Subaru said

"Well maybe it's his karma" Seiji added to the Orden attacks twice after it's buddy call with it's effect it destroy 2 venom swamps and Rei gains 4 life and 2 draw

"Hmm…" Yuga look a bit despaired

"You have only 12 cards in your deck and also one of the lost world is in the drop zone what will you do?" Rei intimidate Yuga

"Yuga suddenly laugh

"This is interesting but… I give you your turn… this turn no mercy…" Yuga said evilly as he was acting the whole time and he used it to cover his flag to lost world

" Deck Change! Lost Vanity Dimension! This fight is over…" He sighed and looked seriously

"You want to make people unhappy that is impossible from the way you act or look…" Yuga said

Yuga life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 3)

(Rei: Life 13 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Draw then charge and draw! Now… equip Vanity Lost Sword(att: 10000 crit: 1) then tremble in fear Vanity Husk Destroyer(size: none att: 30000 def: 10000 crit 3) right buddy call!" Yuga shouted

Yuga attacked with destroyer twice and using his Vanity Lost Sword making the damage into 8 then he marks up the distant by destroying orden

"Cast Vanity Wave!" Yuga destroyed his buddy and called Vanity Stark destroyer( size: none att: 30000 def: 10000 crit: 3) to the field and destroyed everything rei have in a swoop

"You destroyed your own buddy?!" Rei gasped

"Woah… Vanity Stark Destroyer is cool.." Haru said

"Dimension Door Zero !" Destroyer shouted as he attacked 3 times and wins the fight with ease

"That was too easy…" Yuga sighed as he leaves

Yuga life: 9 hand: 6 gauge: 0)

(Rei: Life 0 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Rei that was an incredible buddyfight!" ranma said

"Let's go in…" Subaru said

"Yeah…" Seiji said as Ranma drags him back to the stage and with a hapy look orwen and Rei smiled

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Garga appeared

"Today we'll be showing another card of the day…" Garga said

"And today's card of the day is this…" Ranma said

* * *

 **Name: Dimension Wave**

 **World: Lost World**

 **Spell Type: Lostvader/draw**

 **Abbility/Effect:**

 **Cast Cost] [Destroy a monster on your field]**  
 **[Counter] Put the top two cards of your deck into your gauge, you gain 2 life, and draw a card. You may only cast "Dimension Wave" once per turn.**

* * *

"You can use this lost world counter spell by destroying a card on your field and it lets you gain 2 gauge and life with a draw." Ranma explained

"You can use it on your opponent too. So when your monster is about to be defeated, you won't waste time " he continued

"Use the new vanity and land the final blow on your opponent…" Garga continued Ranma's explanation

"What do you think of today's card? hope you can use it well…" Ranma said

"So then… we'll be working on our next video so check this one…" Ranma and Garga ended the video


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: True Desire! Masato vs Seiji

Yuga is meeting with other of his member in his house at a separate room

"Hmm…. So did all of you have what you need?" Yuga asked

"Well there is not much at stakes…" Masato said

"Masato I want you to find your true calling what is your desire?" Yuga asked

"I want to fight off against Yuga in the semifinal…" Masato said

"To do that you'll have to beat seiji… I won't give you another lostrizer card… but I can only give you this…" Yuga sighed as he gives Masato a card

"What is this?" Masato asked

"A lucky charm… really wanted to see you in the finals… lost or not… " Yuga smiled

"Thanks for understanding… I'll use this card well…" Masato said confidently as they saw the time

"What about you Reira?" Masato asked

"I'll definitely go to the final!" Reira said confidently

"Well I better go now the club activities are a bunch today!" Masato smiled as he left

"Why didn't you give Masato a lostrizer card again?" Reira asked

"That's because… I saw from his eyes… he didn't need it all I need is to give him one push… in the first place the reason he joins my crew wasn't for the lost power…. He has done so much… I just hope it works well oh and Reira don't do anything stupid again or this time I'm not gonna be mercy…" Yuga sighed as Reira pack his things

"Destroyer are you done eating the takoyaki?" He goes get Destroyer who is enjoying the breeze morning eating takoyaki

"I'm ready…" Destroyer answered and tag along with him as he and Reira gioes to the train station

At school Masato is thinking a lot about things

"What yuga said… and destroyer…" Masato sighed as he look at the window after coaching many teams an extra

"both of them are right…" He hears the bell

"Lunch time… huh.. time to go to kendo club…" Yuga sighed as he runs and bump into a classmate and quickly apologize and leave in a hurry

After school

" Hmm calling and dreaming…" Masato said as he puts on his head phone and went to the castles he then meets seiji face to face getting on the same pack

"This last pack is mine…" Seiji said seriously

"Then go ahead…" Masato let's go the pack but made it till seiji fall

"After you…" He puts up a serious look but he also realize it was the wrong pack and gets another pack on the correct isle since the one he was getting at I Star dragon worlds

After getting their pack Seiji sits down and have a talk with Masato

"Why did you act like a jerk this past few days? Ranma is worried you know that…" Seiji said seriously

"Heh.. it would be funny if I told you huh…" Masato smiled

"we're enemies after all.. I just do what I got to do… I also have dignity… I step in too low expecting lost world power" He said calmly

"So you're doubting lost world?" Seiji asked

"More likely I'm starting to reject lost world!" Masato said seriously 180 degree back from what he say last time

"Even though lost world is tempting I realized…" Masato said as he then hear a call coming and it was from his parents

"What?! Grandma is on the hospital! I 'll be on my way!" Masato shouted

"I've got to jet oh and about last time the reason why I didn't heed your words was to confirm something and I'm sure now…" He said seriously as he leaves seiji

"To confirm something?" Seiji wondered what was that all about

At the hospital

"Grandma!" Masato said as he goes into the room seeing his mom looking after her

"Mom…" He said

"Masato… sorry if I come late again…" His mother said as they talk outside her mother resemble her more that he think with almost the same haircut

"Where is dad?" Masato asked

"He leaves again for work but he promise he'll watch over grandma again and not comes for a lot of work this time for the week…" His mother said

"Then… mom don't you have a restaurant to attend to?" Masato asked

"About that… for the time being until grandma is better I won't be cooking much at the restaurant I want to be there for her I'm sorry for making you have to wait on her.." His mother said

"No.. Mom… actually… it's fine… grandma is always there when I wanted her to… but for the past week grandma didn't want mom and dad to notice that her health decrease…" Masato ssaid

"You knew?" His mother said

"I'm into sports but I'm not blind.. grandma has been acting pretty weird lately… I want to do it just like before…" Masato smiled as he wanted his grandma to watch him fight and feels happy again

As the minutes passed he then saw a message and it's from daijirou

"Senior?" He thought

"Mom I have to go…" He said seriously

"Go… and have fun.. if your grandma wakes up I'll tell her his grandson visits…" His mom smiled

"Thank you, mom…" Masatoo said and smiled as he hugs his mom and leaves

"He sure is having fun out there…" His mom smiled seeing Masato's determination eyes

"He sure got my gene right there!" She said excitedly

At the park

"Daijirou senior?" Masato asked

"Are you still an ally of lost?" Daijirou asked

"No… I think not… the reason I join them is because… I had to bethere for a friend… but after soomefight I was wrong… " Masato sighed

"There is such things as too much… Masato… I also wanted to apologize for that day of leaving you…" Daijirou said

"No problem… your will to be the strongest is so strong I had to fight off with it… you shouldn't apologize to me… apologize to them…" Masato said as the crew all are gathered up

"What's up spoiled brat!" Kaina said

"remember us…" Harahara said

"Guys don't be rude…" Agito intervened

"They are right about that… I'm a selfish and spoiled one in fact… thinking about to be strong but didn't feel on what others think…" Daijirou said

"Senior is that all you wanted to say?" Masato asked

"No actually… there is a request I want to do… and you're the perfect one to do it…" Daijirou said

"Well… I'll do something if it's t make us friends again… a win win relationship right?" Masato smiled

"Yeah win-win… Now get your deck ready because this is gonna get rough.." Daijirou said

"Got it senior!" Masato shouted and then agito glowed as the lostrizer card turns back into it's original form rejecting agito's body

"This is…" Agito said

"Major Evolution…" Masato said

The day of the match

"Today we'll have some secondary match to fight about it's Kido Seiji vs Rikuo Masato they both have one lost a this time who will win?" Ion commentated

"Let's have a nice fight.." Seiji said

"Of course this time I'm gonna beat all the odds.." Masato said

* * *

" _The link that beat all odds! Luminize! Link Spiral Nexus!"_

" _White Knight that descend the sky it's time to be awakened Luminize! Argent Knights!"_

" **Open The flag!"**

" **Ancient World!"**

" **Star Dragon World!"**

(Masato Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Seiji: Hand: 6 gauge:2 life: 10 )

"I'm going first draw then charge and draw!" Masato starts his turn

"Deity Helper, Mazuru(size: 1 att: 5000 def: 2000 crit: 2) center call…" Masato said

"If there is something you'll search I'm gonna do it.." Mazuru said as he was in like a white armor kind of like a knight thing

"Equip! The arrow that is reformed. Rive Deity Bow, Myra (att: 4000 crit: 2) …" He said as he equips his item and that's a bow that is similar to Subaru's alike but it resembles the link dragon

"right deity brawler helper, Kaina(size: 1 attack: 4000 def: 5000 crit: 2) and to the left Deity Healer, Hara Hara!(size: 1 att: 4000 def: 4000 crit: 2) Rive Dragon it's time for us to unite and share! Joy, Sadness it's time for us to go together! Spiral Dragon Share! Then I pay 2 life and cast Chaos Deal…" He then draws 3 cards

"All of his cards are deity?" Ranma wondered and confused

"Masato… you're…." Yuga saw the fight with haru and Reira

"Masato…" Reira said

"When they are on the field they are treated as rive order or link dragon" Masato shots his bow and attacks Seiji directly

"After burn!" Seiji takes 1 more damage after the attack

"My turn is over…" Masato said

(Masato Hand: 6 gauge: 1 life: 10)

(Seiji: Hand: 6 gauge:2 life: 7)

"My turn Draw then charge and draw! Set! Double Check Tactics!" Seiji said

" I call on my buddy! Knight: Argent Lance Chrome (size 2 att: 7000 def: 7000 critical 2) Double check tactics activate return his Kaina to your hand

"By paying 1 gauge I activate rive destruction I destroy 2 rive order and gain 5 life I destroy my center and kaina sorry everyone…" Masato sighed

"Oppress activate!" Seiji shouted as he begins his usual move but this time he equips grandmaster canne instead of ark lance then he called 2 giallo mace extend and attack Masato directly as the double check activates seiji gains 1 gauge every time he did it and 1 life back and due to his set card ability then the second attack of argent comes

"Cast! Rive great shield I destoy a card on my field draw 1 card and gain 1 life with 1 gauge and your attack phase ends

"call! Squire!(size: 1 att: 1000 def: 4000 crit: 1) ! During my end phase to your left area!" Seiji shouted

"Effect! I gain 2 life and I end my turn then my set spell activate!" He continued

"I only had 6 cards in hands is there any chance I can win unless…" Masato thought

(Masato Hand: 5 gauge: 1 life: 5)

(Seiji: Hand: 2 gauge:5 life: 11)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Masato shouted

"This is it! Cast Rive Order Anthem I drop the top 5 card of my deck and gains 3 gauge

"I pay 3 gauge and putting 2 kaina's, 1 tategami,1 Hara hara and 1 Philosophia center! Deity Of All odds, Brave Agito center buddy call!" Masato shouted

"Deity of All odds?!" Ranma saw what happen and it seems that destroyer's chest is shining white

"He is a deity…" Destroyer said

"That is what you sense before?" Yuga asked

"Yeah…" Destroyer said

"Deity of all odds Brave Agito Size 3 attack 20000 def: 10000 critical 3 this is Agito in his prior form and attaining his new power as a deity " Masato said

"Let's go…. Daijirou senior…" He continued as he smiled

"But your field is lock how will you'll be winning? I have 2 monster on my side and also your field is empty except agito

"I don't rely on it… this card on the field is treated as rive order , chaos rive order or link dragon " masato said

"Leave it to me Masato!" Agito shouted as he attacked argent and it hit

"He gains all the ability in the soul when he is attacking alone his damage can't be reduce… 2nd attack!" Masato shouted

"Cast! Queen side castling!" Seiji shouted

"Ranma I'll prove my promise… Deity of all odds ability by discarding 2 cards from hand once per turn My monster gains another attack… " Masato shouted as Agito destroyed argent

"Argent effect! I add a drametal from my deck to my hand!" Seiji shouted

"Philosophia effect! Agito stand again! Go attack the center and penetrate" Masato ordered

"Final Phase! Myra ability activate I destroy this card and set Delta to to the field and destroying it! With agito's second ability and I gain 2 gauge then cast! By paing 2 gauge Thunder Dragon Barrage! This is the end!" Masato shouted as he wins the fight

(Masato Hand: 5 gauge: 2 life: 5)

(Seiji: Hand: 2 gauge:5 life: 0)

* * *

After the fight

"You beat me again this time but how did your buddy evolve again?" Seiji asked

"That's because…" Masato smiled as Daijirou seems to wait for him

"I have a win-win relationship in other wise… I get back what I usually have a friend and don't worry.. I won't go back using lost world… I promise…" Masato smiled and give a peace sign

"Hope so.. good luck on the finals!' Seiji said

"Thanks now let's go to the takoyaki place…" Masato said as the link dragon monsters including agito gets into Daijirou's car

"You're okay with this lost seiji?" Subaru comfort him

"I'm fine… it's just well I am a bit stubborn am i?" Seiji asked

"Yeah you've used too many cards and also…" Subaru commented on Seiji's fight

At the Takoyaki Stand

"We've never had this like before haven't we masato?" Daijirou asked

"Yeah…" Masato smiled

"This is good.." The link dragon order or now the renewed rive order are happy and they've got their apologies

"If only I had apologize sooner…" Daijirou said

"No it's not senior fault but senior how did you know where I was?" Masato asked

"A bird told me… he is your good friend…" Daijirou said

Meanwhile,

Ah… they have a nice time good for them… " Yuga said

"So masato wins it huh…" Reira said

"The next one is on you reira I have hopes…" Yuga smiled

"I know… you don't have to tell me twice…" Reira said as he leave

"It seems that he is jealous of Masato.." Yuga said

"Why do you think of that?" Destroyer asked

"Well just a hunch… Oh yeah… did you upload the video like I ask?" Yuga asked to destroyer

"Albedo and Sebastian voluntarily did it so you just have to focus on the match at hand…." Destroyer said

"I see… I'm glad…" Yuga smiled as he shuts off his tab he was actually following Masato's every move with his drone that he puts on Daijirou's vest that looks like an emblem of Daijirou's school

"I won't spy on you again I promise.." he said calmly

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma Garga appeared

"Today we'll be having another new card and that is…" Ranma said

* * *

 **Name: Deity of All Odds, Brave Agito**

 **Size: 3**

 **Attack: 20000**

 **Defense: 10000**

 **Critical: 3**

 **World: Ancient World**

 **Effect:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 3 gauge and put up to 5 cards from the drop zone into this card soul]**

 **"Spiral Dragon Share" This card gains all of the ability of it's soul**

 **After this card attacks you can put 2 cards from your hand to the drop zone,and stand this card**

 **This card is treated as Link Dragon, Rive order or Chaos Rive order**

 **While he attacks alone his attacks can't be reduced by card effects**

 **This card can be put in any world deck as long as it contains the three attribute above**

 **[Soul Guard] [Double Attack]**

* * *

"The new Agito… the new deity appeared.. By paying 3 gauge you can put up to 5 dragon link order, rive order or chaos rive order…" Ranma said

"This card is also treated as chaos rive order or Link dragon order so you can combine the three archetype" He continued

"When this card attacks you can discard 2 card from your hand and agito gets another attack.. seize through victory after the second hit" Garga said

"So how was today's card? Hope all of you can built a deck around him…" Ranma said

"So then we'll be seeing you in the next video so check this one…" The channel video ends with the ran-ga channel logo appears


	41. Chapter 41

Chaper 41: A lesson to remember, Reira's reason

A few days at Café Mikono

"Welcome to our café!" Miko said as she greeted Garga and Ranma

"Wait there is eden?" Ranma saw Eden who is sitting at one of the table

"Good Day…" Eden answered

"Why are you here? It must be the pizza right?" Garga look excited

"We heard that this p;ace has ore to offer than pizza and has refined tea…" Gavriel added

"It seems the rumor is true…" Eden smiled as she is sipping her tea and she said it was divine

"Thanks…" Miko is flattered hearing it

"Hmm You're here.." Seiji said

"You've come too I see Seiji…" Ranma saw Seiji comes in

"And we've come over and saw him with us.." Subaru comes in with Masato

"Yo everyone…" Masato smiled

After a while,

"I need some advice…" Masato said

"Advice on what?" Ranma asked

"Well I don't know how to talk to reira on things…" Masato said

"Wait.. you two are on one team why did you ask us for advice?" Seiji asked

"It's a bit embarrassing for me to ask here and now… And beside Yuga isn't all that bad…" Masato said

"Isnt all that bad?! He tries to obliterate the competition even though that one thing on that cllab he acted all nice but other than that I can't do him well for his actions…" Seiji stated

"Well Reira told me once too he isn't that bad but I'm still skeptical…" Subaru said

"Wait… you've talked to him when?" Masato asked

"After our rematch on the second round… He said he only follows Yuga around because he had a favor with him…" Subaru said

"A favor? So that's it huh.. I never asked him about that thing after all.." masato said

"Then Ranma can I ask did you really think is good?" Masato asked

"Well that's.." ranma said

"Sorry to interrupt your way of thinking it's not bad…. He had a favor… it's his privacy… but there is one thing you could do…" Eden suggested

"Like What?" Masato asked

"You know what I mean right Ranma?" Eden said to Ranma

"Oh right… we could just use the Ran-Ga channel to make a content that will you know make reira happy…" Ranma said

"I'll help even if I don't know how..." Subaru said

"Hmm but what is the topic is first?" Seiji asked

"Hmm how about…" Masato realize the idea

"That isn't a bad idea…" Ranma said as they all agree

"If we work together maybe…" masato said

"Wait wait a minute if we do this tehn you have to tell us what happen with Yuga is that a deal?" Seiji said

"Okay fine a deal… it wouldn't hurt…" Masato smiled

Later that day at Ranma's house

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Yuga, Ranma and Garga appeared on the screen with Masato but Subaru is the one that is having still a dejavu of before and his stage fright but nonetheless he is very happy to do it

"Today I'm gonna appear with my best friends Masato and Subaru…" Ranma said

"Hey everyone Masato here… Let's see…" Masato said

"Ehm ehm…" Agito gives out a cue card behind the screen

"First off I have a message to reira even though we were on one channel I'd like to use Ran-ga channel to message him out.." Masato said

"That is pretty neat.. using two channel at once…" Subar said

"Well right but… nonetheless today we're gonna be making a wacky video here since I can't make any within Maou Yuga channel so please enjoy this montage!" Masato smiled

"Today's challenge is!" Garga said

"making a buddyfight card you can eat…" Garga turns into a card and Ranma catch it

Meanwhile back at Café Mikono

"I hope I didn't overstay my welcome.." Eden said as she complimented the tea

"Her smile is so elegant I want a big sis just like her…" Miko adored her

"Has she forgotten about me, I'm so jealous.." Amaterasu is jelaous at eden

Back at Ranma's house

"All right now my mom and cross will help out…" Ranma said

"I'm sorry if it's a trouble…" Cross said

"No it's fine…" Ranma's mom smiled

"Okay time to gear up!" She said as she changed up to her cooking outfit

"Eh you're a cooking pro?" Cross gasped

"Of course… now hello everyone my name is Kakogawa Mika!" Ranma's mom said in elegance

"Mom?" Ranma said as she wondered why her mom is like this and well at a dily basis she has never done that before

"Your mom is a cooking professional?!" Subaru gasped

"Ahahaha…. So that's why she is keeping some of her cooking utensil lock up…" Ranma thought while giving an eerie smile

The segment changed into making the buddyfight cut

"First you'll need your enlarge copy of buddyfight cards and put it in parchment paper…" Mika explained

"And then use a permanent paper to trace the art…" She continued

"Then place it on a plastic sheet on top and continue to trace it…" The tutorial continued

"Hmm ah I did wrong!" Masato said in panicked

"That was almost.." Subaru said in relief

"Oh no…" Ranma said as he does clumsy things

"You youngster needs to focus…" Garga said seriously but in the end he was the one that makes lot of mistakes by spraying much of the chocolate

"Done…" Agito said in relief his one was the most smooth

"How did he do that?" Garga, Subaru and Ranma saw what agito did it was like a 2D painting totally a mirror image

"What? I've been cooking for a long time… the link dragon told me too and I watch a bit of cooking on tv since I'm bored retracing is easy…" Agito bragged a bit

"That was cool then next time retrace mine…" Masato said

"No… retrace that on your own…" Agito said

"To cut time here is some that has been done!" Mika, Cross and agito shown on how the chocolate is done

Meanwhile,

Reira is having a hard time picking what to choose for his deck

"Hmm where do this go?" He thought as he remembered his time playing buddyfight in the past

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Master! Master! Keisetsu Master! Look at this!" Reira said as he uses the same tactics as his Master Keisetsu**_

 _ **"Hmm wow this is great good job.." Keisetsu appears on the flashback even though he was old enough just like Subaru he has been a good sword fighter since his last encounter with his rival none other than Oozora Kanata**_

 _ **"Hmm one day I'm gonna be like you swaying the blades! Right? Laevantinn?" Reira smiled as he uses another laevantinn**_

 _ **"Well just remember one thing to swore to your oath… then… you'll be rewarded but the most important of all that is…" Keisetsu said**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Hmm…" Reira thought seriously but then he saw the Ran-ga Channel Video

"It seems Masato is making a scene look at this.." Yuga shows what Masato is doing

The segment changes to the cake is beginning by the time Reira saw the video

"This is the cake that we made…" They show the cake but what agito make was the one that shines out the most

"Woah that is an expensive one.." Cross said

"What… I just use an irregular method…" Agito said

"If you want to know more look at Mika-san channel I'll be cooking with her there…" Agito said promoting Ranma's mom's channel and winked

"Let's leave that aside and try it.." Ranma said as they try their cake

"This is good.." Masato said

"yeah…" Subaru said

"The sponge cake works really well.." He continued

"Well everyone you should taste agito's cake…" masato said as he was like in divine

"Let's taste it!" The other tasted Agito's cake and they are like flying in cloud 7

"That was too good what is your trick?!" Subaru said curiously

"I just use Italian taste… for short… well and then… I'll explain later.." Agito said

"This is too good! You are more likely a deity of cooking!" Garga said as it taste nothing like his cake

"Is that a compliment or mockery…" Agito sweat drop

"Next up Subaru and masato the enxt is up to you two…" Subaru and masato was now on the screen

"Reira I wanted to say this.. I'm sorry… for the time being… the real reason I was joining yuga was becaue I wanted to be there for you.. you know in hard times well as you may know the reason why I was so busy… was.. remember that day when you wanted that ticket to Yukihee Land so bad… I had to do some favors of the team to do it but by the time I wanted to give you… you were already mad at me…I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner… in fact I try to hide it since after all I'm your friend and that will never change.." Masato smiled

"Well I also have a message… I know you have an oath but something is never gonna change your friendship is precious… sometimes some things can be broken if you are with your friend… clear up your things and also let's have a good match in the finals…" Subaru smiled as the video ended

"Wait you wanted to go to that all meat park yukihee land I think.. eh so that is what that about huh?" Yuga look at him

"No! that wasn't it! Seriously I want to go the last time but I didn't know that all this time Masato cared even if he wants to be friend with me all this time but a match is still a match give me the new lotrizer card!" Reira shouted

"Here… it seems that video lit up to your expectation.." here…" Yuga throws the card to Reira and he catch it up

"Laevantinn… I know what I must do…" Reira said as he saw the lostrizer card and powers up laevantinn with it

"Well do your best.." Yuga moans but he keeps a silent smile as he saw Reira's serious face as he is back adjusting his deck

The day of the match

"We're back on the Ace Buddyfighters Final Play offs Today we'll have a fight Subaru vs Reira! How will both fight on against each other?!" Ion commented

"Subaru this time I'll win!" Reira shouted

"Let's just see about it…" Subaru said

* * *

 _"I'm guided by the celestial sphere and the guidance of a dragon! Luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

 _"Now gather thee sword that come from the oblivion and call forth the terrors of legends! Luminize! Fall Down Grim!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

 **"Legend World!"**

"First up it's reira's turn" Ion said

(Reira hand: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Subaru: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw! Gauge 3 buddy equip! DemonicVile Dragon Sword, Laevantinn D (att: 10000 crit: 3) Cast Merlin's advice I put one card on gauge, one on hand and finally one on the drop zone… from the top of 3 cards in my deck" Reira said as he starts his move

"Equip! Lobera and Lober Replica! Then right call! Divine Dragon, Knight Jeanne D'arc.." He continued as he called Jeanne to the right area

"I'll lead to you my victory my master…" Jeanne said

"Cast Heroic Tale!" Reira added 4 gauge

" By paying 1 gauge i Set Book Of Illusions Mobinogion!" He said as he now holds a book in his hand

" Now let's go… " Laevantinn begins to shine and attacks directly at Subaru dealing 3 damage

"My turn ends here" Reira ends his turn as he saw his drop zone he just smiled

(Reira hand: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

(Subaru: life: 7 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

"How are you are calling monster?" Subaru asked

"My power up laevantinn lets me call monster because… you'll see on your next turn.." Reira smiled

"I must be careful…" Subaru thought as he starts his turn as he equips kaus alnasl and buddy calling his monster Cross then

Cast Proclaim: Steer the stars" He continued as he added 2 cards to his hand the rest to the gauge

"Then Gyron to the left area.." Subaru continued on making the move

"Shine Shield of sky… Galaxy formation Left activate!"

"Hmm…" Reira looks calmer than usual

"Go cross! Attack him directly!" Subaru shouted as cross attacked Reira directly

"Gyron Follow up!" He said as Gyro also attacking

"Now it's my turn!" Subaru said as he attack but was block by bloody holy grail

"2nd attack!" He continued but then was blocked by Holy grail

"Final Phase!" Reira said

"Laevantinn effect activate! By paying 2 gauge all items and monster on my opponents field will return to their hand regarding their abilities… Rewind the time!" He activated his ability on his opponents turn when the opponent attacks 3 times or more the ability can activate during his opponent final phase mine was mandatory so I return one of my weapon to my nad

"My…. Field is open…" Subaru said

" I also forget it also drops 1 of your gauge for every card that is returned…" Reira said

"Jeanne effect! I gain1 gauge!" He continued and Subaru ends his turn

(Reira hand: life: 6 gauge: 1 hand: 3)

(Subaru: life: 8 gauge: 0 hand: 10)

"With your field at zero muy turn draw then charge and draw! I pay one gauge and cast symbel gard" Reira continued on adding his hand

"Equip Lobera and Lobera Replica! Prepare!" Reira shouted

"Then left call! Divine Dragon Knight, Sieg (size: 1 att: 4000 def: 4000 crit: 2) Sieg befall of the dragon… I declare one card name if that card is in my opponents hand he drop it to the drop zone and gets 2 damage…" He smiled

"That was a lucky shot…" Subaru said

"Noow let's go Jeanne link attack with me and when Jeanne link attacks with another hero I gain 1 life

"Cast Earth Barrier! Now lobera link attack with sieg!" Subaru takes on the attack

"Second attack!" Reira attacks yet again but then it was block by proto barrier

"Sieg the last one make it count!" Reira said

"Here I go!" Sieg atatcks but was block by another proto barrier

"By the end of the phase sieg goes back to my hand and and I gain 1 gauge" Reira said due to Jeanne's effect

(Reira hand: life: 7 gauge: 1 hand: 4)

(Subaru: life: 4 gauge: 2 hand: 7)

"I have to say this is aanti climatic let's end this.." Subaru said as he realize that he was scared a bit by Reira's hand cards but as he doesn't have enough gauge he can't do the same trick twice

"The plan is complete… But can I ask one thing?" Subaru asked

"What is it?" Reira asked

"Oh… I'm just curious this fight what does it mean to you?" Subaru asked

"It meant everything to me!" reira shouted

"Then have fun… this match isn't fun… not like when I had it with Ranma or… Seiji they are all fun.. the first time I fight off with you… you were a great fighter but this match… really sucks…. " Subaru said honestly

"Stop depending on other people… live it on your iwn way.." Subaru said

"Live it on my own way…." Reira thought

"Let's go Here I come!" Subaru said as he equips his al nasl again and buddy calling his buddy one more time while calling barry to the right area

"Cast Enhancement tactics now Galaxy Formation Right activate!" Subaru added 3 gauge back and all the cards on his field gains 3000 power

"Let's go!" Cross attacks but was block by bloody holy grail

"Second attack!" Cross tries to attack again but is blocked by holy grail

"Barry!" Subaru said

"as you wish!" Barry said as he attacked but is blocked yet again by Holy grail in Reira's hand

"Time for me…" Subaru attacked twice and it hits

"Final Phase!" He shouted as Reira noticed suddenly that he doesn't have enough gauge

"Cast! Tri-Star Decision!" He finished his impact and reira lost

"The key is in the mind.." Subaru said his usual phrase

* * *

After the fight Reira wanted to enter the hideout but then he hesitate a bit but went in anyway

"Beaten again by the same tactics… cliché…" Reira smiled

"So you've lost…" Yuga smiled as he greeted him

"Yeah… but… I've think about it… in the semi final Subaru will defeat you…" Reira said

"That is a possibility…." Masato said

"Reira he failed us what is his punishment?" Destroyer asked

"No punishment.. he fight off but I think he is desperate in using his lost world but none the hand if you were having enough gauge Subaru would have lost…" Yuga commented

"He was lucky with the shields…" Masato said as they reviewed the match

"Hey, yuga… are you gonna you know after everything is over change everything…" Reira said

"And also Masato… you've made a big deal to Ranma… I hope you keep that up…" Yuga said

"Yeah yeah… I told Ranma everything…" Masato sighed but in a condition that it was after the semi finals match with him and Yuga

"Sure… you will…" The three of them said as they smiled

"Masato your fight was overly use…" Reira said commenting on Masato's fight

"Like you're not but well are you gonna leave then?" Masato asked

"Nope… I know now… I didn't stay here because of my power or lost world I stay here because… I wanted a friend and to apologize to you masato… For everything…" Reira said

"No no no… I was the one that is supposed to apologize…" Masato said

"Stop it you two! This isn't something based of friendship and Destroyer is puking right there…" Yuga pointed Destroyer as he hated their interaction

"Yeah right…" Reira laughed

"Come here you!" Yuga said as he gives destroyer a good lift and then brought them together

"Not the guns!" Destroyer shouted

"Yes yes…" Yuga smiled with a tease

The Next Morning

"So you've come here huh…" Ranma, Masato,Seiji and Subaru is face to face with each other

"You're going to tell us everything…" Seiji said

"That is what I'm gonna do…" Masato sighed

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Garga and Ranma appeared

"We'll be showing today's card of the day and that is!" Ranma shouted

 **Name: Demonic Vile Dragon Sword, Laevantinn D**

 **Attack: 10000**

 **Critical: 3**

 **Type: Item**

 **Item Type: Lostvader/Demonic Dragon**

 **World: Legend World/Lost World**

 **Abbilities/Effect:**

 **[Equip Cost] [Pay 3 gauge]**

 **This card can be used as your buddy**

 **You can equip up to 3 items**

 **During your opponent's final phase:**

" **Rewind The Time" Pay 2 gauge and return all of your opponents card on the field including items and set cards (without targeting them)**

"Demonic Vile Dragon Sword, Laevantinn D., the true form of Reira's buddy during you can also called your monsters without the restriction of the previous versions of Laevantinn" Ranma explained

"During your opponent final phase you can pay 2 gauge and return cards from your opponents card field and do this to nuke your opponents field and soar your way to victory…" Garga continued

"So how was today's card hope all of you can use this so check this one…" Ranma and Garga ended the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: just 6 chapters to go... (i'm barely making the ending) just saying that as a heads up shinkuso77 out...**_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Semifinals! Ranma vs Masato

The next Day they are seriously talking about How it has happened as Masato explains seriously with a recap with the help of the link dragon order excluding Raito since they made a promise to not tell anyone about it.

"So that's what happened.. Ranma said he was in a bit of surprise as for Garga too even Seiji is in surprise but Subaru just sighed

"Ranma… are you okay with this?" Subaru asked

"I'm not okay! He omes back to this time risking his life! Or even his…." Ranma said as he was in disbelief

"He was doing it all for you Ranma.. he traded his life for yours… as a best friend… so just one thing in mind.. how will you process this?" Masato said

""Wait if yuga did that on purpose why doesn't he done that in the future… that would be a prtty nice thing for him…" Miko said

"I'd try asking him about that but… he didn't know what Ranma's parents looks like but in this one he can know and how to act freely… that is what he said.. but according to him it must be almost the same as history… not astraying the path…" Masato sighed as he only explained the hard details

"Wait then…. If you use laevantinn you can use it to make this never happen again right?" Ranma asked

"Yeah.. that was possibility…" Masato said

"Then… that's our solution…" Seiji said

"Hmmm…" Ranma said

"Hmm other than that how will she being called a big sister? I hope it wouldn't be weird if I ask her…" Miko said wondering about Eden

As they approach it seems that Eden is hearing all of it and having a nice cup of tea

"He is quite a selfish one…" Eden sighed

"Oh eden! you're here it seems that you've like the tea here…" Ranma said to her

"Of course…" eden smiled

"The first match is gonna be you Ranma with Masato and I'm gonna be facing Yuga…" Subaru said

"I have no comment on that… just a hunch Ranma what if I say the other reason isn't just to change yor life… but also your true buddy…" Masato said seriously

"You mean reformed destroyer?! That is impossible!" Garga shouted

"I just said what if… don't get too mad over it…" Masato said trying to calm garga up

"Well I've just been a deity just for a few days so I don't know how that will go… but there is a myth tho… there is a world that is beyond we buddy monster reach…" Agito said

"A world beyond…" Garga said

"The pizza is ready!" As Amaterasu wanted to deliver the pizza to Eden but got swoop in by Miko and she handed the pizza directly but Amaterasu breaks the plate that made everyone freak out and Amaterasu locks herself in the cage

"Hey I just think of something great let's go and greet Yuga…" Ranma suggested

"Before the semi final isn't that a bad thing?" Seiji asked

"Nope… if you wanna go I think I can lead you there…" Masato said

"Let's go…" ranma said

" I think we'll just stay here right garga, cross?" Agito asked

"Yeah…" Cross said

"Fine by me…" Garga said

"I think I just stay here after all… I'm not that involved…" Seiji sighed

"Well we're going.." Ranma said but he was still pretty upset of not getting the pizza he wanted

At Yuga's hideout

"You still haven't mastered the flag this can be a problem…" Raito said to Yuga

"I'll master it by the time needed the problem is destroyer…" Yuga said

"Right… wel I hope It worked alright though" Raitou said as he gives a good chear to Yuga and gives him good luck to the match with Subaru

"Yuga!" Ranma shouted

"What are you doing here?" Yuga asked to the trio

"You're the one that is initing him right masato?" He asked to Masato

"Yeah I'm the one that brought him here for a quick brief before the finals…." Masato said

"You shouldn't have too… I mean… it's not the time…" Yuga sighed

"I wish I could face all of you right now…" Ranma said

"Yeah you're right.." Masato said

Yuga thought on that day when the three (him, Subaru and Masato was having the same conversation like this)

"It would be nice but… this isn't the time… and I take it you told them everything…" Yuga aid to Masato

"Yeah everything…" Masato said

"Good so there is no hiding things with all of you… now please leave…" Yuga sighed

"Before I change my mind…" He sighed again

"You heard him we better leave I don't want to ruin his mood…" Masato said

"Right.. and we have to get ready…." Subaru said

"Right.." Ranma smiled as they left

On the way back

"I think I made him a little mad but I think he accepts the idea…" Ranma said

"We sure hope so… on the other hand I'm sure something will work out…" Masato smiled

"Masato is right… something will work out since both of you are friends…" Subaru said as Ranma agreed

Back at Yuga's Hideout

"Hmm you're more different than I thought… if it wasn't for you I would have forgotten what I was tasked to do…" Destroyer appeared

"I have no problem with it… I'm more interested in the semi finals…" Yuga said

"Before I forgot… I have to say I'm grateful… but even so… you can't lose on the finals or your wish will not get granted…" Detroyer said

"I got it…" Yuga said

Back at the Café

"I got nothing go fish…" Agito sighed

"Me too…" Garga said

"I think I won…" As Cross shows hi hands but Garga is getting retless and wants his pizza when Ranma and the ohers comes into the café

"Where is seiji?" Subaru asked

"Oh he said he has some chess lesson to attend…" Miko said

"And Eden?" Ranma asked

"Well she has left but she said she will come again…" Miko said

Miko pretends to cry and Ranma is panicking but Amaterasu finally comes out of her cage and Miko stops crying

"It's time for pizza!" Garga is happy but Ranma is a bot confused by it

That night Subaru is stargazing while approached by Masato

"What are you doing here?" Masato asked

"As you can see I'm star hunting…" Subaru said

"I was trying to foretell the semi finals but.." Cross sighed

"It was the same during ABC cup I will open up my own way to win.." Subaru smiled

"You'd better defeat Yuga on the semi final I'll also defeat Ranma by then.." Masato said excitedly

"I will don't worry… wouldn't it be bad if you are seeing us like this with Yuga?" Subaru asked

"No… Quite the opposite actually…" Masato sighed

The day of the match

"Today we'll have a match that's everyone are waiting for it's The ace of sports Rikuo Masato and Kakogawa Ranma they've faced off in ABC cup before… So this will be a rematch between the two…" Ion commentated

"Wo will you cheer on Miko?" Amaterasu asked

"I'll cheer on them both…" Miko said

* * *

" _The link that beat all odds! Luminize! Link Spiral Nexus!"_

" _The Deity of combat that connects all worlds now descend! Luminize! Ace Dra-Deity!"_

" **Open the flag!"**

" **Ancient World!"**

" **Dragon World!"**

(Masato: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

Masato do the first turn

"draw then charge and draw!" He called Deity Helper, Mazuru(size: 1 att: 5000 def: 2000 crit: 2) to the center Deity Aid, Harahara(size: 1 att: 4000 def: 4000 crit: 2) to the left and Dei's Disciple, Agito(size: 1 att: 6000 df: 4000 crit: 2) to the right as a copy of Agito himself then by using a spell he increases his life and hands with Mazuru's effect from last time he now is equipped with a new form of wildaxe (it still has most of the effect just with more stat) (att: 7000 crit: 3) and due to the attack that hara-hara put up masato gains life up to 15 but Ranma block the attack with deity blue dragon shield and ends his turn

(Masato: Life: 15 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 5)

"Draw then charge and draw… Let's go…" Ranma smiled as he called Deity Gargantua dragon(size: 2 att: 10000 def: 5000 crit: 2) to the right and to the left it's tith gardra(size: 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit:2) and equips his item Deity Gargantua Sword, Garga-saber(att: 6000 crit:2)

"Garga attack Harahara now…" He continued

"As you wish!" Garga attacked Hara-hara due to disciple agito all cards on the field gains a soul

"Deity activate! Change Fickle Dragon of BlackFlames, Gargantua Phantom (size: 2 att: 9000 def: 6000 crit: 3)!" Ranma tried a new form of Garga

"To all whom call on despair… it's time for you to meet your doom gargantua phantom is here to reap your soul…" Garga appeared in all black more like a more sinister vibe than usual just like cursed dragon kind of vibe

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Ranma!" Raito shouted as he went and got to him a few days before the match begins**_

" _ **Oh Raito what is it?" Ranma asked**_

" _ **I'm not bothering you am i?" Raito asked**_

" _ **No.. Why?" Ranma asked**_

" _ **I've found a new card I want to try it but Garga might be able to use it…" Raito said**_

" _ **Hmm this form has some vibe into it and darkness dragon world has a bit vibe to me…" Garga said**_

" _ **Oh come on… once in a while you've got to give it a try… I'm a darkness dragon world user and you've seen how I've played right.. Raito said**_

" _ **I think we should try it garga…" Ranma said nodding in agreement**_

" _ **All right we'll give it a try let's go to the facility again.." Garga sighed**_

" _ **Wait shadow dive?" ranma looked at the card**_

" _ **It could be useful just try it.." Raito suggested**_

" _ **Okay I'll try but how did you find me here?" Ranma asked**_

" _ **Oh that uh… I just pass by on accident and we're on school everybody would notice where you are…" Raito said**_

" _ **Thanks Raito!" Ranma shouted as he leaves with garga**_

" _ **You know that it was a gift from your dad right?" Geil said**_

" _ **Well I can't use it but maybe he can I'm sure of it…" Raito said**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"A new Garga?!" Masato said in surprise

"Let me see this hmm… Gargantua Phantom… when in … it destroys all card on the opponnents field and deal 1 damage for each destroyed that means…" Ranma saw what garga can do

"To darkness!" Garga shouted as it destroyed all cards on Masao's field except Mazuru, his item and Agito while hara hara is destroyed dealing him 4 damage

"Garga attack the fighter!" Ranma stated

"Got it!" Garga shouted as he attacked from behind Masato dealing him 2 damage

"Garga Revert!" Ranma said as garga reverts back to his normal form

"Tith clear the center now!" He ordered but is blocked by Chaos ravage shield as he gains for every ravage card on the field 1 life

"Tith second attack!" Ranma said even though it's a waste he manage to clear Garga a way as they both attacked masato directly leaving him to 7 damage and ends the turn

(Masato: Life: 7 hand: 2 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 11 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

"Here it comes…" Yuga looks directly as he watch them fight from his hideout

"Draw then charge and draw! I pay 3 gauge! I put tategami, kaina, hara hara, mazuru and another kaina to the soul! Center buddy call! Deity of All Odds, Brave Agito(Size 3 attack 20000 def: 10000 critical 3)!" Masato starts his turn

"Let's go! Deity fight with deities!" Agito roared

"He has 5 souls…." Ranma thought

"Cast! Resolution soul! If I had agito on the field it's cost is reduced to none I get to drop 3 cards of my deck and put as many link dragon or rive order to agito's soul…" Masato stated the new card that he is using

"Come!" He thought as he drop 3 cards, the first one was a spell, the second one is agito but the third one is philosophia and the two are put in the soul

"First off Garga saber effect!

"Now let's go!" Agito attacks the first time it hits Ranma five damage but the second attack he block it with Deity Blue Dragon Shield due to Blade mage effect Agito loses one of its soul and it's one of the kaina

"Second attack!" Masato shouted

"Yeah!" Agito shouted as he attacked due to philosophia effect it landed on a third attack and instead of going for Ranma Masato just use his attacks on tith since it's bugging him off

"Final Phase! Cast! It has been a while since I use this! Cast! Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Masato uses his old impact instead of the new one he used before

"Cast! Gar Heilen!" Ranma survive it and leaving his life regenerate back to 3

"Should have drawn barrage… not my luck… I end my turn…" Masato sighed

Since gar heilen takes effect brave agito loses a soul (soul: 5)

(Masato: Life: 8 hand: 2 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 3 hand: 3 gauge: 5)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ranma starts his turn

"Cast Gar cmon! Garcat(size: 1 att: 5000 def: 1000 crit: 1) effect I gain a gauge and 1 draw!" He continued his move and then the ability activates of Garga when ranma uses Dragonic thrust and Dragod's breath as he and Garcat tries to link attack but was block by the same shield as last time with Masato gaining 2 life then Ranma ordered garga to change back and attack but was block again (agito's soul: 1)

"Deity activate! Draw Change Gargantua Dragon mode cyclone(size: 2 att: 8000 def; 8000 crit: 2)!" Ranma shouted as Garga changed to his cyclone mode

"Cyclone mode effect Goodbye Agito…" He smiled at Masato

Gargantua Mode cyclone attacked three time making masato's life to 5

"Final Phase! Cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Ranma wins the fight using his impact

(Masato: Life: 0 hand: 0 gauge: 2)

(Ranma: Life: 3 hand: 0 gauge: 1)

"Hah… I didn't win…" Masato sighed but then reira greeted him at the door

"That was a nice fight…" Reira smiled cheerfully

"Well you're out of it today…" Masato said

"Let's just say… that was a good fight…" Reira gives him a nudge

"Stop it!" Masato said as they walk they were greeted by Ranma and the others

"That was a spectacular fight…" Subaru said

"My heart is pounding…" Miko added

"I'm looking forward to your semifinal…" Ranma said as he was facing Subaru

"I know you want to fight Yuga as bad but I have no intention to lose…" Subaru replied

Outside

Ranma walks and then he saw Raito

"Raito!" Ranma shouted

"Ranma?' Raito looks at Ranma from behind

"Thanks for the card… it's quite nice to use!" Ranma shouted

"I'm glad if you like it… but… I don't think it will be enough…" Raito mumbles

"What did you say?" Ranma asked

"What I meant to say is just watch the next match and you will know…" Raito said

"Hey thank you for the help…. I have to go bye!" Ranma smiled as he left

"Hmm.. if there is a way… then…" Raito looks seriously

"I was betting on subaru to win…" He sighed

* * *

Ran-Ga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Garga and Ranma appeared

"We'll today will be showing special card and that is…" Ranma said as he revealed the card

* * *

 **Name: Fickle Dragon of Blackflames, Gargantua Phantom**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack: 9000**

 **Defense: 6000**

 **Critical: 2**

 **Type: Darkness Dragon World**

 **Ability/Effect:**

 **[Call Cost] [Put a card from your drop zone into its soul & Pay 2 gauge]**  
 **"Shadow Dive" This card can attack your opponent even if they have monsters on the center!**  
 **When this card enters the field, destroy a card on your opponent's field. If it entered by G•EVO, destroy all cards on your opponent's field and deal 1 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed instead!**  
 **[Move] [Soulguard]**

* * *

"A new form of Garga.. after using garga you can use this card and call it to the field if this card is in you can destroy your opponents field and deal some damage to your opponent pretty neat huh.." Ranma explained

"This form is a bit weird for me but he has a move and soul guard can be used defensively or offensively this card also has a shadow dive you can get past through your opponent and get through with your attacks so use it wisely…" Garga continued

"Well how was today's card hope all of you get what you wanted with this card…" Ranma said

"So check this one…" Garga and Ranma ended with the video


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Light Of Deity, Mikado Yuga vs Hosyiyomi Subaru

That Night Subaru and Cross re star gazing again

"Whoever wins the next fight will face off against Ranma…" Suubaru sighed

"You'll be the winner I believe it completely…" Cross said

"Kakogawa Ranma is the one that brought me change but if what reira said is true then…"Subaru said as he saw a lone star also that is what cross said last time

"If what you said is true then…. Ranma did change me a lot he taught me how to enjoy the buddyfight but on the other hand he reaches out farther he warns me and inevitably make Seiji my friend again…" Subaru said as he is in thought

"Today has a wonderful star…" Subaru said

The Next day at Café Mikono

"Woah our video is viral…" Ranma said

"And we've received some emails praising the two of you…" Garga added as they were talking to Masato and Agito

"For Share! It was a lot of fun fighting you again I almost forgot about it…" Masato smiled

"Almost Forgot?" Ranma asked

"Well I once taught on getting revenge on our last abccc match by using lost world but I back out immediately…" Masato explained

"Wait.. what?!" Ranma shouted

"Don't fuss it like that… Masato is just confused at the time even though he was tempted… and also…" Agito sighed

"Maybe we should do a collab with yuga on the semi final match…" Ranma give an idea

"Maou Yuga channel has been rocketing ever since the preliminaries…" Miko said

"It has been a while since the last collab…" Masato sighed

From where they look now Yuga is now having his live video up

"Hey there to all viewers I'm guaranteeing that I'll be the winner of this ace buddyfighter play offs because I got the power…" Ranma said calmly

Then the view change into him to be swarming with fans as he walk and saw Subaru

After a while they talk eye to eye

"I've watch your recent video" Subaru said

"Hmm then what do you want?" Yuga asked

"If I win go back to Ranma…" Subaru said

"Go back to Ranma… you say… I didn't left… I was doing this for him…" Yuga sighed

"I'm sure Ranma didn't want this… what you're doing is a bit selfish don't you think?" Subaru asked

"Selfish… we buddyfighters can be selfish at times but I have another reason… and that compromise isn't gonna cut it this time…" Yuga said as he feels a bit dizzy but then Raito caught him on time before he wants to fall

"You should be aware of your own condition…" Raito said

"Raito?" Subaru said

"You better rest up before the semi-finals if you're gonna be fit…" Raito smiled

"You're right… see you on the match I'm gonna enjoy it…" Yuga puts up a smile and leaves

"Well well he went overboard again…" Raito sighed

"Why are you helping him?' Subaru asked

"That is because actually I'm part of the lost crew…" Raito said clearly

"You're his ally?" Subaru gasped

"I'm just a backstage character… I just give him a reason to fight… you'll even be surprise of what to store tomorrow… I'm more of a neutral than directly involve in all of this…" Raito sighed

"If my dad knows it…" Subaru said

"I'm fine with it… this is a path that I choose… Yuga isn't a bad person the reason he does this is because of destroyer… he want to see the third way…" Raito said

"A third way?" Subaru asked

"A way for lost world can be accepted back to the original world… He really doesn't suit a villain role but I'll give a heads up finish him as fast as you can even if you miss 1 turn you are done for I'll be taking my leave and also there will be a collab with the ran-ga channel so please do your best.." Raito waved a goodbye

That night Yuga is sorting out his deck while he receive a call from his brother

"Brother how are you? I'm gonna see the semi finals! I'll be rooting for you!" Haru shouted

"Thanks Haru… that is much appreciated you're a good little brother… I miss you too well let' talk tomorrow I'll be coming back before the fight so we can have some pizza before the budyfight…" Yuga smiled

"Really Brother? Yey! I'll tell mom to pack some…" Haru said as he hangs up on the phone

"Haru…" Yuga sighed

"Is he really precious to you?" Destroyer asked

"Of course! He is my brother… we're siblings even though I like the follower my number 1 will always be my little brother…" Yuga commented

"Then… can we go now I want some pizza and puddings!" Destroyer said

"You'll have to wait for tomorrow…" Yuga said with a tease

"Ugh fine but give me large one big cups!" Destroyer debated with Yuga

"That is taking too much…" Yuga sighed as they continue the debate

Meanwhile back to Subaru

"I wonder why I acted like that against Yuga…" Subaru wondered

"Maybe you are trying to guide him back just like seiji or reira to masato…" Cross said

"I'll bring on my A game on the match…" Cross said

"I'm counting on it cross…" Subaru said

The day of the match

"Today's match will consist of Hoshiyomi Subaru vs Maou Yuga!" Ion commentated

* * *

" _I'm guided by the celestial orbs and the guidance on dragons! Luminize! Galaxy Triangle!"_

" _Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2 )

(Subaru: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

 **"Open the Flag!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

 **"Dragon World!"**

"Draw then charge and draw! Guardseer Dragon Gyron(size: 1 att: 3000 def: 1000 crit: 2) to the left area then Bordure(size: 1 att:4000 def: 3000 crit: 1) to the center area" Subaru starts hos turn then he casted battle supplies to replenish his gauge and hand by bordure effect Subaru equips Kaus Alnasl(att: 4000 crit: 2) and attacks Yuga and ends his turn

"Subaru I'm not gonna sure I'm gonna win at this point but… I'm going all out! Cover the Flag! Lost world!"

"Come to Me Lost Deck! The gateway to nothingness has open! The vile demonic dragon has roared! Deck Change! Lost Vanity Dimension!"

Yuga shouted as he declared his lost world flag

(Yuga: Life: 8hand: 6 gauge: 2 )

(Subaru: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

My turn draw then charge and draw I call on agonia(size: 3 att: 6000 def: 6000 crit:2) to the center and then… Now tremble in fear and be despaired Vanity Husk Destroyer(size: none att: 30000 def: 10000 crit: 3) center buddy call!" Yuga starts his turn calling agonia then calling his buddy while he also called Ire to the left area and Effesley rallface(sixe: none att: 7000 def: 5000 crit: 3) to the right area

"Dimension Dragon three…" Argent commented

"Dimension Dragon: Origin!" Destroyer attacks Gyron destroying the center while the second attack hits gyron and destroyed subaru's item damaging him to 6 life

"I end my turn…" Yuga said

(Yuga: Life: 8hand: 4 gauge: 2 )

(Subaru: Life: 6 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Draw then charge and draw cast Proclaim: Steer the stars" Subaru added 2 cards to his hands by paying 1 life then calling Cross to the center area then calling Sultallion(size: 1 att: 2000 def: 2000 crit: 2) to the right area destroying rallface with cross and sultallion due to the effect then calling Barry (size: 1 att: 6000 def: 1000 crit: 1) while casting enhancement tactics to up his gauge the cross attacked Yuga Destroyer destroying him

"So that is your plan huh…" Yuga smiled as he called stark to the field

"Dimension Door: Zero!" Deestroyer tried to destroyed all of the cards

"Cast! Crystalize Phenomenon!" Subaru sacrifice his life and put a rest to stark also nullifying his ability and also his soul guard won't work

Cross attacks the second time destroying stark and dealing damage straight to Yuga

"Barry!" Subaru shouted

"Cast Dimension Return!" The opposite of Dimension absorb it nullified the attack and brings back one card from the drop zone to Yuga's hand while Subaru drop one from the top of his deck

"Time for my turn!" Subaru shouted as he attacked ire first then attacked Yuga directly

"Final Phase!" He shouted

"Cast! Impact! Tri-Star Decision!" Subaru unleash his impact and launch it at Yuga

As the attack hits Yuga stared back at his accomplishment, downfall and also one thing that he couldn't forget he saw Reira and Subaru even Raito for a glimpse and one of his hand card shines as someone or something bring his life back to 5 and the card shines

"What what is this?! Yuga comes back to 5 life what is this supposed to mean?" Ion commentated

"A world of light where deity and demonic dragons collide!" Yuga's expression changed as he was brought back and he saw the aura it was a dragon

"Hereby bring forth a miracle!" He drops all the cards in his hand and gauge

"Cover the flag!" The flag of lost world changed into white and with a dragon and demonic symbol on it

"The world that wasn't supposed to line up! Deck change!" Yuga shouted as his deck core changes again to a white color

"Deity Holy Dimension!" He changes flag and adds 4 cards to his hand and 2 to the gauge

"what is going on?" Ranma is weirded out but Garga shines white as he saw the flag he was in a disbelief

The cards was in shining silver card different that the lost vanity with black cards as a dragon appeared in front of Yuga bowing to him as he comes out of the white crack

"Are you my buddy?" The dragon asked

"You don't have to play around… since this is the first time… yes I'm your buddy…" Yuga smiled as the dragon with silver armored and purple motive said and goes behind Yuga with his sword on standby he looks more like garga but more mature he had a more darker color on his appearance (almost like Gargantua Lost Dragon but in a good form )

"It can't be!" Garga gasped

"This is my true strength! This world is called Deity World! When this card is covered I regain 5 life and 3 gauge also added 4 cards to my hand and I can buddy call yet again

"In a buddyfight you can buddy called only once but this is an exception… because still alike like lost world this card defines out of logic" Yuga smiled

"I end my turn…" Subaru said as he was fascinated

"There is no time to be fascinated Subaru! This is gonna be the last turn!" Yuga shouted as he draw then charge and draw

"Miracle! Light! Shine the light with your deity power! Center Buddy call! Deity of Miracle, Life Bringer Dragon!" He shouted

"It has been a while since I've been called with my real name not my guild nor my lost world name…" Life Bringer Dragon goes to the center area

"Equip! Demonic Deity Holy Sword, Laevantinn Divine(att: 10000 crit: 2) and cast divine rapid word! I look the top 2 cards of my deck if there is a deity card I can call the card with no cost… Energetic Deity, Brave Agito (size: 3 att: 10000 def: 5000 crit: 2)and while Laevantinn divine is equip my left and right area monster becomes size 0 Brave agito effect it added 2 cards from the drop to Light Bringer's soul and I gain 2 life then cast Dragonic grim cry.. by paying 2 life I add 3 cards to my hand from the top of my deck then… left call! Holy Dragon Deity Knight, Geil(size: 3 att: 10000 def: 10000 crit: 2)!" Yuga said as he gives his move

"This card is gonna be your downfall! Set! Sentence of Judgment!" He continued as something happens to Subaru's flag it's the same as Raito's but better

"Geil effect every time it attacks you must put the top 2 cards of your deck to the flag whileLife Bringer copies all the ability and Agito shares it to the item and his right

"Then!" Subaru said

"Let me explain first Light Bringer Dragon size 3 attack: 10000 defense: 7000 critical 2 his new keyword is divine which means he can do abilities according to what world in his soul does once per turn"

"If it's lost world the d-share or other ability will applied on the other cards on the field including item while if its dragon world then all cards on the field gains 5000 power and penetrate then I add a total of 5 cards from my drop zone to this cards soul..." He explained

"But geil effect only works twice in a turn.. that is why my last card in hand cast doom realize… when geil is in the field I can destroy him and you must put 3 cards from the top of your deck to the flag and also I'll put laevantinn at rest" Laevantinn drops geilblade from the deck and copies it's ability without activating the cost" He continued to tell the cons of the abbility

"That's 4…" He smiled

"Geil attack the center!" He shouted

"As you wish!" Geil attacks directly and with the penetrate Subaru loses life but the critical is minus 1 as he is dealt with only one attack

"2nd attack!" Yuga shouted

"Haah!" Geil attacked barry next but Subaru dodge it with mars barrier

"Agito you're next!" Yuga smiled

"Got it Yuga!" Agito shouted as he attacked barry and succeeded destroying it while destroyed agito got one more card to the flag of Subaru

"2nd attack!" With the d-share intact he gains geil ability and attacked

"Life Bringer you're up!" Yuga stated as Life Bringerattacks it went a direct hit but the second attack was blocked by earth barrier

"I end my turn…" He saw that only one more card needed

(Yuga: Life: 6 hand: 3 gauge: 0 )

(Subaru: Life: 2 hand: 1 gauge: 2 flag: 14)

"My turn draw!" Subaru shouted

"When my opponent draw phase my sentence of judgment activate it added the fifteen cards then your judgment will be settled!" Yuga shouted as Life Bringer uses his sword as a stream of light appear above of Subaru like a gun cannon

""When your flag has 15 cards or more I put all of them to the drop zone and you were dealt with 10 damage" He explained

"10 damage?!" Ion shouted

"Shine light of judgment!" Yuga shouted as he snaps his hands

"Victory to the luck of destiny…" Life Bringer said as he rejoiced

"That is his buddy true form I'm really at a lost here huh…" Subaru smiled

After the fight

"Brother that was so cool!" Haru shouted

"I'm so glad you've like the match…" Yuga smiled

Destroyer in his buddy form or now called arsene saw garga and ranma approaching them along with Subaru who is smiling

"That was a nice fight… I lost fair and square…" Subaru smiled and both of them shake hands

As Garga and Life Bringer Dragon look at each other garga looks like he is in the wrong here

"There is nothng to be afraid off.." Life Bringer sighed

"Aniki why do you left me and the dragon tribe?" Garga asked

"I think we should get along together next time… I want to rest okay…" Life Bringer sighed

"Well that was one awkward situation…" Masato said to them

"You could tell me again but I'm getting worked up…" Agito said

"So do i.." laevantinn said

"But that card what do you get inspired by?" Subaru asked

"Oh that new flag and deck actually… my first inspiration was from one of my dad's fight with Ranma's uncle the dreaded dragon zwei and drei with ein…" Yuga smiled

"Woah so wait does this mean… that Destroyer is reformed…" reira said

"More or less.. but…" Yuga sighed

"I'm still mad at the deity nonetheless but…" Life Bringer sighed looking at Garga

"I can't fight my kin… unless Yuga wants it too…" anyway! Yuga we need to go now! I want some of the pudding you promise after the fight!" Life Bringer said as he looked at Yuga

"yes yes… take all the pudding you want…" Yuga sighed as he wasn't at any lost world control he is feeling a bit well again at least until he saw some of it's card and it's a bit blurry but none the less it ent back to normal as he didn't cared about it and leaves with his little brother

"Wait Destroyer… no I mean he is your brother?!" Cross said

"What can I say… he took so many names in a dungeon world he I called ainz… but… he is my brother not by blood even so I must respect him and I need answers…" Garga said seriously

* * *

Maou Yuga Channel

"Welcome strong buddyfighters today me and my buddy will take on this segment…" Yuga appeared

"And today's card is…" Light Bringer Dragon appeared in his buddy form

* * *

 **Name: Deity Of Miracle, Life Bringer Dragon**

 **Size: 3**

 **Attack: 10000**

 **Defense: 7000**

 **Critical: 2**

 **World: Generic**

 **Abbility/Effect:**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 3 gauge & put 5 cards from the dropzone to the soul]**

" **Divine" This card ability gains the following when a card on soul :**

 **Lost World: it gains D-Share or other ability on the card of the field this turn**

 **Dragon World: gains 5000 power and penetrate**

 **Dungeon World: this card gains triple attack**

 **Magic World: You can add a Great Spell**

 **Danger World: This turn you gain 10 life**

 **Darkness Dragon World: Gains shadow dive and mill 15 cards from your opponents deck**

 **Ancient World: Gains 15000 defense and attack for the turn and gains double attack**

 **Legend World: You can equip up to 3 weapons to the field but gets drop to the drop zone by the end of the turn**

 **All cards on your left and right while this card on the field becomes size 0 until they were put in the drop zone**

 **[SoulGuard]**

* * *

"My real form with it's mighty ability but since it's duration the limited option is used… basically Divine let's me gains other cards of the ability in my field…" Maou Yuga explained

"This card is the presence of a true deity who lost his memory due to lost world use Deity World and Sentence of Judgment to finish your enemy…" Life Bringer continued

"Hope all of you can utilize this card well" Yuga said in a serious tone

"Then see you next time!" Yuga and Life Bringer Dragon ended the video

* * *

A/N: if there is something wrong in the dialogue i'm very sorry since this is a last minute change sorry for the inconvinience shinkuso77 out.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The truth, A peaceful night on the sky

"Nom… nom…nom.." LIghtdra is eating a lot of the pudding and pizza in one go

"You sure are a greedy dragon" Yuga commented

"I'm hungry and I can't be moody all the time it isn't in my nature at least now I don't have to obey someone else again… too much…" Light Bringer sighed

"You're a bit on the rough side and I like it than when you are destroyer.." Yuga said as he swipe one of the pudding from Light Bringer and eats it

"Give the pudding back…" Light Bringer growled

"Or what?" Yuga said with a bit of tease

"I'm gonna get you!" Light Bringer shouted as they run and catch each other but then Yuga slip off on some of the wet floor and both of them hits the wall after that both of them were scolded by Paruko as the budding goes to her face and drops on the floor

"The two of you are irresponsible I just wipe the floor just now please behave…" Paruko looks angry at them her face becomes red

"Yes…" Both Yuga and Light Bringer feels bad for causing trouble and didn't talk but within that both of them look at each other while Light Bringer still growled Yuga didn't give a little thing about it while looking a bit mischievous

The Next day Yuga and Light Bringer walks into Café Mikono

"I suppose if it's necessary…" Yuga sighed as he goes in he was greeted by Reira and Masato

"Finally, we've been waiting for you!" Reira shouted

"Where is Raito?" Yuga asked

"He said he'll be late he has something to take care of." Masato answered

"So, you've come you're not in the possession of the lost world, are you?" Seiji asked

"Seiji don't be that suspicious…" Subaru sighed

Garga and Lightdra sit closely together eye to eye

"Could I get some pizza.." Lightdra smiled to Amaterasu

"Ye-yes!" Amaterasu said while feeling a bit nervous

"Amaterasu?" Miko look at Amaterasu's red face

"I'm fine let's get cooking…" Amaterasu said

"Why did you leave the dragon tribe?" Garga asked seriously

"Oh that… as I said I'm on duty… as you know deities go around the world looking for problems to solve…" Lightdra sighed as he sips some tea

"Destroyer.. no I mean Light Bringer Dragon… I want to know your origin…" Subaru said

"Call me Lightdra… for a more easier pronounciation.." Light Bringer Dragon a.k.a Lightdra

"About that yeah I'm really intrigued…" Ranma said as he is also wondered on how Lightdra becomes destroyer

"First up let's start from the origin I was just like ordinary dragon from dragon world well my dream is to become a deity..." Lightdra sighed as he begins the story

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **My name is Lightdra I'm the proud dragon from the Deity Dragon tribe…" The little Lightdra explains himself breaking the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **wall and went on to practice as he hears some of them talking**_

" _ **The lowest grade dragon on the class he is a bit off on the low side…" One of them said**_

" _ **He wanted to become one of the deity that is a dream.." Another of them said**_

" _ **Ah as usual they underestimate me…." Lightdra thought as he gets in with the other dragons**_

 _ **Halt of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wait you have classes in the dragon world?" Subaru asked

"Yeah we study about using weapons and other stuff … now can I continue… I wasn't the brightest of them…" Lightdra said continuing the story

* * *

 _ **Continue Flashback**_

 _ **From day one Lightda wasn't even qualified to use any weapon except wooden swords or some low rated gun and he isn't that smart at first he was accompanied by none other than his mentor, Dimension Dragon, Phobos the head teacher and demon lord, Baatz Dragoroyale also teach there even though he is one of the ruler of the thunder dragon empire he also have to do his part other than being Yuga's father partner even though his class were a bit horrible at least it is fun when they get into it**_

" _ **Listen up! Today we'll begin your recognition as one o my right hand man… for a month.. now listen well whoever can do this right… he'll get to be my apprentice…" Baatz said as he can't be a teacher that long for the dragons even Drum Bunker is busy all the day**_

 _ **Halt of Flashback**_

* * *

"That's cool! Being the right hand man!" Ranma shouted

"That is the perks…. It was rough as he connects dragon world all together being the ambassador of all worlds after all.." Lightdra explained

"You didn't tell me why?" Yuga asked

"I was gonna tell you but as destroyer my lips are sealed anyway…" Lightdra sighed as he continued telling the story

"So what's next?" Subaru asked as he was taking notes

"The next one is ah I remember about seeing the great Variable Cord even if he is about a modist one.. old but his youth is impressive…" Lightdra said

Meanwhile,

"The monster DNA that break the bridge was none other than destroyer…" Geil sighed

"Then.. the buddy police can arrest destroyer…" Raito said

At the buddy police

"Tasuku commissioner!" Raito shouted

"Is it true that you can arrest destroyer?" He asked

"Yeah…" Tasuku answered

"About the lost weapon… there is something I wanted to talk about…" Raito said

"Let me guess you've break into the computer server" Tasuku sighed

"How did you know?" Raito asked

"I'm not blind… there is a camera monitoring the room…" Tasuku sighed

"If you knew then…" Raito said

"What were you doing with them?" Tasuku asked

"That is because… I don't want either ranma or garga to use the anti lost weapon…" Raito said

"No I won't be needing ranma's help… because garga is gonna use the weapon…" Tasuku explained

"I see but I just can' let you…" Raito said

"Is there a reason?" Tasuku asked

"Because… that's… Yuga is my friend and if he lost destroyer then…." Raito said

"It seems you've made a friend that's nice to hear then have a proposition if you can win against me then you can do whatever you want with the anti lost weapon but if I win you've better tell me all the details…" Tasuku said

"Got it…" Raito looks seriously as the match begins to unfold

* * *

(Raito Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Tasuku: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

 _"A black curse has foretold our victory! Luminize! Cursed Knights!"_

 _"Gather! Future Dragons soaring the galaxy! Luminize! Future Dragoner!"_

 **"Open the flag!"**

 **"Darkness Dragon World!"**

 **"Star Dragon World!"**

Raito starts his turn after draw then charge and draw by setting Sentence of Curse

"That is your cursed puzzle I'll be putting an effect that involve your flags commissioner and when the card reaches 15 then the puzzle will be complete…" He continued

"As expected he is using that set spell.." Jack said

"We anticipated this but we musn't let our guard down.." Tasuku said

"I call on beelze to the center and cast Curse Destruction I put the top two cards in my deck if there is geil then…" Raito said as he uses the effect and casted underration to bring geil back to his hand adding gauge and also due to beelze effect he gains a total of 3 life while equipping geilblade

"Black Dragon Knight, geil center buddy call! Then geilblade effect…" He puts another card to tasuku's flag and ends his turn

(Raito Life: 14 gauge: 4 hand: 3)

(Tasuku: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6 flag: 4)

"Sentence of curse effect every start of my opponents turn it puts the top card of your deck into your flag.." Raito explained but Tasuku looks serious even though he just start his turn

The turn started by Tasuku buddy calling jack to the right and crossninzing with j igniter then calling quantum ruler to the left area then equipping j star saber activating it's ability to add a card from drop to Jack's soul and then quantum ruler attacks geil but as he was about to be destroyed geil ability kicks in as raito pay life to get back the card to the hand while geil is destroyed he put the top card to his opponents flag a.k.a the commissioner then Tasuku and Jack attacks raito directly downing them to 7 life

(Raito Life: 7 gauge: 4 hand: 4)

(Tasuku: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 4 flag: 6)

"Geilblade effect activate!" Raito starts his turn by paying gauge and putting another card to the commissioner's flag then by calling geiil again he reaches the cap and destroyed jack due to the effect but jack survived since he has still soul in his arsenal while calling beelze next and while Geil attacks jack, Quantum ruler gets attack by beelze

"That's it for my turn…" Raito sighed

(Raito Life: 7 gauge: 4 hand: 6)

(Tasuku: Life: 10 gauge: 3 hand: 4 flag: 8)

"My turn draw then charge and draw! Now I call again quantum ruler to the left then he called golden Dragoner Jackknife to the right on top of his star dragoner, jack

"This is my powered up form!" Jack shouted as Tasuku then uses j-saber ability and equips another j igniter to his soul

Quantum ruler attacks geil and destroyed him but due to the effect it returns to the hand and the next attack by j-star saber hits while Golden Dragoner's first attack is reduced by black dragon shield Tasuku then cast Into the future where he drop one card from jack's soul and stans him again granting him a third attack but was halt by cursed light as Raito gains life and destroyed beelze making him survive with only 2 life left

(Raito Life: 2 gauge: 2 hand: 4)

(Tasuku: Life: 11 gauge: 3 hand: 4 flag: 9)

Raito starts his turn and starting to reflect on what he has been through

"This is about my rebellion to my dad anymore I'm way past that all I want is to help him… in every way I can because…." Raito thought seriously as he used cursed destruction and destroyed geil yet again as the cursed puzzle nearing it's completion he got the card he needed and one of them is geil resulting in adding the cards to the commissioner flag making him at 14 as Raito called Zest to the center and geil to the right area The first attack y geil is blocked by star jack docking as it protects Jack while quantum ruler is destroyed by Zest and with a relief Raito ends his turn

Raito Life: 2 gauge: 1 hand: 2)

(Tasuku: Life: 11 gauge: 3 hand: 4 flag: 9)

"15 cards…" The puzzle is complete but from the look of Tasuku's face he hasn't give up as he cast star jack revival and starts his turn

"Shadowscare call!" Tasuku starts his turn by calling shadowscare to the area where Quantum ruler is set before turn Raito desperately tried to shield himself but to no avail the second attack of jack really did him a damage and he can't guard anymore and loses

Raito Life: 0 gauge: 1 hand: 2)

(Tasuku: Life: 11 gauge: 3 hand: 1 flag: 15)

After the fight

"Geil… I wanted to be strong…. To be at his class… to be his equal…" Raito said as he look at the anti lost weapon

"Then go back to your dad he is a world class buddyfighter you can learn from him he will teach you everything he knows…" Geil said seriously

"It seems that I cant escape that fate… But before that…' Raito smiled as he saw the time

"I'm late!" He shouted as he leaves

Right then Geil who takes off his mask and becomes back to abygale talks to tasuku and jack and tells them what happen since it's part of the deal

"So destroyer wasn't planning on destroying the world?" Tasuku asked

"No… it seems that hanging out with Yuga changed him a lot… he is may as well known reformed but since the lost weapon has been used Raito is confused on who to side" Abygale sighed

"He sure got a good friend… oh yeah when Gaito said he wanted to do about his rebellious son he comes to me for help but I think it's a bit too much nonetheless it work out in the end…" Tasuku said

"Tasuku.. Jack… Thanks for everything…" Gale said as he left

Back with yuga and the others

"Wait you've met with the great magician! That's cool…" Yuga said

"Well it was a coincidence but your way of becoming a deity by accident really humor me.." Garga said teasing Lightdra

"Stop that! Even though it was an accident I was grateful… by it… and most importantly… I get to be a partner of this great numbskull.." Lightdra nudge Yuga

"Who are you calling a numbskull!" Yuga shouted as they start to bicker

"Guys I'm late am I?" Raito then goes into the café with Abygale trailing from behind

"No you are just on time!" He landed on a prank as Raito opens the door and get wet by white paint

"Hahah…" Yuga holds his laughter

"Yuga.. I'm gonna kill you come here!" With a sinister look Raito tries to catch of Yuga

"You can't catch me!" Yuga shouted as he runs off

"They sure act like little kids…" Seiji sighed

"But it is lively this way…" Subaru smiled and they didn't notice that Garga went off except for Lightdra as he knew where he went but respected the boundary and didn't went off after him

"That was cool on how you being a deity Lightdra… and you didn't told me about it!" Yuga said

"It was an accident… I wasn't interested in being a deity…" Lightdra sighed

At the buddy police

"Because you are the deity of combat I entrust you with this…" Tasuku gives Garga the card

"Yeah.." Garga said

"I don't trust 100 percent of my brother if things get rough the whole world will be at stake and also there you guys will come in…" He continued as he talks off with Garga

"No we don't…" Garcat said

"If something happens then… you three will have to cheer on him…" Garga said to them

The very next day at Café Mikono

"To commemorate… this day I and Yuga will have another collaboration!" Ranma shouted as they begin a collab video with Garga and Lightdra on the scene while garga doesn't remember a line and after that

Garga and Lightdra look at each other eye to eye

"I know where you are going.. I'm not blind.. the anti lost weapon…" Lightdra said

"Yeah if things get rough I'm gonna use it against you…" Garga said seriously

"If you want t use it then use it just so you know… your buddy there is a miracle… he can fit all ideal kind of buddy and partner… when the finals is over please do as he wish…" Lightdra talks about Yuga a.k.a garga's real buddy

"Got it if that's what you wanted… how about a round two…" Garga said

"You've read my mind…" Both Garga and Lightdra is having another pizza competition and the Ran-ga channel begins

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Lightdra and Garga appeared on the channel

"Today I'll be releasing with my possible step brother Garga… and today's card of the day is!" Lightdra shouted

* * *

 **Name: Deity World**

 **Type: Flag**

 **World: Deity World**

 **Effect/Abbilities:**

 **[Flag Cost] [Pay 3 gauge and put all cards of your hand into the drop zone]**

 **This card can be added to your deck**

 **When your life is 0 you can call this card on top of a flag card and you gain 5 lifes and 3 gauge and 4 cards in hands**

 **If you had 2 or less Gauge pay all of it instead and if your buddy is destroyer replace it with Life Bringer dragon, After this card is covered you gain buddy gift**

 **Alternative use**

 **This card can be a starting flag you start with 12 life 6 hands and 1 gauge (but the buddygift didn't apply)**

* * *

"This Flag is my own term flag it unites demonic dragon and all of the worlds a proof of my existence as a deity…" Lightra explained

"It has the ability of reviving yourself through the fight and take a chance think of it as a miracle but you pay a high cost of it…" Garga said

"So how was today's card hope all of you can put this up on the deck…" Lightdra said

"Garga did you saw my Video Cam?" Ranma shouted from not far away

"Lightdra! Don't tell me you start the video alone!" Yuga shouted

"No no nothing! So check this one!" Both Lightdra and Garga ended the video with the ran-ga channel logo appeared

"Garga put back the video cam before we get caught!" Lightdra shouted

"Got it! Now let's run before they notice!" Garga shouted as it seems they were being changed by the duo only by sound of screeching and pleading on the background

A/N: Just 3 more chapters to go this has been fun reverse story (actually i left it alone and finally finishing it i still had free time to do this holiday thankfully) shinkuso77 signing out... oh and for Lightdra design it was a last minute change...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Finals! Ranma vs Yuga part 1

"Hmm all done…" Ranma said as he finish constructing the card

"If Light Bringer tried to do something funny I'll have a counter measure…" Garga thought as he gives Ranma a card

"What is this?" Ranma asked

"A good luck charm we need to prepare for tomorrow.." Garga said

"Got it.. I'll trust you garga I'll just put it in the deck…" Ranma said

"Yeah do that…" Garga smiled

Meanwhile,

"Hmm the deck is done…" Yuga thought as he finish up the deck

"What's next.." He sighed

"Stop it Haru that tickles…"Lightdra shouted as haru tickled him in a bit in his most vulnerable spot

"Now give me the pudding!" Haru said

"Never!" Lightdra shouted it seems that he was playing with Haru

"Those two… Lightdra is pretty childish sometimes…" Yuga sighed

"When this is over and I win… Ranma will…" He thought for a second as he saw the card in his deck it was all blank and he slips the whole deck case to the floor scattering the cards as they heard the noise Haru and Lightdra looks at Yuga

"You better sleep… it's a tiring day tomorrow… I'll pick the card up…" Lightdra said seriously as he rearranges the deck

"Is Brother gonna be okay?" Haru asked

"Maybe he is just too tired…" Lightdra replied

"So that's it huh… I'll root for brother then hope he can win!" Haru shouted

"Just hope so…" Lightdra sighed as he know what happens when you make contract with Vanity Lost Sword it won't be good

The day of the match

"The finals are here and also to commemorate this let's give both of them an applause and I'll leave the rest to the commentator…" Tasuku greeted the guest and starts the final round

"Yey! When there is a buddyfight! Nanana Ion is there!" Ion appeared

"Both players please luminize!" She continued

As the stage is set for both fighters Ion let both of the player a.k.a Yuga and Ranma to luminize their decks

* * *

" _Reveal the gateway to other dimension! Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

" _The deity of combats that links all the world together! Luminize! Ace Dra-Deity!"_

"Buddyfight!" Ion commentated

(Ranma: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Yuga: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

" **Open the flag!"**

" **Dragon World!"**

" **Dragon World!"**

The first turn is Yuga's turn he called ire to the left area attacks with it and ends his turn

Meanwhile Paruko is looking at the fight and her inner self reporter side comes back from the dead as she is fired up like the old days

Ranma then calls garga as buddy call to the right while garcat to the left gaining back his hand and gauge while equipping Garga saber and then garga attacks yuga directly then Ranma activates Deity

"Deity activate! Change gargantua dragon mode gattling!" Ranma shouted as Garga attacks and use it's effect to decrease Yuga's gauge

"As predicted…" Yuga sighed as he shields with green dragon shield

"That was a nice strategy.." Masato said

"With that effect Yuga is left with nothing to use for lost world…" Cross added as Garga revert back and attacks Yuga again

"Garcat attack Ire!" Ranma ordered

"Wait Ranma…" Garga said

"Cast d-coating…" The attack fails and Yuga now have 2 gauge

"I end my turn" Ranma said

" **Cover The flag! Lost World"**

" _Come to me lost deck! The gateway of nothingness has opened deck change! Lost Vanity Dimension!"_

Yuga changed his deck yet again but he smiled

"Let's have fun…" Yuga smiled

"Even now… wait Yuga didn't give off minus nor plus energy…" Tasuku saw the radiating energy

"Then what he was gonna do is right… maybe… he can change things I have analyzed in the lab the lostrizer changed into white…" Jack said

"Then I was wrong and over carried away huh.. but… even so… he wields lost world…" Tasuku saw the fight

"Ranma whatever we're gonna do in this fight let's have it in a fun way…" Yuga smiled

"I don't care for lost world or the world at stakes this is the moment…." He said seriously

(Ranma: life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Yuga: Life: 5 hand: 5 gauge: 0)

"Now tremble in fear, be despaired! Vanity Husk Destroyer center buddy call!" Ranma shouted after he called agonia increasing his hands and gauge and calling rallface to the open circle but then Ranma uses drago trap to conceal Destroyer's movement

"Your movement is clear as day and night… Ranma… Cast Dimension Wave! I destroy destroyer add my life and gauge then I get to draw a card

"My ability activates! Dimension Door: Zero! Now disappear… and no hard feelings…" Destroyer sighed as he uses his guns to destroy garga and garcat while the item is already destroyed by rallface

"He has 3 attacks…" Ranma thought

"Now let's finish him!" Yuga shouted as Rallface attacks then Destroyer attacks twice the first one hits while the second one is block by deity blue dragon shield

"Third attack!" Destroyer shouted

"Cast! Deity Grey dragon shield! Your attack is nullified if my hand is below 2 I can pay 1 gauge and draw 2 cards as long as there is deity dragon tribe in my drop zone or field

"That is what I like… new twist… my turn ends…" Yuga smiled

(Ranma: life: 1 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

(Yuga: Life: 6 hand: 2 gauge: 5)

Ranma's turn starts as he called garga and garcat then casting gar oracle replenishing his life and hands

"Gargantua dragon deity activate! Change! Gargantua Blade mage! Then cast! Dragod Var! I activate it's second effect" He continued his move to destroy destroyer piece by piece and he cast dragod var to destroy destroyer once and for all while destroying ire at the process due to gargantua blade mage effect

"What is that card?!" Yuga shouted

"Dragod Var… My solution on defeating destroyer… he has 4 souls so… I just put him down and destroyed the soul it's as easy as that" ranma smiled

"How did you get that card?" Yuga said as he a bit curse since he didn't knew the card exist

"Well I got plenty after convincing daijirou so I buy a whole pack with a little bet when I win against masato…" Ranma smiled

"a whole pack?" Yuga asked

"Well a whole pack by Daijirou's standard is like buying the large pack… wait he bet me off?!" Masato shouted

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **This is the result you're happy now?" Ranma asked as he shown the video**_

" _ **Just like I promise the whole area is yours to use this is my precious collection use it well.." Daijirou said as Garga and Ranma after the fight with Masato saw the room**_

" _ **Woah this is big…. The whole room…" Garga said**_

" _ **Yeah… but first!" ranma shouted as he swims in the pool of cards**_

" _ **If this is what it takes it took so much time…" Garga sighed**_

" _ **Don't worry we'll find what we need…" Ranma smiled**_

 _ **They then scoured the place and finds the gallery pack isle**_

" _ **He said I can choose whatever I want so let's get opening!" Ranma shouted**_

" _ **Yeah!" Garga shouted as the Gar-Trio also helps with the opening and do a bit of card opening themselves**_

" _ **Look what I got cat!" Garcat shouted**_

" _ **Dragod Var…" Ranma said**_

" _ **This maybe can work!" Ranma smiled**_

" _ **You're a good cat yey!" Ranma smiled as he gives a highfive to Garcat**_

" _ **Now let's look for another card, dog…" Gardog said as they scour again for new cards**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Well even though at the end daiirou is a bit angry with the mess he gladly took our visit now onto the match! Garga attack Yuga directly!" Ranma ordered but Yuga uses the same spell as he use last time to get a card from the drop zone to his hand

"Show time begin!" Ranma shouted

"Now see it folks!" Garga uses his ability to drops yuga's life to 1 and Garga reverts back to his usual form

"Is this the end for Yuga?! If this attacks hits! He will lose!" Garga attacks hits at Yuga hard as he falls but he just puts up a smile

"When my life hits 0… I drop 3 gauge the whole of my hand and field instead…"

"Hereby bring forth a miracle!" He drop all the cards in his hand and field

"Cover the flag!" The flag of lost world changed into white and with a dragon and demonic symbol on it

"The world that wasn't supposed to line up! Deck change!" Yuga shouted as his deck core changes again to a white color

"Deity Holy Dimension!" He change flag and adds 4 cards to his hand and 2 to the gauge

"Here I come!" Arsene flew from the crack into the field bowing to Yuga

"Let me be your sword I hereby decree from my place the deity of miracle…" He continued his speech

"This is where things will get interesting Ranma!" Yuga said with a laugh as he is having fun while Ranma looks back seriously as he know that this turn will be rough on him

(Ranma: life: 3 hand: 3 gauge: 2)

(Yuga: Life: 1 hand: 2 gauge: 5)

To be continued…..

* * *

Ran-ga & Maou Yuga Channel

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga appeared in their outfit like on the finals

"We'll be showing today's card of the day and…" Ranma said

"That card is!" Yuga shouted

* * *

 **Name: Dragod Var**

 **Type: Spell**

 **World: Dragon World**

 **Abbility/Effect :**

 **[Cast Cost] [Drop a soul from a card on your field & Pay 1 gauge]**  
 **[ Counter] Choose and use one of the following two.**  
 **• Choose a monster on your opponent's field, drop all souls from that card, and destroy it.**  
 **• Destroy a card on your opponent's field. If you do, draw a card.**

* * *

"This card is one of the few card that I use against Vanity Husk destroyer basically using this to destroy the soul and destroying your opponent card as a bonus is neat…" Ranma said

"But… on the other side you can use this to replenish your hand by drawing a card and destroy some annoying cards on the field by dropping a soul card and paying 1 gauge…" Yuga

"So how was today's card hope all of you can use it well" Ranma said

"We're off to our next video so check this one…" Yuga and Ranma ended the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: Charmander17 : For old characters it's easy since they have been draft as side characters.. for a prequel... (no plan), sequel or spinoff (maybe) but i'm more of continuing this story indirectly at the moment... i'm planning to make it work though... i have already plan the story though just getting my hand on the first chapter (as of now since it's still a bit messy)**_

 _ **That's it for today! only 2 chapters left (i'm not gonna combine the epilogue with the last episode aired like buddyfight did it seems that the encycopledia episode is released via wiki but not world wide (japan region lock) Shinkuso77 out**_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Let it loose! Deity Fangflare Creations, Gargantua Punisher!

(Ranma: life: 3 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

(Yuga: Life: 1 hand: 5 gauge: 4)

"Garga attack Yuga directly!" Ranma shouted

"Cast Deity grey dragon shield!" Yuga copied ranma's shield as he guarded and draw 2 cards

"I end my move…"Ranma said

"Draw then charge and draw!" Yuga starts his move

"I put the top 10 cards of my drop zone and using 3 gauge! Buddy call! Deity of miracle! Life Bringer Dragon!" he shouted

"Miracle all but in nigh…" Destroyer appeared on the field with his new form

"The game begins now…" He said

"But why didn't his gauge shrunk down to 2?' Seiji commented

"Let me explain.." Reira said

"Yeah I was wondering about that…" Masato said

"Basically you need 3 gauge to activate deity world.. the last time on your fight he didn't have a gauge… or monster so the cost is dropped by 1.. but when there is a monster on the field he must pay the 3 gauge cost before activating it…" Reira said while explaining it like an expert

"I see… ah I remember.. the last time he only called destroyer to the field… I rested it and then sultallion destroyed rallface…" Subaru sighed

"Set! Sentence of Judgment! Now the cursed puzzle is set!" Yuga set the move like last time

"Deity of Miracle, Life Bringer Dragon(size: 3 att: 10000 def: 7000 crit: 2)! Center buddy call!" He shouted

"Deity of Miracle is here at your service my buddy, my master use me as well as you can…" Life Bringer smiled as he enters the field and looks calm

"First Cast! Dragonic charge!" Yuga added some gauge and then he pays 2 gauge to equip Demonic Deity Holy Sword, Laevantinn Divine" Yuga equips his item

"Cast! Divine Rapid Word! By putting the top 3 cards back to the deck I put the top 2 cards of my deck then if there is a deity I can call it without cost…" He sighed as he reveals the top 2 cards and saw Agito

"Lucky! Wanderer Deity of All odds, Brave Agito Right call!" He smiled

"Deity of all odds is here let's return the favor shall we…" Agito said

"Left! White Dragon Knight, Geil(size: 3)!" Yuga shouted

"Now the lost crew is here…" He shouted

As Ranma saw the field it was right the item resembles Reira, Agito is there resembles Masato and the left it resembles Raito

"He can be selfish at times huh Raito.." Masato said

"Well yeah… but this fight is interesting go geil!" Raito shouted

"Someone is hype about something here you promise to not get hype but…" REira said with a bit of annoyed tone but inside he is thinking of how hype it was

"That is what beat me last time…" Subaru said

"10 damage…" Seiji said

"cast Doom reutilize Geil destroy and three top cards goes to the flag!" Yuga shouted as he puts 3 top card to Ranma's flag

"I'm immortal…" Geil shouted as he is revived through soul guard

"Cast! Curse Ritual! I destroy geil again… now his soul is all gone I gain 2 life and 2 draw…" Yuga draw 2 cards

"I pay 3 life and cast Deity's sacrifice.. I return 5 cards to my deck putting 2 cards in my gauge and 2 draw then this turn all of my card gains a soul from the drop.." He continued

"Now attack phase begin Geil attack Garcat(size: 1 att: 5000 def: 1000 crit: 1)!" He shouted

"Your wish shall be done!" Geil destroyed garcat

"Agito attack Garga now!" Yuga shouted

"Garga Deity activate! Change! Gargantua Phantom(size: 2 att: 9000 def: 6000 crit: 2)! All cards are destroyed and youand you lose 1 life but by then garga is attacked and does a second attack

"Laevantinn effect i copy the effect of Geil Blade but since I can't use this effect it might be better to…" Yuga attacked Ranma directly

"Life Bringer attack Ranma directly!" He ordered

"Cast Deity Green dragon shield!"

"Second attack now to Garga!" Yuga said

"Got it.." Light bringer said as he attacked Garga

"3rd attack…" Yuga continued as it destroyed Garga

"MY turn end…" He sighed as the turn ends

(Ranma: life: 6 hand: 3 gauge: 2 flag: 15)

(Yuga: Life: 2 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"My turn!" Ranma shouted

"Now the judgment shall be lift! Judgment Time! " The 15 cards goes to the bottom of Ranma's deck

"Ranma!" Miko shouted as all of them saw Ranma's life turns to 0

"Ranma!"

"Is this the end?' Seiji saw the moment that ranma' shand shines as he survive with 1 life

"Cast! Dragod Crystal!" Ranma shouted

"That was close…" He sighed

"This is so fun… I knew you could do it Ranma!" Yuga said with a laugh

"You're praising the enemy… it's so you yuga…" Life bringer smiled

"The plus energy they are reacting to each other…" Tasuku saw that Yuga is radiating

"Cast! Gar Oracle" Ranma saw the card that can change everything

"This…" He said

"Cast Gargantua Gate!" Ranma returns his life to 1 and called garga back to the field

"Garga go attack Life Bringer!" He shouted

"Then deity g-evo activate change! Gargantua dragon mode cyclone(size: 2 att: 8000 def: 8000 crit: 2)!" He uses Garga's and destroyed life bringer 2 more times

"go attack him 3 times.." He said

'Got it!" Garga shouted but the first attack was block by Dragon Barrier but the two left got hit even though yuga is at zero life he is still in the game

"Cast! Gar sergen! 2 life and 2 draw then cast dragonic exchange! Let's see…" Ranma said as he was looking at the gauge as he changed one from hand

"That would be it… Garga come back.." He sighed

Garga attacked for the last time and it hits at 6 soul but then Ranma attacked twice making Light Bringer Soul to 4

"My buddy still has 4 soul to back it up how would you win now?" Yuga saw the smirk on ranma's face

"It can't be you have the card…" He said as Ranma's hand glows

"If you know where this is headed then…" Ranma said with a smile

"I drop gargantua punisher! Cast! Deity Fangflare Creations, Gargantua Punisher!" HeYuga shouted as he release the new impact with Garga and finally defeated Light Bringer Dragon with ease since this version of gargantua punisher can use up to 5 times to destroy a monster

"I lost…" Yuga smiled and looked at Ranma and he saw like it was a dejavu

"But somehow…" He saw ranma like he saw himself

"Finally I win!" Ranma shouted at him but a bit dramatized

(Ranma: life: 1 hand: 2 gauge: 0 flag: 0)

(Yuga: Life: 2 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

"Yeah you sure did…" Yuga smiled while looking at him

After the fight Tasuku gives off the award to Garga and Ranma also everyone who they met come and congratulate him except Yuga who left

At café Mikono

"You're looking for Yuga?" Subaru asked

"Garga?" Ranma saw garga who was heading off but stopped by The gar trio

"It seems that we have to go too…" Seiji and Masato head off after having a pizza

At Yuga's hideout Garga is having a talk with Light Bringer while the buddy police is taking the initiative outside while Raito and Abygale just look from the outside

"You don't want to look inside?" Abygale aske d

"You should be the one after all you're the one that is involved if you want to go use the back door.." Raito said

"Right… I want to see what happen…" Abygale aid as he uses his geil transformation and went inside without everyone noticing

Light Bringer just looks at the moon

"Hah… it has been a while since the moon is this nice…" Light bringer sighed as he didn't look at Garga who went inside it seems that he was accompanied by Agito and Laevantinn

"You still have to get your punishment…" Laevantinn said

"I got it… but… I just want to sip on a bit tea…" Light Bringer smiled as he then saw Garga

"Finally you've come…" The demonic deity dragon said as he was facing him

"Are you still going for humans now?" Garga asked

"Nope… on the contrary I'm gonna clean up my mess… the truth… I'm not the ruler of Lost world… not entirely… but since I was defeated they can have their part… and besides as I said before I'm just a messenger… or should I call… their talker…. In Lost world there are more powerful dragon than me…" Light Bringer said

"More powerful?!" Garga gasped

"Don't act so surprise even Yuga knows it… your time in this world is only little left… am I right laevantinn?" Light Bringer asked

"Yes… Light-sama…" Laevantinn said

"Since Yuga lost… this world.. will go into just another route that you take Garga… we may call it the multiverse…" Light Bringer said

"Yuga have to choose if he gonna live off this world or… Abandon it…" Life Bringer said as he hears shouting from the outside and the three off them (while laevantinn is hold by Agito) as the three of them went out while abygale watching from the inside as he went outside and then goes back to Raito

"What do you hear?" Raito asked

"It's secret…." Abygale sighed

"You are always secretive…" Raito said

"Shh…" Abyagle said as he shuts raito's mouth

"Destroyer!" Yuga shouted as he was halt by the buddy police

"You've come… Yuga… I'll be going for a while… I was the one that destroyed the bridge… Yuga has nothing to do with it… I'm not gonna run or back out.. it's my responsibility…" Life bringer said as he strips off Yuga from his lost power

"With that you can go back…. Go back to your time… Make this right again…" He said his last goodbye to Yuga

The Next day at the Hikukimori Bridge

Ranma and Garga is looking at the newly rebuild bridge while Yuga saw them ng garga looked in the eye

"Yuga!" Ranma shouted as he hugs him

"What is this for?" Yuga asked

"I'm sorry… I know you wanted to win so that I can live like this…" Ranma said

"It's fine…. I give I give…" Yuga smiled

"So what is your decision?" Garga asked as he approach him

"Garga let's go back…. At least I feel relief…" Yuga smiled

"Everyone is still coming…. Do you want to go there before you leave?" Ranma asked

"Yeah…" Yuga smiled as they go to Café Mikono

At Café Mikono

"Come in…" Miko said as Yuga and Ranma comes in

"Yuga?!" She gasped

"I'm here just to have fun with all of you.." Yuga smiled

"You've finally come back from the angst phase…" Eden said

"What was that angst phase?! Wait you're mocking me!" Yuga shouted

"Yeah…. I know everything from him…" eden said as raito sits and have a tea he wasn't with abygale at the time

"You really break character…" Seiji sighed

"Right…" The gar trio also added

"So… Raito where is abygale?" Yuga asked

"He is… well with my father… I want to have my time alone… I'll wait till my buddy is here…" Raito smiled

"I see…." Yuga smiled

"Since yesterday yuga isn't here let's have another pizza all of it is on Daijirou!" Masato shouted

"Me?! Ugh fine…" Daijirou sighed as they have a lot of fun time

That Night

"Garga…" Yuga saw garga sleeping soundly

"Hmm…" He sighed

"I think I should document this journey…" He sighed a he opens his drawer and write the time he had left in this reality

"Dear Diary, Today I was gonna do a recap of all things… happened to me… First off meeting Life Bringer… even though… I uncover his true motive…. The first time we go at it.." He then remembers the first-time meeting Destroyer and then he writes about the day he met subaru and Masato then the rest of the adventure he had

"Destroyer isn't a bad guy… he was a deity dragon tribe senior… he is also a talented dragon… having a journey like that.. losing all your hope… must have been though.." He continue to write and remembering about the dungeon world adventure he had

"At least… seeing Athora is nice again using him…" He continued again to write

"Meeting all of them was a fun ride… Reira is a nice guy… Raito while he is a buddy police he just wants a buddy that knows him I hope he find him one day and for destroyer…" He thought as he saw a picture with everyone and then puts on the last page he writes and it was the picture of everyone

"I'm gonna miss you my buddy here life bringer but…" He then puts the deity world card in there

"This is gonna be my last gift…" He then pulls out his deck core case and laevantinn then shows up in his buddy form

"What is it again?" Laevantinn asked

"Could you bind this into a time pause?" Yuga asked

"Why?" Laevantinn asked

"It's something we'll keep a secret on okay…" Yuga smiled

"Okay… even if it doesn't state on the contract… I'll do it…" Laevantinn said and the book is lock by a time pause state so even in the past or the future change it will be in no effect

"Done…" He said

"Tomorrow…. Is the day…" Yuga said

"And you tell Ranma right?" Laevantinn asked

"No…" Yuga sighed

"Well you should get to sleep…" Laevantinn said

"Yeah…" Yuga said

The Next Day at the riverbank

"Hmm it's all ready…." Yuga said as he was with garga right beside him as he wants to open the portal with Laevantinn as he wants to go in he heard a noise from a far it was Ranma and the others

"You guys!" He saw them

"Right on time…" Ranma smiled

"Thought you were here…" Seiji said

"You want to go without saying anything…" Masato said

"It was not cool thankfully Laevantinn told me about everything…" Reira said

"You should have said a goodbye… to all of us…" Miko said

"Go fix everything… I'll be waiting my best friend… here oh yeah… and for that come back safely… let's have a buddyfight again…" Ranma smiled

"As your rival… I'm still gonna watch the ran-ga channel and waiting for our rematch… so" Subaru said

"Then I'll be going and garga hold my hands…" Yuga said as he used laevantinn to turn back time

"As you wish… and Ranma you've been a great partner…" Garga said as he was smiling to Ranma

"Don't mind Don't mind… it was all good…" Ranma smiled

"Hey you two going anywhere without me?" Raito swoops in with geil from the tree

"Raito?" Yuga asked

"Next time if you see me say hi…. I'm quite a bit shy but promise me that…" Raito smiled

"Sure…." Yuga said

"We're running out of time here…" Laevantinn said

"Got it! Got it!" Yuga said as he swings the sword and the screen goes all white

"Everyone… see you later…" Yuga's last sound before he reverts time back to it's original state but before that Ranma smiled sincerely as the vision fade

* * *

Ran-Ga channel

"Ran Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga appeared on the channel

"Hello buddyfighters all and all today we'll be showing the last card of the day! And that is!" Yuga shouted

* * *

 **Name: Deity Creations Fangflare, Gargantua Punisher!**

 **World: Dragon World**

 **Type: Impact**

 **Impact Type: Dragod/Deity Dragon Tribe**

 **Abbility/Effect:**

 **You may only cast this card if no monsters are on your center, and a** **《** **Dragod** **》** **monster is on your field.  
[Cast Cost] [Drop a "Deity Gargantua Punisher!" from your hand]  
Destroy all cards on your opponent's field five times! Your opponent cannot [Counter] aganist this card.**

* * *

"This impact can be used to destroy your opponents card 5 times by discarding your gargantua punisher card" Yuga explained

"But you must have a dragod on the field… and more importantly this card on the field cannot be countered" Ranma continued

"So how was today's card hope you can fit into the deck." Yuga said

"We'll maybe having a special Ran-ga channel next week stay tune…" Ranma said

"So we're off on the next video so check this one!" Both Yuga and Ranma ended the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was fun while it lasted just adjusting the last part of epilogue now… sorry for a long hiatus but I finally finish this… on the next chapter without a do… shinkuso 77 out… I will be posting the sequel to this when it is ready to be out**_


	47. Chapter 47

Extra Chapter (Epilogue): Peaceful Days Back

A peaceful day at Aibo academy after the Ace Buddyfighter Cup we now saw Yuga sleeping through class peacefully but then he is woken up by some voice

"Yuga! Yuga!" A familiar voice as he heard from it that makes him wake up

"Woah!" Yuga saw Ranma and falls from his chair that made look up by all of the students and Ranma just facepalm and he was dismissed a bit to the rest room and he just wash his face

"That dream felt too real…" Yuga sighed as he saw himself on the mirror

At café Mikono

"So this is what they call a pizza.." Destroyer said in his buddy form

"Yeah that is a pizza try them…" Garga said as they both saw Yuga and Ranma walks into the café

"Hmm shove one into my mouth…" Destroyer said

"You and your useless buddy form… got it got it.." Garga said as he shove one pizza to Destroyer

"This is good…" Destroyer said as he tried the pizza and it was one of the greatest thing he had aside from taking over and revenge on deities

"It's nice right?" Garga asked

"Hmm yeah yeah…" Destroyer said

"And scene!" Yuga said as he film them

"Yuga?! Since when are you here?' Garga asked as he saw Yuga

"Oh I've seen it all…" Yuga laughed a bit

"Delete that video just now!" Garga shouted

"Delete it now!" Destroyer also mad at Yuga

"No no that's a good idea.." Ranma said

"You're backing him now?" Destroyer asked

"Yuga run! And edit it on the way!" ranma said

"As usual!" Yuga smiled as they both run for their lives while Garga and Destroyer went after them

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Ranma and Yuga shouted as they make a live stream

"Today we'll have a special video for all of you!" Ranma said while running it seems that destroyer and garga turn into their real form

"Give it!" Ranma shouted

"Got it!" Garga tries to capture the video editor that they always use to video onRan-ga channel but fails

"Take the right turn!" Both Ranma and Yuga went separate ways with both Garga and Destroyer know where they went

At the riverbed

"It's saved now…" Ranma sighed as the video is uploaded

"Boo!" Destroyer comes from behind him

"Hwaa!" Ranma saw destroyer from behind

"Well you can't stop it now since it's already viral…" He continued and gives the video a look to destroyer

"I'm not even mad about the video… I need some exercise using my buddy form is a void of nihilism…" Destroyer said

"Thank you Gar-Trio!" Yuga shouted as the gar trio convinced Garga on how it will profit the Ran-ga channel

"If that profits the channel why not…" Garga said

Meanwhile Seiji and Subaru saw the channel

"Seiji seiji look at this!" Subaru said

"What is it?" As Seiji looks at it he and Subaru laughs

"That was classic.." Seiji commented

With Masato and Daijirou

"Master Daijirou you have a visit…" Daijirou's butler greet him

"Who is it?" Daijirou asked

"It's one of your friend my master… Rikuo Masato…" His butler said

"Him again…" Daijirou said but he let them in

"Long time no see…" Masato went on to his house or at this time Mansion

"Masato what are you doing here?" Daijirou asked

"Oh, it isn't me, they wanted to see you..." The link dragon appeared

"Those weaklings?" Daijirou asked

"Hmm maybe… but senior… could we have another buddyfight?" Masato asked

"I don't have any other thing to do so yeah sure but first…" daijirou saw from his phone it was Ran-ga channel

"You're watching Yuga now?" Masato asked and wonders

"Of course… He is a strong fighter…" Daijirou said

"Even though he is a bit naïve…" He sighed

"So, what's on today's video?" Masato asked

"They are having somewhat of live stream it ended a while back.." Daijirou said and laughed at the video

"It's rare to see senpai laugh like that…" Masato said

"Heh okay enough of that let's get into the fighting.." Daijirou said as they all headed to the fighting stage inside the mansion

With Raito

He was now walking into a shop after he had a talk with his father it seems that even though gale uses darkness dragon world and geil don't come as near him again as he went into the castle and buy some packs

"Hope this works…" He said as the pack shines

"Are you my buddy?" A white like deity dragon appeared

"Buddy Rare… Finally!A buddy!" Raito said with excited tone

Somewhere in a dark place 6 mysterious figure seems to be gathering in a spot

"So Laevantinn plans fails…" One of them said

"And destroyer failed to get his way…" Another one said

"That was unfortunate…" The third one said as if it was a girl sound

"Don't worry milady…this was supposed to be it…" The fourth one said

"You're not gonna say anything?" The fifth one said in a cocky tone

"No… it was according to plan… even if it wasn't what I expected…" The sixth one shown himself to have an orb similar to Cross Astrologia but with a black color

"His part has just begun…" There were 7 seats but one hasn't been occupied

"The curse… is just there… what you're giving up to Laevantinn wasn't something like your buddyfight… or even future the one that it gives up is…." It wanted to say the main part of the reason but cut it off short

"don't keep me in suspense what is it?" The fifth one shouted

"I forgot…" The sixth one lied

"Heh what kind of answer is that?!" The first one shouted

"Well well playing mind games again but it seems with whatever reason you hae you're very happy.." The second one said

"Of course… after all… his part has only just begun…" The sixth one just smiled wickedly as the orb glows and the flag reveals the name and the flag only with Z and it has a dragon symbol

Meanwhile,

Should I go?" Yuga said as he was deciding on what he would do since he got the mail yesterday

"What is it you are thinking?" Garga asked

"After graduating from elementary school at Aibo academy… I receive this…" Yuga said as he show it to Garga

"Scholarship.. this is good news…." Garga said

"But… I don't want to leave them…" Yuga said

"It will be for a while sure but…" Garga said looking at all of the possibilities

"Just think it through…" He said to his buddy

"Yeah.." Yuga smiled as he saw his deck core case and it fell after Garga went out

"Hmm.." He saw quickly but then he got a call from ranma and talk rather than wanting to know but then after the talk he saw the scholarship

"Let's do it… I want to see from another perspective… the world…" He said seriously while he puts down his scholarship paper besides his deck core case and left the room

"My name is Mikado Yuga I'm a sixth grader…. When I first met Garga… it was a whole lot of fun… I met my buddy and then also a rival Hoshiyomi Subaru and Kakogawa Ranma We had a fun time together for now…" Yuga narrates himself as they had to do a ran-ga channel and also Subaru and Yuga Is having another rematch and everyone seems to be watching live as the diary book on the drawer opens at the end where the white card in Yuga's Diary and also it reveals the photo of all of the ace finalist in it with their buddy and right beside it was Yuga's Deck Core case with a bit of black instead of full red and the screen faded into something like a thriller sequence as it was a static

 ** _Do you think this is just the end?_**

 ** _No!_**

 ** _This is the beginning_**

 ** _Of his journey…_**

 ** _The deity shall fall…_**

 ** _A new stage will begin…_**

The end notes of the epilogue said that with a white screen flashes like an old movie with a bit of "the end?" phrase in it

* * *

Ran-ga Channel

"Thank you for supporting this story… it will have a sequel really soon…" Garga appeared on the screen

"We already give a tease of the sequel…" Life Bringer check his to do list

"So the Author gives this as a special bonus chapter rather than only chapter 46.. he thought it would be a bit long…" Ranma said

"Oh and about Yuga… don't worry he don't want to appear in this segment he is busy editing the video and for Ranma he is helping yuga…" Masato said

"So to all of our readers thank you very much now link dragon anthem!" Agito shouted as they sing the dragon link dragon anthem before the end of the segment

"Oh and about me… that's just more to come…" Raito smiled as it interrupts the anthem

"Raito!" The others shouted

"Hehe sorry that's all folks and let's say it.." Raito gives the order

"So check this one!" They ended the video

* * *

 _ **A/N: Finally over thank you for those who reads this don't worry i'm planning a sequel for this after Yuga arrived back to his original world but for this timeline(i'll think about it but for now a rest for my brain) so bye for now and for uploading today it's because my internet got down i'll have to use my friends internet for posting this, shinkuso77 signing out.** _


End file.
